


Underline Betrayal

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 114,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: It was a pretty normal day for Carl and Alexandria, well, not really. What made today so terrifying special was the fact that Negan was supposed to be stopping by to pick up supplies that were only half there. Needless to say Negan wants a little compensation and so he takes Alexandrias greatest treasure, The one eyed sherriff's boy himself.The abduction isn't so bad though, in fact Carl finds himself easily coming out of his shell around Negan and he induldges in his newfound freedom at the Sanctuary. But how long will that last as new problems rise?
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((I really hope you like this one! This was an Rp I had with a friend of mine who will remain anonymous. It was the best cegan rp I've ever had so more than anything I'm making this to save it so it wont be lost!))

Carl was sitting out on the porch of his house in the quaint neighborhood of Alexandria on a mild late spring afternoon that begun to fade into sunset. people were wrapping up for the day but even still his father was tense and uneasy as Negan was supposed to be coming by to pick up supplies. the long haired boys gaze drug to the front gates, just waiting for the grand savior to make his entrance. he wondered what catastrophe would unfold with Negans appearance this time. he stood and walked to the edge of the porch, leaning on a wooden pillar with his thin arms crossed over his chest. soon black trucks rolled in, one after the other. it would only be a matter of seconds before the ever-grinning douche bag popped up. the boy offered a reassuring smile to his dad, trying to give him some comfort and assurance "it'll be okay dad...don't worry so much" he spoke gently, watching his dads ice blue eyes flicker over to him anxiously then back to the trucks, giving a grim nod.

Negan was in his truck, accompanied by Dwight in the driving seat as they headed for Alexandria. He had a liking for that town in particular, he found it a lot more fun than any of the others. This was mainly thanks to a certain family that lived there, the Grimes family. Negan had a lot of fun annoying the father, and nothing was more amusing to him than seeing the son get all manly and threaten him. As if that wasn’t enough, the Grimes family also had Judith, an adorable baby that brought Negan memories of his days as a teacher and his plans with Lucille to have children, playing with her was bittersweet. Today was just another pickup, nothing was gonna be different, right? Having arrived, Negan steps out the truck and walks up to the gates of Alexandria, loudly whistling his signature tune before knocking on the gate with Lucille.

And there he was. the leader of the saviors himself. Carl saw his dad visibly shake as Negans whistle peirced tbe air with that unsettling and errie melody that could make anyone's stomach twist in dread. even when the suave man was grinning ear to ear and cracking jokes danger dripped from his being at all times keeping even his own people on edge.

this time was going to be....challenging....to say the least. All day Rick's stomach was in knots, he hadn't slept well in days as he was so filled with fear for the moment Negan arrived as they weren't anywhere near meeting their quota of supplies. they were screwed. the sherriff swallowed dryly, fists clenched and jaw wound tight, anxious eyes pinned to the gate.

Carl gave his father a long hug to try to take away some of his worry and Rick hugged the short boy tightly as if he was a teddy bear and after a moment or two Carl slipped out of his fathers arms and walked to the gates knowing his father was practicaly paralyzed in fear.

unlocking the gate Carl took a deep breath and closed his eye, paying another glance over his shoulder to his pale dad. the pretty boy mustered up a smile to the mostly grey haired man before grimacing and sliding the rickety gate open, cutting a glare to the saviors and Negan. 

"Get your shit and leave. make it quick. we have things to do." the teen leaned against the end of the open gate, his gaze colder than the artic ocean, and as was his tone. this kid really was fearless and unbelievably bold, not even the most douchebagish of saviors would dare speak to Negan that way.

A wide smirk appeared on Negan’s face the moment he saw the boy’s silhouette stand in front of the gates and open them. He smirks at him when the gates finally opened and they were face to face. “Well if it ain’t my favorite one-eyed little shit” He says at the young man, before hearing his snappy greeting. 

Negan couldn’t stop himself from giving an appreciative whistle. “Goddamn, kid, didn’t your dad teach you some fucking manners? Not even a hello?” He chuckles, shaking his head as he walks towards towards the kid. “You’re a rude son of a bitch, and as much as I fucking love that. I can’t allow it, don’t make me have to remind you of that fact”

He continues walking, giving a look at the town and seeing Rick far all the way in his house. Negan could sense the fear in the way he looked, and that just made this all the more fun from him. He orders his men to get the supplies before turning to Carl again. “Do me a favor, kid, tell your daddy to stop being a bitch and get his ass here. I’ll owe you one if you actually call him a bitch” He orders him, finding the idea of the kid calling his bitch of a dad a bitch deeply amusing.

Carls only response to Negans witty comments and shit eating grin was a desolate stare. the teen had a nack for looking right through people while seeming impenetrable himself. his expression was as blank as a statues and as unreadable as smudged literature but the only evident thing that glare and forboding frown did get across was the fact this boy had a deep scorn burning in his heart.

Carls head bearly tilted upwards as Negan loomed over him, greeting most of his snarky words with baren silence while that glare remained sharp in that one baby blue eye. usually he would spit out a stern little "im not scared of you" but he didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were, he didn't want to cause more trouble for his dad so he just kept quiet, not entertaining or contributing to Negans one liners.

the teen followed Negan as he walked down the faded roads of Alexandria untill he stopped in his tracks. ohh how badly Carl wanted to tell Negan to get Rick himself but again, they were in deep enough shit as is. with a little sneer the pretty boy walked over to his dad and his bratty attitude melted away. "hey dad...Negan wants to talk to you..." Ricks stomach dropped to the ground and he took a deep breath before he started to drag his feet forward, his legs feeling like they were covered in cement but nonetheless he walked to Negan, advoiding eye contact the entire way. Carl walked just behind his dad and crossed his arms, glaring to the savior from around his father. After what felt like an eternity Rick spoke " 'there somethin you wanted to tell me...?"

Negan was deeply disappointed to see the boy not having called his dad a bitch. He doubted that he would do it, but it was still disappointing nonetheless, specially with the offer of owing him one, which could really come in handy when dealing with Negan. But maybe Carl was just as much of a bitch as his dad. 

Negan’s eyes met Rick’s as he visibly dragged himself towards him. “Yeah... I did” He says, getting closer to Rick as his characteristic smirk faded into a serious expression. “Why the fuck do you look like you just pissed your pants?” He asks in a low hiss, before pulling back with his smirk intact. “Seriously, Rick, you’re fucking pale. Did you see a ghost or some shit? You weren’t even able to open the fucking gate for me, you had to send your son to do the incredibly hard work of opening a gate. That fucking kid’s got more balls than you, not like that’s an achievement anyways” He mocks, loving this look on the hot headed leader that was Carl’s dad.

“Sir” Simon said as he approached them suddenly. “Hm?” Negan looks over at his savior, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted in his mocking of the man. It was then that Simon explained that the Alexandrians’ tribute this time was shorter than the saviors’ minimum. “Excuse me?” Negan asks with a raised brow at that, before being told the exact numbers and realizing that it indeed was shorter than they needed. 

“Well, fuck” Negan says, looking back at the father and son now. “I guess that explains a lot. What am I to do? I’d have to leave your stocks fucking empty to have what I’m owed.” He looks at the two. “I can’t just let this slide, you sure as hell fucking know that. So... what can compensate for it? A life?” He asks, wanting to intimidate them before making a choice.

Rick didn't say anything as Negan begun to humiliate him as always. Rick didn't have that fiery glint in his eye as his fear had long extinguished it but instead that torch seemed to be passed to Carl who remained stone faced through the whole ordeal, being strong and unyielding where his father was trembling and terrified as If their dynamics has swapped since Negan begun putting his foot down.

Rick swallowed dryly as his eyes danced around everywhere but Negan, his heart trying to race out of his chest to get away from whaterver horrible punishment surly awaited as soon as it was revealed that their supplies came up pathetically short. and just as Rick's panic had peaked Simon laid out the dreaded information and Rick crunbled apart inside. that was it. the cat was out of the bag and now some cruel judgment was going to be dealt. Carl could feel the fear oozing from his dad from where he stood and he walked to the shamefaced mans side to offer some sort of support to him. 

at the proposal of a life being taken suddenly Rick lundged into action, looking Negan in the eye now "no- no thats not necessary." he insisted "it wont happen again. i swear." the short teen peered up to his father, noticing already how tense and sweaty he had become and deep down a whisper stirred in the boys mind 

was this really his dad?

what happened to the man who was drenched in blood and killed without remorse and ripped peoples throats out with his teeth...?

what was this cowering mess?

Negan watched Rick have a silent mental breakdown in front of him, finding it such a funny sight. Specially when he started to beg, fuck, Negan was having the time of his life. As he thought of a punishment, he watched Carl step forward, which instantly gave him an idea. 

“Okay, fine. I believe you, this shit won’t happen again, and I won’t kill anyone, you can unclench your ass already” Negan says, rolling his eyes as if annoyed by Rick’s fear. The man really was a coward, and Negan hated cowards, but he did love the compliance. “But... I still need a guarantee, so here’s what we’ll do” He explains, one hand grabbing Carl’s shoulder as he spoke. “Next time I come, you’ll have to make up for the lack of supplies this time. Meaning you’ll have to work maybe twice as hard” He explains. “You’ll probably fucking hate it, and you won’t want to do it. Which is why I am keeping your son until then” Negan now pulls Carl to his side, and away from Rick’s. 

“This is final, no discussion, no objections” Negan says before turning to his men. “Take Carl, put him in the passenger’s seat of my car. If someone tries to stop you, kill them.” The men instantly grab Carl by his arms pulling him with them towards the car.

Rick could hardly belive his ears at first, was Negan for once in his life going to show a little mercy? that blooming hope in his heart was stomped out in an instant with Negans following statments that sent the sherrifs heart and mind spiralling out of control. he watched the black haired man clutch his sons shoulder and pull him close and it took everything he had not to shoot forth and snatch his boy back. "wh--" he could hardly choke out words in his utterly horrified state, seeming almost to be more fearful of his son being taken away than he was over someone getting killed.

Carl leered at Negan, his brow furrowing in mild confusion as he was pulled close to the savior, his eye widening a fraction as the older man said just what he was going to do. "like hell-!" he hissed, kicking and squirming as some of Negans lackies grabbed him and hauled him to Negans truck, a few more men rushing over to restrain the wild boy. 

"you can't-!" Rick looked like he would cry at any moment now. he stepped forth as if about to run over to his son but a gun was pointed right at his head and he froze, only able to watch as his son was lugged away by those horrible people.

"Stop fucking squirmin!!!" a mans voice boomed as he tried to get a hold onto Carl. everything was a rush and blur in the boys struggle but soon he was struck right across the face by a fist. seeing a flash of white Carl tasted iron on his tounge and red liquid dripped down his lip as a throbbing sensation surged through his jaw. thankfuly for the saviors they mannaged to disoriente Carl long enough to cram the kid into Negans truck where they slammed the door and stood by to make sure Carl wouldn't leap back out.

"dont you fucking touch him!!!" Rick screamed, shaking with absolute rage now but still he didnt move, his feirce yet saddened gaze locking on Negans once the people threw his son in the car

“Yes I fucking can” Negan hisses as Rick steps forward, and in a second Simon had a gun to his head. He turns to watch as his men dragged the struggling boy away. “He’s a fucking fighter.. nothing like his dad” He says, mocking and chuckling. “Oof...” Negan grunts as Carl was punched, and then blood dripped down his lip. “Fucking hell, he’s making it hard alright” God, Negan loved that fucking boy. 

He turns once he hears Rick shout again, even though Carl had already been put in the truck. “I will touch him as fucking much as I want, and you can’t do shit about it” Negan hisses at him, before thinking again about what he’d just said. “Fuck, that sounded rapey, sorry, didn’t mean it. What I did mean, is that this is what happens when you don’t do what you have to. This is a punishment, Rick. If you want your fucking son back, you’ll have to work for him. Until then, he’s mine” 

Once done speaking, Negan grabs Rick’s face to lock their gazes together. “Is that fucking clear?” He growls.

Carl panted once he was in the truck, his clothes were tattered and blood dripped onto his shirt, his hair was ruffled and blood kept streaming from his mouth. yhea, he looked like a fucking mess. the boy felt his muscles burn from his extensive struggling and he could feel aching bruises sink deep into his flesh from where those hands had gripped him like unforgiving vices. there was no use fighting now that he was in the truck, if he made things too difficult he just might get himself or someone else killed. 

Carl watched his dad through the windshield and wiped off the ruby liquid from his lip and chin with his flannels sleeve, soon touching the reddish purple blotch that stained his right cheek, even the most gentle contact sent a buzzing agony through his head. groaning the boy stared to his father who seemed to have gotten a little bit of bite back after his son was put in danger. that was more like it. even if it didn't live long.

Rick looked like he wanted to throw a punch in his frustration but he dared not to. his fists shook at his sides and his stomach flipped from how completely helpless he felt in that moment. he looked to his son with a heavy hearted gaze as if to say how deeply sorry he was. when his jaw was gripped he looked to Negans dark brown eyes and seethed "if you lay a finger on him i swear..." he snarled, ripping his chin away before he sulked, unable to speak through the lump swelling in his throat

Negan’s frown grew when Rick yanked his face away, and snarled a weak attempt at a threat. “C’mon, Rick, stop being so fucking stupid” He rolls his eyes. “I like your boy, don’t force me to return him without his other eye” He says as a final warning before walking back to the truck. “We’re done here! See you in two weeks, prick” Negan raises a middle finger at him over his shoulder as he walks towards the truck. 

He climbs in, giving a smirk at the boy so angry looking on the passenger’s seat. “Hey there, kid, and welcome to the best two weeks of your life so far” Negan snorts, as he starts the vehicle. “Trust me, you’ll be much better off with me instead of that pussy of a father you have” He chuckles, and begins driving back to the sanctuary accompanied with the other cars and trucks of the saviors.

Rick only looked up again once Negan and his men headed off. his chest felt like bricks were stacked upon it and tears spilled down his cheeks as the trucks rolled out of the neighborhood and out of sight, hardly able to belive Negan had just taken his son like that. needless to say the poor sherriff wouldn't be getting any rest while worrying about what horrors were befalling his boy at the sanctuary. 

when Negan got into the truck Carl cut a glare to him and fixed the bandage that had slid down a bit during his thrashing around. after insuring his socket was covered he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms, looking out the window and to the rearview mirror watching Alexandria get smaller and smaller untill it dissapeared over a hill. Carl said nothing for a while, until he suddenly spoke up "if i start acting out will you turn the car around?" he asked with suprising wit for someone as cold as he was. why, a smile nearly cracked at his lips thinking about getting under the insufferable mans skin for once.

Negan whistled, calm as could be as he drove the truck with Carl by his side. He had Lucille next to him in front of the seat. Carl had been silent for most of the ride, and, well, Negan couldn’t blame him, but he really was expecting to at least get to talk a little. Finally, he hears Carl speak, and his interest rose.

“First of all, no” Negan says with a snort, thinking it was stupid for the boy to believe that Negan would take him back home so soon. “Second, what the fuck do you mean with acting out? Are you gonna attack me, kid? I wouldn’t advise it, for your own good”

"ohh please " Carl grimaced, any grain of entertainment he expressed evaporating like it never even existed. The one eyed boy turned his head away to look out the window, watching trees and fields zip past in colorful blurs. "isn't that what every adult does when kids are annoying them in the car? " he never took his eye off the dirty window. "and i wouldn't kill you. if i do there's gonna be one hundred dipshits trying to be the next Negan and i can't even put up with one. it'd be like smashing a pregnant spider. " he grumbled.

Negan chuckled at Carl’s grimace, yet he hoped the boy wouldn’t immediately shut up again, Negan really wanted to keep talking. “Yeah, that’s what adults do when kids annoy them. But you’re not a kid now are you? And I’m a different type of adult” He says, before laughing even more at Carl’s next comment. “As much as they would try, no one would be able to replace me, you know that quite well” He says, giving a glance at the boy, only to find he was looking away. “Enough with the boring shit, tell me about your life, kid. Got any girls climbing on your dick?”

"yhea you're right. no one could be as annoying as you." Carl rested his elbow on the arm rest of the door and continued to stare out the window with a dull yet agitated look on his face. Carls nose scrunched at Negans vulgarity and his upper lip lifted a bit in a disgusted scowl as he looked over to Negan for a moment before looking back to the window, resting his chin on his palm. "theres one girl who likes me. Enid. I don't like her though..." he reluctantly confessed, knowing if he didn't answer Negan would keep bugging him about it.

“Ex-fucking-actly” Negan chuckles at Carl’s response. He noticed how he was bothered by the vulgarity, but was glad that that was enough to finally make him look at him. Negan enjoyed seeing his face, specially that fucked up missing eye of his. “Why’s that? Is she ugly?” He asks. “Not that you can’t like an ugly person. I’ve fucked my fare share of not so pleasant looking people” Negan admits, shrugging, before another question came to him. “Do you have someone you do like?”

oh my god, Carl thought, this fucker just didn't stop, did he? did he just blabber all hours of the day about disgusting shit? this time Carl didn't dignify the batter with a look, just a dry response "no, she's not ugly..." Carl told himself he wouldn't be able to talk about being ugly with that gross crator in his face but he kept that to himself "i just don't like her. she's annoying and she was my dead best friends girlfriend so yhea..." he ran his fingers through his long hair idly "no.I don't like anyone. why does it matter to you?"

Negan again sensed Carl’s discomfort with the vulgarity. Why the fuck was it bothering him so much!? He was a teenager! He was probably even more vulgar with friends. If he even had friends. He probably did, right? “It doesn’t matter to me” Negan rolls his eyes, maybe not being fully honest there. “I’m just trying to make some light fucking conversation. If I stopped you wouldn’t say shit for the rest of the ride, and I shouldn’t be getting bored when I’m next to a tiny fucking serial killer”

Carl groaned again in that typical irratatated teenager manner, growing increasingly annoyed by Negans bombarding questions that he found prying. then again Carl wasn't good at socializing, is this what people normally did? he didn't have any people his age that he talked to and his last friendship took a very bad turn very quickly so he wasn't especially socially skilled. "well maybe its because you keep asking boring questions " he shot back.

Negan just rolled his eyes at the groan. “I’m asking boring questions? Okay Mister funniest guy in the world, ask some entertaining fucking questions if you think mine are so goddamn boring” He says, playing along in the discussion even though he was in no way pissed at the boy by his side.

"me?" Carl felt his cheeks flush with heat as he was put on the spot. he glanced to Negan before staring out the windshield and he folded his arms over his chest, raking his mind for intresting questions to ask. shit. 

"uhh..." he cleared his throat and stalled a moment. c'mon Carl! say something, anything! how hard could it be? eventually he mustered out a question. "how long have you been running your little cicrus show?" he asked, refering to the sanctuary.

Negan smirks as he sees the boy’s cheeks flush, rather adorably, knowing he’d caught him right then and there. He noticed him thinking. “What? Out of ideas?” He asks, chuckling at the momentary silence before he finally spoke. “My little circus show? Well...” Negan thinks for a moment, trying to remember how long he’s had the sanctuary running. “Around a year” He replies finally, unsure of the exact time.

"a year?" a hint of suprise was in Carls voice as he suspected it would have been much longer than that based on how well everything was running and how big the community was. seemed like Negan was good at getting shit done and keeping people in line...he wished his dad was better at that.... the young man tried thinking up more questions, intresting ones. "how..." he couldn't belive he was about to say this "howmanypeoplehaveyousleptwith?" he spurted out, cheeks turning bright pink now, this is what guys usually talked about, right? besides he had to spice up the conversation after talking all that shit, he had his father's pride after all, but his couldn't be broken.

Negan smiled at the surprised tone in the kid’s voice. “Yeah, a year. Pretty impressive right?” He asks, giving a side smirk as he relaxed onto the seat, holding the steering wheel with one hand as the other arm rested against the door. “Keep going, next question” He encourages once having answered and waits for the next one. Negan too was surprised by the question, and from the corner of his eye he could see Carl blushing brightly. Seeing the pink on his cheeks really pleased Negan, and he couldn’t help but smirk wide. “There we go, finally showing some of those huge balls you got” He chuckles, before thinking of an answer. “Let’s see, uh... there was Mary, Dave, Kevin with the small dick, Laura...” He lists off a few more names as he continues thinking. “I don’t know an exact number, kid, I was a fucking whore when I was younger” Negan laughs a little.

Carl blinked with a somewhat staggered expression as the names kept coming, rather suprised as there were some guys laced in there too, he never knew Negan swung both ways other than with a baseball bat but he found the fact rather interesting. the pretty boy looked back out to the road and looked down to the blotch of blood on his black and white flannel sleeve, asking his next inquiry right after slipping in a little nippy remark "used to be?" he exhaled through his nose in a gesture of a half scoff half laugh. "if you had to guess a number how many would you say?"

Negan playfully gasps at the boy’s remark. “Oh, okay, you doubt it?” He fucking loved that, loved the boy being playful and snappy with him. “Maybe I still am a bit of a whore, if my wives are anything to go by. But I am less of a whore, I haven’t fucked a guy in years, no one’s into men” He says, with an annoyed scoff at that fact. “Guess a number?” He thinks. “10? 15?” He asks with a raised brow, unsure of the number still. “Either way, why do you care so much, kid?” Negan asks, giving the boy a glance. “In fact, how many have /you/ slept with? Or are you still...?”

Carl found the number staggering, he couldn't imagine being with that many people. any guys he talked to even once blabbered about their sex lives without shame which put Carl off to talking to them but even then the numbers were around two or three or even four, Needless to say Negan blew them all out of the water by a long shot. he almost chuckled crassly at the mention of no one being into dudes in this day and age, alot of guys tried to flirt with Carl, but maybe that was because he was the closest thing they could get to a girl. the boys blush somehow darkened as the question was pinned right back on him and he tucked himself back against the seat as if wishing he could sink into it and hide, the number trembled off the boys lips


	2. Chapter 2

"Twenty..."

a smirk pulled at the boys lips as he watched Negans expression, expecting him to be so shocked he just might swerve right off the road. he paused for effect before telling the truth

"No, im joking I...I never slept with anyone..." he confessed, looking away with rosey cheeks "I've never even kissed anyone"

Negan glanced over at Carl, seeing his jaw slightly dropped at the number he’d given. “Impressive ain’t it? I really was a fucking whore” He remarks and chuckles again, as he waits for Carl’s answer. He raises a brow at the response and glances at the boy. “Bull fucking shit” He says, not believing it for a second before wondering if it was true. It might as well be, with how goddamn good looking the boy was. His face showed his shock and confusion. That is until he took a good look at Carl and saw the smirk, realizing it was a joke. Once again he relaxes as he shakes his head with an amused smirk, again, loving the boy’s playfulness. “Hold up, seriously? Not even a fucking kiss?” He asks replying the true response. “How? Just look at your fucking face, you’re a fucking greek sculpture. Maybe you’re just a huge fucking prude. I assure you, kid, there’s girls out there whose panties get wet when they think of you. Or boys who get a hard on, if that’s your thing” Negan says, finishing with a shrug.

Carl was a bit embarrassed to admit he was a virgin, although he never understood why he should feel that way just because he didn't whore himself out to everyone, thankfully though Negan didn't seem to try haggling him over it as most guys did and didn't even make him feel bad about it. what was more unexpected was the fact Negan complimented him so tremendously. Carl looked like a deer in the headlights and his heart pitter pattered against his ribs. no ones ever said anything remotely like that to him, any 'compliments' he did get were pervish and were only about how much he looked like a girl so needless to say the youth wasn't used to something of that magnitude being said to him. "oh-uh...than...thanks.." he staggered out. "I just dont like anyone though..." he lifted his shoulders and let them fall as he watched the road, almost feeling like they were on a treadmill. the teen fell silent again, not knowing what to say to follow up what Negan had said.

“Don’t thank me, I’m just telling you a truth you might not have heard before” Negan says when Carl thanked him. “That’s valid. It’s not like you have a shit ton of options to choose from. Your town, specially, is lacking on interesting or attractive people. Only ones I’ve seen are you, your dad, and the black chick that he’s fucking if I don’t remember wrong, and your dad’s a fucking wuss, huge boner killer. The woman though... Let’s just say your dad’s lucky” Negan chuckles. He noticed Carl go silent again, so he tries to spark the conversation back up. “But don’t worry kid, you’re young. You’ll find someone who likes you and you like someday, maybe soon. You never know”

Carls brow furrowed and he cringed a little as Negan went on about how attractive he found his dad and potential step mom but he made no comment on it, remaining blanketed in silence untill Negan struck up the conversation yet again. "maybe" he murmured, trying not to let his mind linger on the topic for too long as the only guy he thought he could maybe be in a relationship with was dead, no use thinking about him now though...

Carl rose a hand to rub at the deep bruise on his cheek, feeling the soreness seep into his very bones. "how much longer till we get there?" he asked, readjusting his possition in his seat.

Negan noticed the grim tone in which Carl said maybe, wondering if there was something behind that the boy didn’t wanna mention. “What way do you swing anyways? I’m assuming you’re straight but what do I know” He shrugs. 

Negan heard Carl ask, and he took a glance at his wrist watch. “I’d say 15 or 10 more minutes. Why, has the drive felt long?” He asks.

the sherrifs boy pondered the question for a moment but his answer came fairly quick "I dunno...the only person I've ever had a crush on was a guy and I don't find girls attractive...so I guess I like guys..." he told Negan timidly yet openly, admiting things to him he probably wouldn't tell anyone else, not even his own dad. 

"yhea it has...I just get antsy when im in a car for a while." he admited, suprised with himself with how honest and revelling he was being with Negan. even if Negan was supposed to be his enemy he felt a odd sense of ease with him, like he didn't have to hide anything at all.

Negan paid attention to the boy’s answer, and he was surprised to find he liked guys. Something inside Negan lit up, and he was almost embarrassed to find that the fact that Carl was gay made him happy. “Oh, okay kid. There’s no need to be embarrassed, I’m not gonna overreact to this shit, I fucking love dick so” He says, having sensed Carl’s shyness in admitting it. 

“I get that. Don’t you worry, we’ll be out in no time” Negan gives the boy a calm smile, one which contrasted violently with his usual mocking smirk, this one was friendlier, more genuine than the other. Negan could see that Carl and his dad didn’t talk much about this sort of things, if the incredibly shy way he spoke about it was anything to go by.

"I know you do, you talk about yours all the time" Carl seemed to be filled with sass today and what's more is that he was actually expressing it in borderline playful jabs. it wasn't like Carl to joke around unless it was with someone he was very close to but he did get a kick out of busting Negans chops for once. not even grown men dared to even think to speak to Negan the way this kid did, much less make teases right back at him but Carl on the other hand somewhat thrived on it.

moving around a little in his seat again Carl looked back to Negan, starting to come out of his shell bit by bit, lured out by curiosity of why Negans tone was so gentle and why he wasn't behaving crudely and harshly. it was a nice change of pace and the boy thought this gentle side of the killer didn't exist.

“Wooow” Negan sighs, unable to stop himself from smirking wide at Carl once again jabbing at him. Fuck, this was fun. “Goddamn, Carl, you’re shooting to kill today. Have some fucking mercy” He says with a laugh. Even though he should not be allowing it, Negan couldn’t help himself when it came to Carl, and he just allowed it pretty much all from him, at least verbally. “I gotta flaunt it around to see if anyone’s interested. I’m like a girl flashing her tits at a football game. Except I don’t actually flash cause I’m not a sick fuck” 

Negan couldn’t deny that he had a lot of fun around the kid, specially in little conversations like this where they got to play around. Negan liked being feared, it was necessary to his being. But fuck, he loved having someone as fearless as this kid poke where no one else dared to. Being feared got boring eventually. 

Negan looks up once the gates of the sanctuary finally appeared in front of them. “We’re home” He says, smiling as he drives in and parks the truck on the parking lot.

Carls lips curled upwards as he was quite proud of himself for having landed that killer one liner, he picked up alot from Negan. the bat weilding maniac was really rubbing off on the kid and it was starting to shine through in his jests. if anyone saw these two acting this way they just might keel over in shock unable to belive the quiet brat was actually cracking jokes with Negan and seemed at ease in his company, what happened to that spiteful and bitter attitude earlier? in truth it may have just been a facade Carl put on infront of everyone, Negan was the enemy of his community so it only seemed natural for him to hate the savior but it was apparent in private moments like these that wasn't the case.

once they arrived to the warehouse Carl waited for the car to park before he poped open the door and slid out, his boots crunching against the grey gravel below. he looked to the bleak building as more trucks rolled in and he walked around the vehicle to wait on Negan, figuring it would be best to stick by his side. and that proved to be a good idea right off the rip as saviors were already sending hateful glares his way. "what the hells' Carly doin here? " one man asked with a slime filled voice "aint you supposed to be at home cryin to daddy?"

Negan felt pride about the way the boy acted. He knew it was his influence, and fuck wasn’t he proud about it. 

Now that they arrived, he steps out the truck calmly to find Carl already standing there just like he expected him to. He hears the one savior ask why Carl is here, and he responds by wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Little Carl Grimes here is my guest. And you’ll treat him with the fucking respect this tiny serial killer deserves, unless you wanna face him, or me, more possibly” He threatens. Negan really wanted Carl to be treated well, even feared. “And that’s a message to all of you!” Negan calls out making sure the saviors heard. “This kid is off fucking limits! Anyone touch him, I touch you twice as painfully! And if he tries to break out or does some other stupid shit, you capture him and bring him to me, unharmed. I hope that was fucking clear!” He says finally, and the saviors nodded or said a yes in response.

Carl blinked once he felt Negans heavy arm drape around his slouched and boney shoulders, peering up to the man who slipped right back into his usual intimidation. as usual the older mans voice boomed loudly, capturing everyones attention in the area. Carl could see the disappointment plaster the faces of Negans soldiers once they were told Carl wasn't to be touched. the boy could nearly hear the sighs of discontent on their harsh gazes alone as they were looking forward to using the sherriff's son as their personal punching bags and the bruise on the boys cheek was practically begging them to make more all over his body but alas fear struck down their temptation and after a resounding confirmation that they understood Carl wasn't to be fucked with they all went back to work unloading supplies. 

Carl remained tucked under Negans arm, admittedly getting a bit of comfort in his core with the leader being so protective of him, it seemed Negan knew full and damn well he was fresh meat in a wolves den so he made it his first priority to shut that shit down. Carl had an odd feeling he just might get used to this. 

he waited pressed against Negans side, ready to follow the black haired man wherever he went next.

Negan felt Carl pressed up to his side, and a part of him was excited about having him so close like this. Fuck. Negan told himself to calm it down as he continued to hold the boy close with an arm. “Let’s go, kid” Negan says, walking into the sanctuary with the boy. “I’ll lead you to my room, it’s real fucking close to mine so if you need anything just come knocking” 

Negan kept a room around his, just in case. Sometimes he slept in it, sometimes he fucked his wives in it, but he always kept it empty. He leads Carl into the room and opens it for him. It was a neat, nicely decorated and comfortable room.

Carl stayed close to Negan as they headed inside the industrial building full of bustling workers who gave the boy a few sideways glances and glares but the young man wasn't bothered by them knowing soon enough none of them would have the guts to even look in his direction without fear of facing a horrible punishment. even as much as he knew he shouldn't Carl still couldn't shake the kick of bliss he got from having people actually fear him, it was exhilarating to say the least. 

Carl stepped into the tidy room and looked over the lavish furniture that decorated the area. he kicked off his hiking boots and walked over to a lava lamp that sat on a dresser, plugging it in and switching it on, watching the lamp ignite with a bright light as it started to heat up gradualy "its been a while since I've seen one of these..." he murmured, rather entranced by the lamp as if it was the most impressive piece of technology on the planet in this day and age.

Negan made a mental note to remind the rest of his saviors not to even look at the boy. Once in the room he smiles watching Carl enter and then turn on the lamp. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Negan says, smiling as he walks in and sits by the boy’s side on the bed. 

For some reason he couldn’t quite pin down, Negan’s heart was pounding in his chest as he sat beside Carl. He internally told himself to quit it, before leaning forward and reaching into the top drawer. There was a radio there, and he hands it to Carl. 

“If you ever need, or want anything, or anything happens to you, use this. Hell, even if you’re just bored” Negan says. “It will contact you directly to me” He explains, he really wanted nothing more than for Carl to be safe and happy here. His heart continued to pound.

"yhea it is. I always wanted one as a kid" he said, his eye never leaving the lovely lamp that soon begun to push colorful blobs up to the top where they floated back down again. he looked so pristine and at ease as he watched the lamp, knowing this would be his main source of entertainment while he was here, and it would help to soothe him to sleep while he was wrestling with his insomnia. 

the boys sapphire blue eye shifted to the little radio that was offered to him and he took it, his fingertips brushing with the older mans as he tucked the device into his pocket for safe keeping, knowing it would be wise to keep it on his person at all times "thanks" he said before looking back to the lamp, his breathing slow and calm.

soon an idea popped into the boys mind and a mischievous smirk pulled at his lips as he fished the walkie talkie out of his pocket and held down the button, speaking into it "can I get something to eat maybe? I haven't eaten since the other day~" he mused before putting the device back into his pocket.

Negan was glad that Carl was enjoying the lamp so much. He too liked it, but maybe not as much as the boy did. He found himself staring for an overly long moment at that gorgeous face of his. Fuck. Negan. Control yourself! 

Negan’s already pounding heart suddenly began racing when his fingertips brushed with Carl’s. And moments later he found himself rubbing his eyes as if he could rub the feeling away and calm the fuck down. What the fuck was happening!? Negan felt like a teenager with a fucking crush. What the fuck. 

He sees Carl smirk and stares, watching him use the walkie to ask for food right then and there, in front of him. The radio on Negan’s own pocket came alive with Carl’s voice repeating his words. Negan, smirking back, picks up the radio and presses the button. “Fine, you little shit” He says and chuckles before changing the station of the radio. “Okay kid, what kind of food do you want?” Negan asks looking at him.just like Negans had, Carls walkie beeped and the mans words overlaped with his own voice through the crackling static before another beepish sound was heard and silence fell again. 

Carl seemed to be rather amused by the antic and he thought for a good long moment, watching the lamps blobs again as if they would aid in finding his answer. "it's been a long time since I've been asked what I wanted...there's never really been any options..." he said mostly to himself before he looked back to Negan with a slightly unsure expression, choices were a luxury he didn't have since the dead started crawling around and now that options were laid out before him he had no idea what to do with himself, the question of what he wanted had long faded away and corroded but now that it was being revived Carl found himself at a loss.

"well...maybe some..." fuck, what did he want? it wasn't like he could have anything in the whole wide world but he damn sure felt like it. "maybe some ravioli?" he suggested, his voice wavering a little. true it wasn't exactly a five star meal but it might as well be to the malnourished teen. 

"anything that isn't protien protein powder. " he shuddered remembering when he had to go days eating that shit that tasted like cardboard flakes and dried up his throat so bad he thought it would bleed

“I get it. It’s a tough question given the circumstances. We have a lot of shit here, and you have two full weeks in which you’ll eat at least three meals a day, don’t feel nervous” Negan assures him, taking from how long it was taking him to give an answer that he was having a hard time deciding. 

Negan smiled when the choice finally came. “Ravioli it is then!” He presses the button unto the radio, which was now on another station. “Ey, Mark? Do me a favor. Make a good plate of ravioli and bring it to the room next to mine. I know we had some around” He says, and the savior on the other side responded obediently. “Yes sir”

Negan puts the radio down afterwards, and he gives Carl another kind smile. “There, your ravioli will arrive soon”

Carl couldn't belive his request was fulfilled just like that, he figured it would have been much more trouble than it was but he ended up getting exactly what he wanted and it felt nice, ontop of that he was guaranteed three meals a day? hell, he just hit the apocalyptic lottery! he hadn't had that in years and it showed through his thin and lanky physique. poor Rick probably thought his son was getting tortured but in reality he was getting spoiled rotten. 

"thanks" Carl gave a gentle and sincere smile to Negan that shone brighter and warmer than the spring's sun. the boy headed off to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and flipped on the light to clean up a little. he turned on the water and begun to wash the rest of the blood off of his delicate looking face and once that was done he turned his head to look at the violet blotch on his cheek, gingerly touching the outskirts of the contusion 

"shit..." he murmured "Negan, do you have something I can put on this? maybe some kind of gel or something?" he took a rag and wet it with cold water, holding it to the tender wound

“No problem, Carl” Negan says smiling back. His stomach twisted and turned at the sight of that adorable smile he’d been given. Stop it. Negan. Stop it. He watches the boy leave the room and sighs, rubbing his face as a warmth spread through his cheeks for a moment. 

He was standing up, about to speak when he heard Carl ask from the bathroom. “Aw, shit, yeah. Sorry about that. I’ll be right back” Negan says and walks out the room. He heads into his own room, just by the end of the hall, and searches into his drawers before finding a cooling gel for bruises. He walks back to Carl’s room and gets in. 

“I have this, it’ll help” Negan says. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. You weren’t meant to get hit so harshly, but you fought a hell of a lot” He chuckles as he opens the jar.

when Negan left the room Carl continued to look at the bruise, bearly grazing his finger tips over the deep plum colored flesh, quite suprised that a nasty bruise and a bitten tounge was all he got out of such a harsh blow. a buzzing pain trickled through the left side of Carls face and he groaned quietly, wiping the rag delicately over the bruise but the fibers of the cloth felt like sand paper on his infliction so he quickly stopped and sat the rag on the counter as he waited for Negans return.

when the savior did return Carl stepped to the man and peered down to the cold gel, taking the jar to read over the lable to see what properties it had and how much should be used and how to properly apply it. he read slowly and noticed the minty scent it had. Carl couldn't help but to smirk a tiny bit from how sweet Negan was being, this man really was a softie deep down wasn't he~?

"thanks. and its fine, I've had worse" he breifly pointed to the bandage covering his socket before he turned the jar a little to continue reading the label, looked like it had some good stuff in it. "once you get shot in the face through the eye everything else dulls in comparison, don't get me wrong, it still hurts but it's just pain" he shrugged a little, that light blue eye scanning over the fine print words. 

Negan lets the boy take the jar, watching him read it. Just like that the thoughts were back, and just like that he suppressed them again. He chuckles at Carl’s comment on pain. “Just pain” He quotes him, shaking his head with amusement. “Every word you say makes me think you’re even more of a tiny fucking badass” He snickers and lays his back down onto the bed, legs still hanging off the side of it. He sighs and relaxes from the long day of gathering supplies.

“Well, kid, as much as I’d love to spend some more time with you, I’m still the leader here, and I have shit to do” Negan explains as he stands up, looking around, before realizing suddenly that he had gotten so focused on the one eyed boy that he fucking /forgot/ Lucille in the truck. “Shit-“ He says as the realization hits him like a slap in the face. “I fucking forgot Lucille, holy shit!” He mutters, surprised even with himself. 

“Anyways, you know the drill, call me if you need anything. Don’t leave the room” Negan reminds him then heads towards the door. “See ya later, Carl” He says finally before walking out and closing the door behind him.Carl let a minuscule smile unfold across his lips, it was nice to have somone who thought so highly of him, to have somone who saw him as something other than just some helpless kid, to see everything he was capable of and not belittle him because of his age or girlish appearance. again, Carl felt he could get used to this.

The boy watched Negan lay out on the nice sized bed and he couldn't help but to let his gaze linger on the man a little longer than necessary. when Negan sat up he adverted his gaze and pretended to be completely focused on the jar he was holding, staring to it with suspicious intensity that screamed that he was trying to cover up the fact that he was staring to the handsome charmer. 

Carl dipped his fingers in the cold gel and rubbed a little oh so lightly upon the bruise on his cheek as the man headed out of the room, admittedly more than a little shocked that Negan left his most beloved possession in the truck. honestly Carl felt rather honored to have been Negans top priority over the bat and even though he told himself not to look too deep into it his heart was already thudding.

"alright, bye Negan" he said with a prompt nod, occupying himself with rubbing the gel on his cheek untill Negan left. after he was done he closed the jar and sat it on the nightstand at a safe distance away from the lava lamp. he let himself fall back onto the bed with a groan of relief, his thoughts orbiting around Negan...

why was he suddenly unable to think of anything else...?

Once he got up and opened his eyes, Negan looked over at Carl to see him staring intensely into the jar. It was rather adorable, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. He then saw him dabbing the gel on, and he hoped it helped him ease the pain. 

Negan finally left the room, leaving the door closed but not locked, he trusted Carl enough to not have to lock it. He heads back downstairs to get Lucille, but in the middle of the way there Simon appeared with her and gave it to him. 

Negan then went back outside to lead where the saviors put the supplies. The saviors never lacked supplies, but admittedly there were less this time. 

After getting done with mostly all of his daily duties, he stands at his catwalk where every savior could see him, and once again reminds them and tells those that hadn’t heard him that Carl is not to be touched or harmed in any fucking way, or they would get their punishment directly from him. 

Now, he was tired, and a few hours had passed so the sun was about to set.

the late teen bent his arms behind his head to support it better as he stared to the cracked textures in the ceiling while he waited for his ravioli to be delivered. for some reason Carl couldn't get his mind off of Negan and that douchebagish smile that made his heart flutter and his stomach do cartwheels. to be honest the youth would be lying if he said he didnt find that gruff drawl of the mans voice to be painfuly attractive and everytime his name rolled out on that voice he found his knees growing weak and his ears and cheeks became incredibly hot as if lava resided just under his porclain skin. 

just thinking about the man was driving Carl nuts, ugh! what was wrong with him!? to be honest this wasn't the first time Carls mind had revolved solely on Negan, he would never admit those long afternoons and quiet nights were spent daydreaming about the savior and maybe thats why he acted so bold and harsh torwards Negan, to cover up his sappy gooey feelings.

the Alexandrian sat up from the bed once he heard a knock at the door and for a fleeting moment he hoped it was Negan. he stepped to the door hurriedly and opened it, his hopes being dashed as he saw one of the saviors with the bowl of ravioli. "here you go, princess " the man said in a mocking tone. Carl took the bowl and rolled his eye, shutting the door harshly. what was with all the assholes in this place?!

Carl walked over to a soft armchair and ploped down on it, setting the warm bowl on his lap, able to feel the warmth seep through his jeans and onto his thighs. taking the fork he stabbed it into one of the meaty pockets and brought it to his mouth, starting to eat slowly, or at least he tried to.

Carl hadn't realized how hungry he was untill he started eating, that shrinking sick feeling in his stomach eventually became numb to him after a while but now his body was ignited and screamed for more so he quickly ate up the rest of the savory meal, even drinking up the sauce that was left over. once he was done eating he placed the bowl aside and sighed with content, wiping his lips with the back of his wrist before he leaned back in the seat, his eye scanning the room for something to do.

Negan was walking through halls of the sanctuary, just thinking of what to do now. He could go check on Carl, but a heat in his gut was telling him that it was best to wait a bit, so he continued walking. Minutes passed, and the heat was still there, so he told himself that he’ll get it relieved and then go to check on him. 

Negan headed into his wives’ room, hoping at least one of them would be up for what he was feeling like doing today. He poured himself a drink once there, and talked for a moment with Sherry. She didn’t feel like it, so she wasn’t an option. Negan then talks to Rose, who did agree. He smirks and walks with her to her bedroom. 

Once there, they made out on the bed and she began undressing. Negan unzipped his pants only to pull it out, not really feeling like fully undressing right now. He popped on a condom, and it began. Moments passed and the next thing he knew he was taking her from behind, groaning with each thrusts he gave. As much as he tried to stop it, images of someone else flew through his mind as he fucked her, and he cursed himself for it, feeling sick to be doing this. A little more time passed, and Negan came in her with a whisper of someone else’s name, which made Rose give him a weirded out look over her shoulder. 

Negan cleaned himself and her up, and as he did he apologized for that, and asked her to repeat what he’d whispered. Rose told him that she didn’t hear him right, but she knew it wasn’t her name. Thankfully, she hadn’t heard him, Negan didn’t want anyone to know about the name he’d said. He dresses back up, kisses her a little more, thanks her, and then leaves. 

Now with the heat gone from his gut, he heads up the stairs to check on the boy.

Carl stood from the comfy chair and started to explore the room. he found it unsettling to sit still for extended periods of time unless he was reading a comic or a book, maybe he would find some laying around. 

the petit young man walked around the room casually, peering at the decorations and lavish furniture, there wasn't much in the room but it was enough to captivate his attention for now. he eventually went over to a rather barren shelf on the wall across the bed which did have a few books, none of which particularly peaked his intrest and he made a note to save the novles if he got really mind numblingly bored.

a magazine caught the boys eye and he picked it up. it was odd as it had a cooking magazine glued to the front cover to hide its true contents and upon opening it the boy instantly realized why. 

he was greeted with the image of some blonde girl completely nude laying on a bed in a suggestive pose. a cringe befell his face and he instantly crammed the magazine back on the shelf. needless to say he wasn't like most boys his age who would kill to have something like that and in that moment it had never been more clear to Carl how disinterested he was in women. 

just touching the magizine made Carl feel like he needed to wash his hands not knowing what creep had touched it before and what they were touching during. he wiped his palms and fingers on the thighs of his jeans and walked back to the large bed before he plopped down on it again, laying against the headboard as he watched the lava lamps blobs float up and morph together before sinking back down in one big bubble, once again wishing that Negan would visit him

Negan felt dirty, so he made a stop at a bathroom to wash his face. He splashes water on it and pats a towel to get the wetness away. He found himself taking some water in his hand and fixing his hair, making sure it looked good enough. He cringed at the reminder his mind showed him of what he’d just done, and he sighs, shaking his head as if that could shake the thought away. Negan finally pushed it aside, before leaving the bathroom and continuing up the stairs. 

Minutes later, he found himself in their hall, and he walks up to Carl’s room. He takes a deep breath, and then knocks on the door. “Carl? Can I come in? Do you have your pants up?” He asks with a chuckle, just trying to be annoying and lewd as usual. “If you’re busy just tell me and I’ll come back in an hour” He doubted the boy had actually gotten busy, but another part of him suddenly imagined it, and he cursed himself again.

Carl was thankful to have the lava lamp to occupy his time with. as simple as the device was it was absolutely captivating, probably the apocalypse equivalent to tv even, granted one didn't have the extream and rare luxury of a working television. back at home there were a few but Carl found himself driven away from them because of the lingering memories those alive screens held. he remembered playing video games and watching some movies with Ron but now those little boxes of pure entertainment had left a bad taste in his mouth.

the lava lamp had the boy completely wrapped up with its bright saturated colors and ever changing dance and time begun to slide by quicker than he had noticed. the light outside had dimmed tremendously leaving the room cast mostly in a foggy blue and in intense shadows, the only light being the soft blue of the pretty lamp.

hearing Negans voice Carl sat up, actually excited. he ran his fingers through his hair and fought back a little smile but it was impossible as he got an idea of how to throw Negans tease right back in his face 

"yh-yhea I am busy~" he spoke in a breathy voice, throwing in a fake little moan for good measure. his prank crumbled into chuckles and he spoke normaly "no im not doing that you sicko. you can come in." he said, hoping he hadn't warded Negan away with his explicit ruse.

Negan waited for the boy to open the door, because of course he wasn’t jacking off. Or at least that’s what he thought until Carl indeed replied that he was busy. His cheeks heat up as he heard the boy pant and moan, images popping in his mind as the heat in his gut lit up again. Fuck-

Finally he heard Carl laugh and speak normally, and relief washed over him. “Fucking hell kid, I was about to fuck off” He chuckles as he opens the door and comes in, finding the room dark except for the colored light of the lava lamp. Carl was on the bed, staring intently at it. 

Negan saw the empty plate, and he assumed Carl had already been given, and already ate, his ravioli. “Hey there, I’m sure you got bored without me” He teases, walking up to the bed before sitting down on it. This time Lucille was in his hand. Suddenly Negan saw the magazine lying on the floor, recognizing it. “Shit- that’s in here?” He asks picking it up.

Carl watched as Negan entered the room and made his way over, a devious little grin on his lips. "well you tease me all the time, thought I'd get a little revenge" he looked to the older man as he sat on the plush bed and he felt calm and at ease, which was odd seeing as Negan was easily the scariest and most dangerous person here who harassed his dad and killed some of his friends no less. 

"yhea I was bored...guess I'd rather be annoyed than bored out of my mind." his voice was soft as usual as he looked to Negans features that were hilighted in blue by the lamp. he looked so handseome and---

that damned magazine.

Carls heart sunk to his stomach and he jumped to sit up in frantic, having not realized it had fallen off the shelf. "thats yours?!" he didn't know why he sounded surprised. "I wasn't looking at it I just-- " his words got hung up in his throat as he stared at Negan, hoping he belived he wasn't flipping through the x rated magazine

Negan snickers as Carl mentions he wanted his revenge. “You got me good, kid” He says with a smile, proud of the little serial killer for getting so much of him. “Oh of course. I’m here to annoy you out of your boredom” He says with a wink before he picked up the magazine. 

As he inspected it, he saw Carl sit up, looking nervous. “Not really. I mean, why would I need to jack off to pictures of women when I have the real deal? It used to be mine, then I forgot where the fuck I put it since I didn’t need it anymore” He says, taking a quick look in it. “Maybe I’ll give it to Simon, poor guy is too fucking ugly to get laid” Negan says with a laugh before setting the magazine aside. He gives the boy a look as he swore that he hadn’t looked through it. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I ain’t gonna ground you or lecture you on how it’s a sin to jack off or look at porn. Besides, I know you weren’t looking into it, this only has women, and you told me you’re into men” Negan says, with a calm shrug. “I can get you one with men if you do want it. I wouldn’t blame you, you’re a fucking teenager, your dick probably gets hard looking at a peach” He says with a chuckle. “You’ve probably never even seen porn before”

"oh my gooooood" Carl buried his face in his hands and slouched over, cheeks redder than strawberries now. if he wasn't in the pit of embarrassment he would have for sure laughed his ass off as Negan called Simon ugly. he really hated that sleazy bastard but right now he couldn't be bothered even with his deeply burning hatred for the creep, he had a bigger crisis on his ass right now. 

the only thing that pulled Carl from his humiliated state was the mention of Negans wives. suddenly the boy felt a surge of jealousy rip at his insides and he moved his hands from his face to cross his arms across his chest with a little angered pout present on his features, that discontent channelling through his voice as he spat back a response 

"no, I don't want one " he retorted, looking away from Negan so he couldn't see his obvious jealousy mixed with crippling humiliation. "and until just a while ago I haven't seen porn. I've heard about it though...I think its creepy " he said spitefully, perhaps trying to jab into Negans side for his intrest in the obscene content.

Negan looked over as he saw Carl bend forward and blush so heavily. He couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. As he mentioned his wives he saw Carl move in the corner of his eyes, and he was surprised to find him pouting and looking adorably angry. Was Carl... Was he jealous?

Before Negan could confirm or deny his hypothesis Carl looked away, not letting him see his expression. “Creepy, huh?” Negan says, raising a brow. “I guess you could call it that. Specially nowadays, when most of the women and men you see in the magazines are most likely dead” He says with a shrug. Negan felt like he had to clear something up about his wives, maybe to find out if Carl really was jealous. But why the fuck would he be anyways?

“Besides, nothing’s better than the real thing. What’s a picture of a shirtless man printed in cold paper compared to a real man between your arms, where you can feel their warmth and touch” He found himself rambling, perhaps letting a bit of what was in his mind right now show. “And even that sucks if you don’t feel shit. Here’s a tip kid. You wanna fuck for the first time? Make sure it’s not just a meaningless fuck, you’ll feel fucking disappointed. There’s gotta be something more between you and your partner than just having the hots, or else you’ll end up bummed out” He rambles on as he lays his back down on the bed now. “Just look at me and my wives. Seven fucking women and even if I had a fucking orgy with them I wouldn’t end up satisfied” Negan suddenly realized he was saying too much, letting too many feelings out, so instantly he shut up, trying to put it all back in, but he had already spilt all over, and you can’t exactly put water you spilled back in the bottle.

if even possible the poor teen blushed harder than before, those freckled cheeks nearly glowing a rosey hue at this point, even his ears were red from the intensity. god damn, did Negan ever keep his mouth shut? did he want him to die of embarrassment right here and now?

Carls gaze soon returned to Negan as he begun to ramble about the most likely dead porn stars. he had a feeling every single one of them had bitten the dust by now as they most likely relied on their looks and bodies to get by but now what good would all that money do? still they could give themselves away for special treatment like Negans wives did but even then it would only last so long. he hated thinking about those snobby women.

Carls nails dug into his arm as his angry thoughts spiraled out of control and ran rampid but they soon were extinguished once Negan began to actually give some solid advice for once. he stared to the lounging man and pondered over his points finding them to be wise and pertinent.

"sounds like you're not talking out your ass for once." Carl said as he leaned over a bit to get a better look at Negans face, his long hair falling over his shoulders and hanging down in a lovely display. "you don't have to worry about me though, im a picky prude, remember?" he couldn't deny the fact his heart was heavy for Negan as he thought he was living the dream with seven women but it turned out to be quite the opposite. "they don't love you...?" he asked in a voice dripping with sympathy, this fact making him hate Negans wives even more.

Negan looks up at the kid when he leans over to see him. In the dim blue lights, his pale skin and light eye seemed enhanced, and he could swear that he was seeing adorable little freckles on the boys’ face. Fuck. “Biggest fucking prude I’ve ever met” He confirms and chuckles out loud. For once Negan was neither smiling nor frowning, his face was normal, calm, maybe a little serious, but not out of anger, just a neutral expression. 

“Of fucking course they don’t love me. I don’t love them either” Negan says, staring at the ceiling with a sigh. “They’re with me for the benefits, and, of course, because I’m handsome as shit and fucking amazing in bed” He couldn’t help but throw in the comments, and his characteristic annoying smirk came back. 

Negan was not one to talk about his feelings, but for some reason he felt... confident, around the boy. As if he could talk without judgement, and knowing, or at least hoping, that the information wouldn’t be used against him later. “Trust me, my wives would be the first to kill me if given the chance. Or at least some of the first in the long as fuck line of people that would love to cut my throat open”

for once Carl smiled as Negan teased him about his aloof personality and mannerisms, adapting more to the mans quips to which he would now interact with creating a sparky repartee between them to which they'd knock little comments back and forth to eachother like a game of tennis with playful insults or bantering. he was starting to become fond of Negans jokes and find them funny, for the most part, after all he was a prude.

"that must suck..." Carl sighed, feeling sympathy flood into his heart for the man, unable to imagine what that must be like, to be alone with no freinds or family who loves you, only surrounded by fake smiles and empty affections that only served for their own benefit. "why do you keep them around then?" he asked, peering down to Negan, that icey eye no longer glaring and his voice was no longer cutting, all of his edges softening.

the boy moved to lay on his stomach by Negan, legs swinging back and forth in the air as his elbows sunk into the matress propping up his arms so he could rest his cheeks in his hands, looking down to the savior calmly, they looked like a pair of gossiping highschool girls like this. "is there anyone you actually like?" he asked, really coming out of his shell now.

“It does” Negan replies, hearing the sympathy in Carl’s voice, and for a moment it annoyed him. He was sounding whiny, talking about his loneliness. When had he become so pathetic? 

“Because I’m still a man, I still need to fuck. And they like fucking. So when I feel like it we fuck, and that’s it. I never sleep a full night by their side” Negan explains, seeing a softness in his eyes now. “But enough of my fucking sob story” He says, wanting to change topic now that he had thrown up so much shit. He didn’t feel alone, didn’t need company, he didn’t need anyone, just himself. 

He was trying to think of something to change topic, until Carl adjusted his position and asked that. There was a certain intimacy to the moment. Both, alone in a dimly lit room and talking so confidently, Negan hadn’t felt a closeness like this to anyone in years. 

“Someone I actually like..?” Negan thought of an answer, and one instantly popped in his mind, but he wasn’t about to fucking say that out loud. He repressed it, and tried to think of something else. “Not really. My wives are annoying sometimes, every guy in here is gross, annoying, or looks at me like I just shat on their breakfast, and everyone outside is just as shit” He says, before turning his head to look into Carl’s eye. “Why do you ask?”

Carl could tell Negan was bull shitting when he said he didn't like anyone, although he did belive his reasonings as to why he didn't like the people in the sanctuary or anywhere else but the boy was intuitive and good at reading people as he himself kept his true emotions down packed as much as he could, at least when he had something to hide like fear or sentiment or any other 'weak ' emotions but today was quite diffrent. today he was actually joking around and smirking and showed expressions other than perpetual grouchyness and indifference and Negan of all people was responsible for allowing Carl to let his emotions come forth in vibrant colors. one would think this vulnerable side would only be reserved for his dad and family but he was being far more honest with Negan, hell, he had told the man things he would never tell or discuss with his own dad or family and that alone was a major accomplishment. 

he tried to brush off the idea of those women getting their hands and lips all over Negan. he felt entitled to the man in a way he knew he had no right to. Negan wasn't theirs but he wasn't Carl's ither. not yet anyway...oh what was he thinking?! Negan had beautiful women at his disposal, busty pretty women with hourglass bodies and he was just some scrawny kid. was he really crushing on Negan?!

shaking the idea out of his head he shrugged his shoulders as much as he could in this pose "im just curious...it just seems like you'd have somone by now..." he instantly realized what he said and tried to cover it up but only made a bigger mess. "I mean-- I'm just saying..its not like I...I don't -!"

Negan looked over at the kid once he said his reasons for asking. He thought nothing for it, until Carls suddenly went so nervous. “Hey, Carl, calm your ass down” He says with a light chuckle. The way he had gotten so nervous prompted Negan to think that there was something down under that the boy didn’t wanna tell him yet, that made him determined to find out what it was. 

“I think I’d have a partner by now too, but... No one likes me, and everyone’s shit” Negan says with a shrug. “I’m like you, I don’t really have people to choose from” He began rambling once again. “I’d have someone, if I could find someone I wanted... Someone I can look at in admiration instead of pity or dislike... Someone who I can talk with and just... feel comfortable around, because I know he won’t fucking choke me to death given the chance” Unkowingly, he found himself describing what he felt for the boy. “I probably sound childish as fuck, but, well, I guess I’m allowed to dream a little about the person I want” He chuckles and then sighs. “But... there’s no one like that now, is there?” His tone once again was neutral, genuine with the emotions he was describing.

once again Carl could hardly belive the sincerity and genuineness that came from Negan, it was so uncharacteristic of him to speak so longingly over a sappy subject like this but the boy really found it admiring that the man could feel so deeply passionate about something, to want more out of a partner other than a quick and occasional fuck. the young boy felt his heart thud as Negan went on, finding all his desires to be quite sweet and wholesome and to be honest Carl also felt that was everything he wanted out of a relationship too. 

one thing definitely caught Carls attention and that was the fact a little 'he' slipped into Negans rant. so it seemed he was intrested in a guy and the fact Negan was telling all this to him got the wheels in his troubled mind spinning, did Negan maybe like him? no, he couldn't!...could he?

"no, i guess not." Carl almost sighed as he looked into those dark eyes, a foxish grin dancing on his lips "I'm not sure though...I think you're not telling me something." he pressed, wondering if he could weasel any other infromation out of the man while he was spinning off about his perfect partner.

“Thought so-“ Negan was saying before he looked up at Carl, only to find him grinning for some reason. “Something I ain’t telling you?” He repeats with a raised brow. “If we’re going this way, I gotta say, there’s something you ain’t telling me either, kid” He says, looking right into his eye. Had Carl figured out that Negan liked him? Anxiety took over Negan’s insides. Was he gonna be grossed out? Make fun of him? Was he gonna stop talking to him? He was deeply afraid to lose the weird friendship they had, it was the closest Negan had gotten to genuine human connection in so long. And he was gonna lose it like this...? 

“I don’t know, Carl, I have nothing to say” Negan says, now sitting up as he tried to calm down his anxiety. It was better to keep it quiet, keep it in, even though he was still clearly hiding something. His lying skills had for some reason flown out the fucking window. 

“What makes you think I’m hiding something? And what the fuck do you think I’m hiding?” Negan asks, curious now.

Ohh Carl had dug his claws into Negan now. he followed suit and sat up as well, sitting back on his calfs with his hands resting on his thighs. the kid was hot on this mans trail now and he wasn't gonna dismiss the subject now when he was about to uncover something really good. the boy felt a fire burn in his core and in his chest, itching to tear Negan open and see what treasures he was hiding under his hardened and wise cracking persona, there was a pretty big heart in that proud chest and he wanted to know its contents.

"im not an idiot, Negan. you're obviously hiding something. all the signs are there. and you seem nervous all of a sudden" he reached a dainty hand over to caress Negans arm, trying to see if the man was shaking and he inhaled a bit sharply feeling the toned muscles under that leather sleeve. damn Negan was stacked.

Carl looked back to those deeply colored eyes and his grin spread "you're not telling me who you like." he almost whispered "come on, i won't tell anyone. " he swore, desperate for the knowledge Negan hid from him.

Negan felt the hand caress his arm, and he shivered under it. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to fly right out of it and onto Carl’s embrace, where it wanted to be. He shakes his head, trying to deny what Carl already knew, before giving up. 

“If... If I tell you” Negan begins speaking, almost in a whisper as well as he stared into Carl’s blue eye. “You’ll never talk to me again, you’ll make fun of me, or something else” He says, maybe giving it away by what he’d said. “And I don’t wanna risk any of those options, Carl..” He admits, gaze averting from the boy’s. The air was tense, their faces were apart by inches. Not too close, but close enough for Negan’s heart to go insane.

Carl felt a heaviness suddenly set ovet the atmosphere that before was relatively playful and light hearted. he found Negans face dangerously close to his own and suddenly his pulse was throbbing. a heat bloomed in the bottom of Carls stomach as the peices started falling into place. he gazed down to Negans lips, watching them move as the man spoke before looking back into those eyes that seemed black in this lighting. 

"I doubt it. you've done way worse things than tell me about who you like. you say all kinds of repulsive things daily but i still talk to you...I still..." he couldn't belive he was about to say this. he gripped at the bedsheets beside himself "I still like being around you...so I don't think it'll ward me away." he felt pretty confident with who he thought Negan liked but he couldn't be sure, still electricity rushed through him as he became restless to know if he was right or not.

Negan noticed the boy look at his lips, and the part of him that was hopeful began screaming at Negan that he was right. But he couldn’t be sure... He couldn’t risk this. He stared into Carl’s handsome face as he spoke. Negan sighs, knowing he had to tell him the truth, or else he’d fuck up. “I like... Fuck” He grunts, feeling like a stupid teenage girl confessing her feelings to her crush.

“How the fuck am I even supposed to say this?” Negan mutters, closing his eyes and biting his lip slightly. It had been years since the last time he felt so nervous. His hands were shaking, he knew how fucking serious what he was about to say was, how it could change so much in just a few words. He was afraid of the possible consequences. It took him a couple more seconds, before he sighed heavily and finally spoke. 

“It’s- it’s you, Carl”

Carl patiently waited for Negans answer on baited breath. his heart panged rapidly in his chest so hard it felt like it would jackhammer through his ribs. the suspense was killing him. the teen leaned in with ever growing anticipation, his fists clenched the sheets, his breath cut itself short, his brain scrambled all at once, complete chaos wrecking havoc within the young boy as his entire body became ridged, would he crumble if Negan said someone elses name? or would he be overcome with lightness if his theory was correct?

after much reluctance and beating around the bush the answer was dropped and Carl found himself at a loss of words. he stared to Negan and his heart gave a few solid thuds. that was it.

there it was.

"you..." he found himself having to manually breathe after the wind had gotten knocked out of him with those few words "you like me...? " his gaze fell down to what little space was between them, his body overcome with tremors

Negan’s eyes remained closed after giving the answer, as if not seeing would save him from the boy’s reaction. And then it came. He opens his eyes after hearing Carl’s voice, and watches him stare between them. Good job, Negan, you creeped him out. “Yeah...” He admits, in a low tone. 

“I-I should leave” Negan says, moving away from the boy and then standing up. He was sure, certain, that Carl wanted nothing more to do with him, if his immensely shocked reaction was anything to go by. 

Negan felt disgusting now, rapey. Had he really been talking all this shit with the boy because of some sick attraction of his? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He repeated internally as he stood there for a few seconds, then bent down to grab Lucille.

when Negans hand reached for his bat Carl grabbed it instead with a almost frantic clutch. "no- don't leave" he insisted and cursed himself for sounding so desperate, cursed himself for being so awkward. Carl swallowed hard to force his heart out of his throat and back into his chest as he looked up to the dashing man who towered over him.

taking a moment to try to get his thoughts together Carl brought Negans large and rough hand close to his body and held it in both of his smaller, softer hands. "I just...im not used to people liking me in that way is all..." he found it hard to breathe but he managed out a quick, shakey "I...I like you too" he prayed he didn't sound all sappy and desperate but Negan had spilled his guts for him so now it was time to return the favor.

licking his lips nervously he glanced back up to Negan, his hands noticeably shaking. "I really like you...alot..." he added, not wanting Negan to feel bad about having feelings for him, he wanted to express that he felt the same way.

Negan looked up at the boy when he felt his hand being grabbed like that. He heard the desperation in his tone as he watched the boy, his body language showing his clear nervousness. 

Negan’s heart raced as Carl’s small, delicate hands gripped his. He stared, shocked, and almost in disbelief as Carl began speaking. It was so cute, watching him reciprocate Negan’s feelings like that. Slowly, he moves back to the bed, sitting beside Carl and staring into his beautiful face. 

He felt Carl’s hands shake, and he knew it was genuine. Negan smiles fondly as Carl said that he liked him, and I quote “a lot”. “Carl...” His free hand cupped the boy’s face, and all of a sudden he closed his eyes and leaned in towards Carl, going for a kiss. He knew Carl had never kissed anyone before, and a big part of him wanted to be his first. But he’d be okay if Carl rejected the kiss. 

A joy had taken over Negan. Carl liked him. Carl motherfucking Grimes liked him back!

Carls throat was dry and he swallowed as Negan sat back down, feeling the matress shift under the older mans weight. they were sitting almost close enough for their thighs to touch and the smallest contact sent electric pulses of euphoria through the young mans body. he really liked Negan, he was going to be his first love, his first boyfriend and by the looks of it his first kiss too.

that gruff voice drawled out his name in that way that made Carls whole being quiver and in a second he felt a hand on his cheek and Negan started leaning in, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he drew nearer. panic pierced Carls chest like a harpoon and he stared to the ravishing man having not a single clue how to kiss. squinting his eye shut Carl leaned in a little and shoulders perked up, everything except his own heart beat falling into silence. 

suddenly Carl felt Negans lips on his own and his prickly facial hair tickled his face delightfully. this feeling was fo foreign to the boy and he quickly tried to remember the kisses he had seen in movies but they were all from PG movies and anything that would be useful in this situation his parents would shield his eyes from so he sat there tense as could be, waiting to be guided through the experience.

Negan felt his lips meet Carl’s soft young ones. He felt the soft perfect skin touching his own. He knew Carl was as inexperienced as could be in this, as shown by his tension and the fact that he remained perfectly still. Negan pulled him close with his free arm, pressing their bodies together as his lips began moving against Carl’s, guiding the kiss and hoping the boy would catch on to it and kiss back. It felt awkward to kiss someone who didn’t wanna be kissed, or in this case, someone who didn’t know how to kiss. 

The kiss continued for almost another minute, meanwhile Negan’s hands grabbed Carl’s shoulders, rubbing them before moving down his slim back and to the front over his soft delicate chest. He felt the intense beating of his heart, and then he grabbed Carl’s hand, bringing it to his own chest for him to feel his heart as well. Negan finally breaks the kiss, panting from the loss of breath as he looked at Carl so closely, and a smirk appeared in his face. “Not bad for a first time kisser”

Carl allowed his body to be guided closer to Negans, his petit body pressing snuggly against the saviors much more built and robust one. once the older mans lips started moving against his own Carl picked up on the que and parted his lovely pink lips, tilting his head a little to lock them with Negans while his thin arms rose up to drape around Negans neck to keep their bodies against one another. 

Carl couldn't belive this was happening. he was on cloud nine in this moment and he never wanted to come down from his high. he hoped he was doing okay and his mind raced with panic as he didn't want to do anything to fuck up this moment. 

the kiss was a little clunky on Carls part and uncoordinated but the effort and passion was utterly priceless. he loved the feeling of those rough hands running all over his body and slowly his tension melted away. he let his hand be placed on Negans firm chest and noticed their heartbeats had synched in tandem. once their lips parted Carls eye fluttered open and he panted, his eye glittering with a dazed glint as he stared to the breathtaking man.

"bullshit." he murmured with a cheery red blush looking away "I didn't fuck up too bad did I?"

Negan really enjoyed the intimate feeling of his and Carl’s heartbeat mixing up and synchronizing so perfectly. Once they pulled back he could still taste those soft rosy lips on his, and he gives Carl a smile. “I mean it, you did really fucking good for a beginner. I liked it” He says. “Trust me, if you had sucked I would fucking tell you right away” 

Negan lays down now, pulling Carl down by his side and grabbing his hand. He tangles their fingers together lovingly. For a moment he stares at the ceiling, a genuine smile on his face as he thought of everything that just happened. “I’m in deep shit now...” He says, wanting to annoy the boy a little. “Your dad told me not to touch you, and fuck if I touched you. I took your lips’ virginity” He chuckles out, before looking towards Carl. 

“By the way.. uh. What the fuck are we?” Negan asks. Wanting to leave it up to Carl if they became something, and what exactly they became too.

Carl gave a soft and gentle smile as Negan assured him that the kiss was good. he still felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart felt like fireworks burst within it, the kiss was everything he ever fantasized about it being and oh so much more. Carls lips buzzed with the lingering sensations left by Negans lips and thick stubble and if he wasn't afraid of being too needy he would have went in for another kiss.

Carl laid down next to Negan as he was pulled down, looking at how much bigger Negans hand was compared to his own. their fingers locked between eachothers and Carl gave a gentle squeeze, his finger tips pressing against Negans coarse knuckles. he couldn't belive this was actually happening, for once Carl was reminded what true happiness was and he was actually excited to finally be able to venture into a new area of his life with his first lover, already the boy was overcome with a sense of freedom he could never experince under his dads protective hold.

Carl gave a grim chuckle at the mention of his beloved dad and he pressed his body closer to Negans, their noses brushing against eachother "what dad doesn't know won't hurt him" he murmured, feeling his heart stop at the next question. 

he rose his free hand and idly messed with the zipper of Negans jacket and swallowed "i...I'd like it if we were uh..." he murmured out the last word timidly "boyfreinds...if thats okay..." he kicked himself for sounding so sappy, hoping the man wouldnt shoot down his suggestion.

Negan playfully gasped when Carl disregarded his dad like that. “You fucking rebel... wow. And to think I thought you were a daddy’s boy” He chuckles, liking that Carl wasn’t afraid of keeping this from his dad. Negan didn’t know how the prick would react to him and Carl being... whatever they were. He’d probably kill Negan, not like he didn’t already want to. 

Negan smiled, with a deep fondness in his eyes as Carl so timidly asked him to be his boyfriend. It was specially endearing to feel him toy with the zipper on his jacket. “If that’s okay? Carl...” He chuckles. “That’s more than fucking okay. We’re boyfriends, then” He says, smiling wide, then lays on his side to see him face to face. 

“Careful with that zipper, by the way. I’m starting to think you wanna undress me” Negan teases. “Not that I mind letting you, though” He says with a wink.

Carl felt an odd mix of guilt yet excitment rush through him in that moment. he was finally doing something completely on his own accord under his dads nose and the freedom was exhilarating. he felt hot blooded and totally unrestrained by his fathers wishes, he never felt more alive than he did at that moment and it was all sinking in. Negan was his dads worst enemy, hell, his communitiys worst enemy yet here he was head over heels for the man and if anything the forbidden aspect of their bond only added another layer of enticement to his new life. Carl was finally living like a real teenager. "well, i have to grow up sometime, right?" he gave a little shrug, now starting to shake from how liberating he felt all of a sudden. 

that rapturous feeling soared when Negan confirmed their brand new relationship and Carl could swear that his heart had sprouted wings in his chest. he just couldn't stop smiling, he didn't know why he was so happy and he couldn't recall the last time he was this thrilled about anything in his life. when Negan laid on his side Carl threw himself forward to press a quick kiss to the mans cheek with a little 'chu' before jerking back into his original position. he just couldn't contain himself. "really..?" he breathlessly asked in awe, but before he could recive an answer Negan threw in another risque one liner. 

swallowing Carl blushed and his heart skipped and went ballistic in his chest, able to feel it bounce around every rib erratically. he moved his hands from the zipper and clutched at the fine leather fabric over his chest, having a curious but reserved fire in his eye. "someone's eager to get my pants off" he murmured and hid away against Negans chest with the biggest brightest blush imaginable, the idea of him and Negan getting freaky wrecking his entire system.

Negan could see a new light in the boy’s face. He looked like he could take over the world, and fuck, Negan believed it. “I’m so fucking proud of you right now” He said all of a sudden after Carl said that about growing up, genuinely feeling it. Once Carl asked if he really meant it, with his eye so big and bright and adorable, and a hopeful smile on his face, Negan nodded. “Really, I mean it, you’re my boyfriend, and I’m yours” He said, giving his hand a squeeze before they moved on to the innuendo. 

Negan whistles at Carl’s sassy comment, then chuckles as he feels him hide his face in his chest. He wraps an arm around the boy, and kisses the top of his neck. “Maybe I do wanna get under those pants. To be the first person to see what you’re hiding under them” He replies with a smirk as he pets Carl’s head, knowing how embarrassed or just, weird he must be feeling right now. 

“In all seriousness though, I don’t wanna pressure you into sex. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to be your first, and judging by your reaction and that red as fuck face of yours I think you’d like it too” Negan couldn’t help but poke at the fact that Carl had blushed so hard with just the topic coming up. “But it’s your decision at the end of the day, and I wanna wait until you want to do it. Because trust me, I’m a fucking horn dog 24/7” He chuckles, trying to keep the conversation light even though he was being serious. Maybe he was starting to ramble, but he wanted to leave the message clear as water. His hand strokes Carl’s face now as he stares into his eye. “If we ever do it, I want you to be ready, and I want it to be your own choice” He says, smiling gently.

Carl relaxed a bit as he was given little kisses and pets, feeling his discomfiture slowly shed off of him. this caring and gentle side of Negan was possibly the best thing since sliced bread and Carl felt like he could stay in Negans arms forever. he felt safe like this, he knew no one and nothing could touch him. Carl stayed snuggled against that impressive chest and cuddled into it lightly, his cheeks emitting an intense heat as Negan blabbered on about his desire to get in his jeans and there was no denying that Carl found the idea extremely tempting, he had thought about Negan ripping his clothes off more than a few times and the fact it would inevitably become reality made the youths blood pump at hundreds of miles an hour.

Carl was glad that Negan was being a gentleman with the subject, most guys he had interacted with mocked him for being a virgin and were often very pushy torwards him but it was nice not to feel obligated to throw himself into the scenario just because he had a boyfriend but even still it was an experince Carl was very eager to explore with Negan and only Negan but he wanted to take things a little slower, maybe he would flip through that tripple x magazine to get an idea of how to have sex and what to do. he didn't want to disappoint Negan after all, especially if he was used to great sex with experinced women. insecurities gripped at the youths core but he tried not to let the thoughts linger. 

he leaned into the touch to his cheek and gazed up to the savior, mustering a little smirk through his spiralling self-consciousness and writhering self esteem. "yhea I know you are~ what're you gonna do with yourself untill we do do it?" he asked in a toying manner. "I mean, come on, im a prude, remember? you have to at least make me dinner first~" he joked, feeling over the saviors strong chest.

Negan’s heart filled with an intense warmth as Carl cuddled up to his chest. He continued to hold him close, loving the feeling of having him right there in his embrace. “Oh, also...” Negan says, suddenly remembering another detail. “For when it happens... I know you don’t have a lot of experience, you shouldn’t worry about it. I’ve got enough experience for the both of us, I can guide you through it” He says, wanting to ease whatever worries could pop up in Carl’s mind about having sex. 

Negan’s eyes meet Carl’s as he touches his cheek, finding the touch warm and intimate. He was pleased to see a little smirk in the kid’s mouth, fuck, that was his favorite sight in the word. He feels himself getting hotter at the tone in which Carl asked the question, and the way his delicate hand touched his chest. 

“Well...” He thinks of an answer for a couple seconds before starting to talk. “First off, I already got you dinner with those damned raviolis. Although I will make you dinner one of these days” He chuckles. “As for what I’ll do... My wives are off limits, of course. I may be a lot of things but I’m not a fucking cheater. I’m your boyfriend, makes me yours and no one else’s....” He continues to think, suddenly truthfully wondering what he’ll do now that he was not single and had to remain loyal. “I may just jack off thinking of you” He says with a shrug and a playful smirk.

Carls growing anxieties were quickly cut off at the source the second they stated to sprout thanks to Negan offering him reassurance about his lack of experience. he was extremely grateful that the man was so understanding with him but even still he wanted to please Negan all he could while the man rocked his world. he didn't want the fact he was a noob in regards to anything related to sex to wind up in a dissatisfying experience for Negan, hell, he had already feared their first kiss may have been a fiasco all because he hadn't kissed anyone before but nonetheless he would have plenty of time to practice with his boyfriend who could teach him diffrent methods of kissing and he could bet in a week he could be a pro at it seeing as they would probably have trouble keeping their hands off of eachother. 

before he could even ask Negan clarified that he would ditch his ex wives to be exclusively Carls and that made the little serial killers heart throb in indescribable ways. he was getting so high off this feeling, the feeling of being Negans one and only and his top priority which he would treasure above all else. needless to say the one eyed cowboy scored big tonight, he mannaged to earn his place on Negans arm and together they would be an unstoppable force feared yet marveled by all. this was the start of something big.

"ohh I'd love to see their faces when you dump them~" Carl said with a sadistic grin, adoring the idea of Negan being his and only his to parade around and flaunt. the lovely boys gaze became hooded with mischief as he leaned just a little closer "maybe if you're good I'll let you get off while watching me~" he said in a shockingly dirty tone

Negan felt overtaken with such a pure joy at the moment. Knowing that he finally had a genuine relationship with someone who truly, truly cared about him and who he cared about as well. It was the first time Negan actually felt something in so long. So many years of suppressing it all, only to finally find his humanity in a handsome boy. Negan was so excited for the two weeks to come, and whatever came afterwards too. Finally... he had a reason to live. 

Negan chuckles, delighted by Carl’s sadistic look, there was something quite charming in seeing how much the boy wanted Negan to be his and only his. Negan was embarrassed to find that a tent formed on his groin and under his pants at what Carl had just said to him, and the way he said it. “Fuck...” He mutters, shifting slightly to press his front against the mattress in an attempt to hide what had just happened. “Oh so you’re in charge in this relationship?” He asks with an amused grin. “Careful with how you talk to me, Carl. I’m a kinky man and you’re gonna wake up things you don’t wanna mess with” He says with a slight laugh, as thoughts and images popped into his mind, all of them making his already badly hidden boner harder to hide.

"Don't underestimate me~" Carl purred flirtatiously, seeming to have already grown quite a bit more confident in himself thanks to Negans kindness and solacement. now that he no longer had to worry about being a good kid to please his father Carl wanted to run wild with his freedom and express a bolder side of himself that he had long retained, it was time to start living life how he wanted, it was time to start doing things that would turn dear old daddy's hair gray.

noticing Negans shift the boy smirked wider. it was a cocky little expression and it couldn't be more evident that he relished in pressing Negans buttons. "I'm not sure, Negan. I think its the other way around. you just opened the doors to alot of pint up teenaged rebellion and now im starting to have a need to break every rule in the book" he gave a faux innocent kiss to Negans lips and a leg rose up to glide a knee up along the saviors thigh "why'd you turn like that just now ~? "

Negan blinked a few times in shock as Carl purred at him so seductively. His cock was fucking throbbing like crazy, and Negan’s face flushed into a deep red color as he admittedly got hard under his pants. He was absolutely fucking loving this, Carl being a confident little shit, ready to take on the world with Negan by his side. Negan was already in love, but now he was starting to fall deeper and deeper into it. 

Negan watched Carl’s smirk grow, and his excitement was only growing with every thing the boy did or said. He began sweating as he kissed Carl back, smiling a bit as he thought of the amazing side of Carl that he had just brought to life. He gasps, gripping the sheets when Carl’s leg rubbed against his thigh. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Negan says with a teasing smirk. 

“I’ll show you, but only because it’s gonna burst if you don’t stop with this new attitude of yours” Negan whispers, wanting to let the boy know how much he was enjoying it before turning back around, letting him see the clear bulge in his pants of an erection.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl's eye slid down to Negan's crotch and his jaw almost dropped at what he saw. "well that was easy~" the boy said with a smug grin unfolding across his lips over his previous shock. "I didn't even do anything ~" after a moment of battling with his costiveness the long haired boy slipped a trembling hand down Negans stomach as if he was going right for the goods only for his hand to change course last second to slide down the mans thigh, giving it a couple of light rubs with just the tips of his fingers, his every action bold yet unsure.

"you got this worked up when I didn't do anything?" he mused, using his bratty nature to his advantage in this situation to help cover up how nervous he really was. "I can't imagine what would happen if i really did something to turn you on~" he continued to rub Negans thigh, getting closer and closer to the mans cock without ever touching it.

the sherrifs boy leaned up just a bit to kiss Negans cheek sweetly even if he was carrying out such a despicable tease. it was rather cute that he gave little tokens of affection like that admist doing something so dirty, those sweet lips that just tenderly kissed the mans cheek soon uttered another taunt "seems like you've wanted this a while, huh?" he asked in a heated whisper.

Negan huffed as Carl finally got a look at his boner. He saw the shock and then smugness in his eye. The boy was probably feeling fucking powerful, having made Negan himself get hard in his pants with a few words. “Carl-“ Negan grunts as he feels the hand slide down his stomach, anticipating that touch he needed so much right fucking now. “God fucking dammit” He groans and grips the bedsheets as the hand changes course, heading down his thigh. The touch still sent shivers down his spine, but Negan wanted, nay, needed more. 

Negan panted, eyes closing and opening time and time again as Carl taunted him about being so turned on. It was fucking frustrating, feeling that hand on his thigh, getting so close but never really touching where Negan needed to be touched. He felt Carl kiss his cheek, which made his face of need switch into a smile, just as needy however. Negan was so in love with bratty little Carl, with his taunts and his confidence, his boy was becoming a full ass man, and he loved it. 

“You have no fucking idea how much I’ve wanted you” Negan whispers, finally talking and hoping it would lead Carl to stop fucking teasing him like this. “I-I was fucking with one of my wives, Rose” He says, thrusting up into the air in his intense need for pleasure. “I ended up moaning your name instead of hers. She was fucking pissed” He chuckles, before groaning as his cock began to hurt trapped under his jeans.

Carl was getting limitless kicks from teasing Negan like this, he was feeling a hunger for power seep into every fiber of his being and the more he frustrated Negan the more he wanted to press on, he had the big bad savior wrapped around his little finger and it stirred something up in Carl that he just couldn't describe. he watched Negans face become etched with need, his own filled with fascination, he never imagined that he would ever see Negan this vulnerable especially by his own hands. the power trip undoubtably helped to wash away Carls anxieties for the moment as his hand begun to stroke slower and creep upwards torwards the mans clothed member

when Negan confirmed he wanted him for a long time Carl already felt quite proud of himself but oh god, when he spun off the story about moaning his name while screwing one of his wives the boy felt ontop of the word, a powerful, triumphant sensation crashed through him and it took everything for him not to writhe around and laugh wickedly at the fact. alas, Carl let the absolute sucess and complacency swirl in his chest and his smile grew, his eye sparked. "seriously?! what was her face like? what were you thinking about ~?" his questions dipped into a saucy tone towards the end as he gazed to his lover with a mixture of lust and curiosity in his eye.

just as Negan desired Carls fingers crept onto his crotch where he gave a little stroke. his hand staggered a bit before the contact and once he touched the warm, hard cock just under the layer of denim the boys confidence wobbled quite a bit.

Negan wasn’t one to let his guard down around others, but there was a huge sense of safety in being with Carl like this, their faces so close, talking in whispers that only the other could hear. A sharp gasp left Negan as he felt Carl’s hand creep up towards his hard on. He noticed Carl’s face light up so intensely and he smirked, knowing the boy must feel amazing. He loved seeing Carl happy. “I wish you could have seen her face. She was so fucking pissed, she wanted to kill me” Negan chuckles, remembering how Rose had glared at him as if her eyes were daggers. “I was just... thinking about you” Negan shrugs. “Your handsome little face, your cute hands and that perfect fucking hair of yours” Negan grunts as he feels Carl finally begin to touch him. His eyes shut tight and he grips the bedsheets hard. 

Negan’s eyes met Carl’s, noticing how he was nervous by touching him. “It’s okay... go ahead if you want to, it doesn’t bite” He says, trying to comfort him through his nervousness. “Well, the main reason I was even fucking her was because I kept thinking of you and getting turned on” He admits, hoping that hearing all this would give Carl some of that amazing confidence back. “I couldn’t stop thinking of what it would be like to have you in my mouth. And I’m not talking about having your mouth” He says, biting his lip as he looks down at Carl’s groin. “Or what it would be like to be inside you... or have you inside me, I’d fucking love it either way” He says and chuckles, thrusting upwards against Carl’s hand needily.

Sure enough hearing Negan go on about his fantasies helped inflate the boys ego once again and soon his gestures became more focused and gained traction. there was still a small shakiness to the teens touch but that was to be expected from the cherry boy. as somone with very little self esteem and as somone who didn't see himself as attractive to receive such compliments and to be told he was being fantasized about came as a world flipping suprise. he felt his heart thud almost painfully hard in his chest as sentiment filled him, having never thought anyone would ever say something like that to him.

Carl rubbed his thumb against the tip of the clothed errection fairly hard to tease the man further, the thought of the look on Roses face when Negan moaned his name must've been astoundingly hilarious and Carl would give nearly anything to have seen it but it was no matter seeing as he would be seeing alot of jealous and shoked faces from those women from here on out. he'd have alot of fun showing off who Negan now belonged to.

when Carl felt Negans hips buck into his hand Carl took a deep, shakey breath and begun to undo the mans belt, soft little clinks being heard as he fiddled with the buckle and unzipped the mans jeans, Negans little tangent getting him more than a little hot under the collar. "wow, you really are a pervert~" Carl whispered as he started to stroke the older mans cock through his undergarments, getting a good feel for how thick and long it was. "damn..." he muttered, looking down to his hands work.

Negan moaned out as Carl began rubbing the tip of his boner, the touch driving him mad and making his cock twitch and throb with arousal and excitement. It pleased him to see that it had worked, that he had given Carl his confidence back by telling him his fantasies. Negan fantasized a lot more, but he kept it light, not wanting to make Carl feel pressured to do anything. 

He looks down, watching Carl undo his belt and pants. As in response he spreads his legs slightly to really let his cock hang out freely, and to give Carl access to any other part of him that he might want to get to as well. “And you fucking love my perversion” Negan replies, chuckling before biting his lip as Carl began to stroke him over his underwear. He groans and shivers under the touch. A smirk plastered on his face as he heard Carl’s surprise on his size. “Did you think I was just bragging when I talked about my big dick?” He smirks at his new boyfriend, throwing in a teasing comment as usual.

Carl gulped and continued to manuver his hand back and forth at a moderate pace, stroking Negan with a firm grasp as he felt the huge manhood twitch and pulse in his hand even though there was still a thin layer of fabric separating their contact. with Negans boast Carls eye flickered up to see that conceited and high and mighty gaze in Negans eyes, he sure was full of himself and in this case had every right to be. "shut up" he grumbled, staring back down to the remarkable member in his hand, wondering just how big it was. his hand drug up and down, savoring each inch he caressed as the heat in his stomach became more and more intense. 

Carl gently rolled Negan onto his back, wanting a better angle. he moved his hand and sat up, getting cold feet before he slowly moved to stradle Negans lap, doing so carefully in case Negan wanted to stop him. eventually he positioned himself ontop of Negan, a knee resting just outside of the mans thighs, sitting just below his crotch so that he had room to work. the view had Carl feeling like the air had been stripped out of his lungs as he stared down to the burly man, his eyes raking back down to his undone pants before he laced a finger in the hem of Negans boxers and slid it down until his cock was fully exposed.

taking in a sharp breath Carls heart damn near punched out of his chest. after a moment of being stunned and silent Carl reached forward again to take the thick cock into his hand, hot flesh meeting hot flesh at last. "I...I bet if i really was getting off earlier you would've just sat outside the door and listened " he again jabbed at his boyfriends lewd habits, using his bratty behavior as leverage to conceal how anxious he was inside.

Negan moaned softly as Carl stroked him. “Sorry, can’t help but be cocky when I’m getting jacked off by the man of my dreams” He flirts, watching Carl stare down at his cock. “Fuck, Carl. I didn’t expect this to happen so fast... Don’t get me wrong though, I’m having the time of my fucking life” He grumbles, before suddenly getting rolled onto his back.

Negan’s eyes were wide with anticipation as Carl straddled him, he didn’t protest, just smirked as he watched him sit on his lap just below his groin. It pleased him to see the boy be so into this right now. Negan bit his lip as he watched Carl grab the edge of his boxers, and in seconds his cock and balls were out in open air like so. Negan could barely believe this was happening, that he was really beneath Carl, with his genitals out and getting jacked off and dirty talked by the little bratty serial killer.

Tension rose in the air as Carl just stared in silence at the naked length. Negan was for a moment afraid that the sight was gonna scare him off, until his hand and reached forward and the warmth of their skins met. Negan gave a choked up moan at the feeling. Carl’s hand was so soft and delicate, it felt as if he was being touched by a pillow. It was a huge contrast to Negan’s own hand, which was crass and rough. “Maybe...” He responds, biting his lip with unriddled pleasure. “Maybe I would’ve even given myself a hand. But I bet you would’ve been thinking about me, wouldn’t you?” He teases, pointing out that the boy too had probably had sexual thoughts or fantasies around Negan.

Carl's small hand continued to stroke the man from the base all the way to the tip, his thumb rolling in smooth circles on the head a few good times before he dipped his hand back down to continue his earnest strokes, wanting to please Negan as much as he possibly could. Carls maneuvers were set at a pace that was neither fast nor slow, right in between as not to get Negan overstimulated too fast and to make sure he didn't do anything wrong or unpleasant but he was slowly but surely getting used to the rhythm of the activity and getting more comfortable with it as they went on.

once his own tease was thrown back in his face Carl blushed like a schoolgirl and he adverted his gaze from Negan, letting out a long breath before he made his little confession. "it wouldn't be the first time..." he muttered so softly as if unsure he wanted to be heard. he knew he'd never hear the end of it from Negan, he could already imagine his 'awww's and light hearted teases about how cute it was to imagine the sweet serial killer touching himself to the thought of the big bad wolf.

Carls hand slid back to the tip which he palmed gently, his fingers working magic squeezing Negans manhood in all the right places as he leaned closer to the savior, his baby blue eye teeming with lust yet sheepishness. he moved in to grant the man a slow and smooth kiss before he broke away to rasp in his ear "guess its only fair I tell you about what I've been doing too, huh?" he murmured, nibbling the edge of Negans ear wondering if they were as sensitive as his own.

Negan’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull from the pleasure of Carl’s perfect hand stroking and teasing him like it did. For a boy who had never had any sort of sexual experience, he was acting like a fucking professional in the matter. Perfect pace, perfect movements, perfect feelings were flowing all through Negan, with his cock as the center of those feelings. Negan’s cocky smirk grew when Carl blushed so hard. 

Next Carl admitted to jacking off with the thought of Negan, and his cocky smirk grew even wider as his eyes lit up. “Awww, Carl!” He chuckles, finding the image of Carl jacking off and thinking about Negan to be the sexiest, most adorable thing that he had ever imagined. “Fuck I just wanna know what perverted things went through your pretty sick head” He teases between shaky breaths and groans, still thrusting into his hand as images of his own fantasies coursed through his mind. 

“Agh-ah” Negan softly moaned, throwing his head back as Carl squeezed him oh so perfectly. His arousal was growing by the second, and he realized he was really fucking close to cumming already. Negan kisses him back, eyes shut in calm as little crows showed. “Fffffuck” He hisses, cock giving a notorious throb when Carl nibbled at his ear like that, it was one of his really sensitive spots, and for a moment Negan realized just how fucking amazing Carl was being at this. “You’re killing me, Carl. Keep this shit up I’m gonna finish real fucking soon” He praises, wanting the boy to know just how good he was. “Why don’t you tell me what you thought about when you touched yourself?” He asks, biting his lip with an aroused smirk.

Carls cheeks were an adorable candy apple red when Negan had already begun to razz him over what he admited to doing with Negan in mind, knowing the tidbit of information would be held over his head for the rest of his life. the teen was shown just how sensitive Negans ear was feeling the saviors cock throb potently in his hand and he found himself encouraged to repeat the previous gesture. he nibbled the shell again, gnawing on the cartilage before experimentally licking the lobe curious to see what other reactions he'd get out of Negan. the boys breath tickled the saviors ear as he panted, whispering lowly after a moment to gather himself while his hand continued sliding up and down smoothly, tightining his grip as his hand moved up each time as if trying to milk the cum out

"well..." he started slowly, "usually I'd wait untill late at night after my dad went to sleep...I'd think about you ontop of me, pining me down, spreading my legs and fucking me hard." he admitted, unable to belive those words left his mouth, unable to belive he just spilled out his hearts deepest desires like that. "I even had a dream about it once...it felt so real" his soft tone had gotten particularly heavy as he recalled his dream, almost believing what was happening right now was one too.

the moans Negan made while the teen pleasured him sent a shiver up Carls spine, the noises being gruff and guttural and so raw and dirty that they were completely intoxicating. needless to say Carl was hooked and would do anything to hear more, even if it meant laying out his most filthy secrets. Carl felt his jeans become more uncomfortable as he listened to each groan but he was much too shy to admit it but by the way things were going that just might change very soon.

Negan had quite a few sensitive spots in his body, and Carl had just found one in his ear. “Fucking hell- Carl” Negan groans and he throbbed all over again with the nibbling at his ear. A sharp gasp leaves his lips when Carl licked it. He was so playful yet so expert in getting reactions out of Negan. When he felt Carl tighten the hold Negan knew he wouldn’t last a lot more. 

The details Carl gave him only served to push an already turned on Negan closer and closer to cumming. The image took over his mind, him pinning Carl down and taking him like that, it was so damn hot. And the fact that Carl admitted to jacking himself off with that idea. Negan thought that Carl wouldn’t really know how sex between them would work, and when they first fucked he planned on maybe even letting Carl be on top so he would be more comfortable. But now knowing that Carl did indeed want Negan to fuck him... well, his plans were drastically changed. “Well... maybe it wasn’t a dream, but more of a premonition” Negan teases with a small smirk. 

“Carl... I’m getting really fucking close” Negan says, eyes squeezed shut with intense pleasure as his cock throbbed wildly in Carl’s grip. He began leaking precum, and he felt some of it drip down onto Carl’s soft hand.

when Negans deep, husky voice spoke those few words of being close to hitting his peak Carl felt his heartbeat pitter patter at a hundred miles per hour. he was thrilled to have already gotten Negan so close so soon and it drove him to hasten his strokes, pumping faster, squeezing more. he rolled his thumb over the slit again to collect the thick precum to help make his movements smoother so his hand could slide up and down rapidly, doing everything he could in the hopes of pleasing his boyfriend to the best of his ability. he wanted to show Negan how much he wanted this, how much he wanted to please him, he wanted to give himself to the man entirely in that moment. 

"am..am i doing okay...?" he asked, feeling rather silly once he made the inquiry but he had never done this to another person so he didn't know if what worked for him also worked for his boyfriend and it was clear through Carls techniques that he had done this quite alot on some particularly lonely nights.

Carl waited for Negans answer nervously, giving his all into each stroke. it was rather precious how much effort the boy was putting in to appease Negan and deep down he felt the need to top anything Negans ex wives had done. he wanted to be the best, he wanted to make Negan forget all about them.

Negan gripped the sheets, pulling at it slightly as the intensity of the touch was upped by his boyfriend. “Carl... Carl...” He repeated between grunts and moans, having nothing in his mind but the boy at this very moment. He felt so warm, as if his entire soul and mind were being wrapped by Carl and only Carl. When the boy asked if he was doing well, Negan nodded repeatedly in response. “Fuck, yes, yes. You’re doing fucking amazing Carl, it’s like you’re a fucking expert” He praises, having the time of his life right now. It was better, better than any sex or blowjob he’d had in the past with any of his wives, because this time it didn’t feel forced, empty or bland. Negan could feel the warmth, the care between them.

Negan’s legs shivered and his entire body tensed, feeling his orgasm coming. “C-Carl, I’m gonna-“ He gives a few more hard moans, squirming and bucking his hips before all of a sudden his cock twitched and he released the thick white liquid all over himself thanks to the way his cock was positioned. As he came a hard, guttural moan pushed out his lips and his eyes clenched shut.

with the praise he recived the boy was fueled to do more, feeling rather hubristic in that moment. he couldn't belive he was actually doing a good, no, a great job and the fact he was pleasing Negan so much on his first attempt simply set his heart on fire, that warmth travling down to fester in his lower stomach. he wanted Negan so bad in that moment. he wanted to please him to no end and be only his and he hoped he demonstrated his commitment with his resounding vigor and excitement. 

every time Negan moaned his name Carl felt goosebumps sprinkle across his skin, trying so hard not to grind himself against the saviors thigh but he wound up losing control of himself and doing it anyway, practically a melted mess ontop of the ruthless man. suddenly the most delicious moan filled Carls ears and if there had been just a little more friction between his crotch and Negans leg he just might've came on the spot too. 

Carl never felt more alive in that moment. getting Negan to cum was almost as rewarding as getting his own orgasm but that could wait a few more moments. sitting up Carl brought his cum covered fingers to his lips and snaked out his pretty tounge to lick the hot, thick cum off of every didget while never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend, having heard some guys say it drove them wild whever a girl would do that after getting them off. Carl savored the tart and strong flavor, sucking his index finger to clense it entirely with a low moan floating from his throat.

After cumming as hard as he did, Negan panted and laid there fully limp and tired from his orgasm. It had been more than amazing. He looks up at Carl, only to find him licking the cum from his fingers like that. His already red cheeks flushed a deeper color from arousal as he watched Carl lick the cum off. “Fuck. Carl” He says, delighting in the moan like sound he made. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to be inside that mouth, and to feel Carl moan around him like that. 

Negan looked down, only to see a bulge had grown in Carl’s pants. He smirks and sits up. “Stay right where you are, baby. I’m gonna wipe this shit off my jacket before it stains and then I’ll give you a hand with that” Negan says, giving the bulge a pat before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He grabs a wet tissue and with ease wipes the cum away. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened, any of it, it was all so amazing. And to think they had two weeks to be together all day everyday... Negan was excited. 

He walks back out the bathroom and into the bedroom, back to Carl. Negan smirks and he sits down by Carl’s side, wrapping an arm around him as his other hand caressed his chest and down his stomach, getting down to his groin. “Do you want me to help you? I’m okay if you don’t” He says, palming the bulge as he stared at it hungrily. “And if you do... how do you want me to help you? Hand or mouth?”

Carl's heart was bursting at the seams with pride as he looked to Negans blissed out face, his stomach doing summersalts as the pleasant aftermath set over the both of them. Carls breath hitched as that large hand gave his painfuly constrained cock a gentle and aknowlaging pat. he quickly cupped his hand over his mouth to hold in his high pitched gasp and he soon slid off of his lovers lap to allow him up and off of the bed, watching Negan dissapear into the bathroom.

the boy sat back on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs in his lap as everything that just happened played back in his mind over and over again like a broken record. he obeyed Negans orders and stayed put, his mind soon branching off to all the possibilities that awaited him once Negan would return, just imagining Negans hands all over his body was almost enough to get the lovely youth to undo his pants and get to work on himself but he refrained because tonight he wouldn't have to fantasize and imagine and pretend, tonight he was getting the real deal.

it felt like forever until Negan had returned but once he did the boys attention shot up to him, giving a pitifully needy gaze that was the definition of cute. when the man sat beside him and draped an arm around his shoulders Carl soaked in the protection that was brought by the embrace, his chest hiking up with a sharp intake of breath once Negan touched it, his belly tensing as those fingers glided down it and once Negans hand settled between his legs he damn near melted into putty. it wasn't long before Carl had closed his eye and begun breathing heavily "yes, fuck yes please," he turned his body more torwards Negan and gripped at his jacket with desprate hands, nuzzling into his sturdy shoulder as he grinded his cock against Negans palm, giving him his gentle, soft response. "mouth please..." he whispered, holding Negan like a teddy bear "if- if you want to..." he felt his mind go into utter disarray, did he seriously just say that?! ugh, he couldn't help it. he wanted so badly to know what that beard would feel like scratching against the insides of his thighs. it had been the pinnacle of his dreams for months.

Negan smirked wide at the adorable look that Carl was giving him. He could see the pure, intense need in it, and it made him for a moment think about teasing him until he begged, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be mean to Carl like that. Well, he wanted to, just not on their first night together. He loved the reactions of Carl’s body under his touch, made him want to feel the reaction of a certain couple other parts. It became harder to resist the temptations when Carl gripped at his jacket so desperately. Meanwhile, Negan rubbed his bulge and felt him grind back, enjoying how incredibly fucking desperate he was at the moment. 

Negan was about to reply to the boy’s request when he added that. Gosh, could he get any more adorable!? “Aw, Carl...” He says, grabbing his jaw gently and making him look up into his face. He had a cocky, loving smirk and lustful eyes. “Of fucking course I want to” He says, with a soft chuckle. Then he leans in and presses a kiss to Carl’s small cute nose. 

He pushes him down on the bed. “Relax” Negan says, running a hand over Carl’s chest in a soothing manner. “I’m doing the work now” He gives his lips a quick kiss, then kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin a couple times to leave lovely marks for everyone to see later. He begins unbuttoning Carl’s shirt while he kisses down his chest. When he got to his nipples he kissed one, then nipped at the pink nub, tilting his head to twist it gently. “You’re so perfect...” Negan was taking his sweet time, now moving on to Carl’s other nipple. He wanted to be as much of a tease as the boy had been to him, make him want it just as much as Negan had wanted it himself.

Carl allowed his head to be guided up even though he wanted to shove his face right back into Negans shoulder and hide away from the world. he was just so bashful and he could hardly process eveything that was happening but nonetheless he wanted this so very bad. Negan was everything he ever wanted, everything he needed. he was powerful and strong and feared, he could love and provide for Carl and make him feel safe but more than anything he was the beacon of freedom he had been searching for his entire life and now all there was left to do was to give in and let Negan have him and for once the boy wasn't being stuborn or difficult but rather pliant and willing.

Carl took a deep breath to cast away the tension in his nerves, delight trickling through him from the little kiss his button nose received. further consoled by Negans eagerness to fulfill his request the boy laid down slowly, letting his body sink into those fresh sheets, bunching up the fabric in his hands on ither side of his head to stable himself for what was to come. Carl had an apprehensive look in his eye, seeming very much like a bride on her wedding night and that pastel pink hue just under his consolations of freckles only served to set off the bonny appearance. 

Carls lips mushed back against Negans as he was briefly kissed, holding it for a few moments to really pour his affection into it before he found Negans lips on his neck. Carl closed his eye tight and leaned his head back, his lips parting as he released a long moan from the delight he felt from the teeth and beard and lips all working in splendorus harmony to bring him pleasure beyond what he could imagine. 

he felt so safe under Negans weight, his body was totally relaxed as if a doll just waiting for the savior to play with it. he tilted his head to allow Negan more room to mark up his flesh, his fingers digging into the sheets he bunched up in his palms. "Negan~ohh~" he sighed out, feeling every hickey and bite mark throb with with sheer ecstasy and once his shirt was unbuttoned Carls breathing picked up and his hands plucked from the sheets to grip at Negans shoulders. god, this felt so fucking good. Carl fucking loved how that prickly beard tickled his skin admist the kisses laid to his skin and once Negans lips touched a pretty pink nipple, ohhh boy. 

a pulse of electricity shot up Carl's spine, making it arch. he hugged Negans head to his chest throwing his own back. "Negan-!!!!" he cried out, cupping a hand over his mouth as he shifted his legs and looked away, embarrassed by his outburst. whimper laced pants were all that could be heard from the boy as he kept his hand over his mouth, his other hand snared in Negans hair as he gave his other nipple some attention and again his body arched into Negans and his hand pulled at that slicked back hair "MMN~!!"

With every moan that left the boy’s lips Negan wondered if he would be able to spend the rest of this time without getting hard again. Something told him in no time he would be getting hard again. 

Negan was very pleasantly surprised to hear Carl cry out his name like that. He looks up at him and smirks. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed baby” He says. “I love the sounds you make for me” He says, wanting Carl to leave whatever embarrassment he had on him. He continued to tease the next nipple, before being done with them for now. He continues to kiss down his stomach, leaving small sweet bite marks all over. He made a mental note to fill Carl up with marks the day before he left, just for Rick to have to see his son all marked up by an unknown person. 

Negan finally reached the edge of Carl’s pants, and he smirked down at the bulge, then up at Carl. “I feel like I’m about to unwrap a fucking birthday present” Negan says, before leaning up slightly only to grab Carl’s pants and starting to unbutton them. “Fuck, I’m impatient. Can’t wait to see what grandma got me” He teases as he takes his sweet time pulling down the zipper. 

“Let me get a feel first...” Negan licks his lips at the sight of the bulge now protruding through the boy’s boxers. His hand gently patted it, before wrapping around the hard as stone shaft. “Fuck... I think it’s a bike” He says, slowly rubbing his hand up and down over the cloth to tease Carl. The boy was a bit well sized for his age and the size of his body. “Or... maybe it’s candy” Negan licks his lips. “And I fucking love me some candy” He continued to tease. 

“Guess it’s time I found out” Negan says, giving one last look at the beautiful boy’s face before slow and carefully pulling the boxers down, freeing the hardness with a nice springing motion.

Carl crumbled apart far too easily in Negans hands, unable to keep still or quiet as the man teased his nipples some more which caused him to squirm around while moaning helplessly, surely anyone passing by the room would be in for an interesting treat. hell, alot of saviors would probably like nothing more than to see the sherrifs brat get owned by their boss but alas they wouldn't be so fortunate this time with a door blocking their prying gazes.

when Negan started to leave more marks on his body Carl let a sinful smile curl at his lips while he inched the mans head down lower and lower, his hips perking up once that beard scruffed at his lower stomach. now for the grand finale. 

Carl watched Negan with great anticipation as he undid his pants, every verbal tease sending waves of euphoria through him that made the young man shiver and the second Negan began to touch his cock Carl could already feel the heat in his stomach start to threaten boiling over. this kid was way too easy.

nothing else but Negan mattered in this moment. not his dad, not Alexandria, nothing. all there was in that moment was Negan and the boundless pleasure he brought him. for once Carl allowed himself to let go and be a little selfish, letting any guilt or second guessing slip away as he surrenders to the moment that was a page straight from his dreams.

"Negan...~" he gasped as he was stroked, a little shy to be stripped completely as no one had seen him nude before and the fact that he was always a little insecure about the size of his cock that was a bit on the modest side and quite a bit smaller than Negans. 

once his cock hit his belly Carl turned his hips away a small bit and rose a leg to try and hide it from Negans gaze, feeling like the older man was going to eat him alive which was incredibly arousing yet made a bit of fear mix within the boy but that only made him want Negan to tear him apart even more. adverting his gaze the teen rubbed his knees together, retreating back into his shell but it wasn't anything that a little sweet talking couldn't fix.

Negan was surprised to find Carl positioning himself to hide his cock away from his gaze. “Carl...” Negan says, frowning a bit to fake anger as he grabs the boy’s leg, pulling it back in place so it wouldn’t cover the sight. “Don’t be ashamed, baby” He says sweetly as he kisses up his thighs, gently rubbing his beard to the soft untouched skin, leaving a redness on it. “You’ve got a great fucking size for your age. I was nowhere near this big when I was your age” Negan chuckles, face a mere inch away from the hardened length. “Either way... size doesn’t matter for shit, Carl. Trust me, boasting about a large dick is just a joke, size doesn’t mean shit. You can have an incredibly small dick and be fucking amazing in bed, it doesn’t matter” Negan assures him, before giving the tip of his length a loving kiss. “And you’ve already proven to be naturally amazing” He praises, wanting to remind the boy of how great he’d been at pleasuring Negan just minutes ago. 

“There’s so much I want to do to you.. Carl...” Negan whispers, grabbing his length gently and positioning it up, before opening his mouth and bobbing his head down slightly, only enough for the tip to enter his mouth. His tongue slides over it, tasting the salt and bitterness of Carl’s bare skin. It felt amazing to know that Negan was the first person ever to get to see and touch the cock of this handsome, amazing boy. He leans down further, taking the length into his mouth, and after about two thirds of it, into his throat. Without gagging yet, Negan takes the cock all in his mouth, and now his lips were pressed to Carl’s lower stomach, beard meeting testicles. He looks up at Carl, hoping he was impressed, and gives a wink as he begins sucking at the mouthful of dick he had inside. He was still being a teasing asshole, so he stopped sucking only to slowly press his tongue onto it and slide it up and down, all throughout keeping it down his throat even though it made it harder to breathe.

Carl didn't fight as his leg was pulled open, letting the man spread his legs and nudge him so that he was laying upon his back instead of twisted over on his side. the young killer scoffed a little, not believing Negan wasn't 'anywhere near' his size when he was his age, he believed it to be a strech just to boost his confidence but even though he belived that tidbit to be bullshit the next claim did brighten his spirits yet again and just like that he sunk back into a content state, finding himself mewling as that delightful beard scratched his thighs raw.

soaking up the praises like a sponge Carl filled himself with self satisfaction but that pompous attitude was snatched right out from under him the second Negan spoke to him in that deep, hungry voice and the first contact of lips on the tip of his cock ignited a crippling need in the young man and by whatever miracle he managed to refrain from thrusting into his boyfriends mouth right that second. 

ohh was that boy a god damn mess.

the second Negan took him into his hot mouth Carl unleashed a high pitched sound and gripped Negans hair for dear life. his spine bowed, his breath caught in his throat and he melted in the mans mouth, precum oozing out on the spot the second Negans wet appendage glided over the slit. just when he thought it couldn't feel any more mesmerizing than this Negan added more into his mouth, and then some more until his entire cock was in the sly mans throat, swallowing him in utter bliss. 

"ohh- fuck!" he hissed, this felt too good. way too good. he was already so close yet they just started. with his eye squinted shut and his heels pressed into the matress the boy started to roll his hips up smoothly, only peeking to catch that little wink that made his heart combust.

and oh god did that beard feel like heaven raking against his tender thighs and other places, it was such an extraordinary feeling the boy just couldn't contain. letting his head fall back Carl gazed to the ceiling, feeling his cock twitch in the mans throat and mouth "im already so close....so close...it feels too good" he nearly whinned for mercy but he wouldn't dare risk Negan stopping a second "Negan--I-- Fuck..." he sounded so pittiful and pretty in that moment, coming undone completely in the saviors hold, becoming little more than the maniacs plaything for him to do anything to.

Negan was deeply pleased to find Carl was already about to fucking cum. He wasn’t gonna make fun of him or complain if he were to cum all of a sudden or so early on, he was only just becoming a man, and he was a virgin, of fucking course he would cum quick in his first time having this type of intimate contact. Specially with Negan’s amazing blowjob abilities. The sounds he was making made Negan’s heart beat and pound with an adoration for the boy. He was so tiny and adorable, so full of energy and life.... Negan was in love. 

Negan wanted to please Carl, he wanted it more than anything in the world, so he finally stopped teasing and began really working. He didn’t care if Carl came soon, actually, he’d love it. Negan’s head begins bobbing up and down at a nice pace, alternating between sucking lightly at the length and licking it all over, again and again. As he did so, his eyes were glued to Carl’s blue one, staring into it intensely as he blowed him. Negan’s hand reached up, grabbing Carl’s balls, he fondles and toys with them. Playing, squeezing, everything that he knew would give the boy pleasure as he continued to blow him. 

Negan wanted Carl to cum in his mouth, and he wanted to drain those cute balls of every fucking drop of cum they stored. Long story short, Negan was gonna milk Carl dry in the following few days and even weeks. For his luck, Negan was a pretty versatile man. He could bottom, although he was a fucking amazing top, he could blow, ride, fuck, stroke, and he was into pretty much anything. By the time Carl left he was probably gonna have more sexual experience than his own father, Negan wanted to make sure of that.

It had been years since Negan last experienced feelings as intense as the ones he had for Carl. Love and lust made a perfect dance in his mind whenever Carl made presence in it. Happiness joined in, and fuck, wasn’t it refreshing to be happy. Carl was strong, beautiful and with a big heart, for Negan, he was the embodiment of happiness, and Negan just couldn’t get enough of it. The very moment Carl came, Negan was ready, and going to, swallow every drop of it, with the satisfaction of being the first in the world to get a taste of the boy’s seed.

Carl was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, desperately clinging to the sheets to ground himself afraid otherwise he'd float away right then and there. his breathing was heavy and it filled the room along with the wet, sloppy noises Negan made around him joined by the boys angelic moans. and by god did the boy look like an angel. his long hair was fanned out on the sheets, and until moments ago his pale, smooth skin being a blank canvas for Negans claiming and now it was decorated in dark purples and shades of mauve all florishing down his body. of course that blush was right out of heaven also, and as was that voice that poured out a endless stream of beautiful moans only for Negans ears, his full lips parting as he breathed out the mans name so very prettily.

it was hard to imagine something so delicate looking and pretty would fall into Negans rough, blood stained hands.

sure Carl looked and sounded like he would have a golden ring floating over his head but he wasn't anywhere near innocent, especially in that moment where he was giving away the last thing that made him somewhat pure coupled with those lovely sounds growing to be pornographic. anyone walking by would have their very own x rated audio to please themselves to all while imagining they were the ones making the boy sound like that but even if that did happen Carl couldn't give a single fuck in that moment.

Carls legs jerked and twitched as Negan changed his strategy of sucking and licking on a whim, every brush of the mans tounge or every constricing suckle was nearly enough to send the poor boy flying over the edge yet he held on, wanting this to last as long as possible.

"Negan~ mmn~ oh..~" the delectable sounds just kept rolling off his tounge as he watched Negan go to town on him, the sight being almost more than the boy could take. eventually Carl looked away and his whole body tensed as that heat in his core started building up at a rapid pace and the more Carl tried to deny it and supress it the stronger it got until 

"NEGAN-!" 

suddenly he caved in and a flood of indescribable pleasure surged through him, making his insides spasm pleasurably and uncontrollably. Carl was moaning his heart out, back arched, hips bucking softly, toes curled and knees buckled as his orgasm ripped through him, owning every vein in his body as his cum suddenly gushed down Negans throat. 

after a few seconds of the wild rush Carls body went lax under Negan. his heart drummed in his chest and he let out a long, satisfied mewl as he drifted on his high, staring to the ceiling with his eye glazed over with lust. "Daddy~" he murmured in his senseless state.

As if Negan needed any more motivation to please his boyfriend he began letting out those sweet sweet moans. They were like an angel’s singing, and they only fueled Negan to quicken his pace, and harden the way he sucked on the length. The boy suddenly screamed out his name, and the next thing Negan knew was that his name was being screamed out and the boy’s cock twitched and throbbed down his throat. 

Negan’s mouth grew into a smirk as he kept the boy’s cumming dick inside his mouth, and he sucked at it, making sure to get every single drop of cum into his mouth and down his throat. It tasted bitter and salty, but oh so good when mixed with the knowledge that it was Carl’s, and the beautiful sounds that left the boy’s lips meanwhile had Negan’s own dick threatening to come back alive. 

Negan finally pulls back after having swallowed all of the cum. He smirks at Carl and kisses up and down his tired, limp length. It was adorable, pink and kind of short, Negan could kiss it all day long. As if the moment couldn’t get any better, Carl suddenly mewled a word, a single word that made Negan’s gut do a backflip and his heart begin running in circles. “Daddy..?” He smirks. “Fuck, I like that” 

Negan chuckles and slides up, laying next to Carl and wrapping his arms around him. He holds him tight and kisses his cheeks lovingly. “You taste fucking amazing, Carl” He coos with a chuckle and holds his baby boy close, feeling such a need to protect him in his embrace. Negan’s hand mindlessly moved down and grabbed Carl’s dick, toying with it simply because he was just so enamored with the boy in all senses and ways. 

“Hey, Carl” Negan says, glancing at the clock on the wall to see just how late it was. “Pick up your lava lamp, you’re sleeping in my room” Negan announces with a wide grin. “And I don’t mean to inflate your already fucking gigantic ego, but no one other than me has ever slept there before. Just thought you’d want to know”

Carl could hardly belive he came so quickly but Negan was just too good at what he was doing along with the fact that the burning anticipation of the moment stirred unbound excitement in Carl that he simply couldn't control himself if the fate of the world depended on it. he was dazed to say the least as Negan made damn well sure to get every drop of cum out of him and once he was drained completely the teen huffed and sunk into the matress, starting to float down from his high.

when Negan peppered his exhausted member with kisses Carl made a pittiful, soft sound as any added pleasure during his hypersensitive state was borderline painful in the best of ways. he was numb with pleasure, his mind unable to formulate any words other than a hardly audible "wow..." and the second strength came back into his noodle like limbs he lifted his hand to push his bangs back, absolutely glowing in his haze of estacy. 

Carl didn't seem embarrassed by the five lettered word he let slip out during his mindless state of absolute pleasure, he didn't even seem to register the fact that he said it at all. his racing system winded down a bit as Negan took him into his arms, finding the kiss that was placed to his bruised cheek to be highly rewarding. he was like a melted marshmallow in his boyfriends hold, soft, relaxed, sweet and warm. he could stay like this forever, basking in Negans endless praise and love.

Carls nerves sparked alive as Negan played with his cock and he nuzzled into his chest with the cutest gasp imaginable, his whole body shaking against the saviors. even if he was overwhelmed he dared not to object to the contact, if anything he never wanted Negan to ever stop touching him.

Carls head shot up in a second, now fully alert at Negans offer. he damn near felt his ego combust in that moment and he pushed himself to sit up, his heart filled to the brim with glee. honored to say the least Carl righted himself and his clothing before springing up and unplugging thel ava lamp before Negan could have the chance to rethink his offer and in a second he was by the door even if his legs felt like jelly "alright, lets go" he said, trying to play off how excited he was.

Negan smiled fondly, holding Carl close as the boy shivered against his body. He was so tiny in comparison to Negan, so skinny and delicate, the sight of him filled Negan up with a need to protect him, own him, make him his and absolutely fucking no one else’s. 

Negan did expect a reaction from Carl, but not one as energetic as the one that he got. The kid in no time got up, grabbed the lava lamp and stood by the door. “Shit- Carl” Negan laughs a little as he stands up. “At least put your dick back in. I don’t want anyone to see what’s mine” He stands up from the bed and walks up to Carl, grabbing his adorable dick and putting it back in his pants before zipping them up and buttoning them. His room was just a few steps away, but he still didn’t wanna risk anyone getting a peak at his property like that. 

“Okay. Let’s go” He smiles and leads Carl out the room. He pulls the key out from his pocket and opens his own room. “You can snoop around all you want. There’s plenty of shit” He says, letting Carl in before entering himself. The room was nicely decorated, it had a large king sized bed, a couch and a few seats, a coffee table with a bottle of liquor on it. By Negan’s bedside there was a table with two drawers, and by the side was his closet. Next to the closet was a bookshelf with books and movies, and in front of the bed a tv and a dvd player. The room had its own private bathroom as well, and next to the couch area a large window that showed the courtyard of the sanctuary.

And just like that a pink hue blossomed across Carls face as he was still rather vacuous after having experienced such a phenomenal orgasm. he had totally forgotten to make himself moddest again admist his excitment to make himself at home in Negans room and his mind was still foggy from his world quaking pleasure. he allowed Negan to tuck his member away and fix up his jeans, looking away bashfully as he did so.

he held the warm lamp securely in his arms as he transitioned a little down the hall to Negans room and once the door was opened Carl stepped inside. he had been in the mans room before but he never took in how magnificent and homey it was. walking over to the nightstand Carl put down the lamp and he looked around the cozy area that was surprisingly classy and well organized, it looked like a room had been cropped right out of Alexandria and pasted into the industrial building. 

Carl ran his hand over the fluffy, patterned duvet as he walked by the gigantic bed, unable to imagine what a pain in the ass it must have been to get all this furniture up here. the boy walked past the sofas and chairs over to the large window that overlooked the sanctuarys yard, the large area highlighted by the silver blue moonlight. all of this was his now, even though it was just a grim factory full of dipshits Carl felt as if he was ruling the world.

"its a nice view " Carl commented as he stared out to the line of forestry, able to see a shadow of a walker stumbling by. the outside was cold and dark but Carl found this place for once to be fitting of its sanctuary title. he felt safe and warm, like the problems of the outside world didn't matter.

Negan plugged in the lava lamp once Carl had set it down. He turned it on, letting it’s blue light take over the room, reminding him of what he’d just done with Carl in the room next door. He saw how amazed the boy was with the room, and he smiled, knowing he would really like being here with Negan for the time being. 

Negan walks up to the bed, he kicks off his boots and takes off his socks, then he lays on it with a sigh, relaxing on top of the comfortable mattress and the bunch of soft fluffy pillows. “It is” He agrees with Carl as he begins zipping down his jacket. He puts it on a chair along with his scarf, and then he takes off his jeans, now only in boxers and a t shirt, as he usually slept. 

“Everything here is yours to see, touch and use” Negan says, wanting his boyfriend to feel as comfortable and welcome as possible. “If you get bored while I’m gone there’s plenty of movies there, just turn on the tv and put one in. There’s also porn if you really really miss me” He couldn’t help but add in a little lewdness, and he chuckles.

Carl continued to stare out the window for a few more minutes as Negan stripped down and got ready for bed, a little smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards as the man assured that he could have and do whatever he wanted. freedom and security sung in the teens heart and after a moment he turned from the window and approached the bed elegantly, unbuttoning his flannel and tossing it carelessly on the couch, kicking off his boots and socks too before he started to work off his jeans as well.

"you said so yourself, porn isn't as good as the real thing~" he recited, letting his jeans fall around his ankles before he stepped out of them and crawled onto the big, spacious bed overtop of the savior, tugging on his white shirt rather suddenly, the electric blue light of the lava lamp really setting off the devious glint in Carls eye.

"take it off for me" he requested, well, more like demanded as he tugged the garment insistently yet with an air of shyness. "you said I can see and touch whatever i want, right? im gonna hold that over your head ya know. " there was a wild smile on that rebles lips, one no one had ever brought to his expression before. he stopped tugging on Negans shirt as he feared being too pushy although he did lift up the hem to look over Negans firm stomach, damn near drooling at the sight.

Negan was lying on the bed in full relaxation. He watches Carl strip, eyes staring him up and down with a predator like hunger. He chuckles as Carl throws his teachings back in his face with the porn comment. He was a quick learner alright, the boy was turning into a sassy son of a bitch, all thanks to Negan. He whistles as the pants drop, and he gets a look at the boy’s bulge without him being necessarily hard. 

Suddenly Carl climbed on top of him and tugged on his shirt. It was such an adorable gesture, almost needy. Just as everything else related to Carl, Negan loved it, found it so fucking cute. Part of that cuteness was stripped away, however, when he looked into Carl’s eye and saw a devilish look in it. That wasn’t his cute baby boy, that was confident, sexy Carl, who he loved just as much as the cute side. 

“Little shit. I taught you too fucking well” Negan chuckles and takes off his shirt now, setting it aside as he lets Carl take a look at his bare chest. Carl had a hungry look in his eyes, making Negan wonder just what he had in mind and what was about to happen. 

Whatever it was, he knew he would love it.

When Negan pulled his shirt off over his head Carl had to keep his jaw clenched to prevent it from hitting the floor. Negan had the most stunning body he had ever seen. the rapunzel boy litteraly felt his mouth water as he stared to Negans built chest, his eyes running down to his toned stomach and happy trail and the boy was certain if he looked up the definition of sexy he'd find a picture of Negan beside it. his eyes darted to those strong muscular arms before they feasted on Negans torso again, seeing a few tattoos decorating his tan skin here and there all of which Carl made a mental note to ask about later. Negan was absolutely show stopping. 

the boy reached a hand forward to run his fingers through the dark hair patched on the mans chest, his hands sliding down and about to feel each and every impressive muscle. pushing himself further up Negans lap Carl visibly shivered as chills crept down his spine and he let his dainty hands trail along Negans back and shoulderblades. "god damn..." he whispered under his breath, utterly stunned by the older mans physique, it was so strong and muscular and tall, the complete opposite of his own body and Carl found himself wanting to be under that body, wanting to see how Negans hips would feel between his bare thighs, how their chests would feel pressed against one another...

Carl's mind was clearly wandering and his gaze spun every idea he was thinking with painful transparency. he retreated his hands and flushed, his bright eye zipping up to meet Negans gaze before he looked away again. "you're...uh... really hot." 

Negan’s lips twisted into a grin as he watched Carl stare at his chest like that. The boy’s perfect eye then traced down his stomach until the edge of his boxers. Negan was pleased, he worked out frequently since he liked to keep a good looking figure. However he was almost always fully clothed, which meant his tattoos were a secret to many. And even with his wives sometimes he wouldn’t even undress, just pull out his cock and work with it. 

Negan bites his lip as he feels Carl’s hand delicately run over his chest, then down, going over every muscle and area that Negan had so carefully put work on. “Glad you like it” Negan says with a smirk once Carl complimented him in two simple words. He could see in Carl’s eye that his mind was working wonders, probably fantasizing about a million ways to have and see Negan’s body on his own. 

A loving chuckle escaped his lips when Carl finally complimented him directly, finding his shyness and the way he said it to be so utterly adorable. “Thank you, baby boy, so are you” Negan says, sitting up now to get to Carl’s eye level. His eyes drift down to Carl’s pale chest, adorned with two perfectly pink nubs. His chest was fully bare, contrasting with Negan’s much hairier one. “You’re a fucking masterpiece, you know that?” He says, meaning it more than anything else he’d said in the past five years. Hell, everything he’d said today was much more truthful than everything before today. It was such a life changing day...

Carl didn't think he could blush any harder untill Negan again bestowed such a grand compliment upon him, completely blowing the basic one he just gave out of the water. the sheriff's boy felt so silly in that moment. 'you're hot'. seriously, Carl?! is that the best you have? he internally picked at himself for his sub par compliment whereas Negan was laying out straight up poetry. he smiled shyly, sweetly even, it didn't take alot to knock Carl off of his confident teir and send him crashing down into being a sheepish princess all over again but the constant shifts were quite fetching and enticing and very much Carl Grimes. 

the kid really was the best of both worlds in more ways than one and his personality in bed was no diffrent, he just had to explore a little and get into the swing of things. it was a bit like learning to swim in a way, Carl thought, he just had to ease himself into the new concept and eventually throw himself into it with no restrictions and he didnt need to worry about drowning in his insecurities because Negan was right there to keep him afloat. he was very eager to learn more about sex which spoke wonders seeing as the boy found no intrest in it before he met Negan but now he couldn't keep his mind off of it. he wanted to touch Negan and have the man touch him back, he didn't know how he lived his life before this man and even though they've only been a couple for about an hour Carl couldn't imagine his life without him.

it truly had been a life changing day.

as Negan observed his body Carl wondered if he could see the few little divots in his chest and rib area, one outlier marking his stomach too. it seemed the boy had a few markings on his body that had stories to tell too, the most prominent being the one under that bandage and if requested Carl would openly tell the story of each bullet hole and scar, he wanted to be a open book to Negan and only Negan, sharing with him things he wouldn't any other living soul.

eventually carl spoke finally, being a smart ass as usual. "yhea, you said something about it earlier~" he reminded. "a greek sculpture?" he shook his head with a breathy chuckle "where do you get this stuff?" he wanted to say the compliments were cheesy but how could he? they weren't basic or overused or unoriginal. they weren't the kind of compliments you could see coming a mile away, they were sincere and from the heart and they never failed to take Carls breath away and knock him off of his feet.

“Yup. I remember that” Negan says when Carl mentioned his compliment from much earlier in the day. It was crazy to think of how much had happened in just one day. “I think of them, baby” He says, chuckling, he could see that Carl really liked his compliments, and he liked Carl’s too, but they really were rather uncreative. It didn’t bother him at all, however. 

Negan really wanted to boost Carl’s confidence, and it was moments like this that he wanted to encourage. “So... anything else you wanna touch and, or, see?” He asks, grabbing Carl’s wrist and bringing his hand to his chest.

Carls smile didn't falter as the moments passed, if anything his expression became more genuine and heartwarming. Negan was usually so crassly charismatic and foul mouthed it was strange to hear him say things Shakespeare himself might write. as odd as it may have seemed Carl loved every bit of it and the fact he could guarentee he hadn't said those things to any of his wives only made it that much sweeter. the only issue was Carl wished he could come up with something equally captivating but he always found himself struggling to transform his emotions into words but this was something he hoped he could get better at in time, maybe he'd pick up some pointers from Negans future flattery.

Carl placed his hand on the center of Negans chest, feeling his heartbeat before he moved to circle a tattoo on the left side of his chest, unable to make out exactly what it was due to the dark shadows and faint blue glow. "yhea, later though...whats this?" he asked, poking at the tattoo. "and i know its a tattoo " he groaned, feeling one of Negans smart ass remarks coming up so he stopped it at the source.

Negan held Carl’s free hand as the other one laid on his chest. He smiled, allowing him to feel his sped up heartbeat. Although on the outside he looked calm, this is how he always felt around Carl, heart beating fast and hard. Negan opened his mouth to say “a tattoo” before Carl snatched the words right out his mouth and threw them back in his face. He chuckles and shakes his head, realizing just how fucking fast Carl was getting into his head and understanding him. 

“That’s a skull” Negan explains. “With flowers on top and a hunter hat” He describes the tattoo as best as he can to Carl, yet he knew the boy would get to look at it properly in the morning. “It has rifles behind it” He says, guiding Carl’s fingers over it as if he could feel the shape that the ink made on Negan’s skin. 

Negan looked down at Carl’s head, annoyed to see that bandage still there. Negan thought Carl looked beautiful even with his wound out, honestly, he even preferred him with the wound out, it made his tiny serial killer of a boyfriend look much more dangerous and menacing. His hand cupped Carl’s cheek, before sliding up, gently grabbing the bandage. “Do you need this on...?” He asks, really wanting a peek under it.

Carl squinted to the dark blotch on Negans skin, the gentle lighting of the lava lamp making the tattoo impossible to properly distinguish outside of a jumbled shadow but still he leaned closer trying to grant a better look of the complex tattoo, having never heard or seen anything like it. he wondered just what something like that meant and in what period of Negans life he had it done. honestly it sounded like a tattoo one would get on impulse while drunk, probably throwing together all the coolest stuff in the book but even as heavy as that hunch was Carl gave the man the benefit of the doubt and tried to alternate his thoughts to belive it to be something symbolic or metaphorical.

Carl slid his hand to one of those impressive biceps and he gave a little squeeze, finding himself with a new habit of feeling up his boyfriends muscles whenever given the chance. he noticed an outline of some shape on Negans arm and he tried to get a better look at it as blue light shone on the area. he was just about to ask about that tattoo when his cheek was cupped and his bandage was grabbed, the only thing he wore besides his skimpy boxers. 

Carl froze and gave a slightly panicked look to Negan. he contemplated the request for a moment or two before taking a big lunge of courage. "no... I don't...I just...I don't think you wanna look at it all the time...but if you want me to take it off i will..." he slowly reached up, cupping the hand that gripped the bandage. he again reminded himself that he wanted to be able to not have to hide anything from Negan and that his socket would be no different.

Truth is, the story behind most of Negan’s tattoos wasn’t that interesting or deep. But he was still willing to tell Carl whatever he asked for, since he wanted to be as open with him as possible. A small, loving smile took over his lips as he felt Carl squeeze at his arm. His touches were so sweet and loving... Negan could get used to being frequently touched like this. 

Negan was afraid that he had bothered Carl with his question about the bandage because of the look of panic that he gave him. “I don’t know, Carl... I think it’s beautiful... You’re fucking beautiful, and it’s a part of you, so it’s beautiful too, you don’t have to cover it up. Hell, I think it makes you look fucking badass” Negan praised as his fingers moved under the bandage, grabbing it. “If I were you I would keep it uncovered, but... It’s your choice in the end” He says, smiling at the boy gently. He had been about to take it off, before he realized maybe Carl wouldn’t be comfortable with it, so he wanted to make sure.

even though Carl was hesitant at first he wanted to make Negan happy, not to mention the man had built back up his demolished self esteem so much already and now he was slowly starting to embrace the parts of himself he found to be ugly. the savior made him feel beautiful and he never thought he could or would even before having his eye shot out but today erased all of that. he mustered up his courage and took Negans advice to not hide under his bandage but rather reveal the gnarly scar to the world. it was a huge part of who he was, a corner stone of his identity and aside from his crippled self image Carl didn't like seeing it because of the painful memories it aroused but surly Negan would help to dull that pain too in time.

taking a deep breath Carl reached up to pull off where he tucked the bandage into itself to keep it in place before he slowly unwound it, removing the gauze patch from under it too before setting it on the night stand. he soon had removed the whole thing and let the wool ribbon drop onto Negans stomach as he sat there, stomach twisting as his hair fell over the gory socket.

Negan was glad that his words had helped Carl, as shown by him reaching up and untucking his bandage. He watches expectantly, like a puppy waiting to be given a treat as the bandage slides off the boy’s face, revealing the gory scar of his missing eye. Negan’s jaw dropped slightly and his mouth became a grin again, his eyes softened and he reached a hand up to cup the scarred side of Carl’s face. “God.... you’re fucking beautiful” 

Negan gently pushed the hair off of Carl’s face to get a good, up close look. To Negan it didn’t look gross, or disturbing, not at all. Because this was Carl, it just made him all the more beautiful. He realized he had been silently staring for almost a minute, just pondering how beautiful Carl was. “Fuck, sorry for that, must’ve been awkward” He excuses himself with a snicker. “I just... you took my breath away”

The way Negan said those raspy words made those knots transform to butterflies in his stomach and his nervous frown bloomed into a sweet smile. Negan made him feel things he never thought he'd feel, he didn't think this level of happiness or love or freedom even existed yet here he was with his heart damn near bursting from being overfilled with the powerful sensations. Carl was so overwhelmed he almost felt he would cry, for once not out of agony or loss but out of pure joy. the teen let his eye close as he absorbed the affection and leaned into the caress on his cheek, being so incredibly thankful to have somone as wonderful as Negan as his lover.

it seemed the both of them had found love in a very unexpected place, a broken, horrible place but Carl wouldn't have it any other way. as wrong as their relationship seemed, as complicated as it was, it was right. it was perfect. 

Carl let a little chuckle shoot between his lips, letting Negan tuck his flowing bang aside so he could get a clear view of his socket, at least as clear a view as the gentle light and heavy shadows would allow. "its fine" Carl assured. "I don't mind when you stare at me, guess its only fair if you're allowed to look at me all you want too." he ran his hands down Negans chest before kissing his lips passionately yet lightly before he slowly pulled away again. "what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, eagerly almost. "any runs or anything intresting?"

Negan wasn’t sure how morally okay their relationship was. Carl was so much younger, barely an adult, not to mention Negan had killed two of his friends, and constantly tortured his father psychologically. But frankly, Negan couldn’t care less, he loved Carl, Carl loved him and they were both happy. What else could they need? “I guess it is fair” He says, smiling before kissing him back, just as passionately. 

As Carl asked, Negan laid down on the bed and pulled him down to lay by his side. “Hmmm tomorrow?” He thinks. “I have a meeting first thing in the morning” He says. “But no runs. We do have one two days from now though” He wondered if Carl would want to go on a run with them. “Why are you asking, dear? You wanna go out and show the world what a fucking tiny badass you are?” He asks with a chuckle, hand running over Carl’s chest lovingly, a single finger traced invisible circles and hearts on his skin.

Carl complied to lay down beside Negan. it had been a long and adventurous day and after their little feverous frenzy moments ago the boy was quite tired and looking forward to what their two weeks together would hold for them. he cuddled against Negans chest and his smooth legs tangled with one of Negans, wrapping himself around the man like a vine on a tree. the teen rested his hand over Negans heart and idly let his fingers brush over the thick hair scattered about the area while he gazed up to the ceiling, taking mental notes of the information Negan gave him.

"yhea, kind of" Carl admited as he pulled a thick blanket over their mostly bare bodies, picking up his bandage and dropping it onto the nightstand. "my dad never let me go on runs with him. I've been stuck babysitting my whole life" he explained, nuzzling into Negan "i wanna show im not just some useless kid, you know?" he spoke softly, letting his eye slowly close before a yawn escaped his lips.

Negan wrapped his arms around the boy as he got closer and tangled their limbs together. He felt almost as if they were one entity under the blankets. It wasn’t Carl, and Negan, it was Carl and Negan, together, as one. He felt the blanket be pulled, easing the cold away from them and replacing it with comfortable warmth. 

He heard Carl explain why he wanted to go as he held him tight in his arms. Negan really disliked Rick, specially his overprotectiveness over his son and how he didnt properly allow him to live. Being overprotective was one of the worst things a parent could be, specially in a world as dangerous as this one. 

“You will, Carl” Negan assures him, eyes closed as he relaxes, holding the boy he loves. “You’ll show how fucking strong and capable you are. And the next time your dad sees you he won’t even recognize the confident, strong man in front of him” He smiles, wanting to help Carl grow as a person and as a man. He knew the boy would have a great future ahead, that he was the future of this world.

Carl also felt a great peace set over him as the blanket collected their warmth and merged it into one. for once he felt utterly pristine going to bed. he wasn't troubled by horrible memories and he wasn't tossing and turning fruitlessly seeking a comfortable position because he was already in it. he and Negans bodies fitted together like perfect puzzle peices and Negans embrace chased away any fears or anxieties that stirred endlessly in his mind at these late hours, it seemed like for the first time in years Carl just might have a peaceful nights sleep.

Carl smiled at the thought. his dad would be so shocked to see how much Negan had changed him for the better. he wasn't just some scared little boy who was cripplingly codependent on his dad, he was a young man who was taking his life into his own hands. here he was with his very own lover, with his very own empire. Carl was a bottle of lightning, his potential had long been suppresed by his doting father but now was the time the boy would combust and paint the world in red whether his dad liked it or not.

these coming days would be the biggest of the teens life and he was ready for it. Carl sat up and kissed Negan one more time, a little deeper than before as a silent thank you for everything that had happened that day. he sunk back into Negans chest and let his body lose all its tension "can't wait. goodnight Negan ~" he murmured, soon slipping into a deep sleep.

“Good night, Carl” Negan gave his cheek one final kiss before falling asleep. He couldn’t wait for their next day together, couldn’t wait to see what surprises Carl had in him for Negan to discover. And fuck if he wasn’t gonna find out every little detail the boy had to offer. He was gonna strip him of any and all secrets, and he was willing to strip himself for him as well. 

Morning came, and Negan woke up as a few rays of sunlight peaked through a gap in the curtains and hit him. The faint light illuminated his skin, and the boy lying asleep so peacefully next to him. Negan smiles, staring for a few seconds at his deeply adorable sleeping face. He chose not to wake Carl up and instead he gets off the bed, stretching his arms and legs. 

Negan heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He stared at his face, wondering if he should shave, so he made a mental note to ask Carl for his opinion soon. He then heads into the bathtub, not bothering to lock the door or even fully close it. He hums to himself as he gets in the bath after filling it up, then washes himself. He had picked a bath instead of a shower because he didn’t wanna make noise and wake up Carl. The boy deserved to get a good nights sleep.

Carl slept well into the next morning, not plauged by terrifying nightmares or restlessness as he was most nights. why, Carl even slept long after the sun had climbed into the horizon when often he was awake before the crack of dawn, his body screaming for him to wake up before something found him and took a bite out of him but today wasn't the case. he rested like an angel in Negans arms, the gentle golden rays that spilled through the window bathing his pretty, mostly nude body with warmth.

shortly after Negan left the bed however Carl felt restless now that warm embrace had left him and he felt a coldness fill the space where Negan just was. he slowly peeled open his baby blue eye and pushed himself to sit up, his long hair falling over his face which he gently swept aside. he heard some sounds from the bathroom which told him thats where his lover was.

Carl swung his legs over the edge of the bed and he looked out the window, standing and walking to it, flinging open the heavy curtains to look out to the court yard that was bustling with workers already. today was the first day of the rest of Carls new and improved life and he was excited for it.

heading into the bathroom Carl looked to Negan who lounged in the tub and he smirked, running his fingers through his fluffy hair "Morning Negan" he greeted in a heart clenchingly sweet and groggy voice.

Negan was humming to himself as he rinsed the shampoo off his hair. He looks over at the sound of footsteps and smiles when he sees Carl standing there so cute and looking like he just got out of bed, which is exactly what he did. As if Carl couldn’t get any cuter, he now shows up like this, why the fuck was he so adorable? “Good morning my little devil” He smirks, arms resting on both sides of the tub. “Slept well?” He asks, as he continues to massage the shampoo off his hair, throwing his head back, closing his eyes and using his fingers for it. 

Now done with his bath, Negan stands up and steps out of the bath and onto the towel on the floor. He grabs his bathrobe and wraps it around his body. His movements were slow, since he really was in no rush to dress up, he didn’t mind Carl seeing him naked, hell, he even enjoyed that devious blue eye on his body, so he made sure to give him a good look before covering up with the robe.

Carl watched Negan finish up his bath as he leaned back on the counter, his hands reaching back so he gripped the edge of it and with a little hop he hoisted himself to sit atop it in one fluent motion, his long legs dangling and his heels gently tapping the cabinets under him. he couldn't help but to smile to the charming man as he washed his hair out. it was hard to belive this sweet, domestic man was also the same man who bashed in heads and caused so much hell in so many people's lives but he found he had that in common with Negan, most people saw him as a innocent doll and even his own dad couldn't accept the fact his perfect angel son had blood soaked hands and a sadistic streak but those were cold facts nonetheless, facts that will become clear as day very soon.

"yhea, i actually did for once" Carl responded to Negan's question, resting his hands on his thighs as he watched Negan get out of the tub, swallowing at the sight of Negans completely naked body from his feet and great ass and cock all the way to his drenched hair. Carl hopped he hadn't been caught staring and he quickly looked away "so uh...do you have a extra tooth brush and clothes? I didn't exactly have time to pack up for our sleep over."

“That’s good to hear” Negan smiles hearing that the boy had truly slept well. “I gotta say, I had the best fucking sleep I’ve had in years” He admits, and he wasn’t lying. There were nights when he couldn’t sleep, plagued by the thought that someone would sneak into the room at night and kill him, or simply unable to because he rolled endlessly in his huge, empty bed. Other days he found himself tired out of his mind, but still couldn’t sleep. His greatest remedy for it was either to jack off or have one of his wives get him off, but even that was so unsatisfying sometimes. 

Negan wasn’t stupid, he did notice Carl staring him up and down like a fresh piece of steak, and it made him feel fucking amazing. “On the cabinet under you there’s an extra toothbrush. And in my closet there’s a pile of clothes that don’t fit me. You’ll probably find something for you” He assures him with a smile and then grabs the boy’s chin to give him a quick close mouthed morning kiss. He then dries his hair with a smaller towel and grabs the comb, standing by the bathroom mirror as he begins brushing and styling his hair the way he liked it.

"same here" Carl confessed with a smile warmer than the morning sun that spilled into the room. he was so at ease with Negan he didn't even think to barricade the door like he did at home in his own house in his own room as he too worried about intruders trying to kill him or do other horrible things to him, he was so glad he provided the same comfort to Negan that Negan did for him and the fact alone made his heart feel soft and full. 

when Negan came over Carls smile widened a fraction and he pecked Negans lips back before he slipped off of the counter and knelt down to get a toothbrush from the cabinet along with a spare hairbrush. once he gathered the items Carl stood and he begun brushing his teeth and after he was done with that he brushed his hair, seeming so much like a princess as he brushed out those elegant locks of his. with his hair all fluffed up and flowing Carl gripped it and ran his hand down to measure its length which was now just a few inches highter than his nipple. his hair was getting pretty long now and he liked how it looked. he kissed Negans cheek and looked to their reflections, looking to their differences in height and stature along with apperance but one thing they both had in common was a whole lot of hickeys trailing down their necks and chests, Carls being more heavy and plenty than the ones littering Negans throat. after he was done staring Carl made his way back into their room and he pulled open the closet and dug through it, finding some skinny black jeans and a large grey t shirt and a black and red flannel to pull over it. needless to say the clothes were a bit oversized on the boy, more than his usual attires but nonetheless he still looked adorable, the large clothes emphasizing how tiny he really was.

Negan whistled a tune different to his usual eerie savior whistling as he fixed his hair back like usual. He watches Carl brush his hair, thinking of how soft and silky his hair looked now that it was brushed. Carl was such a dream of a boy. “Goddamn, baby, that’s quite a length you got there” He says when Carl measured his hair, it was long alright. “If you ever wanna cut it, let me know” He offers. “Although you look fucking gorgeous like this, but I’m sure you would too with shorter hair. Either way, your fucking body, your fucking choice” He says and puts the comb down once he’d finished brushing his hair. 

Negan too looked at the mirror at both of them. Carl was so much tinier and skinnier, and Negan was broad and tall. They had an adorable size difference, and he loved how light Carl was so he could carry him any time he wanted. He watches Carl leave the bathroom and whistles at the sight of his ass through the boxers. Then, he follows into the room and takes off the robe to dry himself off properly. Fully naked, he walks up to the closet as well, only to see Carl now wearing the oversized clothes. “Fuck, you look adorable” He smiles wide, loving how tiny Carl looked in them. 

Still buck naked he pulls out his everyday attire or one similar to it. Boxers, socks, jeans, belts, a white shirt and his leather jacket. He bends down to put the clothes on the bed before sitting down to begin putting them on.

Carl considered what Negan had said about his hair now that he was fully dressed. he sat on the edge of the bed beside Negan and pulled on his hikers, lacing them up before standing and tugging his shirt and flannel down to straighten up his outfit a little, his blush that was already evident from Negan whistling as he walked away only became brighter as Negan remarked that he was adorable. if the older man kept this up the kid would always have a little pink on his cheeks. leaning over he again pressed his pillowy lips to the mans cheek to show his appreciation for the compliment "you're not so bad yourself ~" he joshed, standing and walking to the full body mirror that leaned on a nearby wall.

Carls mind wondered back to Negans comment on his hair and he reached up to twirl a finger in it, playing with the soft curls and weightless frills. "i think I'd rather be run over by a feild plow than cut my hair short." he proclaimed boldly. his hair was the one thing he actually liked about his body and the reasons he grew it so long varied from simply liking it to things much deeper, physiological even. maybe one day Carl would tell Negan all the reasons why he had long hair and prefered it that way and maybe in turn Negan would tell him all the tales of his tattoos. 

Carl checked himself out in the mirror, brushing off some fuzz on his jeans and turning his body at various angles, rolling up the sleeves that fell over his hands cutely. "it looks like im wearing pillow cases" he remarked with a smirk.

Negan slid on his boxers, and then each sock. He smiles at the kiss on the cheek. "Well thank you, pretty boy" He says, then watches Carl head to the mirror. Meanwhile he slides on his pants and zips them up, they were slightly oversized so on top he puts on two belts to keep them in place. He laughs out at Carl's comment on his hair, it was cute to see that the boy liked his hair so much. Negan loved it too, it was different, new. Every guy had a normal short boring haircut, but not Carl. "That's fine by me, I fucking love your hair" He says smiling as he slides on his white shirt, and then finishes with his leather jacket. "That's because I'm your pillow, and those are my clothes" He chuckles, then sprays on some perfume. "Hey baby, I gotta leave now. Use my radio to order yourself breakfast, okay? If they deny it to you, tell me and I'll have their asses punished" He says, wrapping his arms around Carl before kissing the tip of his nose. "Give daddy a goodbye kiss" He whispers, smirking as he looks into the boy's eye.

Carl cupped a hand over his mouth at Negans witty statment, a small laugh breaking out from his lips as his eyes squinted shut. Carl actually laughing around somone who wasnt his dad, michonne, or Daryl was more rare than a walker that didn't bite. his laugh was light and came right from the heart and it showed how comfortable and trusting Carl was with Negan. the boy looked away for a moment, hiding his smile as his shoulders bounced with his titters and once he settled down Carl gazed up to Negan, holding his shoulders with a loving smile. it felt so weird to be smiling as much as he was lately, to feel so happy but Carl found he could very much get used to it. he closed his eye when his nose was kissed before he pushed himself up on his tippy toes to mush his lips with the older mans, locking them in a romantic fashion. humming quietly Carl squeezed Negans body close to his own, giving him a tight embrace to make sure they got the most out of their last moments together before Negan had to start his busy day. although Carl wanted to go with Negan he figured it may be best for him to stay in the room while Negan ran his morning rounds, surly nothing too eventful would happen, right?

Negan’s face sported a proud smile the second that Carl began laughing so comfortable and adorably. It was such a pure sounding laugh, it made Negan’s heart warm up until it melted into a happy puddle. It was quite adorable how the boy had to stand on the tips of his toes to get to kiss Negan, and part of him wanted to tease him by too standing on the tips of his toes, but he didn’t really have time for it this morning. The kiss was quick, but so loving and passionate. His arms wrapped around Carl as well until the kiss was done. “I’ll see you later, baby boy” He lets him go and finally walks out the room with Lucille in hand. 

Negan headed towards his meeting room straight away, and he sits down, waiting for the others to arrive. He hoped no one bothered Carl, hell, he was sure no one would mess with him after he explicitly told them not to. What Negan hadn’t taken into account, however, is that some saviors hadn’t been there any of the times that he said not to touch Carl.

once their lips parted Carl took a slow breath and gazed deep into Negans dark eyes that were filled with so much love and affection that the boy knew was for him and only him. it was like the kid was standing on a cloud in that moment and he never wanted to come down from this teir of bliss he currently resided on. with a little sigh that was rather sad the sherrifs son let Negan slide out of his hold and his arms fell heavy by his sides. "see you later, jerk~" he jabbed, even if his words were mean his smile was genuine and sincere and deeply loving. he watched his lover leave the room and once he did a greyness crept back into Carls world and his smile vanished.

what was he doing...?

the teen sat down on the edge of the bed, those butterflies rotting away in his stomach leaving him feeling sick. resting his elbows on his knees the boy held his face in his hands. this couldn't be happening. 

remember all those times you let yourself be happy Carl? remember all those times you let yourself feel safe? remember all those times you felt things were normal if even for a little while? remember all those people you got attatched to? remember what happened to Ron??

Carl's head was tsunami'd with these fearful thoughts, all making him feel more and more sick. he couldn't let himself be happy or safe or in love because every time he did something horrible always happened. places burned. people died. 

at this point Carl couldn't even stomach the idea of breakfast, feeling nautious enough as is. his head swirled and he felt like he had been spinning around for hours. he picked up the walkie with a shaking hand and held the button down "get me something to drink please" he said in a wavering voice before putting the box down beside him.

a knock at the door some moments later pulled Carl back into reality and the teen pushed himself to stand, walking to the door and opening it slowly where he was greeted by a older man with a sinister glare. Carl reached out to take the water, not exchanging a word only for his face and neck and chest to be met with a cold splash that did snap his senses back completely and now he was pissed. the man laughed as he looked to the drenched kid, his bangs now heavy and falling messily in his face, sticking to it, his shirt doing the same to his chest. the boy looked like he wanted to shove his thumbs into the bastards eyes as he fished a balled up rag from his pocket.

"sorry about that~ my hand slipped" he crooned, swiping the rag over Carls dripping wet cheek. the younger snatched his head away from the touch and swated the mans hand harshly "get me another glass of water. now. " he demanded.

Negan chuckled at Carl’s final comment towards him, before heading into the meeting room. Half an hour later the meeting with his council began. 

The creepy savior in front of Carl roared out in laughter as the boy tried to speak to him in a demanding tone. “Who the fuck are you to order me around, kid?” The man pushes him and enters the room, closing the door behind him. “You feel special cause Negan let you in his room huh? You probably think he loves you so very much” He hisses, wide smirk as he mocked the boy. He’d heard from the savior on guard duty that night that Negan and Carl had gotten it on. “Here’s the hard truth, boy. He doesn’t give a shit about you” The savior snarls, grabbing Carl by the collar of his shirt. “You’re just a naive set of holes...” He looks him up and down. “I bet he showers your ass with exaggerated compliments and you swoon like a stupid little bitch” He chuckles. 

“Hell... I don’t think he’d mind if I took a turn on ya” The savior smirks and strokes Carl’s cheek.

Carl gasped as he was shoved back into the room, stumbling a little before he regained his footing and once he did he glared razors to the bastard who loomed over him, looking wound up and ready to attack at any second like a corned animal. 

the boy stepped back cautiously as the older man drew closer and closer to him but before he could put too much space between them a hand shot forth and wrapped a fist in the front of his shirt. reaching up quickly Carl gripped at the mans wrist and dug his nails into it hoping the pittiful attempt would be enough to shoot pain through the man and make him let go but that wasn't the case, even if he squirmed and kicked.

"let me go, asshole!" he barked furiously, trying not to show how much the mans words really pierced his heart and crumpled his soul. he put on a stern, pissed expression even if inside his insecurities were eating him alive. "you dont know shit!" he spat, ramming his foot as hard as he could against the mans shin but his next words froze his bones. 

feeling his stomach drop Carl turned away from the cruel touch to his cheek, trying so very hard to maintain his cool whilist struggling harder "don't fucking touch me-!" the long haired boy snarled out the words although it was obvious how scared he really was.

The man didn’t even react when Carl’s nails digged into his wrist. The boy was too tiny and weak to cause any difference or fight back, making him a perfect victim. “You think you know Negan better cause he slept with you once? I’ve been here since the start, kid. He does this shit to all his wives, makes them feel special and then just adds them to the pile. Be smart, kid. Enjoy the privileges while they last before he dumps you forever.”

The savior groans when Carl kicks him, but even the kick was too weak to cause any great damage or pain. “Fucking kid!” He growls, throwing Carl down to the floor. In his next scream the savior could just hear the fear that oozed out of Carl’s every pore, he found it lovely. He straddles the tiny boy and pulls away the strands of hair that covered his wound. “Why the fuck is this gross shit out in the open? Didn’t your daddy teach you to keep a good appearance?” The savior laughs before turning Carl around, letting his hands roam up and down everywhere they wanted to touch and grope. 

The savior pulled out a knife, pressing it to Carl’s neck. “Listen, kid. You won’t tell Negan shit about what’s gonna happen, and you know why? Because he won’t give a shit, and it’ll only make him dump you earlier than usual. Make the smart choice” He hisses.

when his feeble body collided onto the floor Carl felt a buzzing agony shatter through his nerves and sink deep into his bones but he sprung back as quickly as he could, rolling on his back while crawling away from the man as quickly as he could only for his shoulder to contract in pain resulting in him slipping and laying flat with a dull groan, feeling as if the muscles in his shoulder had been twisted around and wrung out. even as painful as the multiple deep bruises were the mans words were far more torturous. he felt every horrible thought he tried to supress burst forth in that moment, ripping his heart into shreds, all those worries and fears chanting that they were right all along and that the mans words only proved a cruel truth.

when he was straddled Carl started to squirm and thrash around, his hands seizing his pockets for his knife but in a gut wrenching realization he found his only salvation was left in his other dirty jeans that laid across the room, feeling as if they were a whole world away. 

when his hair was snatched Carls frantic, shaking hands shot up to try to pull his soft strands away, kicking uselessly while trying to turn his head away, his one eye closed tight in denial and pain while also trying to keep his tears in. the remark about his socket was a real punch in the gut and he felt himself writher inside amidst his panic.

and oh god when he was flipped over on his stomach Carl found the scenario nightmarishly familiar, and the knife to his neck was the horrifying cherry ontop. he squirmed against the hands violating his clothed body, his hands reaching out about the floor for something, anything to use against the creep. he was about to scream out for Negan but his breath caught in his throat as that brutal point pressed against his flesh. at this point the poor boys tears spilled down his cheek and he was shaking like a leaf in the winters breeze, feeling sick and so indescribably riddled with fear to the point he felt numb and heavy. "please...please don't " he begged, pressing his forehead to the cold wood floor, hands balling into fists.

"Oh please- pleeeease" The savior mocks in a high pitched tone and roars out in laughter as he turns Carl around. "You think I can fuck that eye socket of yours?" He asks smirking as he grabs the boy's head turning it to the side to get a good look at the socket, it wasn't deep enough, but he could still grind against it. A hard on grew in his pants at the sight of the shaky, terrified, crying boy. He wondered just how tight he would be inside, in any hole, really. "I got a deal for you, kid" He says, knowing that he needed his consent or silence for Negan not to kill him when and if he found out. "I leave you alone... for today" As he spoke, he grinded his hips against Carl's ass, getting friction on his hard dick. “But I will fuck you eventually” He hisses, sliding the knife slowly over his neck, not making a single cut however. “Only condition is.... you won’t tell Negan about this, and you won’t let him touch or fuck you. You’re probably a virgin in a few places aren’t you? Well that virginity is fucking mine” He growls. “I know what you’re thinking, why should I not tell Negan? Because if you fucking do, me and my buddies will take turns fucking your every hole, and then we’ll cut your pretty dick off, maybe your tongue too” He threatens, still grinding. Moments later with a hard groan he cums in his pants, cock pulsing against Carl’s ass even through the man’s jeans. 

“Did you understand, kid?” He asks finally.

when Carl was rolled onto his back again his previously glaring eye was now pittiful and filled with terror, tears streaming from that one and down his flushed, freckled cheek. the inquiry about his socket filled the boy with more fear and disgust than he that was possible and the only thing that kept him from turning his head away was the knife that sat a little too snugly against his throat, if he moved his head suddenly a puncture or slice was practically guaranteed. Carl tried to move his legs but it was no use with the older man wedged between his thighs and once the grinding started Carl twisted a little and gasped, his knees feeling weak even though he was laying down.

at the prospect of a deal Carls heart leapt at whatever chance he had to get out of this, to make it end as soon as possible and not be touched anymore. he whimpered and choked back his sobs as the filthy mans hips rocked against his own, that fine edge of the cold blade ghosting across his throat making him shudder and hold as still as he could even with his shaking.

the deal was a shitty one. a complete, torturous lose lose. now he would have to live in dread of when this bastard decided he wanted to fuck him all the while staying silent on the matter. he was completely pinned down. there was no move he could make to get out of this, if he told Negan about this bastard and killed him all his freinds would just ambush him later on and things would be a thousand times worse. the boy slowly turned his head away, eye clamped shut as he gave a series of nods, biting his lip to try to stop himself from crying, that lump in his throat making him fear its presence would cause the knife to slit into his flesh should he make a peep.

"I-I understand " he said quickly, saying whatever he needed to get this man off of him so that maybe in the meantime he would think of a way out of it, already he was planning to stay glued to Negans side at all times then surly nothing could happen to him, right? 

oh Negan...what was Carl going to do? he would feel so guilty pushing him away...what if Negan stole a kiss or lingering touch in public while those hungry eyes of hidden predators were on him? would his punishment somehow grow worse? 

suddenly Carl felt the throbbing between his legs and the boy gasped, leaning his head back with a disgusted shudder, sniffling quietly "just...just let me go.."

The man sighs, pleased that he had gotten his orgasm and smiling down at the boy. “Good. Quick reminder. Don’t you dare tell Negan, and don’t let him fuck you in any way. He’s a fucking pussy about sex, so he won’t touch if you just say no. You know what happens if you do either, kid. I ain’t joking around” He warns him, then gives his ass a final slap. “I’ll let you know when I’ll fuck you” He says, then gets up finally leaving the boy alone. He steps out the room and leaves to tell his friends about how the plan had gone. 

Negan finished his meeting hours later, and Carl’s awful meeting with the man had been an hour ago, but of course Negan didn’t know that. He heads towards the bedroom for a quick break, and opens the door smiling as he thought of his dear Carl. “Hey there” He says smiling, expecting that Carl had a good morning. “How’s my baby doing?”


	4. Chapter 4

Carls body jerked as he was spanked and he laid motionless on the ground even after the bastard had gotten off of him.after the man had left Carl couldn't stop crying as dread smothered him, putting a heavy weight on his chest that made him feel as if his heart was going to get crushed under the immense guilt and sorrow. he brought his tremoring hands up to cover his face, feeling the urge to puke arise while tears poured down the left side of his face. what the hell was he going to do? nothing. there was nothing he could do. there was no way out of this.

Carl eventually got up and sat back on the edge of the bed, wiping away his tears. suddenly these two weeks of freedom and happiness he was looking forward to had morphed into a trip to hell. this is what you get for being happy, Carl. 

his virginity was the last grain of innocence he had left, the world had forcefully taken everything else but he wanted this one thing to be his to give freely at his own accord but it seemed he wouldn't be able to do that ither. for a moment Carl thought about having Negan fuck him in secret just so those bastards couldn't have the satisfaction of being his first time but Carl quickly detered himself as he feared someone finding out. 

the sulking boy fixed his hair and ruffled clothes and tried to push the looming dread away but it was no use and when Negan made his entrance the boy only felt worse and heavier than before. previously Negans presence brought him nothing but joy but now seeing his oblivious lover made his stomach churn and he felt like crying all over again but he refrained somehow and gave a flimsy smile, trying to pretend to be okay.

"Hey..." was all the teen said, quickly dodging eyecontact before he stared to the floor, feeling utterly disgusted and terrified

Negan could tell in that very second that something was wrong. Carl didn’t look happy like he did that same morning, didn’t look like he had a very good day. Something had happened, Negan wasn’t stupid, that tiny fucking smile wouldn’t fool him. The boy wasn’t all that good at lying either. His behavior was as discrete as having a sign on his head that said “im not okay” 

“What’s wrong?” Negan asks, sitting on the bed next to Carl. “Did something happen? Did someone do something to you?” He asks, ready to murder whatever piece of shit had dared to even look at his baby. “Talk to me, Carl” He urges, grabbing his hand and holding it lovingly. He wondered if his message hadn’t been clear, he had made sure to tell every fucking savior to not even look at Carl, so who had done this!? And what had they done!?

Carl felt himself tear apart inside. he wanted so badly to tell Negan everything that had happened, he wanted to see him bash in that fuckers head and chop off his and all his putrid freinds dicks but he knew he couldn't. the teen crumbled and his ribs felt like they were stabbing into his lungs and heart while a stinging sensation filled his nose, a early stage of about to cry and it didnt help that it was more than a little obvious he was crying earlier as his eye was still shiny and his cheeks were still a little red and his posture was slouched and almost rag doll like. he just looked so beat down, a stark contrast to how bright and go getting he was earlier.

Carl looked to Negan and shame pierced though his chest. Negan was right, and by God did the boy want so badly to say so but the consequences were far too dire to take any chances. "I...i just..I missed you is all.." he partially lied. "I just dont like being without you is all...I was bored." he whipped up a few measly excuses hoping they would somehow surfice. "..don't leave me alone anymore...please..." it was a sad attempt but at the very least Carl thought he'd have a fighting chance of preventing that bastard getting his hands on him so long as he stayed under Negans arm at all times.

Negan raises his brow at the boy’s response. He could see that his boyfriend had cried, and rage filled him up as he wondered still what the fuck had caused him such pain?! In Carl’s next words Negan understood that Carl was desperate to be with him always, most likely for protection. “Baby...” Negan sighs, wrappinng an arm around him. “Talk to me. What happened? Why are you so scared? And why the fuck were you crying? I don’t wanna hear any bullshit, Carl Grimes” He says, grabbing the boy’s face and making him look into his eyes. 

Negan couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that someone had most likely threatened Carl, and he promised himself that he would kill whoever caused him this fear in the most brutal, painful way possible. “You know you can trust me... Carl... I love you” He says, stroking the side of his face.

Carl flinched as his face was grabbed, he had never recoiled from Negans touch until just now. his shoulders perked up, almost touching his ears as his tremors came back. "n...nothing...I wasn't crying..." he again lied, each attempt to brush off what had happened driving another nail through his heart. that one blue eye just couldn't conceal the pain and terror that swam behind it, granting a crystal clear window into his racing thoughts. 

Carl pulled away from the caress and he peered out the large window overlooking the courtyard. could anyone see them...? did someone have a radio in the room to listen in to what they were talking about? paranoia plauged the teens mind and that little i love you made Carl want to curl up and writher into nothing.

it was the first time Negan had said it, it was the first time the three word phrase was uttered between them and it was all so soon but Carl knew if it wasn't for what happened earlier he would be filled with rapture but now he just felt nauseous and sick to his stomach, the mans words playing through in his head. what if Negan didn't love him after all? what if...what if it was a game? what if Negan was just using him to get revenge on Rick? Carl swallowed and moved away from the man and looked to his knees, seeming so small in that moment as silence set over him

Negan noticed Carl flinching from his touch, which he had never done before. Carl was afraid, so afraid, it was obvious from the fact that he didn’t even want Negan to touch him. He watches him look away from him, feeling confused that Carl seemed to not trust him anymore. Whoever had done this hadn’t just made Carl afraid of them, he’d made Carl afraid of Negan too, and that was something else that Negan would /not/ forgive. 

Negan didn’t just spit out those three words lightly, he’d thought it through. As he waited for his men in the meeting, he thought of Carl, of what he felt for him, because it was such a weird emotion that he couldn’t pinpoint it's name, he hadn’t felt it in so long. It was a strange mixture of anguish, care, extreme happiness and fear at the same time. And soon he realized what it was, love. 

“Carl. Come on” Negan grabs him by the shoulders, making him look at him and away from his knees. “It’s me. Negan. Your boyfriend” He says, trying to remind him of the lovely day they had spent together just yesterday. “I mean every word I just said. I. Love. You.” He repeats. “And I would do anything for you, any fucking thing at all... So please tell me what’s going on”

Carl was trying so very hard not to cry right then and there because if he did it would be a dead giveaway that something was in fact wrong, as if his current state of shaking and biting back tears and flinching away from his own boyfriends touch wasn't enough. Negan surely knew better than anyone that Carl didn't scare easily yet here he was petrified of seemingly everything around him, he was so terrified that not even his loving boyfriend provided a shred of comfort, everything he saught refuge in had now become a snare around his neck, tightening each time he was offered comfort.

when his shoulders were gripped Carl noticeably tensed, his wide eye staring to Negan with nothing but panic. he tore himself away from the mans hold, nearly falling off the edge of the bed as he put space between them, his heart aching something awful. "no you dont." his voice wavered a little as he desperately grasped for his self control. he was shaking so much now and the words just tumbled out, provoked by his stirring fears. 

he swallowed, trying to gulp down the lump in his throat as he stared to Negan, his breathing becoming short and ragged. "you don't love me. you can't. " although this was a looming suspicion that ate away at the boy it also served as a decent coverup for what really went down.

it pained Carl so much to say those these things to Negan, in reality he wanted to tell Negan he loved him back, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him all his troubles but it would just be too painful...

Negan watched Carl once again move away form him, and he frowns. Carl was being senseless, stupid, immature, not at all like the Carl Negan told himself he was in love with. This was a piss poor version of Carl, that he didn’t even think existed. He was almost annoyed at Carl fucking questioning wether he loved him or not. What more proof did he need!? Or was he just like everyone else, taking Negan for an emotionless monster that got off on murdering people. 

“I can’t?” Negan raises a brow, feeling more offended than anything else. “Why the fuck can’t I love you?” He asks, sliding closer to Carl. “Because I kill people? Because I have a set of meaningless wives that I dumped in the fucking trash for you!?” He asks, getting heat up. He grabs the boy’s face a bit roughly to make him look into his eyes. “What else do you need from me, Carl? Do I have to cut off my fucking leg so you believe I love you?” He hisses. He just wanted the message to come across as clear as possible. “I. Love. You. Carl!” He shouts. “Now tell me what happened, every little thing, now. No discussions, no excuses, no more bullshit”

Carl knew he screwed up bigtime now. he felt his very insides curl up as Negan started to raise his voice. he knew how stupid he sounded, he knew how stupid he was to let that sick mans words weasel into his mind and concoct with his worries to poison him into even thinking for a second that Negans feelings for him weren't genuine. he wanted nothing more than to say those three words back to the older man but if he did it would make the things to come so much worse.

the kid looked so brittle, like he'd shatter if Negans clutch was just an ounce tighter. every point the savior made sent shards into his chest, each driving more deeply than the last. he didn't want Negan to be angry with him...he wanted them to go back to being happy and without worry, oh how just a few hours soiled all of that and flipped their new world on its head, making it as broken and tainted as the world outside.

Carls heart fractured, the look on his face utterly pained as he looked into those angered eyes that blazed through him, every word shaking him to his core. "it's nothing...I was just thinking..." this time he grabbed Negans wrist and pulled it from his jaw before standing and backing away a bit, still able to feel where Negans fingers clutched his face "don't...don't touch me..."

Negan felt bad as he saw the fear in Carl’s eyes amplify, the fear and pain and worry. He sighs and shakes his head, mainly at himself, but mostly at whoever the fuck had done this to his baby. Guilt pierced through Negan as that innocent blue eye looked into his own with pure pain. He watches Carl once again make up an excuse and move away, but now he wondered if maybe he wasn’t lying, what if he really was just feeling anxious and Negan had treated him like this? 

“Aw, fuck, I get it” Negan sighs, rubbing his eyes with guilt. “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you. I-I didn’t mean to” He watches Carl get away. “I’m so sorry” He didn’t know what to say, he just felt so guilty for mistreating Carl. “I-I’m sorry” Negan couldn’t think of what else to say, or do. He stands up, staring down at his feet, unable to look at Carl from how ashamed he was. “I’ll give you some time alone... if you need it... Just- I’m sorry, I’m sorry Carl, I didn’t mean to yell at you or press you, I understand that you have your worries”

Carl thought he couldn't possibly feel any worse until after he saw Negans expression become filled with remorse all because he was being a complicated coward who was letting some scumbags get the best of him. "don't worry about it..." he said with a heavy hearted sigh to follow, unable to bring himself to see the distress he brought to his lover. he was hurting Negan so much and he knew he'd only hurt him worse and worse as time went on. the young man rubbed his shoulder where a tender bruise throbbed, making a note to himself to not allow Negan to remove any of his clothes as it would become apparent to what really happened, hed have some real explaining to do then. 

when Negan offered to leave him alone Carl reached forward and desperately gripped the mans wrist, giving him a pleading gaze. "no- don't- stay please..." he begged softly, as if afraid someone would hear. he must have seemed so crazy to ask the man to stay with him at all times whilst also pushing him away and refusing any physical contact but he would do what he had to do to keep his time with the sick monsters as far away as he possibly could whilist hoping he would somehow think of a way out of his predicament

Negan cursed at himself internally, wondering just why was he so inept socially. He had just hurt Carl, yelled at him for being insecure, a problem he /knew/ Carl often struggled with. And even when he’d   
yelled at him Carl was telling him not to worry about it.... god, he didnt deserve this angel of a boy. He was about to leave when Carl gripped his wrist and told him to stay. Why would he want him here after that? Negan didn’t understand, but he sure as hell didn’t wanna risk hurting Carl again, so he didn’t wanna ask. 

“Okay... what- what do you want me to do?” Negan asks in a normal tone, unsure of doing anything right now, too scared to hurt, annoy or bother the boy he loved. “Just sit here or...?” He didn’t understand anything, he was confused, anxious....

Carls vice like grip loosened once Negan agreed to stay with him and his intense, fraught expression softened a little bit to become more gloomy than anything. he tried so hard to muster up strength to smile or to find a subject to lighten the mood but his mind was too occupied imagining filthy hands groping his body while shredding his clothes off with who knows how many dirty old men violating his mostly untouched body.

once again Carl felt like throwing up every organ in his body and he just couldn't shut his mind off, maybe just sitting in silence would be the best option for now. "yhea...let's just sit for a while.." he mumbled, releasing Negans arm before walking to the window, looking out to the busy bees so far down below. shrouding the curtains the room was bathed in muted shadows and the teen stepped over to the bed, kicking off his boots and sitting on the edge, back against the headboard.

Negan saw Carl’s look soften. He waited to hear him explain what he wanted. “Okay...” He says, feeling awkward as he sits down on the bed, watching him close the curtains. The room was soon plunged into darkness. Negan kicks off his boots, then takes off his jacket, just sitting there in complete silence as Carl sits by his side. 

Negan wondered if he should roll close and kiss him, but a more sensible part of him told him that was a stupid fucking idea, and that he shouldn’t do it. He hated it, this... silence, this awkwardness between them where just a day earlier had been witty fun banter, jokes and honest personal conversations. “So.. uh, what did you have for breakfast?” Negan asks, sad that they had been reduced to small talk, but what else could he say or do?

the question momentarily snapped Carl out of his wandering thoughts that ventured deeper and deeper into dark, twisted subjects, his own mind relentlessly bombarding him with imagery of what would soon befall him the second that sick freak decided he wanted to make the boy into his personal fuck doll. he blinked and looked over to Negan, for a moment looking as if he was questioning if the man had actually said anything or if his hellish mind was playing tricks on him, after a moment of crushing, cold silence he responded. 

"I didn't eat...I wasn't feeling good.." he told Negan, his solemn gaze fixated on his lap where his hands rested, anxiously twisting his fingers as if waiting for something horrible to happen, which he most certainly was. this waiting was a whole new level of torture, moreso that he had to spend it with Negan while his mind was still battling with some possibilities.

what if he did just go ahead and have Negan fuck him just so it would be his decision as one last hoorah before those dipshits got their hands on him? he'd love to see the look on their faces after realizing that he had given away the very thing they were starving to take from him. alas, Carl couldn't bring himself to it, he didn't want to fuck out of spite, he wanted it to be gentle and genuine and everything it wouldn't wind up being...

“Okay.... Aren’t you hungry?” Negan asks, looking over at Carl. He looked so anxious, so internally tortured, Negan couldn’t help but wonder if something had caused that, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask in fear that he was wrong and he would once again bother Carl. Negan was discouraged, annoyed, sad that his first relationship in so long was crumbling before his very eyes, not even twenty four hours after starting. 

“Hey... if something does happen, you know you can tell me, right? No matter what anyone says to you or what they threaten you with... I’ll keep you safe as long as I’m alive. And let me tell you, I’ll live a long fucking time” He says, wanting to make sure Carl knew this.

"No." Carl responded with a small shake of his head, reaching up to rub his bruise that had pressure put upon it when his face was grabbed moments ago. the poor kid was feeling like he was getting shredded apart on the inside, he felt like he was ruining he and Negans relationship already, maybe it would only be a matter of time before the savior would leave him afterall. he could only hope that wouldn't be the case...

as Negan tried to assure him that he'd protect him no matter what Carls heartstrings were ripped right out and he felt his stomach sink down though the floor. "I know..." he spoke lowly, his words heavy as stone. he glanced to Negan for a moment, feeling so disgusted with himself, feeling so stupid and scared. Negan was trying to help but there was no way he could...helpless plauged over the boy like a storm of dread, his thoughts weighing on him like a ton of bricks around his neck. 

Carl felt he didnt deserve Negans sympathy or concern, if anything it only made him feel worse. he was tempted to lean over and wrap himself in his boyfriends embrace but he couldn't bring himself to do it knowing he'd crumble apart and start crying all over again.

Negan was disappointed with Carl’s neutral responses. He didn’t know what had happened, he didn’t know anything at all, because Carl wouldn’t talk to him! What was he supposed to do!? “I’ll be honest with you, Carl, I don’t know what the fuck you want from me” He says, snapping internally although his body language remained calm and collected. “This-“ He gestures towards him with his hand. “This isn’t you. This isn’t Carl motherfucking Grimes, the tiny serial killer ready to take on the fucking world. This isn’t the man I fell in love with. This isn’t the Carl I wanted to say I love you to” He found himself ranting, because he wanted to help Carl and he was so fucking frustrated that he couldn’t do anything. He felt helpless in this situation, and Negan always needed power, it helped him feel well. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, I don’t know what’s going on in your head. And I don’t know why you want me here only to sit in absolute silence by your side. I’m still sorry I yelled at you, but I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I? I care about you, and it’s my duty to help you. But how the fuck can I help you when you’re being so closed off?” He continued ranting. “I’m sorry if this hurts but I fucking hate this. I hate your silence and how weird you’re acting. It’s like someone else took over your body in the few hours I was gone” He sighs, shaking his head. “I’m wasting time here Carl. I wouldn’t be if we were actually talking, or if I was helping you, but I’m not doing any of those things, so this is time I’m wasting that I could be using to work on the sanctuary” Negan felt bad about the way he was talking to Carl, but he had to let it out. “So you either talk to me, or I leave to do something productive”

as Negan started going off the Alexandrian felt everything inside of him jumble up and his mind went haywire, desprate and frantic all the while he absorbed every harsh word that struck him like a whip. he dispised how pathetic he knew he seemed, he loathed how much of a pussy he was being but he just couldn't help it, wouldn't anyone in his situation be scared? too scared to do anything? he wanted to so fucking bad! his words burned at the tip of his tounge and everything inside of him rioted to say something, to do something but his body refused to produce words that may very well be his last so he just sat, distraught as the man he loved continued to lash out at him verbaly.

when Negan threatned to leave Carl almost lundged over to tackle the man to prevent him from doing so "no-! no don't-!" he begged suddenly, his voice almost cracking with desperation as he pulled some measly excuses out of thin air "I'm just-- its hard for me to express myself, okay?" it wasn't a total lie. "I'm just...worried...I've never been in a relationship before.." the excuses were as sturdy as wet cardboard and Carl kicked himself for not being able to come up with anything better admist his mortification. "please stay..." he grabbed Negans arm as he did earlier, except it was tighter and more instant, his hand trembling.

Negan was once again disappointed, as Carl once again begged him not to leave, and made up some poor obviously fucking fake excuse. He looks down at Carl’s hand, seeing it tremble with fear and desperation. “I’m leaving, Carl.” He yanks himself away from him in the bed. Maybe pretending to leave would finally bring Carl to tell him what was happening, what was truly making him so intensely afraid of being alone. 

“You’re lying to me, you’re acting weird... I’m sick, Carl. I’m sick of your lies and your stupid fucking bullshit that you expect me to believe like I’m a fucking moron” He continues to rant as he puts his jacket back on. “So I’m leaving until the Carl I know and love comes back. Because this is just a bootleg, fake ass version of my boyfriend, and it’s making me waste time for some fucking reason that I don’t even know” He grabs Lucille and stands up. “I fell in love with a Carl that was brave, that trusted me, and I’d like to believe that he loved me too. But you come here claiming to be nervous about our fucking relationship while sitting two fucking meters away from me like I’m a goddamn hungry walker. That’s not what you felt last night, that’s not what my Carl feels for me”

those three words made the boys head spin and trepidation snared him, feeling like his intestines had been tied into pretzel knots. dispite his legs feeling like jelly in the worst ways Carl jumped to his feet, his one eye wide and swimming with raw, unadulterated fear, fear that had never before crossed his usually stoic features. "Negan please--" he couldn't get a word in as the older man poured out his frustrations. 

he rounded the bed quickly, every word sending a bullet through him. desprate hands shot out and he wrapped his arms around Negan, hugging him from behind as he rested his Forehead just under the others shoulder blades, tears burning his eye before spilling over before he even had a chance to push them back. "I'm sorry Negan..." his voice quivered, gripping at Negans shirt as he shook against him, feeling like hed collapse at any second. "I do love you. I love you so much." he hugged the man tighter and tighter like he was a teddy bear. the confession sounded more desperate than heartfelt but god, Carl did mean it, he didn't want things to be like this, he didn't want to have to say I love you while in a place of fear. it was all his fault things were falling apart....if he could just grow a pair and say what happened and what he was threatened with it would all be over...except it wouldn't. it would only be so much fucking worse. this had to be what hell felt like.

Negan ignored Carl’s pleading as he continued ranting. He had turned his back on him, ready to leave before Carl hugged him so tightly. He could feel the boy shaking against him, and when he felt a wetness in his jacket he knew he was crying. He hears him apologize and say he loves him too, but right now Negan was too pissed to care, and still hellbent on finding out what the fuck had happened. 

“More lies...” Negan sighs, rubbing his forehead. He hated having to be so mean to Carl, but if that’s what needed to be done to find out the truth then he would damn well do it. “I’m not staying, Carl. In case that’s what you are trying to get me to do. I’m not staying because you don’t trust me, and you expect me to just sit here in silence while you lie to me?” He shakes his head, giving him a cold look over his shoulder. “I thought I could trust you, Carl. I trust no one but you. But you’ve proven me wrong” He pushes him off, careful to not be too rough before starting to head towards the door.

and just when Carl thought he couldn't possibly be cut down anymore Negan said that his 'i love you' was just another pile of lies. Carl swallowed a sob and felt like his throat would tear from it. he couldn't process the fact this was really happening, it all felt so surreal and horrible it absolutely had to be a nightmare but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake up from it. the poor youths heart had been successfully smashed into a million tiny pieces in a matter of minutes and he couldn't have ever imagined Negan saying these things to him, hurting him so badly, pushing him away, it was like his worst nightmare was unfolding right infront of him while his hands were tied.

when Negan did pull away Carl nearly dropped to his knees but he used the rest of his strength to throw himself infront of the man and against the door, resorting to a completely degrading tactic but at this point he couldn't give a damn, as long as Negan didn't leave him alone.

"fuck me." 

through his tears Carl shucked off his flannel and threw his arms around Negans neck, his trembling lips crashing messily against the saviors as he pulled their bodies against each other, a small sob breaking the kiss every now and then. if what was going to happen was going to happen then Carl wanted Negan to be his first before anyone else, then just maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty afterwards, he didn't want those bastards to have him first. they wouldn't find out right?! he'd just lie and hope for the best.

Negan watches Carl throw himself onto the door. Relief and victory washed over him, he expected Carl to finally tell him what had happened, so he could finally help him. 

And instead he got more shit. 

He grunts as Carl throws himself into his arms. He wraps his arms around his smaller, half naked body as their lips pressed together. It was so awkward, so wrong and weird, Negan felt like a fucking rapist. Specially because Carl was full on sobbing into the kiss. “Carl-no” Negan whispers, pulling away from the kiss. Suddenly, he saw bruises on his waist from where the man had grabbed him, but Negan didn’t know yet. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for everything I said” He says, knowing how terrible his boyfriend must feel. “I just wanted you to tell me what had happened. I love you, Carl, I mean it. And I’ll keep you safe no matter what, so please tell me. Who made you so afraid? And how...?” He asks, gently touching the bruises on his torso. The fact that Carl had told him to fuck him made Negan think that he had been raped, and now wanted Negan just to feel less dirty, or something. He just needed to know. “Please tell me, please Carl, I beg of you” He continues to whisper.

when their lips parted Carl blinked through the tears that blurred his vision oh so terribly and he wished he would have thought more before he pulled his flannel off as now quite a few bruises were exposed including the ones that lurked just under Negans hands now. he was just so desperate he wasn't thinking straight at all, he was willing to do anything just to get Negan to stay, almost anything...

if he was asked about the bruises he'd have no choice but to fib and say they were a result of being manhandled yesterday by the saviors while they struggled to get him into the truck. he wished he didn't have to lie and behave so repulsively but he was cornered now with no way out. Negans kindness and constant extension of assistance made the poor boy cry even more. he fell apart in his boyfriends hold and gazed into his dark eyes, unable to speak through his sheer agony. 

he chose silence once again, knowing if he lied anymore Negan would get pissed and storm off and maybe truly start to resent him. the sheriff's boy rested his forehead on Negans chest and shook his head slowly, refusing to talk about what troubled him.

"stay...please..." was all he could get out.

Negan stared into the crying boy’s eye, seeing the ever-present fear and pain still in them. He didn’t know why he’d expected something else, but once again Carl didn’t say shit, just held onto him. Negan was sick, sick that he was trying his hardest and it wasn’t at all working out. He didn’t know what else to do, all he was managing to do was make Carl cry more, and piss himself off more. He was annoyed, upset and helpless, and he had finally reached his limit.

“Get out.” 

His voice was sharp like the end of a knife and cold like its blade. “I’m sick of your shit, of your lies, and of your silence” He says, just staring away and remaining motionless as he speaks. “I’m trying to help, I’m trying to be nice and understanding but you’re not giving me any chance. So if you’re just gonna throw away every fucking promise and sincere word I told you you might as well just fuck off” He was too pissed, so he was afraid that if he moved he’d end up hurting Carl even more, either verbally or physically. “Go back to your room next door. I don’t wanna hear from you again, I’ll send someone to give you your meals everyday, don’t bother me again” Perhaps he was being too cold, too cruel, but he was just too pissed to think straight or seriously about what he was doing. He didn’t want Carl to leave, he wanted him to talk. 

“I gave Carl access to my room last night, but I just don’t know who you are” He says, shaking his head with a sigh. “While you’re out, tell the guard on the end of the hall to tell Sherry I’ll be at her room soon” He hoped that by mentioning his wives again he would touch a nerve. But he didn’t even know if Carl was gonna talk anymore, he was just fucking angry.

this time two words alone crushed the proud boy. Carl gasped weakly and his eye shot wide. he felt like the entire sky crashed down on him at that point and he felt the very air get knocked out of his lungs. he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. again he felt like his knees would give in and hed shrink away into nothing. never before had Carl felt more heartbroken and abandoned and...and...betrayed! 

how the fuck could Negan do this to him!? why couldn't he just stay with him and protect him like he said?! thats all he wanted!! it's what he needed more than anything!! the more Negan talked the worse and worse it got. Carl felt like puking and fainting and bawling his eye out all at once. he pressed himself closer as a final silent plea, his trembling getting worse as Negans cold, uncaring words bit into him yet still he hugged his boyfriend close not ever wanting to let him go no matter what he said. 

the final nail in the coffin was when Negan brought up visiting one of his ex wives and suddenly all his sorrow and despair morphed into rage. he shoved away from the savior, his expression filled with scorn and belly ache anguish. he took in a deep, shuddering breath and he snatched his flannel off the floor and pulled it back on, glaring through globs of tears with borderline hatred to the man who ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

a tornado of emotions wrecked through Carl and his words flew out faster than he could process them. 

"fuck you!!!" he yelled, his voice broken pittifuly and he wished he didn't sound so damn pathetic. he wanted to be scary and angry, he wanted to seem bigger than he felt but he couldn't. before he had a chance to slap Negan across the face for making things worlds worse he turned and flung open the door, slamming it behind him as he stormed down the hall, not telling the gaurd a god damn thing.

once he got to his room Carl slammed the door shut and locked it, seeing nothing of use to barricade it further.   
if one of those bastards stopped by he'd just pretend he wasn't in the room and hope they didn't break in.

Carl stormed to his bed and fell upon it, letting his weight sink into the matress as he shoved his face into his pillow to muffle his sobs that were the epitome of heartbreak and frustration. why couldn't Negan understand he couldn't tell him?! why did he have to go to that stupid meeting anyway?! why the fuck did he let himself fall in love in the first place when he knew this would happen?! 

the thought of Negan going back to one of his wives made Carls stomach churn. he rolled on his side and curled up, holding his pounding head as he felt loneliness sink its claws into him, his terrible thoughts all screaming 'I told you so"

Negan knew he had pissed the hell out of the boy, but it was exactly how he felt as well. As soon as Carl stormed out, guilt took over Negan’s insides. He realized how mean and heartless he had been, and immediately he found himself wanting to run towards Carl and apologize. 

But then Negan thought. 

Not even a day in, and he had already hurt Carl, badly. He thought back to Lucille, to how he’d cheated on her with woman and man and everyone around, to how ever since they got together they had constant fights, how he pushed her into her cigarette addiction, and how lung cancer ended up killing her. A claw gripped at his recently revived heart, wanting to reduce back into its dead cold state, away from love or any other emotions He believed in Carl, he really did, but Negan was poison, a poison that entered gradually, that disguised itself through small mishaps until it seeped fully into its prey, then it sucked them from every ounce of good and life they had, leaving an empty, dead shell. It had happened to Lucille, it had happened to many others, but he wouldn’t let it happen to Carl.

Negan sat up and stared down at his bat, reminding himself that he wasn’t meant to feel anything. He was Negan, and he was responsible for an entire society. The wellbeing of it came first, not a stupid children’s crush. He stands up, and leaves the room, to go back to working on the sanctuary.

Carl spent what felt like an eternity of crying and sobbing, every sob, every gasp for air sending a sledge hammer to the side of his skull making the rattling in his head so much worse. he rolled about the bed, gripping at his head or hugging his stomach while tears practically waterfalled down his left cheek. he felt so broken, so incredibly abandoned and stricken with greif that no words in existance could ever begin to describe how tormented he felt in that moment. 

what he assumed to be a few hours passed and he weakly pushed himself up on trembling arms, his throat sore and stomach wrenched, body feeling like it weighed one thousand pounds. Carl's tears had run untill no more came out. he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, needing to feel some sort of security.

every painful word Negan had said played through his mind endlessly and Carl wondered to himself how the hell could anyone say that to somone they supposedly loved. maybe that creep was right after all...maybe Negan didn't love him...

what remained of Carls heart was completely pulverized but through his agony he told himself he couldn't just lay around and sulk. his heavy eye lifted to look to the door with the flimsy lock, fearing hearing a mans voice or a rattling of the doorknob or a click of the lock coming undone. he was a sitting duck like this... he had to do something...he had to leave if he could, go home to where he was truly safe and loved.

standing on wobbly legs Carl made his way to the window and peered out of it, trying to see if there was any way to get to the ground safely. he was met with only a stark grey wall streching for what looked like a mile down to the pavement, so the window was an unlikely option and god knows he just can't walk out of this place.

Negan went on around his day, plunging himself in his work and in planning in a foolish attempt to not think about Carl. However as time went by he kept thinking of the boy, of how good he felt with him. An intense fear took over Negan, as he wondered if he would ever feel that sort of happiness again. Negan had lied earlier, he knew he didn't have a long life ahead, with so many people hating him all around him, he knew one of them would win real soon. And damn him if he was gonna spend the life he had left being miserable when he had gotten a chance. 

Before he knew it, Negan found himself standing in front of Carl’s doorway, holding a tray of food. He knocks on the door with his hand, one hand held the tray and the other, Lucille. “Carl... it’s... it’s me, Negan” He says. “I wanna apologize... about what I said, and did. It’s okay if you don’t wanna forgive me, I get it. I just... I brought you dinner, you should take it, I know you haven’t eaten all day” He felt so bad, so guilty and awful. “I’m really sorry, Carl. I still love you, I always did. I was just pissed that you didn’t let me help you. But... I get it, I’ll do whatever you ask of me now, no questions asked”

Carl was sitting back on his bed, elbows on his knees, cheeks in his palms while his mind reeled over what happened earlier. he tried time and time again to get his mind off of it and focus on a way out but he couldn't. the best he came up with was using the sheets of the bed to make a rope to provide a way down but he knew all the blankets tied together wouldn't be long enough or secure enough so he just sat there, waiting...and waiting...and waiting...

suddenly a knock and a voice came through the heavy silence and the frightened boy nearly jumped out of his skin even if it was Negans voice now speaking to him gently with apologizing words. the Grimes boy didn't know how to feel, a part of him wanted to race over and fling open the door and leap into his lovers arms but the bitterness inside him pinned his feet to the floor. he wanted to say something smart ass and crule like 'whats wrong? sherry didn't wanna cuddle after sex?' or throw out some other demeaning, nasty thing just to make Negan feel as horrible as he made him feel earlier but he couldn't bear the idea. he stayed silent for a while, pondering what to do before he rose to his feet and slowly approached the door.

sticking his hand out Carl reached for the lock to twist it but suddenly he froze as a flood of horrible things crashed through his mind. was this some kind of set up? what if Negan was trying to lure him out just to give him to that sicko from before? as irrational and stupid as this fear was it still rolled in Carls mind. he shook it out of his head and took a breath as he unlocked the door and slowly cracked it open, his sad blue eye scanning the area around Negan before looking up to him. not seeing anyone else around he opened the door a little more and looked up to his boyfriend...if that's still what they were...

Negan did feel horrible already, because he had hurt the person he loved. The one thing he didn’t wanna do under any circumstances, and yet here he was. He watches expectantly as the door opens and Carl looks around, once more confirming his idea that someone had threatened him, but this time Negan couldn’t bring himself to bring that up. He had meant what he said, no questions asked anymore. “Your food” He says, handing over the tray. He could see in Carl’s eye that he had cried recently, and he just wanted to return that happiness and confidence to him that he had so proudly had last night. 

“Should I come in or...?” Negan asks, just putting himself at Carl’s full will. He was too afraid to fuck up again to let himself make decisions like such, so he was okay with whatever Carl asked of him, whatever at all.

when the tray of food was offered out to him Carl opened the door completely and reached out to take it, the plate feeling like it weighed as much as a dumbbell in his weakened state. as nauseous as he felt Carls stomach had practicaly caved in on itself, his violent episode of sorrow having burned more energy than he could imagine leaving him feeling numb from head to toe, mayhaps if he ate he'd be able to clear his head a little and think more rationally.

a thin sheet of comfort wrapped around Carl as Negan asked to come in and he moved to the side with a simple nod, only able to hope Negan would stay true to his word and not ask anymore questions that would put his heart and mind through a wood chipper. 

while waiting for Negan to come in Carl walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, placing the food on the nightstand where the lava lamp once resided, unable to think of how different things were yesterday, how he felt happier than he had in his whole life, how yesterday was filled with freedom and love and wamth and today was hatred and anger and frustration and bitter coldness.

tension set heavy upon the atmosphere of the dark room and Carl looked to Negan like a sad, kicked puppy, moving over a tad bit as he wanted Negan to sit next to him.

Negan walks into the room once Carl allows him too. There was so much he wanted to say and do, but he didnt wanna take any chances, so he said nothing. He closes the door behind him, then looks up at Carl looking so sad on the bed. Negan got the message, so he takes a few steps and sits by his side. He said nothing, just sat there in complete silence. Who did this? Why are you still doing it? Why are you so scared? So many questions he wanted to ask, but he’d said it himself, no questions asked. 

“You can come back to my room if you want” Negan says, arms wrapped over his chest as he stares at the bed and his own feet. Then Negan remembered that he had teased Carl with the Sherry thing, and he, well, wanted to clear that up. “By the way... I didn’t go to Sherry, I was just trying to piss you off. I told you, I’m yours now and always, if you’ll still have me, of course”

Carl did feel an emense weight fall off of him as Negan admited that he hadn't went back to see one of his ex wives. some vexation still remained in the boy, however, as his lover still planted such a horrible thought in his head which tortured him for these past few hours while he wallowed in the feeling of having been tossed aside like garbage all because he was unable to say what had so deeply preturbed him in the first place.

Carl told himself he did deserve it for being so complicated and standoffish and cowardice but he didn't at all appreciate how Negan saw he was clearly upset and treated him that way.

"you shouldn't've said that anyway" grumbled the boy as he sat next to his lover stiffly, sighing glumly as he crossed his arms over his chest in a way that was more like he was hugging himself. alas, the teen digressed and he moved closer to the older man, tipping over to rest his head on his shoulder, nuzzling it tenderly as a request for affection.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me.." he spoke softly, alluding more to the furture than the present.

“I know... I was just trying to get you to talk, but I only fucked up more” Negan sighs, looking over to see Carl’s hands over his chest. He feels him get closer, and feels the head rest on his shoulder, it still felt wrong, it all felt wrong. This still wasn’t his Carl, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it.

When Carl asked him to forgive him like that, Negan wondered if he meant that Negan forgave him about the way he was behaving, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t move at all, just let Carl’s head rest on his shoulder. He was still scared of touching him, it was as if Carl was a porcelain doll dangling from the edge of a table, and one single touch would crack him into pieces. “Forgive you for what?” He asks, looking over at him with neutral, sad eyes.

Carl didn't dare look up to Negan as he was questioned, he couldn't find it in himself to look the man in the face and lie anymore. he knew if Negan knew what made him behave this way then he'd know there wasn't any reason to apologize, if anything he knew Negan would probably drop to his own knees and beg for forgiveness but Carl didn't want that one bit. he exhaled a long breath through his nose and reached over to take the arm he leaned against, pulling it over his shoulders like a blanket before he scooted closer to rest against the saviors chest, holding the hand that hung over his shoulder. 

"you said no more questions..." he nearly whispered, his solumn gaze never leaving the floor. he just left what he was sorry for up in the air as there was so many things he was remorseful about, from things he did to things he may do or will do but Carl tried not to let his worry get the best of him anymore, so long as he stayed at Negans side no one would have the chance to touch him, right?

Negan let his arm be wrapped around the boy. He felt like shit, still, and even more so when Carl refused to answer. He was getting irritated again, but he forced himself to remain calm and silent. He continues to stare down, not in the mood to speak or do anything right now. He felt nothing right now, with the scared boy that he was holding. It was as if the man he met yesterday had shrunk back into a boy, killing every bit of Negan’s attraction towards him in the present moment. 

“Okay, no more questions” Negan whispers as he just sits there, pissed off still. His fingers tap his own leg, trying to do something to get his mind off this shit. He was just fidgeting, it helped in his attempt to keep his fucking mouth shut before he annoyed or hurt Carl again.

Carl felt like he was cuddling a brick wall right now as Negans embrace wasn't the slightest bit loving or warm. he knew Negans perspective of him had flipped dramatically and he feared the man may never look at him the same and before he knew it he found his mind drifting torwards the inevitability of Negan falling out of love with him for good. he knew how much he had changed from cracking smart ass jokes and being bold and scrappy and he knew that fire was what Negan loved most about him yet here he was now the complete opposite of that. to think just yesterday he bloomed and opened up so much only for all his progress and development to writher and die the very next morning. 

"just promise not to leave me alone..." Carl insisted as he sensed how restless Negan was becoming. he hated feeling like he was asking the savior to babysit him and it brought no small amount of embarrassment to his being to do so. "I can go with you to meetings or when you're going around the sanctuary. I won't get in the way" he swore, hoping that he would be back to his regular self so long as he stayed by Negan

“I won’t.... I won’t” Negan says, looking off at the wall instead of at Carl. He felt like he was being used as some sort of shield, not like he minded, he just wished he could be an active shield and actually get rid of the threat instead of Carl just clinging to him like a fucking damsel in distress right out of a fairytale. “Fine...” He agrees, just as discouraged still that his Carl seemed to have vanished into thin fucking air. 

Negan reaches for his radio. “Hey, Simon, bring me a bottle of scotch, I know we have one around. I’m at the kid’s room” He thought if he was gonna be used like a pillow/shield/whatever the fuck, he might as well do something meanwhile. He was in the mood to drink, maybe to smoke too, but he didn’t want Carl having to inhale that shit, so he settled for a drink. Simon responded affirmatively, and then Negan just waited for his arrival.

Carl hated feeling like this, acting like this. he too wanted more than anything to have his old attitude back. he dispised being pathetic and pittied and looked down upon as if he was a helpless little kid and he could clearly see and feel how much Negan dispised it too. oh how much Carl wanted to strike up a causual conversation and slip back into the casual comfort they had with eachother before but that was impossible to do with the fear of rape and mutilation and even Negan getting killed hanging over him like a suspended bolder dangling by a thread that could snap at any second.

Calm down Carl, you have Negan now and he wont leave you all alone. so long as you stay with him those bastards cant touch you, he told himself and tried to agree. even if he didn't belive it entirely Carl would just have to try for the sake of he and Negans relationship. 

he lied to himself over and over, telling himself it would be okay, that he was okay, that he was safe.

Carl leaned up to kiss Negans cheek, his warm lips mushing to the mans prickly salt and pepper side burn before he slipped back down to lean into that firm chest "I wont act like that again. I promise." he said gently, deciding it would be best to suffer in total silence and to bottle up any and all frantic emotions

Negan feels Carl feel his cheek, and as much as he told himself to enjoy it he couldn’t stop thinking about how weird and wrong it felt. Its as if Carl wanted to get something out of him, but didn’t wanna say what. “Then why are you still acting like this?” He asks, sure, he felt incredibly guilty about everything, but every second that he spent next to this cheap knock off of the Carl he had kissed for the first time just a day ago his anger came back and gradually grew until he wouldn’t be able to hold it in and he would just snap at the boy again. 

“Oh, right, sorry, no questions asked” Negan says a second later, rolling his eyes. He could already hear the boy complain “bUt yOu SaId nO qUeStiOnS”, so he chose to correct himself before he could get a response. He was in a fucking terrible mood and he didn’t even try to hide it. He just waited impatiently for Simon to arrive, so he could have his drink and maybe get to sleep soon.

Carl felt himself plundge right back down to square one as Negan dished out more of his sour attitude. he was trying to lighten the mood and act normal, really he was but Negan acting this way torwards him made him feel like shit all over again. he shook his head and took a deep breath, letting it out on a quiet sigh. "I'll stop." he said quickly, wanting to do everything he could to get Negan to stop resenting him.

he hated how forced and akward and stiff things felt between them and it drove Carl to lean more torwards his plan of running back home and maybe then if Negan saught him out he would be able to explain everything like he wanted. but as for right now he had to try to patch things up and suppress his terror and paranoia and put on a act.

"so..um..." he swallowed and ran a anxious hand down Negans chest slowly, trying to think of something to talk about. "what did you do today?" more shallow bullshit small talk. Carl hated it.

Negan didn’t believe it when Carl mentioned he would stop. How was he supposed to believe that when he kept lying and lying to him, it was all he’d done all fucking day long. “Okay...” He replies simply, with a subtle eye roll that he partly hoped Carl didn’t see. The question Carl made didn’t surprise him one bit, it was an attempt to bring up a conversation topic, but it just felt like he was getting talked to by someone else.

“Not much. Had a meeting, solved a few disputes between saviors...” Negan shrugs. “Found some guys trying to rape a girl... I have no fucking clue why they were doing it, since I’ve left it so fucking clear that it’s the one thing I will under no fucking circumstance tolerate. So I had to deal with them, turns out they’d been doing this for a while... Won’t be doing it any more, though” He says. The story was made up, but he hoped maybe it would ring any bells in Carl that pushed him to speak up.

Carl could feel the staleness of Negans reply and it punched him right through the stomach making it harder and harder to keep up his facade of nothing being wrong. he supressed his constant horror and ongoing distress as best he could but Negan treating him this way only rubbed salt in his gaping emotional wounds.

the one eyed boy curled in his lips and licked over them breifly as he listened to Negans story about his day, hearing his voice vibrate in his chest that he drew invisible pattern on with his finger. suddenly the tale took a turn for the worst and Carl couldn't stop himself from noticeably tensing, his stomach twisting violently. he froze and his heart began to bounce around in his chest, finding it hard to breathe again. he swallowed dryly and tried to play it cool. 

"it's...its a good thing you took care of it..." he murmured, moving his hand from Negans chest and back to his lap so that his trembling wouldn't be noticed.

Negan felt Carl tense next to him, and he realized his hunch was most likely true, given by Carl’s reaction to the mention of rape. “Yeah... I know” Even in his lap, he felt Carl’s hand tremble intensely. Okay, good, he was making progress on getting the truth out. He had to poke more at it, get more reactions until Carl broke down and told him, finally. But how to do it without hurting him...? 

“Anyways... I’m just glad that’s done with” He sighs, rubbing Carl’s side gently, where he knew the bruises were. “I don’t wanna think of what they would've done... if they had gotten to you, or what I would have done to them if they had even looked your way” He sighs, trying to act natural like before this whole thing happened.

Carl knew that Negan was on his trail, he was getting hotter and hotter as he drew closer to what was going on with him but even if he did put the pieces together Carl would deny it all he could knowing if Negan made a speech or saught out the fuckers responsible his ass would be grass before he even knew what happened, the entire thing was just too risky...far to risky...Carl was fearing very well for his life now...and Negans.

when Negans hand brushed over those stinging bruises the boy bit down on his lower lip and closed his eye tight to refrain from making a sound. he only nodded at Negans words and tried to think of a way out of the topic without seeming suspicious. "did...did anything else happen?" he asked after a pause, trying not to change the subject too quickly

Negan soon realized that Carl wouldn’t speak, his mouth was tightly shut and no matter how hard he tried he had no intention of opening it. Negan could lure him as much as he wanted with sweet words and promises of safety, or with harsh words and threats, but absolutely nothing got even close to making the boy tell the truth, and he was starting to give up. “Not really...” He says finally, annoyed with himself and Carl for being so fucking stubborn that he couldn’t crack through him. 

Negan was running out of ideas, and he feared of what might happen to Carl or to their relationship if he didn’t find out about this soon enough. He wondered what he should do now... his mind even going to the idea of sending Carl back home, but... he didn’t want to lose the boy’s company, or set Rick free of his punishment. He just... he didn’t want Carl to go. “What should I do for you, Carl? Answer if you want, feel free to not do it if you wanna stick to the no questions asked rule”

every second Negan exuded even the smallest grain of irratation Carl felt the shattered fragments of his heart crack more and more. he was so desperate to keep Negan by his side, to have Negan not leave him not only for protection but because he truly loved the man. he felt guilt fester inside of him like a ever growing disease and internally he asked the man not to be too angry with him for behaving like a stubborn child, he could only hope Negan could find it in himself to understand and in the future forgive him, hell, even if he did tell Negan it wouldn't make a god damn difference because there wouldn't be anything he could do anyway. he was helplesss. totally, utterly helpless.

the only thing he still grasped at was the sliver of hope for Negan just to stay beside him at all times...all he had to do was keep Negan from pushing him away...and that was becoming an increasingly difficult task.

Carl contemplated Negans generous question, he would've suggested Negan screws him but he knew he'd refuse because he was asking for it for all the wrong reasons in the worst time possible. he soon replied quietly, "like I said, I just want you to stay with me..." he tried to strip the gloom from his voice but it was no use. the knock at the door damn near made Carl leap out of his skin and he cursed himself for flinching so suddenly.

Negan didn’t mean to abandon Carl, despite this annoying as fuck attitude and the way he was acting, Negan loved him. His main concern was to care for him, no matter what, and this stupid shit wouldn’t end that, as annoying as it was, because Negan trusted that as soon as the problem was gone it would end. “I will, Carl. I wi-“ Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the violent jump Carl did had Negan’s mind confirming to him that he was afraid of saviors. 

“Must be Simon” Negan sighs and stands up. He thought about pointing it out to Carl or asking him to tell him once again, but he knew it was pointless and would only cause more trouble. He walks towards the door and opens it, just as suspected there was Simon. “Thank you” Negan says as he receives the bottle and glass. “By the way... Don’t tell anyone I’m here, nor the kid. If anyone asks, we’re in my room” Simon nodded before leaving, and Negan closes the door then heads back to the bed. He pours himself a glass and takes a sip, sighing at the good taste of the liquor. “Real damn good” He sits back down on his spot.

Carl never thought he'd be relived to see Simon but he was in that moment. true Simon was a massive slimebag creep but at least he wasn't the guy who assulted him earlier. he felt a little better once Negan told Simon not to inform anyone of their current location and for the first time all day he was starting to relax and a glimer of hope beamed onto his heart and mind, starting to settle the chaos within. 

Carl looked up to Negan as he returned with the bottle of honey brown liquid and the glass, watching him gulp down the alcohol curiously. "whats it like?" he asked in a slightly warmer tone, his true self starting to peer through the veil of sorrow that suffocated him. the short teen looked to Negan as he took his seat beside him, catching a whiff of the tart, crude drink which caused his nose to scrunch a small bit.

Negan sighs, pleased by the nice ass burn on his throat as he downed the alcohol. “Bitter, rough. But burns really good” He chuckles, feeling the Carl he knew and loved was starting to peek out slowly. He was still thinking of how to fix this, but for now he thought that the best he could do would be to act normal around Carl, give him a space to feel comfortable in. “Say, why don’t we play a drinking game baby, one we can get to know each other in” He offers. “Of course, I’m the only one drinking because if you touched this shit you would die of alcohol poisoning, and that would just fucking break my heart” He says with a bit of a chuckle. 

“So, what do you think? Or is there something else you want to do?” Negan asks, just wanting to get his and Carl’s playful dynamic back.

the description of the alchohol sounded very intresting to Carl. he never had any sort of booze before, well, except for that one time when he was little back at the CDC when his dad gave him a sip of his beer. it tasted sour and utterly disgusting at the time but other than that he never touched the stuff. Rick had a strict no alchol policy as he knew how quickly it could become a problem in the community but of course this only drove Carl to become more curious about it.

finally, at long last a little smile pulled at Carls lips. he pulled his feet up and crossed his legs, getting comfortable on the bed as he looked to his lover, feeling all his concern slide right off. maybe this little game was just what he needed to take his mind off his worries. "oh come on, it'll take alot more than some old bottled piss to kill me off. I had a sip when I was little and I lived. what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" there it was. it seemed the snarkiness was making a comeback slowly but surely. 

"sounds good though, whats the game?" he asked, rather curious to what it could be. he always heard older kids talking about parties they used to go to and the games they would play like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, none of which Carl knew anything about.

Negan smiles back at Carl after seeing his smile. It was like watching a butterfly come out of its cocoon. “Oh I know you can handle a beer baby, maybe even a glass of wine. But this is some real fucking shit I’m holding right now. This will send you into a fucking coma” He continues to tease him and laughs a bit. 

“How about... a good old session of truth or dare?” Negan asks smirking. “I’m not sure how the drinking will work into it, but it’ll be fun” He smiles at Carl as he sits up into a relaxed position in front of him. “So, sounds good?” He takes another sip from his liquor, infinitely glad that his lovely, snarky, badass baby was coming back. “Maybe I’ll even let you have a sip at some point, just cause I’d like to find out what kind of drunk you are” He jokes, although the idea of a drunk Carl was amusing, and even a bit arousing.

Carl rolled his eye with a little groan as Negan teased him over the liquor, if anything the taunts only made the boy eager to prove the savior wrong, or at least try to. before he could tell his boyfriend not to underestimate him the subject had circled back to the topic of the game.

truth or dare? well that was a game Carl was fimilar with, granted he hadn't played it in a long time. he rested back against the headboard, extending his legs so they laid across Negans lap, his hands folded neatly over his thigh. "alright, lets do it~" Carls smile grew more as a wicked and surefire idea poped in his head should Negan select dare, excitement washing away the fear and discouragment that plastered his face moments ago. already the atmosphere was feeling so much lighter.

Negan smirks at Carl’s agreeing tone, and how light the air around them had become. Maybe if this kept up he could finally get his boyfriend to tell him what was up. But he tried not to focus about it, instead wishing to focus on drinking and having fun with Carl. Show him how much he loved him and how willing he was to be with him through rough times like this. 

“Okay baby, why don’t you start, since you seem so eager” Negan says with a smile, setting the glass down for a moment only to unzip his jacket and let it slip off his shoulders, leaving himself on his white shirt and jeans only. Once Carl asked, Negan’s response came quick. “Dare” He wanted to see what kinds of things the boy would make him do when given the chance to order anything at all from him.

and there it was. Carl felt his soul leap with excitment and a sly grin spread across his face, needless to say this kid went right for the fucking throat, full of wit and cunning as ever. "I dare you to let me have a sip~" he said as he pointed to the cubelike bottle of hard scotch, soon making a grabby gesture for it like a greedy baby. 

"I Cant belive you actually fell for that~" Carl mused, his tone becoming borderline jovial as he leaned forward, the bottle just being out of reach. "one sip, c'mon, you picked dare, have to do it~" he seemed inexorable in his advances to get a sip of the poweful beverage, oblivious as to what he was in for.

Negan’s eyes widened a bit at his request, before a proud smirk set in his face. “You sly sneaky bitch. I expected some hot shit and instead I have to spoil my baby of a boyfriend” He chuckles, sipping what was left of the glass before pouring Carl a little bit on the now empty glass, just enough to almost reaching half of the glass. He hands it to him, finding it incredibly adorable how he made grabby motions. 

Negan knew that was enough to get Carl drunk, judging by the fact that he had most likely never had alcohol before, and his alcohol tolerance must be absolute shit. That wasn’t what he had intended at first, at least not so blatantly, but now Carl had asked for it, so what could he do? He wasn’t gonna deny him a drink and become as overprotective ad his dad.

Carl seemed very proud of himself as he had stuck Negan with an unexpected twist of events, that waggish smile plastered on his pale face. the smug thing watched the bronze liquid fill the glass and he reached forward to take it, his fingers brushing with the mans for a moment before he brought the rim of the cup to his smirking lips. bottoms up. 

the pungent scent filled Carls sinuses, it was potent in its musk and the boy was nearly tempted to turn away from it but he wasn't about to wuss out. he gave a daring glance to Negan before tilting the glass up, letting the smooth liquid run over his tounge and holy hell. 

a surge rushed through Carls jaw, feeling like he had just gotten slugged across the face. his tastebuds were set on fire as the acidic effect trickled down his throat. bitter and acrid was an understatement compared to this overwhelming flavor. Carl felt his whole face flush with heat, his nose, throat, and tounge stinging as he gulped down the beverage in two heavy gulps. was he drinking drain cleaner?! 

shaking his head Carl panted and felt his chest heat up, a buzzing filling his jaw and heart. "holy shit." the sherriff's boy turned his head away and coughed into his arm, holding the glass back to Negan. 

once his fit settled he cleared his throat, voice a tad bit raspy, a tear pricking his eye from the intense sensations that strained his senses. "it...it wasnt so bad."

Negan watched the boy take his drink, so slow and methodically. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched him gulp the alcohol down with some effort. It was clear the boy was having a lot of new sensations, and he hoped it left an impression big enough for Carl to want to stay away from alcohol. Sure, Negan was a big drinker, but he knew it could be dangerous in a world like this. And for a boy like Carl, with so many tragedies in his life... it could be terrible. 

“Sure... sure it wasn’t” Negan couldn’t supress the cackle that escaped him when he saw the boy’s eyes get teary, after he coughed and cleared his throat. “Told ya baby, at least now you’ll learn not to waste your dares like that. You could have me sucking your dick and instead you tortured your throat” He chuckles, pouring himself a new glass. 

“Well, I guess it’s my turn. Truth or dare baby”

Carls cheeks flushed a little more at Negans smutty point. admittedly his ever vulgar boyfriend had a point but he was saving more concupiscent dares or questions for later, hoping he could come up with something good and racy. Carl knew he'd have to choose his choices carefully from here on out, knowing Negan had plenty of dares and inquiries in his arsenal, just waiting for Carl to pick his poison and frankly it excited the boy, not knowing what was coming next.

licking his pink lips Carl crossed his arms over his chest, pondering his choice thoroughly. he felt his heart fill with a new, pleasant sensation and the tension in all his muscles melted away. even if drinking the liquor was hell on all his senses the after effects were flat out magical. 

"hmm...truth. " he decided to play it relatively safe for now, his foxish blue eye looking to the savior as he awaited what he was sure would he an inticing or dirty question

Negan smirks as he sees Carl flush, knowing the alcohol was starting to make its influence on him. Good, he thought. He couldn’t get a completely sober Carl to speak, well how about a drunk one? As he waited for the alcohol to make its full effect, he chooses to focus on the game and waits for Carl’s response. He hums, thinking about what to ask, the possibilities were endless. “Name someone you have thought about having sex with and feel weird about it” 

Negan wasn’t sure if Carl had understood, but he hoped he did. Carl was surrounded with friends and family, surely there was someone he once thought of fucking as a sort of guilty pleasure. The apocalypse equivalent of thinking your cousin is hot.

Carl brought his hands to his ever reddening face as Negan asked that question, he expeceted nothing short of his foul mouthed lover and he was sure this was only the tip of the iceberg of more lewd things to come and he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a morbid curiosity to see what all Negan had up his sleeve.

"oh my goooood~" he groaned into his palms, embarrassment and some amount of jest mowing over him. after removing his hands from his face the petit boy reached up to anxiously twirl a finger in the softly curled locks of his flowing hair. finally he answered with a stern murmur of 'I cant belive this~'

"you, for obvious reasons." he said obviously but knew Negan wanted a juicer answer than that so he reluctantly responded 

"Daryl."

he shot out the name quickly and looked away, warmth radiating from his freckled cheeks as he couldn't bare to see Negans reaction to his confession, knowing he was bound to want to dig in deeper to the real meat of the topic.

Carl was right, Negan was expectantly waiting for an answer juicier than his own name. And the way Carl reacted to the question only confirmed for him that he was gonna get that sweet juicy answer. “Oh come on, I know that already, gimme something better” Negan complains when Carl responded that it was him. So predictable and boring. Negan knew he could get better. 

And oh boy didn’t he get a better answer. 

Negan’s jaw dropped and at the same time turned into a wide smirk at Carl’s response, and the clear shame that came from it. “Holy shit, Daryl? That garbage can of a man? Goddamn, Carl. I had that son of a bitch for two days and his stench had me wanting to kill him and then myself. Not to mention, he’s ugly as shit” He chuckles out, shaking his head. “I don’t blame ya, though, he’s got a good body, and there’s something hot about how fucking disgusting he is. God knows I’d suck his dick clean” He laughs a bit more. 

“Alright, Carl, I’m gonna be merciful here and leave all my questions for following turns. You go next” He takes another sip from his liquor, choosing to make it the last one in a while.

Carl picked up a nearby pillow and held it to his face while Negan rambled on, god he could just hear that obnoxious smirk as he further teased him about his little disclosed fantasies he had involving himself and the grungy hunter. he agreed with some points Negan made, Daryl was in desperate need of a shower, the man always smelled like sweat and dirt but when you were surrounded by walking corpses it didnt seem so bad.

"don't you ever fucking tell my dad." Carl slid his pillow down to hold it to his chest, a smile painting his lips through how humiliated he was but it felt nice to be able to openly share these things and make jokes. it seemed Carl had a thing for older men since before he met Negan. 

he fiddled with the pillow as he nodded to some of the jabs Negan made about the hunter and his eye glittered with a impish delight "ohh, someone's sounding jealous~" he chuckled, the alcohol making him much more bubbly. he decided not to state his reasonings for his attraction to Daryl just yet and instead asked the question 

"truth or dare~?"

Negan chuckles as Carl warns him not to tell his dad. “Oh don’t worry. Why would I want to tell him that his son dreams of getting plowed by his father’s best friend? I would have no use for that” He teases, clearly implying that this information was perfect for torturing Rick. “I’m just kidding, though, I could never do that to you” He chuckles, watching Carl toy with his pillow. Negan was laying on his side, an arm resting on the elbow and hand holding his head up as the other rested on the bed. 

“Jealous? Me? Oh, fuck off Carl” Negan scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m a fucking treasure, I know you could never change me for that half sexy pile of shit” Actually, Negan hadn’t thought about it. Carl was close to Daryl, he lived with him, Daryl was surely a much better person than Negan. Oh god. But, Daryl wouldn’t show interest in Carl. Right? Right!?

Negan forced himself to push the thoughts away, and just focus on Carl and the game. “I’m feeling confident, so let’s go with dare again” He smiles, wanting to know what little drunk Carl would think of. “And don’t ask me for another sip, I’ll just give you one if you ask without you having to use up your dares”

Carl chuckled and delight danced in his heart feeling he really struck a nerve with Negan, able to clearly sense the boiling content behind the mans dismissive and demeaning words. ohhh would Carl enjoy poking fun at him about this, and on the flip side it may save Carl some embarrassment as maybe Negan would stray away from any further questions about Carl and what made Daryl appealing to him but in the youths defense Negan admited the feral man was undeniably hot in his own odd way.

"dare, huh~?" he smirked as he scratched through his brain for something good or risque. he was glad that Negan would allow him another sip of the liquor if he so desired thus allowed Carl freedom for other possibilities. he looked around the room in thought, a devilish, drunken smile crossing his lips as he sat up a bit more and patted his thighs.

"come sit on my lap for a few muintes~" he purred. sure the dare seemed silly but it would he a fun sight to see. Carls reluctance and timidness flew out the window in a matter of moments, starting to embrace a more raunchy and playful personality. 

"come on, old man~" he teased "and for my turn dare."

Negan waited for Carl to give him his dare, and when it came he found it more amusing than anything else. His boyfriend was tiny in comparison to him, how the hell was he supposed to fit on his lap. Despite that Negan nods, with a small smile on his face. He loved the change of personality and boldness that he was receiving from his Carl. That mixed with being made to sit on his lap had him getting in the mood for all sorts of things. “Don’t call me old, you little brat” Negan teases as he gets on Carl’s lap, sitting down. The position was a bit awkward, since he was taller than Carl he towered above him, to fix it, however, Negan got sideways instead, resting his back and legs on Carl’s arms in a comfortable position. His ass was right on Carl’s lap, so there was no complaining about that. 

“Hmmm... dare... let’s see” Negan bites his lip as he thinks of what to make the pretty boy under him do. He smirks, finally knowing what he wanted him to do. “Since I’m already in your lap... why don’t you talk dirty to me? I wanna see what drunk you can come up with...” He chuckles, just imagining Carl’s awkwardness attempting to do it. “If you manage to turn me on I’ll give you an extra turn. Go ahead” His smirk was wide as he waited for Carl to begin.

once Negan placed himself on his lap Carl grunted a small bit at the weight but any discomfort was soon eliminated from slightly adjusting his position. he sighed in relief once he found just the right way to sit so he didn't feel like his lover was crushing his pelvis and femurs and once he was comfy Carl found the awkward display to be rather comfortable. he wrapped his arms around Negan, practically hugging him from behind as he kissed his shoulderblade sweetly, having to fight back giggles in that moment, surely they looked so comical like this what with Negans long legs sticking out and lean body damn near ecliping his smaller, bony boyfriend who's only evidence of being under Negan was his ams surrounding the savior and his legs. this was the sort of moment people would take pictures of and tuck away in a scrap book.

with the dare Carl glanced up to Negan and his heart started to really pound but any shyness was soon washed away with the confidence brought on by his intoxication. "ohh thats easy~" the pretty boy cooed naughtily, letting his fingers creep up Negans abs through his thin white T shirt. "you're such a horn dog, it doesn't take alot to get you riled up~" his words were hot on Negans back as he went on, "you're such a dirty minded freak, Daddy~" his words oozed with desire, the way he said the little title was so cock dippingly lustful it was impossible for anyone not to feel a bit of heat in their stomach. 

a little titter was heard and Carl spoke in his normal voice again. "did that do anything for you, daddy~?" he asked lightly, hugging Negan like a giant plushie.

Negan knew the position was awkward, but the feeling of Carl’s embrace got rid of every trace of awkwardness in the moment. It was so sweet, to be held by those weak little arms, yet to feel so protected in them. He was preparing himself for the dirty talk to come, when Carl suddenly hit him with that fucking bomb. Every word send shivers up and down Negan’s spine, and the hand on his abs only served to bring the impact of the words forward. But god, when Carl called him daddy, every ounce of resistance held in Negan was stripped just like that, and a heat inside him began rising and rising, threatening to make his cock stand up but he kept it down, wanting to keep playing. 

“Fuck, yes, it did, did a lot. Good fucking job babe, you earned your extra turn. Well fucking done” Negan tried to hide the bright flush in his cheeks, part of the aftermath of the way Carl had spoken to him. He wondered what that sort of dirty talk would do to him when laid down on a bed and handcuffed to it... maybe with small Carl on top doing as he wished... Negan found himself fantasizing, but that’s just what happens when you sit on your boyfriend’s lap for too long. “I’m gonna pick two truths, just to even shit out a bit” He smiles, putting his mindset back in the game.

"too easy~" Carl boasted before laughing in that infectious, genuine and angelic way he always did on ultra rare occasions. with the liquor in his blood Carl was no longer apprehensive and he no longer felt the need to supress his joy and instead let it pour out brilliantly whenever the urge rose, he really was having so much fun with this, it had been a while since the boy had someone he could totally unwind around and confess his filthiest secrets to. Carl was having such a blast, actually starting to feel alive again.

Carls heart and body pulsed with hot blood, nearly a space heater under the older man. the petite youth had the biggest grin on his face in that moment, completely devouring the fact that he made the dominant and scary Negan blush, that alone being a personal trophy he would forever cherish. "two truths? you're a sucker for pain. let me think..."

Carl burried his face in Negans upper back as ideas churned in his skull and once a few popped in there he sat back up and spoke without any filter "what was the worst sex you've ever had? and whats your biggest turn on? aside from young, pretty bratty boys~"

Negan was so infinitely glad that Carl was letting loose. He loved this cute ass bratty attitude of his, specially in a game like this when it came so handy. He felt him under him still, and he wondered just how long he would have to sit on his tiny lap. “Yes I am baby” He chuckles at Carl’s comment, wondering just what really bad questions his drunk little head had formed for Negan. And then they came. 

“Worst sex I ever had... hmmm” Negan thinks, rolling off of Carl’s lap finally in order to look at his face. “You, last night” He teases and cackles. “No, I’m kidding, that was really fucking good” He snickers. “Gotta say.. it was my honeymoon sex” He cringes at the memory. “I uh- my wife had stayed at the hotel and I snuck out to drink at a stripper bar. When I came back she was so fucking pissed, but I convinced her to let it go and that we should just fuck it away” He hisses at the end, cringing as he remembers it all. It was just one of those times where he had hurt Lucille with his cheating and shenanigans. “I ended up throwing up on her, then passing out. Neither of us came” He takes another sip of his drink, reflecting for a second on the memory before going back to the game. 

“Biggest turn on...” He reminds himself of the question and thinks. “Fuck you, I was gonna say young bratty boys. Although that makes me sound like a fucking perv” He chuckles, and a few more seconds pass before his real answer comes. “I gotta say, I am really into strength and power. Someone could punch me in the face and I would get a fucking boner. Now there’s two reasons for this, one, I love turning a big bad motherfucker into a horny little puddy thing in bed. And two, I also like the occasional role flipping in bed, only ocasional, though. I’m a fucking sucker for power.”

Carl sighed as Negan got off his lap just in time to advoid getting pushed off with some ribbing remark about the man squishing him under his heavy old body. suddenly that self satisfied smile turned into an expression of utter shock, his eye got wide and his jaw dropped at Negans first answer, having no stoic filter to conceal his genuine shock for his lovers hoax of a response. he looked like he was gonna spew an entire rant onto his boyfriend but just as his risen brow furrowed and he made a single syllable to start bombarding the savior it was revealed to just be a joke and Carl sat there with a stern little blush, arms crossed over his chest as he just played himself. 

the boy looked like a puffy, grumpy kitten as he awaited Negans real answer and once it came his lips parted in disbelief. "holy shit...the honey moon?!" he shook his head, getting a bucket load of second hand cringe from the tale. ohh that stung Carl just to think of it, his expression twisting with disgust yet an odd hint of amusement. just hearing the story made Carl feel the need to wash down the embarrassment so he reached over and took Negans glass for a moment, throwing his head back to let the last sip pour over his tounge and down his throat, feeling a bolt rush through his skull and a swirling in his heart.

Carl thew in a little jab as Negan started answering his next question, "yhea, because you are a pervert~" he pointed out, setting the glass back on the bed as he listened to the man go on about his not so suprising turn on. "thats no fair though~! if im pissed off at you and punch you across the face you're just gonna get turned on and not take me seriously. well, I guess I could refuse to get you off, maybe you'd learn your lesson then~" he said in a dirty, flirty manner that was certainly induced by the liquor.

"anyway, truth. " he shifted his legs again, laying one flat while bending the other, fingers lacing together just bellow his knee

Negan’s laugh was extended by Carl’s clear offended face and gestures at his first fake answer. Negan had already made clear that he had loved sex with Carl. Why the fuck would he believe it? But, well, he was drunk, so that might have to be it. He didn’t protest, just allowed Carl to take a sip from what was left of his glass.

“Look who’s talking” He replies to the pervert comment. “Making me sit on your lap and calling me old man... what’s next? You gonna bend me over your lap?” He chuckles. “Nah, if we’re fighting and you punch me I’ll take it seriously. But the memory of it will get me hard” He whistles at Carl’s teasing, dirty comment, loving this side of him. 

“Okay” Negan hums as he thinks of what to ask Carl. The possibilities were endless. “If you could ask for one wish right now, only one, and have it fulfilled instantly. What would it be?” He asks, laying down on his side fully as he watches Carl.

the question was rather tame on Negans part and it was quite thought provoking. the short teen watched Negan lay down at his side as he pondered over the concept. one wish, any wish...what would it be? he brought his other knee up and loosely wrapped his arms around them, his head tilting back to stare at the ceiling as some ideas turned in his mind.

"bet you're expecting me to say something lame like world peace or to have my eye back" he chuckled breifly. in truth he would wish for the people he loved to come back but he kept it to himself as not to put a melancholy damper on the game. "well, jeez..." he was stumped on the subject, avoiding cheesy or heroic answers like bringing the world back to how things used to be or no more walkers, he decided to he a little selfish and pleasure seeking for the fun of it.

"I would wish...to have a endless supply of chocolate. " he looked to Negan with a fun little smirk. "if you ever gave me alot of chocolate I'd love you forever ~" he joshed, reaching over to gently caress Negans wirey facial hair "god I love your beard..~" it seemed Carl didn't even realize he spoke his thoughts openly before he asked "truth or dare~?"

Negan snorts at Carl's answer, glad that the boy didn't go for a typical sad or deep answer, and instead chose something fun and honestly quite cute on his part. "I'll make sure to find you some one of these days" He says, smiling at the boy as he caresses his beard. He hadn't really known about his sweet tooth, but it was a very good thing to know about your boyfriend, and he was glad to know it now. "Well thank you, baby boy" He chuckles at the compliment on his beard. "Good to know, because I almost shaved it off this morning" It was true, and god wasn't he glad to not have gone through with it.

"Dare" Negan says, smiling. He enjoyed dares a bit more than truths, because truths could get depressing really easy, unless they were lewd. He just liked seeing Carl's little dirty secrets show through his drunken state, and the dares he put on Negan.

"dont ever shave it off." Carl said seriously, continuing to gently scratch at Negans rough, thick stubble, adoring the way the sand papery texture felt on his soft hands, and against his face, and between his thighs. "I wouldn't reconize you, you'd look weird without it." he rubbed his hand back and forth on Negans cheek, listening to the scritch scratch of the coarse hairs scraping against the inside of his hand. he continued to admire Negans handsome face while he tried to think up another dare, his mind a little sluggish from his hefty intake of alcohol.

Carl rose a hand to brush aside his sweeping bang that hung partially over his socket, his gaze again drifting around the room while he brainstormed. "I dare you to..give me a strip tease" he beamed. "you don't have to take off all of your clothes, just most of them" it seemed Carl was quite eager to venture into more explicit activities in his intoxicated state and once he stated the dare he moved his hand from Negans face and watched him excitedly "lets see if you picked up anything other than girls at the strip club~" he jived, awaiting the show

"Fine, fine, I won't. Calm down with your beard kinks" Negan laughs a bit as he nuzzles his face onto Carl's hand, letting him feel the roughness of the beard. He whistles once Carl gives him his dare. "Okay pretty boy, get ready because that dick of yours will get so hard it could cut steel" He chuckles and stands up. He had already taken off his jacket, so they already had a headstart. "It's gonna be real awkward without music, and I'm sorry to say I don't have any striptease music" 

Negan pulls Carl to sit on the edge of the bed, and he stands in front of him. With a smirk, Negan sits on Carl's lap once again, starting to grind against his legs. As he does so, his hands grab Carl's cute little face and run all the way down his shoulders and to his wrists. He pulls the hands onto his chest and leads them to slide all the way down to his groin. Once the hands were down there he lets go and slowly slides up his shirt, giving Carl a playful peek, he brings the edge of the white shirt up to his mouth and bites it, holding it up so his abs would show as he adjusts his position. Now Negan was on his knees on Carl's lap, knees resting on the bed. His groin was right in front of Carl's face, and he gave slow, soft thrusts as he reaches down to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, then grabs the zipper leading it into Carl's mouth. "Bite it, and unzip it for me" He orders with a wink as he pulls off his shirt completely now. 

Once Carl had zipped down his pants with his mouth he gets off him, pulling out the belt and wrapping it around Carl's neck without tying it. He then grabs the edge of his pants and slides them down carefully, revealing every inch slowly.

Now done, he was fully naked except for his boxers, he lays back down on the bed with a cocky, proud smirk. "Done, how was it?"

Carl was fairly suprised as Negan actually agreed to the scandalous dare but needless to say his blood was pumping hot once the charismatic man started the racy preformance. he allowed his body to be positioned however Negan needed it to be, sitting there as stiff as a board as the show started, undeniably already in way over his head.

he had never seen nor experienced anything like this, it was a rollercoaster to say the least and the second Negan begun to grind against his legs the poor teen felt his heart race and arousal churn within his core. his face was warm in Negans hands and he never once took his eye off of the riviting man who ultimately hypothesized him with his fluent movements and skilled transitions. 

his shaking hands planted on the mans chest and his fingers lingered as they were led down untill they reached Negans clothed dick, giving a playful little rub and knead before his hands slid down to his boyfriends thighs, gripping them gently, his wide blue eye flickering up to Negans toned abs and once those hips begun to gyrate infront of his face he looked away shyly and swallowed, definitely able to feel waves of heat and desire swallow him whole at this rate. 

following his order Carl leaned in to lick up along the fly before taking the zipper into his mouth and dragging it down. once Negan moved off his lap his eye scanned his body up and down, of course he had seen Negan naked before but how he woked it in this situation was mesmerizing and flat out impressive. 

he was trying so hard to not pay any attention to the discomfort in the front of his jeans as that belt surrounded his neck loosely, not once looking away from Negan. his breathing was heavy now, anticipation burning in his lower stomach as he watched Negan push down his jeans so very slowly, his gaze intense and hungry

and then Negan stopped and laid on the bed.

Carl was shaken, cute cheeks pink, eye wide, he was a total mess. "wow..." as all he would make out in his frazzled state, soon clearing his throat and looking away before he could be teased about his delectable blush. "dare. lets see what you got..."

Negan was deeply pleased to see Carl's blush, and even more pleased when he looked down at his groin to see a bulge had grown down there. "I can see you fucking loved it" He teases with a smirk. "You're welcome" He chuckles. Negan was tempted to use his dare to help Carl relieve his little boner under his pants, but then he thought.. Carl was hard, and he was turned on, but he deserved to get hard too. Negan reaches to the floor for his scarf, and hands it to Carl with a smirk. "Tie me to the bed with this, and do something you've always wanted to do to me.. But only one thing" 

He wanted to see what dirty thing Carl would choose, having been given complete control over Negan's body and the choice to do one thing and one thing only. Fuck, if they were in his room, they could do this with real handcuffs and other sorts of fun things, but he knew Carl felt better in here, so he chose to withstand it and work with what they had.

Carl watched as Negan leaned over to pick up the blood red scarf from the floor and he took it, a mix of brimming arousal and suprise overtaking him in that moment at the dare and he felt his cock press against his jeans harder than before. even though he tried his best to ease his rampid and lustful thoughts Negan only stirred them up ten fold, it was going to be challenging not to get too carried away.

pulling down his flannel to hide his crotch Carl possitioned Negans arms above his head and quickly straddled his hips, damn near pouncing on the man like a sex starved animal. "you and your dumb scarf~" he grinned , speaking relatively calmly although his drive was through the roof. he got to work binding his boyfriends hands above his head, a fire in his belly as he tied them to the headboard. even though his knotwork was unorthodox at best the little serial killer hoped it would hold well enough. 

"anything I want, huh~?" he smirked and that delicious candy tounge poked out to lick over his full, soft lips. he ran a hand down Negans chest, brushing his fingers experimentally over a nipple. "I'm gonna punch you." he flashed a wide, bewitching grin, a hint of sadism in his eye. he soon laughed off his threat and he leaned in to kiss Negans cheek, finding the liquor lingering on the mans lips to be quite tempting. his breath was heavy in Negans ear as his fingers slid down the mans sides "I've wanted to do this for a long time~" he whispered, biting the shell of Negans ear "you're gonna regret this, Daddy~" the boy said in a smooth, heated tone, absolutely loving his possition of power, the big, bad, scary Negan completely at his mercy

suddenly the boys fingers danced along Negans sides, digging into his ribs a bit as he then moved under his arms and to his belly, viciously tickling the man with an absolutely vilionous grin.

Negan laid obediently letting Carl tie his hands above his head and to the headboard. The mere feeling of Carl straddling his almost naked hips like that had him ready for whatever was to come, his mind flying with ideas of what sexy shit Carl would do to him. "Red suits me, don't you think?" He replies smirking when Carl teased him about the scarf. "Mhmm..." Negan responds, feeling that soft tasty tongue slide over lips, and he couldn't help but lick his lips a second later. A gasp escaped Negan as the fingers brushed over his nipples, sending shocks of arousal through the sensitive spot that hit Negan right down to his hardening dick. "You're really gonna waste this once in a lifetime chance by punching me? Come on, Carl" He laughs. "You can punch me anytime you want" He looks up at Carl's eye, to find a sadistic look that had his insides heating up intensely. Negan's breath got heavier and his body tensed with arousal when Carl's hands ran down his sides, and as if that wasn't enough his ear was bitten and Carl whispered.

Little shocks of pleasure flew inside Negan at his words, specially the label, "daddy", fuck, that killed him. Negan knew he was in for a wild ride, but ohh boy did he not know what he had gotten himself into. When the fingers finally began moving, Negan's eyes widened as he realized exactly what was happening.

"You little son of a bitch!" Negan laughs out loud and squirms hard, twisting and trying to turn, hands straining to get free of the knot as he was so viciously tickled. Fucking hell, Carl, this wasn't what Negan had in mind, but, well, the little bastard always found a way to surprise him. He continued to laugh and thrash, eyes tearing up from the intense feeling. "Carl! Enough! Fuck! That's enough! He begged between laughter.

Carl wore a diabolical smile as he kept ruthlessly tickling his boyfriend, he didn't think he would be too ticklish so the powerful response of thunderous laughter and the wild bucking came as a pleasant surprise. eager to get the most out of his possition Carl kept on tickling Negans sides, nimble fingers digging in lightly to jitter the older mans nerves. 

it was like the kid was on a mechanical bull cranked up to its highest setting but he wasn't about to let Negan just toss him off. he jerked around and repositioned himself, fighting against the presistant wiggles and thrashes while his laughter mixed with Negans.

eventually Carl tired himself out and his tickles came to a stop and he just sat there panting, gazing down to Negan while he grinned ear to ear. leaning down again Carl cupped the sides of Negans neck and allowed their lips to meet in a tender, smile filled kiss. the boys long, soft hair fell in the saviors face as they kissed, his tounge slowly running along Negans lower lip, the flavor of the hard scotch tasting much sweeter this way.

Negan continued to laugh and squirm as Carl tickled him. The boy was evil, alright, having taken advantage of a fully sexual suggestion and situation to torture Negan playfully. Well played, little bastard. Despite how much he tried to knock him off, Carl refused to move from his spot on Negan’s hips. 

Once the tickling stopped Negan pants in relief, once tightened fists letting go. “You little shit, I’m gonna get you back for this” He chuckles, before Carl leans down shutting him up with the sweetest kiss ever. He could taste the alcohol in the boy, both their tastes mixing with the liquor as their tongues danced in the kiss. Amidst the passionate kiss, Negan bit at Carl’s upper lip, tugging at it playfully as his lower lip was licked. 

Once done, Negan was panting heavily, with love and arousal all mixed together. “I would tell you to just continue doing whatever you want while I’m like this... but you were a fucking asshole. I didn’t expect that, Carl, you devious little bastard” He grins. “So untie me... and let’s continue the game. I want truth”

Carl found himself getting drunk off of the kiss alone as it pushed deeper. his thumbs gently caressed Negans skin, feeling his pulse throb vigorously from the exhilarating rush of the built up arousal and suprise leading up to the spontaneous tickle torture. he moved his tounge slowly and languidly with Negans, letting little, low hums of delight pour into it. fuck, did he love this man.

when his lip was bitten and tuged Carl gasped and pulled away a small bit sending a little glare to the riviting charmer before he retreated entirely and sat up, another capricious grin crawling across his lips "or I could just leave you tied up~" he let his hands transition from Negans neck down to his nipples again, breifly grazing his fingers over them. "you're not the one in control right now~" oh was Carl high on power, adoring the rare chance to yank Negans chain for once.

"but, if you say so~" with a sigh of false defeat Carl undid the scarf holding Negans wrists, keeping his place on his lap. thankfuly, a question came easy this go around, truly having the most fun he's had in years. "what's the biggest fantasy you've ever had about me~?" he asked in a lecherous tone, truly curious to know what lewd scenarios Negans guttered mind cooked up about him. "you can ask me something next~"

Negan frowns playfully at Carl’s suggestion of leaving him tied up. He was just playing around, he could easily break free of the scarf ties, but fuck wasn’t it sexually intoxicating to have Carl in control, touching him like that. “Shit-“ He mumbles once the fingers touched his nipples again. “Fuck, I think I’m even more attracted to you now” Negan laughs a bit as Carl finally unties him. He loved the boy’s confidence in this very moment, loved how daring and bold he was being. It was hitting every single one of Negan’s turn ons, and he had the boner to prove it. 

“Good question, you greedy horn dog” Negan says, hands grabbing Carl’s hips and rubbing gently as he looks up at the boy on his lap, his hard on right beneath him. “Biggest fantasy...” He thinks, there were so many fantasies he had about Carl, it was hard to choose the biggest one. “Well... I mean, I’ve had a lot...” He snickers, indecisive. “Um... there was one, a recurring one...” His cheeks were flushed as he tried to think of how to say it to Carl. Negan found himself feeling actually, for once in years embarrassed to say it. “Change the question. I got too many fantasies to explain. I owe you a dare in return” He says, trying to hide the blush with a stoic face. “As for your question... tell me a secret fetish you have” He smirks.

Carl pouted and scoffed as Negan dodged his juicy question, tweaking one of the mans nipples rather roughly as punishment before he crossed his arms and sat on the mans lap like a bratty princess who didn't get to eat cupcakes for breakfast "no fair, you big jerk." he looked away with a fitful expression, no matter, he had something up his sleeve for the promised dare. in truth though, Carl did deserve the tease after all the shit he just pulled with Negan but he didn't like being on the receiving end of the razz dispite how well he could dish them out.

with the question Carl looked back to his eternally smug lover with a dash of scorn. his cheeks were a bubblegum pink as those rough hands grabbed his hips and he tried to keep himself from grinding against the dick throbbing against his thigh. "well...I have a couple." he admitted, his body becoming more relaxed as arousal streamed through his body, sending tingles through all his nerves. "I like being manhandled, I like being called pretty and stuff like that...I like unexpected make out sessions and your voice always does stuff to me.." he admited with complete openness. "and being pinned down...well, at least I think I'd like those things, obviously I haven't experinced most of them..." he rocked his hips against Negans manhood and tried to swallow a moan. 

"as for your dare, I dare you to tell me some fantasies you've had about me." he gave a complacent smile, feeling high and mighty yet again.

Negan groans as his nipple is tweaked, which sent another shock of pleasure and pain through him that made his cock throb against Carl’s thigh. “Sorry, you don’t always get what you want” He smirks and laughs. Eyes look up at that beautiful pinky blush as he waits for him to speak. All those kinks were things Negan would be very glad to fulfill for the boy, so it was good to know them now. “Don’t worry, in time, you’ll experience them” He winks at him, before Carl’s hips rubbed so nicely against his manhood. “Fffuck” He hisses, biting his lip with pleasure at the amazing feeling. 

“You tricky bitch” Negan rolls his eyes at the dare. “Fine, fucking asshole, but you’re really wasting your dares, I want you to know that” He scoffs, blush coming back as he thought of what to tell Carl. “Okay... uh....” He had so many fantasies with the boy, and a lot of them tilted towards a kinkier side, a side he didn’t quite wanna enter just yet. “There’s one... I’m at your town, we’re alone in your home. Your baby sister falls asleep and I put her in bed. Whatever the fuck happens between that and us ending up in a bedroom doesn’t matter, sometimes I walk in on you jacking off, or you greet me in the hallway half or fully naked. I just always end up bending your pretty ass over a bed and pounding you like my dick is a goddamn hammer” He snickers. “That enough for you?” He looks up at Carl with a chuckle. “I want dare for my next turn” Thanks to his boner, Negan was getting in the mood for more action and less talk, meaning more dares, less truths.

when Negan told him all about one particular fantasy he had Carls heart started doing laps in his chest. he h a t e d to sound mushy and ooey gooey but he yearned for a domestic lifestyle and the thought of playing house with Negan damn near made him fall over, clutching his heart as it tried to soar out of his chest.

just think of it, Carl being Negans pretty little wife while they took care of Judith. the long haired boy would cook dinner for his hardworking husband and pour him drinks, taking his jacket off after a long day and reward him with mind blowing sex every night, it sounded perfect. absolutely perfect. 

the tipsy boy swallowed and hoped it wasn't too obvious how much he liked that idea, how it nailed the ultra secret yearnings of his cold little heart but of course his passion for the idea couldn't be more apparent. he'd love nothing more than a cozy little home life with Negan, but he'd be damned if he admited to it, hed never fucking hear the end of it.

"I bet you've even thought about fucking me on my dads bed~" his voice was kittenish and the smile on his lips showed that he just might have considered it himself. he brushed his thigh against Negans cock, noticing how worked up he was getting. curiosity flashed in Carls foggy mind as he got an idea to maybe exersise one of his kinks. "you know that game seven minutes in heaven?" he asked forwardly "I dare you to show me what that is~"

Negan wouldn’t admit it out loud either, but the idea of a cozy, domestic life with Carl was a dream. Negan loved children, he had always wanted to raise children with someone he loved... and, well, Carl was a perfect candidate for that. He noticed Carl swallow, knowing something about the fantasy had touched a good nerve, but Negan assumed it would just be the sexual parts, not the concept of a life together like that. “Oh fuck yeah I have, I would love to pound you on your daddy’s bed. Leave it dirty with sweat and cum and maybe even broken from how fucking hard I’d fuck you. I bet you’ve even thought about it too, you dirty little boy” He teases, but is interrupted by his own grunt at the way Carl’s thigh was rubbing against him. 

“Oh, baby” Negan chuckles. “That game is no fun when we’re two people. And when we’re in a relationship. Listen, you play it with a group of friends. You spin a bottle to pick two people at random, and then those people are locked in a closet or small room together for seven minutes. In those seven minutes, they can do whatever the fuck they want. Chances are they’ll end up fucking” He explains. “Again, you’re wasting your dares baby” He leans up to kiss his drunk boyfriend’s cheek.

Carl's face grew increasingly hotter and hotter as Negan went on about the concept of fucking in his dads bed. it was so filthy and wrong and flat out disrespectful and the last thing Rick would expect his sweet son to do. hence what made it so much hotter. "well, yhea." he confessed with an all too casual shrug. "I think it'd be alot of fun~ it's time I start breaking some rules, right? making my dad's hair grey." he loved the thrill of it all and even if his dad found out he was eagerly taking the enemys dick and stealing his heart he Couldn't imagine his dad being mad at him. he could get away with murder in the sheriff's eyes as he refused to belive his perfect little son could do anything wrong but even still it would be a blast seeing just how much daddy dearest could take. 

when Negan refused the dare he pouted and huffed "well I didnt know that." he took one of Negans hands and guided it up to his lovely pink lips, licking up Negans index finger before taking it and his middle finger into his mouth to suck on them, staring intensely up to Negan as he conducted the unexpected gesture that was bound to get his cock leaking with cum. slowly pulling away Carl drug his tounge along the didgets and panted. "fine. I dare you to do whatever you want to me." he said, things getting very spicy very quickly "anything you want, daddy~"

“Damn right baby boy” Negan smirks, loving how eager Carl was to break every rule his daddy had set for him and become his own person. Negan heard Carl being teased by his saviors as a daddy’s boy, so he was glad that he was helping him get out of that shell and be able to say “Fuck you daddy!” To poor old Rick Grimes. He wanted to continue to feed into that idea. “Maybe we should do that on my next visit... I could fuck you on his bed, real hard and dirty, whisper dirtiness in your ear and pound your pretty asshole until you were screaming “daddy”, I want him to know he’s not the only one to be your daddy” Negan smirks at Carl. 

“Sorry baby, I would love to play it with you if we had a group of friends to do it with” Negan says and shrugs, knowing the idea was undoable, since, well, they didn’t have trustworthy friends. He looks up in shock as Carl suddenly began licking and sucking at his fingers. Negan’s cock began to throb even harder under his boxers, threatening to begin leaking unless it was given attention. He watches him suck his finger, making his dick jealous for that kind of attention from Carl. A wide smirk appears in Negan’s face at the suggestion. “Oh baby~ Trust me, you will love this” He kisses his cheek and pins him down. “If you feel uncomfortable, or something, just tell me to stop and I will” He says as he grabs the red scarf and his white t shirt. He moves Carl’s hands up and ties them tightly to the headboard with the shirt, with a secure knot that it would take a while to get out of by himself. 

“I hope you enjoy this, baby boy” Negan whispers in his ear, then gives the lobe a little suck before tying the deep red scarf around Carl’s head, covering his eye and socket. “You’re gonna regret this, Carl~” Negan warns him just like he’d done to him, before starting to unbutton his shirt, then pulling it open. He then undoes his pants and pulls them down as well, along with his boxers, leaving the very pretty boy all exposed for him.

Carls heart nearly bursted at the seams at Negans suggestion to play out their little fantasy next time they went to Alexandria, in fact, he was now looking forward to it with searing suspense and the added layer of dirty talk only fueled that rebelious fire in the teen, dumping an ocean of gasoline onto the raging flame. ohh he could already see the sheet white horror on his dads face if he saw Negan going to town on his boy, defiling him in the best of ways while he screamed for all of Alexandria to hear. it would be fantastic, revolutionary even as he casted off that mask of a good kid and showed his true colors. he was a wild teenager who loved blood and guts and power and a man so much older than him and he was going to brandish it proudly infront of the entire world and eventually rub even his dads nose in it.

not even a second passed at his ballsy offer before Carl Grimes found himself pinned down, a gasp shooting from between his lips but he held still to let Negan tie him up tight, giving a little pull to insure the binds would hold him securely even if he decided to be a brat. moments like these were the only times that Carl actually enjoyed feeling helpless and like a toy, the kiss to his cheek granting him security and a guarentee that Negan wouldn't do anything out of line or against his will.

when Negan whispered into his ear with that baritone voice the boy simply melted, especially once the hypersensitive cartilage was sucked which made him arch his back and let out a little whine. he allowed Negan to blindfold him with the scarf, the element of suprise of not being able to see served to amp up the anticipation dramatically, every touch making the boy jerk with excitement and when the contact left him he awaited the next touch with a painful craving that begged to be satisfied. 

Carl was breathing heavily now, Negans smart ass throwback making him growl and roll his eye behind his blindfold. the boy felt a chill touch his skin as his flannel was opened and his pants and boxers were pulled down, leaving him on full display under the savior, feeling his gaze caress his nude form. "a-are you just gonna stare at me all night?" he shot out the catty remark, trying to hide how needy he was.

Negan loved every single sound that the boy was making, and every single reaction that he got out of him. It was intoxicating, filling him up with a thirst for power over his pretty baby boyfriend. “Maybe I will” He responds with a devious smirk when Carl asked if he was just gonna stare. “Maybe I’ll leave you like that, tied up, with a pretty pink hard cock and blind while I jack off right here” He teases, giving his dick a few strokes just for Carl to hear and think that he was actually gonna do that. But he wasn’t. Hell no, he couldn’t waste the opportunity of having this baby right in front of him at his full mercy. “For the record, I’m not gonna do that right now, maybe some other day” 

Seconds later, his hands run over Carl’s pale chest, fingers grabbing at the pink nubs and giving them a slow, painful twist. He smirks, tugging and twisting at the nipples, and how wondered how cute Carl would look with clothespins on them. “Hey Carl... how tolerant are you to pain? Actually, let me rephrase that, are you into pain?” He asks, whistling as he plays with the cute nipples. He wanted to make sure Carl consented absolutely everything that he did, so he might ask a few more questions through it all. 

Now his hands abandon the nubs to run down his torso until he reaches his happy trail, and then... his cute hard dick. Negan couldn’t get over how fucking adorable his penis was. He just wanted to do so much to it, so much... “The grand prize” Negan smirks as he grabs the length, giving it a lazy couple of strokes before leaning down and kissing the tip. “So cute...” He continues to stroke him for a little more, before all of a sudden getting off the bed. In complete silence he moves to the bedside drawer where he had left lube, just leaving Carl to stew in his arousal and need.

Carl was flat out ready to start begging Negan not to torture him that way, he was about to spill out how he'd do anything, how he'd be a good boy and stop being a tricky, deceiving little shit so long as Negan didn't leave him like this, untouched with his primal urges shooting through the roof with absolutely no salvation to be satisfied and relived of the aching heat in his lower belly. by the graces of the god Carl didn't belive in Negan deterred from his playful shit talking threat, the concern that was etched on the teens face slowly melting away with relief and his little insistent writhes steadied to a halt, that was until those rough fingers took a hold of his lovely pink nipples.

"AH-!" Carls back lurched off the bed and his toes curled as he pulled for his arms to try to cover his mouth but it was futile. he threw his head back as his body ignited with powerful shocks of estacy, the liquor in his body serving as a powerful aphrodisiac that amplified even the smallest touches to the highest degree. needless to say Carls entire body was extreamly oversensitive and perfect for Negan to toy with to his hearts content.

he swallowed, throat running dry as he gathered himself enough to respond to the question regarding pain. "yh yhea...I do. I like having my hair pulled and stuff like that...you can be rough with me" he didn't care how much of a slut he sounded when he said that, for once embracing his more provocative nature that he usually buried deep down and neglected. 

when his cock was gripped Carl sucked in a breath and his body jerked a little bit, the slow strokes simply driving him wild, and once Negans lips pressed to the tip he tensed, muscles all wound up to keep himself from trying to buck into the warmth of Negans mouth. "I'm...im not cute..." he tried to protest, his bride like blush contrasting with what he just said. when he felt Negans weight shift off the bed Carl made a helpless sound "Negan? what're you doing? get back here." it was cute that he was trying to give orders in his current position


	5. Chapter 5

Negan loved every little squirm, sound and expression he got out of his boyfriend. He loved how immensely sensitive he was, and how easy it was to get all of this out of him. “You may regret telling me that” Negan chuckles at the pain comment, since now a lot more of his ideas were on the table and fully possible and consented. Of course, he would still stop if Carl asked him to. “Yes you are... you’re a cute little thing, Carl” Were Negan’s final words before getting off the bed. 

When Carl began trying to order him to come back, rather adorably, Negan got the idea to leave him alone for a bit, just to see how he would react. Meanwhile he pulls out the lube from the drawer, and closes it, placing it on the table. He then heads to the closet looking for a pair of clothespins that he could use on Carl. He took his sweet, sweet time, moving around the room and looking at his tied up, little cute boyfriend that he was so eager to make love to. 

Negan finally comes back into Carl’s moment by putting the two clothespins on each of his nipples. He then gets back on of the bed, grinning down at him even though he couldn’t see him. “Missed me, cutie?” He asks, giving the clothespins and with them Carl’s nipples a sharp twist.

of course Negans lack of response only served to make Carl more impatient and it wasn't long before he was flopping around in a fit, pulling for his arms and softly kicking his legs in a useless yet adoring 'attempt' to get free. as a couple minutes passed Carls struggles grew more intense as he snatched for his wrists, his binds giving no leeway. he turned his head to press against his arm, rubbing the scarf made blindfold against it to try to move it off so that he could see what the hell Negan was doing but he was incapable of even doing that.

when eveything he tried went to waste Carl gave up, his body sinking into the matress. he looked very cute with his hair tustled and cheeks all red while his lovely body laid in wait for Negan's touch. instead of whining Carl kept quiet and listened to the subtle sounds of footsteps and shuffling clothes to give him a hint as to what the savior was up to but he couldn't piece it together untill the man returned. 

suddenly he felt two objects latch onto his nipples with a firm pinch and once more his back lifted up in a gorgeous display of pleasure. "mmn~" he strained out. any hope to make a smart ass remark quickly crumbled once Negan twisted the pins and like magic he squirmed and moaned out "Daddy~!" as if it was instinct

Negan watched Carl’s tiny little frail body squirm and thrash as he got more and more desperate in his simple bondage. He found pride in how the boy was unable to get free of even one of the restraints. Negan was great at doing bondage, wether it was tying up or getting tied up, but the second one almost never happened. 

He smirks at Carl’s body language in response to the clothespins, and the cry he gave when he twisted them was just music to his ears. “Good fucking boy” He pulls at a clothespin and then lets it snap back down to give him some more pain. “Pretty boy... such a pretty little boy” He rubs his asscheeks and down his thighs, before sliding his hands back up and spreading his ass to get a peek at the virgin rosebud hidden behind those two perfect asscheeks. 

“Would you look at that... so tight and cute” Negan’s finger gently pokes Carl’s asshole. He grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers. With his fingers now wet with lube he toys with the hole, rubbing it, circling it. He loved watching it pucker, tense and clench in response to everything he was doing. Suddenly, Negan pushed a finger inside, gentle and slow, and he smiles, finding the hole had clearly been fingered before from how little resistance it showed to his finger. “Goddamn... have your fingers been down here pretty boy? You’re not all that tight” He chuckles and begins moving the finger in and out.

when the clothespins were pulled and released so they sprung back into place Carl felt a mix of pain and delight shoot through him, becoming increasingly restless as the savior continued to push his buttons in the most despicable and blissful of ways. his cute cock throbbed from the intertwining simulations and he waited on baited breath for more of that deliciously rough touch, wanting to he absolutely ravished.

Carl drunk up Negans husky praises, damn near glowing in that moment as he soaked up each raspy word of obsessive worship, feeling a blanket of goosebumps set over his skin from the way each word caressed him, was it obvious this kid was a sucker for praise? he really was such a daddy's boy.

when those callused hands gripped at his plump thighs and supple ass Carl made a noise not much diffrent from a squeak, that squeak morphing into a moan as Negans large finger teased his unused entrance and that moan turned into a suprised yelp as Negan pushed said finger inside. needless to say it drove Carl wild. his body was a little tense at first but he soon melted into a compliant doll under the man, his legs spreading obediently. ohh he had dreamed of this moment for so long.

without hesitation Carl nodded in response to Negans question "yhea...a few times.." he confessed, hips rocking back and forth to help with every pumping gesture. Negans finger was so thick and rough and the energy it sent through him was utterly addicting and the boy found himself unable to wait for more but even in his ready and willing state he still cracked out a witty comeback "a-are you calling me a whore?" he accused, glaring through his blindfold

Negan chuckles at Carl’s response, confirming that he did touch his ass. “Knew it” He laughs at Carl’s snappy comment. “Maybe I am...” He replies, slowing the pace of his finger as it fucked him in and out. He then curves his finger to touch Carl’s prostate, knowing that would get the biggest reaction out of him. “I mean, with an ass like this... so open and fuckable, you’d make a great whore” He chuckles, continuing to finger fuck him. The sounds that came out with every thrust of his fingers were deliciously obscene. 

“Can’t wait to get inside this pretty tight hole~” Negan purrs, suddenly shoving another lubed up finger inside. He continued the steady movements, pushing and pulling the two fingers in and out at a perfect pace, every time he was deep in he arched his fingers to hit Carl’s prostate just right. Meanwhile, his cock ached under the boxers, pleading to get inside instead of those fingers. He shoves in a third finger now, opening him up nice and slow, despite how fucking desperate he was to pound that hole. 

Once Negan sensed that Carl was open enough, he pulled the fingers out. “There we go... all nice and loose” He runs a hand over Carl’s chest, taking a moment to just stare at the beauty of his boyfriend. He was something else, really. So cute and brave, and with an amazing personality that had Negan’s heart pumping every time he looked at him or heard him speak. 

Choosing to be a dick, no pun intended, Negan moves forward, pulling his cock out of his boxers only to rub and grind against Carl’s asshole, without entering him yet.

Carls blush grew a lovely ruby shade as Negan said such prurient things to him, even if they were rather degrading the boy found his core growing hotter as he was called such a lowly thing and it seemed the kid had found a new saucy turn on. the boy ate up the ignominious teases, his pride practically nonexistent in that moment. if he was sober chances were he'd throw a fit over the idea, telling Negan to take it back but the reality was the idea got him unbelievably hot and bothered, the idea of being Negans personal whore.

when Negan's finger continued to work its magic inside of him Carl became a puddle, his hips continuing to sway back and forth whilist his thighs trembled in want and once the rough didget hooked inside of him Carls body jolted and his toes curled into the sheets, arms yanking against their restraints as pleasure swept through him in a powerful wave. "uhn-!" the sound ripped from Carls throat as his need for more became debilitating. 

Carl spread his milky legs prettily, that gruff voice of Negans driving him up the wall, enhancing his pleasure more than what he thought was possible. before he knew it another finger jutted inside of him and again Carl let out a loud, pornographic sound, completely helpless under the cunning man as he recived such unbound pleasure. the boys mind and heart was racing and all he could focus on was these powerful sensations that drugged him entirely, throwing away any logic or sense in favor of these feelings, of this man. 

Carl whimpered and sighed as the thick didgets pushed into him, maxing out by the third as they worked him open gently and every now and then nudged his sweet spot which made Carl twist a little and moan like a slut with the occasional "daddy~" laced in there. 

Carls nerves were absolutely on fire, his entire body shaking once Negan withdrew his fingers and slid a devious hand up his chest. he went lax, like a puppet that got its strings cut, just laying there waiting to come to life again with Negan's next touch. 

His heavy panting breaths soon caught in a gasp as he felt Negans hot tip press against him and suddenly the mans words rushed back to him, punching him in the gut, polluting all the pleasure inside with dread. he seemed nervous now as he turned his head to the side and started to quiver as his body stiffened. if Negan took his virginity first would that creep find out? maybe if he could mannage to be quiet...

fear struck Carl but he told himself the fucker wouldn't lay his hands on him and that this was going to be the his decision and he really wanted to do this with Negan. a sense of calm and control came over Carl and he tried just to enjoy the moment he had waited so long for. those soft thighs hugged Negans hips and instead of telling Negan to stop being a teasing douche bag he said something sweet and soft

"kiss me..."

Negan was pleased with every second of reactions he got out of Carl. Every moan of his name, or of his nickname, every squeal and heavy breath that he saw escape his boy’s lips sent shivers down his spine and all the way onto the tip of his cock, making him harder, more eager to get inside that tight hole. The rub against him was pleasing, not as much as a fucking was, but pleasing enough to keep Negan hard and throbbing. 

Negan’s eyes widened a bit as he stared at Carl’s face, surprised by the two words that had just left his lips. It was just two words, but they made his heart beat hard and fast and jump all over the place. He smiles wide, glad that Carl was blindfolded so he couldn’t see that his face had flushed into a pink, reddish tone. “Aw, Carl...” 

Negan leans down, his lips meeting Carl’s in a tender, passionate kiss. As they kissed oh so sweetly, Negan gently aligned his cock with the boy’s virgin hole and began pushing in, slowly, gently, carefully, like Carl was a treasure and Negan was picking him up carefully, because any wrong move could set up traps and ruin the moment. He made sure Carl wasn’t in pain as he continued to push in until he was fully inside him, his thick, rock hard cock encased completely by Carl’s perfectly tight ass. His balls were pressed against Carl’s asscheeks. Negan could swear he was in heaven right now..

just hearing that voice croon out the heartfelt response to his request was enough to make Carl blush brighter than before, only able to imagine the doting gaze in the saviors eyes from the cold little brat suddenly becoming so sentimental and soft. for once Carl discarded his pride and allowed himself to be needy and let his yearning for tender affection shine through and the payoff was more than awarding. once Negans lips pressed against his own Carl felt his body surge with tingles, every fiber of his being screaming out in triumph. for once in his life the teen felt he had a say in what happened in his life, what happened with his body and heart and it was just such an extraordinary feeling...no one could tell him no or say he shouldn't, no one could take him away from Negan or get in the way, not anymore. not even his own dad, or those creeps, or anyone could interfere with everything they are, everything he felt.

Carls lips fit like a perfect puzzle with Negans, feeling he'd never grow unfond of the way the saviors facial hair scrubbed gently against his mouth and chin while they kissed. even though it wasn't the first time their lips touched every bit of the magic was still there, if not amplified due to what it lead up to. the way the boy kissed Negan was nothing short of devoted. the kiss told Negan without uttering a word that he belonged to him fully and entirely, that he was Negans to do with as he pleased and that he would forever be loyal to the man. the kiss was also a thank you for bring such liberation into his sheltered and overly controlled life.

Carl held the kiss for a long while, moaning into it earnestly as their tounges danced and while Negan started pushing into him.

yes, yes,yes, yes

Carls mind was overloading in that moment, every inch he took made him sigh and mewl and his legs relaxed around Negans hips as he melted, a little smile pulling at his lips as he willingly gave up his last grain of innocence. Carl relished in how thick and filling Negans cock was and he only broke the kiss so that he could lean his head back, panting admist his overstimulation. "Negan~" he rasped out, trembling from the heafty cock that burried inside of him fully, able to feel it in his belly. he opened his mouth to speak, heart thudding like a jackhammer in his chest, before any words could come out there was a knock on the door.

"sir, we have a bit of an issue with some walkers piling up on the gate outside. there's alot of them and we're a little overwhelmed." a voice informed. 

you have to be fucking kidding me.

was what Carl thought as he bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Negans hips desperately. "don't- don't go, please" he whimpered, chest feeling heavy.

Negan was for a few seconds lost in the haze of pleasure that was being inside Carl. He was smiling wide, cock throbbing inside him as they kissed, then pulled away. Negan was too deep in the raw affection of the moment to care about the kinky games anymore, so he pulled away Carl’s blindfold, wanting to look into his eye as this happened. He noticed Carl about to speak, and was deeply eager to hear him when a fucking knock on the door interrupted him. 

“Stab them through the gates” Negan responds, annoyed, and suspicious of why the fuck they knew he was here. “If they keep getting closer, grab one of the prisoners for bait and try to lead them away, but don’t let any of them die. Now leave me alone” He saw Carl’s fear of being left alone, and he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna leave him.

Carl felt momentary relief wash over him as Negan assured him that he wouldn't leave and if it weren't for the binds holding his wrists he would have thrown his arms around Negan to insure he wouldn't get out of bed anytime soon but for now he settled for swaying his hips back and forth, making sugar sweet moans from having the cock push in and out of him even of it was just a little bit. the pretty thing closed his eye and bit his lip, drowning in how fucking good this all felt, trying to let his pleasure wash away the panic of the situation waiting just outside of the door.

"please keep going.." he insisted, his words the definition of hot and heavy. he tried to keep his moans down but he just couldn't help it, Negan was filling him up more than he could have ever dreamed and he wanted this so bad for so long he just couldn't help himself. "I Need you so bad Negan.." he murmured again, rolling his hips smoothly.

"we tried that sir. one man has already gotten torn apart. they completely surrounded him. they're bound to knock over the fence if we dont do something quick." Carls heart sunk and he looked to Negan with worry, not for the fence or the people but for this ending short.

Negan’s head threw itself back and heavy breaths left his lips with every move of Carl’s hips. The boy was so expert on fucking himself onto Negan’s dick, you might even think he was a whore. But oh god the feeling of that wet warm tight asshole around him, making obscene sounds with every movement, which were further accentuated by the boy’s purrs and moans. It sent Negan away to a new, better world, a peaceful world with civilization and safety, where him and Carl could marry and adopt a child, then live happily ever after. 

Negan barely even had to do anything, since Carl was so eager and showed it in his every move. “I... won’t...” He huffs, the thought of stopping didn’t even dare to cross through his mind, he was in heaven and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna leave. “I need you too, baby, god, you don’t know how much I’ve needed this since we met” He pants, spilling some of his guts out for Carl. 

His haze of pleasure and love was interrupted by the man insisting on the door. “Tell Simon, he’ll know what to do” Negan rolls his eyes, really wanting to be able to focus on this vey moment with Carl. “I’m not leaving this room”

of course the pure, unadulterated smut of the heated moment was to die for but it was only enhanced by the sweet little words Negan dripped out here and there. just under Carls hardened shell of stoicism laid a soft hearted boy who wanted nothing but praise and affection so of course that's all he wanted in his most vulnerable moment- along with raw, passionate sex of course-

Carl continued to work himself on Negans cock, sliding himself back and forth while gyrating his hips upward slightly once he took Negan down to the base only to drag himself away and push forward smoothly, the pleasure being more than earth shaking. the pretty little thing let loud moans pour into the room easily, finding it impossible to still his movements for even a second. Carl hoped that his lewd little moans and the whimpers of 'daddy~' would ward off the man outside of the door so he made certain to drag he and Negans hips together by pulling the man in abruptly with his legs wrapped around his waist, snapping them together in a single, sharp thrust that made Carl yelp out and see stars.

he couldn't let this end. he couldn't let Negan go. he'd be damned if his first time was cut short by some bullshit catastrophe. at this point Carl couldn't care less how many saviors died or if the whole building caved in because of their negligence, he was going to enjoy this moment damn it, a moment he wouldn't rather share with anyone else. 

"he's occupying another fence thats overwhelmed. it's bad" the man said, the words sending screws of irritation and fear into Carls head. didn't that asshole know they were in the middle of something?! he wasn't one of Negans meaningless concubines who he was fucking because he was bored, he was Negans boyfriend and they were making love for the very first time, his very first time. they weren't to be interrupted like this wasn't important!! 

"fuck- fuck off already!! god damn!!!" Carl half scolded half moaned, having no filter or tolerance in his drunken state.

Negan was trying to not think, to just focus on the moment, on taking Carl's virginity as his in a moment of pure love, lust and trust. Being with Carl was a dream, and Negan just begged not to be woken up, which was exactly what the savior outside the room was doing or trying to do. Little sighs and grunts left Negan's lips, mumbles of "Carl..." Or "Oh baby..." As the tied up boy did most of the work. Negan was one to be in control, always, so this was a bit of a refreshing change of pace for him, even though he still did some work.

"Shit!" He groans out when Carl suddenly snapped them together, his cock slamming right into Carl's beaten prostate, which made the hole clench around him. Negan smiles wide, pleasured by the tightness and the cute little yelp that Carl allowed out. Negan is once again yanked out the beautiful, loving moment by the man outside and his fucking insistence. He was about to respond when Carl did it for him, and he threw his head back chuckling softly. 

If Carls arms weren't bound above his head the boy would have thrown them around Negans neck and reduced his back to a scratching post but thankfully for the saviors comfort while wearing a shirt or taking a shower the kid was rendered defenseless under him, those nails that would have shreaded his flesh digging into his own palms. the sheriff's boy bit his succulent, pink lower lip as he drowned in the moment, forgetting the world around them for just a few moments no longer concerned with his dad's wishes or what anyone would think of him for this or the suspicion of the man outside trying so hard to interrupt them. 

a thought danced through Carls mind like a leaf in the wind, was the man outside apart of the group of perverts that had obscene and nasty plans for him? if so the boy found himself conflicted to ither keep quiet or be louder and proudly flaunt what was happening, what those bastards wouldn't get to take from him and in a moment of revelation and believing there was no way the slime bags would be able to get their tendrils on him he boldly went with the latter.

"you're so big, daddy~" he moaned out quite audibly, giving a big middle finger to the guy outside. Carl sounded like something right out of a grade A porno but the sight of him naked and blissed out was only for Negan. Carl kept Negan planted against him with his long legs coiled around his hips, the only motion allowed for the moment was his own body jerking back and forth in hurried gestures, only moving a few inches away before slamming himself right back against Negan, nailing his sweet spot over and over and over which made him unleash a slew of whines and high pitched, girly sounds and thankfully he didn't hear anything else from the guy outside who had ither stormed off or was jacking off to his sounds

"Run them over with the truck, break a rule and use the machinegun... I'll be out there in ten" Negan says, praying that this son of a bitch didn't say that they had tried this already or some other dumb shit that didn't sound all that real. "I'm real fucking busy right now. Now go and do as I said" He repeats, thinking that he'd unfortunately have to go as soon as him and Carl were done.

Negan was glad to find the asshole had gone quiet, and he hoped that he had left, he wanted every noise that came out of Carl's lips to be for his ears and his ears only. Negan was getting old, and his endurance during sex was slowly decreasing, very slowly, however, and before he knew it his cock began throbbing and precum leaked out, threatening to release early and quick inside the boy. Despite his age, and his decreasing endurance, Negan wasn't usually this quick, but... the sounds Carl was making, the feeling of his fragile soft body, his tight virgin walls around his dick. Everything, all those factors mixed into the most perfect sex Negan had in years, making him dangerously close to finishing. 

Negan wasn't sure how much longer he would last when Carl began complimenting his size. "Told ya" He replies with a smirk, and pants hard as he repeatedly thrusts in and out in syncronization with Carl's own movements. It was a perfect back and forth dance of love, lust, and freedom. Negan hadn't felt so many emotions in so long, it was pleasantly overwhelming.

"Oh... Carl, Carl, I-I think I'm gonna..." Negan moans, hand reaching down and grasping Carl's adorable pretty cock. He begins jacking him off, moving his hand up and down, squeezing gently, rubbing the tip with his thumb like it was a tongue. He didn't wanna leave Carl behind, he wanted him to cum too, and he wanted them to cum together.

Carl felt relief crash over him as the nagging fucker pissed off and stopped disrupting the immersive moment of intense emotions and sensations the boy couldn't even fathom in his wildest dreams. that pretty blue eye was shut in a gorgeously content and relaxed manner, long eye lashes resting against his pink cheek. it was clear with how much Carl trusted Negan in that moment, how this moment couldn't be anymore perfect, the kid was on cloud nine and he would give anything to stay on it for as long as possible. 

as overcome with bliss and estacy as he was and as much as he clung to the edge of unbelievable pleasure he was soon going to be thrown off over and crash into the sea of a powerful orgasm. he could feel a heat build rapidly in the pit of his stomach, the feeling only getting more intense with each prominent thrust Negan delivered, railing right into his sweet spot which caused him to tighten considerably around Negans massive dick in a way that served as a sneak peek for the wonderful chaos to come

"Negan...oh Negan...fuck-!" he rasped out, toes curling, nails digging into his palms. he was close, so fucking close and the sheer rapture caused his lovely eye to spill over with tears. 

he could feel how Negans velocity had sped up and increased with animalistic vigor and that alone was driving Carl over the edge but when Negan started stroking his cock that he was truly set over, each stroke being in sync with the senseless thrusts that rocked his world and scrambled his mind.

"DADDY-!!" Carl damn near screamed, growing restless as his legs constricted around Negans hips. he squirmed a little, trying to fight back his orgasm but it punched right through him and raw estacy poured forth, hitting him in powerful waves of gentle convultions which made him tighten around his lover in pulses, almost as if trying to milk Negan completely and once the savior would fill him up it would be a new treat all on its own.

"uh--! unh-! fuck- daddy~" Carls hips rose and fell gently as he rode out his staggering orgasm, coming undone entirely in Negans hold 

Negan gripped onto Carl’s hips, not even noticing how tightly he was holding them, but surely there would be marks there later. “Carl... Carl...” It was all he could think of and say, he repeated it over and over again as his thrusts hardened and quickened, feeling himself getting closer and if Carl’s body language was anything to go by he was just as close. Negan’s lower stomach het up, tensed and flipped as the orgasm came closer and closer. It only took a few more seconds, and a scream from Carl for Negan to be done with. 

Negan’s eyes rolled onto the back of his skull as he groaned out hard, cum releasing inside Carl’s no longer virgin hole as his cock pulsed inside the pulsing walls. It felt perfect, they had cum together, on their first time... On Carl’s first ever time having sex...

Negan felt as if his balls had been drained clean of any cum they stored. It took him a few seconds to come back to earth from his powerful, unforgettable orgasm. And as soon as he did he leaned forward, untying Carl’s wrists before pulling him into his embrace, kissing his adorable face again and again before clashing his lips with his passionately. His hands ran up and down his body uncontrollably, taking off the clothespins he’d placed earlier and replacing them with sweet caresses to his bare skin. He was crazy with love, overtaken with the incredibly strong feelings the boy arose in him. 

“I said it earlier... but I know it wasn’t the right ocassion, I think now is” Negan says, pulling Carl back slightly to look into his eye. “I love you, Carl Grimes, I love you so much” He whispers, intimately, because it was only for Carl to hear. Sure, he would yell it from the top of the sanctuary for everyone to hear without giving a shit, he wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, but right now, he only wanted Carl to hear it.


	6. Chapter 6

Carls entire body throbbed and surged as Negan emptied what felt like pints of cum inside of his tight walls whilist his own creamy material spurted all over Negans rough hand and onto his belly, feeling as if it was filled with lava in the most comforting of ways. Carls body arched in a stunning manner, head thrown back with his little heart pitter pattering franticaly in his chest while his hips still worked to churn against Negans instinctively, wanting to he sure he got every last drop of cum from the man.

after a display that seemed as if he had gotten possessed, Carl could feel his very soul float back into his heavy body which went slack entirely, back slumping upon the sheets, anaconda like legs loosening untill they fell on ither side of Negans hips. Carl was numb with pleasure, the aftermath leaving him in a complete daze, so much so he didnt even realize he was untied until Negan pulled him forth and he didn't feel an abrupt snatch to his limbs. the boy lifted his arms with what little strength he had and wrapped them around Negans neck, every little kiss helping to restore his senses untill their lips sealed together. 

the young man told himself over and over that this had to be a dream, it just felt too good and he was half expecting to wake up back at Alexandria at any moment. he clung to Negan, grounding himself in that moment as they shared a kiss that heartfelt, endearing, or perfect were unworthy to describe. Carls lips and tounge shifted with Negans in such a way that expressed his hearts deepest devotion, pledging his eternal loyalty and love to the man. Carl was Negans. and only Negans.

the boy felt himself come alive from his drained and exhausted state with Negans caresses warming him back up, a whimper leaving him as those clothes pins were removed from his mauve colored nipples, the gnawing discomfort in them soothed with the caresses that soon followed.

when their lips parted Carl opened his eye, feeling as if he could see the world in a new light now. the kid was lovestruck to put it lightly, this was such a monumental moment for him. for once something in the world outside of his home and family wasn't scary or threatning, for once he could take his life into his own hands and he gave away the last token of innocence he had, willingly. he was in love head over fucking heels and somone loved him back just as much, and ohh did those three little words make his heart sprout wings and flutter.

"I love you too, Negan." he was forehead to forehead with the savior, nose to nose, wishing they could always feel this close and complete. "I love you so much..." he tilted his head up, pressing those soft lips to Negans forehead in a simple but heart busting display of utter love

Negan held the boy’s pale, limp, weak little body in his arms after sex. The moment felt like pure heaven, and if Negan could he would freeze time, and stay forever in this very second of pure intense love. As he stared into Carl’s eyes Negan swore himself that he would not ever let anything happen to his dear boyfriend, wouldn’t let anyone take him away from him. Doesn’t matter if he had to go to war for Carl Grimes, kill every man in the sanctuary, or give it all up, he damn well motherfucking will. Or so he thought in this instant of intense love. It’s not like anyone would test him anyways. 

The softest of smiles came upon his lips as Carl replied to his “confession”, if you could even call it that. It’s not like Carl didn’t already know. “So do I...” He whispers back, shivers running over his body as Carl kissed his forehead. The simple, very common gesture made Negan’s heart feel more alive than it had felt in years. It was such a selfless action... not sexual, not pleasurable for Carl, not something big or over the top in an attempt to get something out of Negan. It was just a simple, tender forehead kiss, and it made Negan’s heart melt into a puddle. He lays down on top of Carl, arms wrapped tightly around his skinny body.

Carl settled under Negans weight and took a deep breath of relief, indescribable satisfaction and rapture sweeping through him in that moment almost as if he was laying on the shoreline with waves of bliss rolling over his entire body. even if all hell was breaking loose outside Carl never felt more at peace or relaxed. it wasn't until this very moment that he realized just how wound up and tense he always was, he was always so stiff and ridged and uneasy, always holding himself insecurely behind crossed arms, holding a steely glare to ward off unsavory company yet now every muscle from head to toe was loose and slack, serving as a nice cushion for Negan to lounge on dispite his bonyness. who would have ever thought the young man would've found such tranquility with the man who caused so much chaos and conflict in his life?

the young Grimes wore a gentle smile, looking so pretty and pristine with his after sex glow, needless to say he just surfed a fucking hurricane and the rush and thrill left his heart skipping. settling down after all that action Carl gently petted Negans hair, passing his dainty fingers through the now unruly locks, keeping the mans head to his chest while he just floated on the bounty of affection that came with this moment. "that was...amazing ~" he said on a weightless breath, feeling that if Negan wasnt anchoring him down that he would flutter away. Carl hugged his arms around Negans neck, giving him a few vigorous snuggles, wanting to say 'i love you, I love you' over and over and over again.

Negan laid his full weight onto Carl, relaxing even though the boy was anything but cushiony. He was skinny, boney, but god his skin was soft like the purest silk ever made, and warm like a nice cup of chocolate in the coldest night of winter. He felt his heart beat and pound under him, and Negan couldn’t help but smile, his own heart beating like never before, and he could feel the blood coursing through his veins at an intense, fast pace. He purrs at the feeling of fingers running through his messy, sweaty hair, messing it up even more. 

“It was...” Negan whispers, a small, content smile gracing his lips. His arms wrapped back around Carl, nuzzling and snuggling him back. Before rolling off of Carl to lay on his side, just to make sure he wasn’t crushing him nor would soon. He looks into Carl’s eye, finding the boy’s handsome as hell face, looking even better after losing his virginity. Negan smiled, knowing he had just made the boy he loved into a man. He leans in, kissing his nose lovingly and innocently.

when Negan rolled off of him Carl took in a deep breath and exhaled through his slightly parted lips, having not realized his need for air untill now. feeling somewhat grounded after the absolute whirlwind of beautiful, passionate chaos Carl found his strength slowly returning to his limp muscles, delightful pins and needles dribbling through his entirety. raising a heavy arm Carl brushed his bangs from his face, sweeping them aside as neatly as he could as he let his eye close, biting his lower lip while he soaked in the pleasurable aftershock of their lovemaking, the only words that were able to roll around the teens mind being Negans name and heavenly. 

taking a moment to lasso his senses back together Carl rolled on his side to look to his lover, a drunk, satisfied and honey sweet smile painting his lips as he took Negans large, veiny hands in his tiny, frail ones, mingling their fingers together while he recived the tender kiss to his button nose and in that moment Carl silently declared to himself that there couldn't possibly be any better feeling than this, nothing could ruin this, even with the excessive noise coming from outside their window of shouting and ruckus of all sorts. the uproar was all but muted to Carls ears as he held he and Negans tangled hands close to his heart, raising them after a moment to kiss Negans rough knuckles. these two were certainly rapt in their own personal bubble, damn near oblivious to even the booming gun fire that rang out but in all honesty a nuclear bomb could be dropped right outside of their window and Carl wouldn't be able to hear it over his own heart beat and the gentle rhythm of Negans every breath.

Negan’s face was marked with a loving, soft smile as he watched Carl kiss his knuckles. The affection was driving something inside him mad. His heart, maybe even his soul, was flipping around, bouncing on the walls that were his body in an attempt to get to the man he loved so much, Carl. And the only way to ease that desperate need for his love, was for their bodies to be touching, or for them to just be together. An impulse took Negan over, and he wondered if maybe it was too soon, but, well, he had done it with other people, way faster than he would with Carl. His mouth opened to speak, but then he paid attention to the noises outside, realizing they really were in trouble. He supposed this could wait, at least a little more. 

“I have to go help them” Negan says to his dear Carl. “Please wait for me, I’ll be back really soon” He promises, clutching his hands before leaning down to peck his lips. He stands up from the bed, gathering his clothes and sliding them on. “You have your walkie, remember to call me if absolutely anything happens. You can watch me through the window. I love you” He finally smiles at the boy and walks out the room, leaving the door locked, because he knew Carl would open the door for him when he came back.

Carls eye widened a bit as Negan mentioned going to help his men. he wanted the savior to stay and remain in his arms for the rest of the night but he knew there was an important issue that had to be dealt with asap. the boy gave a silent, pleading yet understanding gaze knowing that the other had to leave and take care of the chaos before things got significantly worse. the boy had a solemn frown on his lips and a puppy dog likeness in his heavy blue eye as he sat up with the older man, the little kiss granting him some sense of comfort before he was left alone in the bed, coldness filling the sheets in place of Negan. 

Carl watched with a heavy heart as his lover got dressed, feeling the bed suddenly become so much larger and painfuly vaccant but he knew Negan would return soon, and hed make sure to keep an eye on him from the window and give some advice as he had been in this unfortunate situation before with walkers piling onto a gate so he knew how to prevent what happened then from happening now. he rummaged around and spotted his jeans strewn upon the floor and dug through the pockets untill he found the clunky device. he sat back and continued to watch the older man hace about. "I will." he promised, looking so vulnerable and small in that moment with his tussled, fluffy hair and alabaster pale skin littered with the saviors mark.

he felt his heart sink lower and lower as Negan left, his last words leaving the young boy speechless. suddenly his sunken spirits soared and his heart nearly combusted from the amount of glee that flooded into it. the three little words hit that boy like a train and all he could do was sit there and gawk, utterly dumbfounded as Negan stole his breath away again. now the door was closed and Carl was left to soak in what just happened. aside from the yelling and gunfire the room was silent. a smile lifted at the boys lips and he held his face in his hands, unable to process the raw euphoria that shook through him. he trembled and almost laughed, Negan loved him. and he loved Negan too. was there anything better than this?!

he had to pull himself back together. there was complete hell raging outside and the sooner it was dealt with the sooner Negan could return. he shook off his butterflies and got into a place of sharp logic and acute problem solving, sure Negan could handle himself, he knew that, but still Carl wanted to help anyway he could. he wrapped himself up in a white sheet and drug it with him by the window, his legs feeling like jelly as he sat in a chair by the window with his walkie talkie, watching men stab through the gates like a bunch if amutures. fucking idiots. good thing Negan was out there before they would get themselves killed.

It was only now that Negan was walking down the halls with Lucille by his side that he realized what he had said to Carl, and how fucking huge and important it had been. That I love you had rolled so naturally out of his lips as if he was saying it to his partner of many years, whom he’d said it to a million times over and over. But what was this? His second, maybe third time saying it? Specially so spontaneously. Negan could not remember the last time he had been so honest about his feelings, and as he thought of it he smiled. Unable to believe that this one eyed little son of a bitch was returning his human, emotional side, something no one else had been able to do. He could feel his heart beating, and he wasn’t sure when was the last time he had felt it go so fast. His life had turned so dreamy, in just a day. 

Negan kept his cool as he walked out to the sanctuary yards. He could see the gates starting to give in, and his saviors stabbing walkers through it, only making the bodies pile up against the fence. “Ah-shit. Stop that” Negan orders walking up to the men. “Are you fucking stupid? We gotta get rid of those walkers” He thought of a plan, ordering his saviors and in moments they put it in action. 

Using one of the prisoners as bait they began to lure the herd away from the gates. While the walkers were distracted and moving away they pulled off the bodies from the fence and piled them up elsewhere, then worked on restoring the portion of the fence while the saviors who’d lured the walkers away fired at them with machine guns, taking down as many as possible without hurting the prisoner. It was all deeply supervised by Negan since he knew the earlier attempts made by his saviors without him had failed. 

Negan knew Carl was watching, so he stayed on watch for any messages through the walkie, and he hoped Carl was proud of him for this, as childish as it might sound.

Carl noticed the shift as soon as Negan had stepped outside, his presence alone squandered senseless frantic and brought order to chaos in an instant. it was truly outstanding how Negan Just being there asserted such authority admist all the panic and uproar. it didn't matter what was going on, when Negan spoke everyone listened and followed.

the men all looked like ants, everyone broke off in groups to take care of various tasks at once while Negan just stood tall and gave instructions all while maintaining a causal calm about him even as snarling corpses began to make the fence bow out dramatically. soon enough the walkers were successfully lured away and exterminated and the bodies that weighed heavy on the fence were removed. everything ran smoothly like a well greased machine and Carl admired how Negan was a rock providing refuge in the middle of a raging sea of hysteria. he truly was a savior and this moment proved it, best of all Carl had a birds eye view, able to see how everyone played their part like cogs and gears in clockwork. everything was executed perfectly, everyone was put to use and no one was killed. it was much better than what his dad did in the same situation. 

the petit boy felt triumph and relief overcome him in that moment. he had dreaded the second that the fence would be pushed in with a horrible clash allowing the living dead to swarm in but thanks to Negan correcting idiotic mistakes his fear never came to be. needless to say the boy was astonished and so very proud. he lifted the walkie up and held down the button, letting his anxieties roll off his shoulders as he spoke smoothly, a little jest in his tone. 

"you done showing off yet~?" he taunted, keeping his eyes on his lovers shadowed figure. if it hadn't been for the fact they both would've died Carl may have just flung himself from the window to tackle Negan in an embrace, being so happy that their empire hadn't crumbled and that its king hadn't been harmed.

"anyway, might wanna get some reinforcements for the gate. maybe set up some spikes infront of it and have some extra supports up, mainly ones level with the walkers." he spoke with experience and a great deal of knowledge for someone his age, it seemed he really knew what he was doing. this kid would certainly be very valuable around here.

"get your ass back up here. it's cold." even if his words were harsh he said them with a smile as he shuffled from the window and plopped back onto the bed, tangled up in the sheets. just watching that fiasco made him exhausted, moreso than he already was. Carl sat the walkie on the nightstand and simply waited for Negan to return, rehearsing just how hed choke out those three little words that lit up his entire life.

“Nope. I think I wanna show off a little more. I wanna really milk that after-sex glow I got going on” Negan says, looking up at the window and grinning, since he knew his baby was most likely watching him right now. Every time him and Carl had some of this playful, even sexy banter his heart lit up even further. “But then again, the only person I wanna show off to right now is you, and you’re all the way up there. I probably look like an ant. A sexy fucking ant though” He chuckles, still looking up at the window, and even catching sight of the boy’s silhouette. 

When Carl gave him the suggestion, Negan looked out at the fences. He didnt know the boy had this much experience with this sort of thing. But it made sense, he was growing up in the apocalypse, this shit was like basic math to him. “Well, well, well... I didn’t know I was talking to an architect” He smiles, amused, but also thinking of how to make what Carl had said a reality. “Listen up here!” He calls out to his saviors. He explains that they would need logs and long metal spikes out the gate at eye level, in order to keep the fence up straight, and to keep the walkers in line. 

“On my way, handsome” Negan says, smiling at the mean tone Carl had taken when he said so. Having left his remaining saviors with clear instructions, Negan headed into the sanctuary and up the stairs, heading towards Carl’s room. Once there, he opened the door and walked in, then locked it behind him. “You can stop crying now darling, I’m here” He grins and walks up to the bed, kicking off his boots in an instant.

a soft and doting smile was painted on Carls lips as he listened to Negans voice crackle through the little black box and his heart giggled for him as he pressed himself against the matress, wrapping his arms under a pillow as he cuddled into it as if to hide his blushy grin from an invisible guest. it was shocking how Negan just melted the mean ball of spite into a complaint and cuddly puddle. hell, even Carl was suprised with how much the savior had drug him out of his shell and had him acting like an affectation starved puppy. 

"idiot ~" the boy murmured into the pillow case as he waited for Negan to return, feeling so light and free and completely detached from any burdens. hell, he practically forgot about the incidents from earlier, he was riding on an endless wave of rapture and the horrizon was open and clear, his bliss only gaining more and more momentum knowing his boyfriend was getting closer and closer to the room and his mind was absolutely cluttered with various ideas of how he would tell Negan he loved him back.

once that door opened Carl sat up, the sheets falling down his back and pooling around his lower half as he looked up to the black haired man, a beaming smile on his lips. for once that bitter and reserved kid looked genuinely happy and as free as a bird. he crawled over to the edge of the bed and stood with the sheets twisted around his little form. he wrapped those thin arms around the mans neck and connected their lips in a deep and exuberant kiss, pulling away as he unzipped the others jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders. instead of letting the coat crumple to the floor the boy caught it and sat back on the bed with it in his arms, feeling over the smooth texture and any cracks or scratches that it had. "oh please, like I'd cry over you" he quipped with a scoff, shooting a challanging and loving glare up to the other man.

Negan’s eyes were glued to the slim, pale and delicate figure of Carl as he sat up, then stood from the bed. As if he wasn’t gorgeous enough, the white sheets framed his body, making every inch of skin look straight out of heaven. His broader arms wrapped around Carl’s lovely waist as their lips met in a passionate, yet oh so gentle kiss. The taste of alcohol still lingered in the boy’s lips, accompanied by his own unique taste that Negan was getting so familiar with in such a short time. 

“Mmm?” He hummed as Carl took off his jacket, wondering if this was leading to a round two of their playtime. He would surely not mind one bit, specially if he got to see cocky playful Carl, his favorite. 

“That’s true, you wouldn’t cry... You’d bawl your eyes out and drown in your own fucking tears” Negan teases, sitting down on the bed next to his naked young lover. “But don’t worry, the feeling is mutual. I too, would fucking weep if I didn’t have you with me” He whispers, attempting to be romantic as he moved closer to Carl, letting a hand run over his pale pink chest.

Carl rolled his eye and shook his head even though he was smiling still. "you wish I would. You'd cry like a baby, though." he wore a loaded grin as they shot at eachother during their relentless badinage. even if Carl was playing mister emotionless what Negan said was true, if anything happened to the man he'd be shattered and without doubt break into uncontrollable tears and the thought of the big bad leader doing the same did make Carls heart thumper. he really had Negan wrapped around his finger. 

the slightly dazed boy traced his finger along one of the flaps of Negans jacket, soon moving the heavy leather around himself to slip his arms into the sleeves that fell well over his hands. the jacket swallowed his body whole and it smelled like alcohol and smoke and cologne and power and it filled the boys senses with unbound splendor, almost feeling like he could get high from such a concoction of scents.

he looked so cute wearing a jacket that was ten times too big for him and it was probably just as arousing as it was adoring, the garment truly emphasizing how small Carl was while highlighting how much he and Negan contrasted. when the older man got closer and felt over his marked up chest the sheriff's boy welcomed the close proximity and scooted a little closer himself, wondering if the savior could feel how hard his heart was beating just under his finger tips.

dropping his snark suddenly Carl plummeted back into a pit of shyness. his cheeks lit up a pastel pink and his stomach knotted up, deciding to just say it, his mouth putting out words before his brain could hold them back. "And...about before...you left before I could say it but..." he took a deep breath and swallowed down his anxieties, fighting back the hesitance that creeped up his spine. 

"I love you too..." he spoke on a susurration

“Oh I sure would” Negan chuckles, toothy grin out and about as him and Carl teased each other so relentlessly. He didn’t even want to consider how he would react if something happened to Carl, mainly because the thought was so horrific that it made his chest tighten around itself and recoil into a tight ball of yarn. Carl was all he had, all he truly had, the only happiness he had received in years, his love, his heart. Carl was getting to own Negan’s being, in only a day. God. 

He watched Carl slide on his jacket, and he snickered, it was so huge on him. Only emphasized how fucking tiny and adorable the young adult was. At the same time, Negan couldnt help but want to grope the boy through the leather, maybe even take him in it. It was a mixture of sexy, cute, and an urge to protect the boy like a prized treasure, because that’s what he was. 

Negan looked up at Carl’s face to meet an adorable pink blush. He smiled, the feeling of a heart beating fast under his fingertips told him that something big was coming. “Go on, say it” He encouraged, grin growing even wider. He knew what Carl was about to say, and oh how he craved to hear those three words come out the boy’s lips directed towards him. Negan swore he could feel the blood in his entire body speed through his veins when Carl finally said it. 

“I know you do” He responds, leaning forward to kiss the boy’s cheek lovingly. “And I’m so proud of you for saying it” He adds in a whisper, unable to stop smiling like a 12 year old girl whose crush just accepted her love confession. 

Negan was overtaken with affection, so he lunges onto Carl, pinning him down on the bed and clashing their lips together passionately. His hands untangled the sheets from his body, to leave him naked and gorgeous. Hands slid down his chest, feeling the leather on top, down to his hips and his groin. “Beautiful... just so beautiful...” Negan murmurs, looking down at his skinny little lover after stopping the kiss.

Carl was suprised by the tameness of Negans response, he expected some sort of exaggerated chaff like a grand, overblown 'awww~!' accompanied by further teasing and a pinch to his cheek or a bear hug but instead the saviors initial response was soft and wholesome and genuine, even with a little bit of Negans signature arrogance tangled in.

the boy could hardly belive he let himself say those words but he was glad he took that leap of faith and he was appreciative of the fact that Negan knew that wasn't easy to say. even if they were diffrent in many ways Carl and Negan were alike in so many more, they were truly two halves of the same coin, two perfect pieces of the very complex puzzle that was their lives, they simply completed eachother. 

the kiss to Carls cheek filled him with warmth and a sense of reward, making him damn near glow with radiance in that monumental moment. the boy felt as if his heart was going to rocket to the moon but he tried to play off his mushy confession. "don't pus--mmph-!" 

in a flash Carl found himself on his back, pinned down under the riviting man who had caught his lips in a ravishing and loving kiss. he allowed his body to relax and he kissed back vigorously, still letting Negan dominate the exchange while feverish hands ripped away the sheets from his body and felt along his exposed flesh, the feeling of those hungry hands sending spikes of blissful restlessness through the boy who shifted around a little bit, knees buckling in a bit as Negan felt lower, spreading his touch all over his exposed body.

when their lips parted the disheveled boy opened his baby blue eye, gazing heavily up to Negan as he was bathed in praises, unable to help but to feel himself become putty under the older man. Carl swallowed and his toes curled, his breathing a little staggared as Negan had overwhelmed him so unexpectedly. needless to say he felt so small under that powerful man, so needy and helpless and ready to serve him however he wanted. Carl kept his witty comments to himself for now, just looking up to the rugged man with that adoring puppy eye of his.

Negan was very pleased to find that in just a few seconds Carl had become a ball of love and docility. He was intoxicated by the sheer power he had over the boy. As he stared down at his naked, fragile figure, Negan thought of all the things he could do to the boy, or make him do. Maybe he could fuck him in the ass again, maybe ride his dick, or suck it. Hell, he could even shove his own dick down Carl’s throat, and he was certain the boy would enjoy it as much as him.

But Negan didn’t know if he really was in the mood to be rough right now. He just wanted to pamper his baby. Keep him safe and happy and pleased. 

Right now Carl was not much more than a wide shiny eyed puppy, needing to be pet and pampered, and Negan intended to do just that. “I’m sorry if this was too sudden” He whispers, hands running up and down Carl’s torso, then down to his hips, each hand gently grabbing one of his buttcheeks as he spread his legs open. “I just... seeing you like this brings something out in me” He continues to whisper. 

“Like when you see something cute, and you just want to squeeze it” As he speaks, Negan gives his cute butt a squeeze with each hand. “And... you with that fucking jacket on... might just be the cutest fucking thing I’ve seen in my whole life”

when he was groped a small gasp left Carls lips, although he really wasn't surprised by the lewd gesture at this point, such things were to be expected when with Negan, the boy just wasn't quite used to being touched in such a way or being in a completely vulnerable state. it'd be so easy to take advantage of the Grimes boy when he was like this, with all his walls down and in a pool of submission, Negan could easily pin him down and take whatever he wanted however he wanted, he could break Carl and the kid was all too aware of that but he didn't fret knowing the man wouldnt do anything to hurt him.

the pretty boy gave himself completely to Negan and anything the man wanted him to do he would. he was completely obedient and malleable and ready to serve the savior however he desired, wanting to prove his love and loyalty anyway he could seeing as words often failed to express how deeply he felt. 

relaxing himself Carl gazed up to the dashing bat swinger and spread his legs a little more as his ass was fondled, giving an almost innocent gaze to the brute who just couldn't keep his hands to himself. "It's fine.." he assured, his teeth sinking gently into his bubblegum pink lower lip, making no effort to brush aside his sweeping bangs that fell over his socket. Carl's cherry blush set off his irresistible expression, looking like a delicate dessert just waiting to be devoured.

Carl could swear that heavy, marmalade smooth whisper could make his bones become jelly. he was glad he was laying down otherwise he may have just collapsed to his knees. he perked his hips a bit on pure instinct and his feet shifted against the sheets, never taking his eye off of the man hovering over him, each compliment warming his cheeks. 

"just be careful not to break me~" he whispered in a mouthwatering temptation, his eye maintaining that deceptive coyness about it even if his words were sultry.

Negan couldn’t stop himself from smirking as the boy whispered in such a frail, sweet tone for him not to break him. Of course I wont, Negan replied in his head. But he couldn’t deny the idea of breaking Carl tempted him. Obviously he wouldn’t do it without his permission, but if Carl was ever up for getting kinky, if he even knew what that meant, Negan would have absolutely no objection. 

Negan’s lips met the boy’s, passionately kissing him as if it was both the first and last time it happened. His hands reached down, starting to undo his own belt and pants to get more in sync with the moment and the boy in front of him. For a second he opened his eyes, and was reminded of how Carl was such a sweet little thing, and he was all his. 

Negan broke the kiss finally, only to lay down next to Carl, front to his back. He pulls him up close gently, hand grabbing his leg to spread his legs wide open and expose the perfect rosebud that Negan would soon use to pleasure him. His free hand moved to the front, meanwhile, grabbing the boy’s adorably sized cock and stroking it slow and gently, taking his time to use the leftover moisture on it to tease the boy into horniness. 

Sure, he could just push in and fuck him right now, but Negan was a sucker for foreplay, and making a little angry teenager into an adorable horny puppy sounded better than just pushing in and out of a warm wet hole.

when their lips pressed against eachother Carl melted like fudge in an oven, his whole body completely going lax as they shared their slow and vhement moment after all the chaos and ruckus that transpired earlier. they were together, alone, unbothered by anyone or any responsibilities or expectations and Carl reveled in it deeply. 

for just a little while tucked away in the enemys room could Carl forget about being the perfect angel Rick blindly presumed he was. he could forget about the conflict between the communities tap dancing on the brink of war, he could even forget about the men who wanted to rape him and punish him for gifting Negan with his last bit of innocence they planned to violently steal. everything just faded away when he was with Negan. he loved to be able to forget for once, not weighed down by his past or his fears, Negan made him feel weightless. 

Carl felt chills trickle down his spine as he heard Negans belt buckle clink and his jeans unzip. he held the older mans cheeks, thumbs stroking over his salt and pepper beard as anticipation built up within him and once the older mans lips parted from his own his baby blue eye lifted open just a peak, heavy lidded and glazed over with a beautiful combination of love, lust, and need. "Negan~" he breathed out, allowing his barbie doll like body to get possitioned however the other wanted it. he was laying on his side now, gripping the sheets as he was more or less spooned from behind, his heart beat drumming in his ears once his leg was lifted.

the teen bunched up the fabric in his hand and shut his eye tight, breathing heavy as he awaited Negans next move. and oh god, when his cock was stroked his body electrified, toes curling and mouth falling open with a pittiful noise jumping out of his throat. he shoved his face against the bed and quivered, muffling Negans name into the matress. he was too easy.

Negan marvelled at the sight of the boy whining and moaning. It reminded him how fucking tiny and vulnerable the boy was, how easy it would be for Negan to hurt him, and how much he wanted to protect him. As if going backwards, the feeling gave Negan the urge to squeeze Carl’s dick until he whined adorably and begged Negan to let go. But he controlled himself, just continued stroking gently. He felt the boy squirm and move next to him, and his free arm wrapped around his slim, soft waist. Hands slid up and down, feeling the soft skin of his waist and his ribcage.

Oh how he ached to fuck him. But he couldn’t bring himself to- not yet, not yet. 

Negan pulls his waist up to get a look at the boy’s face, only to find he was hiding it against the pillow. His hand left the boy’s chest only to grab his boney, chiseled, perfect, fucking greek sculpture like jaw. He moves his head slowly, so they would be looking into each others eyes, or eye. 

“You’re beautiful, Carl, did you know that?” He asks, giving the boy a smile that was so immensely different from his signature cocky evil smirk. This smile was fond, and true, and warm. “Just- fucking gorgeous” As he spoke, Negan’s thumb rubbed circles on the tip of the boy’s dick, squeezing the length gently to make little glossy drops of precum leak out, which his thumb immediately wiped. 

“Not just that- I mean, shit. You grew up in this fucking hellhole, you should be fucking traumatized, in your place I would’ve probably killed myself already” Negan rants, never stopping the motions his hand was doing. “But you- you’re handling it like a motherfucking pro! I just know no fucking crawlers are ever gonna get you, no sir-ee, I’m sure of it” His smile grew with pride. “You’re strong, and smart, and witty, and brave and- fuck” Negan closes his eyes for a moment, and a second of silence passed. 

“And I’m in love, I’m so fucking deep in love with you” He presses his forehead against Carl’s, affectionate eyes still closed in shame for being so amazingly open about his emotions. It had been years since the last time he got so emotional and vocal about it. 

“I’m fucking drunk aren’t I?” He chuckles, then presses a sweet, sloppy wet kiss to the tip of the boy’s tiny nose.

the pillow absorbed every heavy breath Carl let out during his attempt to hide just how much he was falling apart in the saviors hands. the boy wore a moreish, piteous expression brought on by relentless waves of pleasure, his brow was upturned and his eye was squeezed shut and those beautiful cherry lips were parted as honey like moans oozed out of his throat. he was a divine sight, one only meant for Negans eyes to enjoy, a spectacle for only his hands to touch, a treat for only his tounge to taste,

and hopefully it would stay that way.

the teens toes and fingers and spine all curled in unison as Negans large hands took advantage of his fragile body, toying with him however he desired all the while eliciting some delightful reactions. Carl was like a puppet and Negan was pulling all his strings and pushing all his buttons in order to make his usually dull existence come alive. his hips pressed instinctively against Negans and he shivered shamelessly as his torso was grazed over in a way that made his nerves jolt and quiver for more, his cock seeming to do the same as a hot, creamy substance dribbled onto Negans hand.

"Negan ~ fuck~" Carls legs flexed and some high pitched sounds ebbed from his lips, one hand slipping down swiftly to clasp around Negans, tightening the mans hold on his cock in a shameless display of need, his hips starting to buck whilist he guided the saviors hand back and forth steadily like a desprate, orgasm starved whore.

suddenly Carl was snatched out of the dizzying lust as a gentle hold gripped his jaw and guided his face out of the pillows, his sky blue eye fixating on that worshiping gaze and that doting smile, a little suprise evident on Carls features, said surprise only enhanced once that womanizer started bombing him with heartfelt praise.

for just a moment the creep from earliers voice flickered through his mind, harsh words saying how Negans complements were overblown and untrue, how he only slung them around to build false hope and confidence. Carl was quick to tear apart his fears and only focus on the warmth of those words and the sincerity of which they were spoken. 

"Negan ~" he started out, faltering as his cock was rubbed in sensational circles. only Negan could make him feel this ineffable. he looked heavily into those dark brown eyes and rubbed his ass against the others dick smoothly, wanting to make Negan feel just as amazing as he made him feel, if only he could string together words as smoothly as Negan could. 

Carls heart fluttered and his dick pulsed, adrift on sheer estacy and love. the stoic boy smiled easily and rocked his hips slowly, grinning in triumph as he broke down the big bad savior who owned his heart, soul, and body.

Carl closed his eye and pressed his forehead back against Negans, letting their souls mingle for a moment before his button nose was swamped in a kiss. "if you are I never want you sober~" Carl flung, tilting his head up to peck the mans lips quickly. "I think you're great too~" he murmured through his senseless pleasure, trying so hard to keep it together. "you're always so confident..and smart...and...shit, daddy~" he gasped, bucking his hips again, his mind unraveling "so good ~"


	7. Chapter 7

Negan’s words were only fueled by Carl’s tight soft plump baby ass rubbing against his throbbing hardness. The friction was amazing, and it had Negan stuttering his sentences and panting between word after word, leaving small grunts behind. When their lips met he kisses him back, before letting go of his cute little face and placing his head back on the pillow. “You’ll have to get me drunk more often” He chuckles, liking the idea of sharing drinks and games with the boy like they just did. 

“Thank you, baby boy” Negan grins wide as Carl returns the praise, cheeks unknowingly flushing a redish color. It wasn’t often that someone sung such sincere praises to him. He didn’t care that the praises were interrupted due to the boy’s distraction. In fact, it just confirmed that he was doing a fucking amazing job. 

“Daddy, huh? Fucking love that” It was then that Negan realized he couldn’t keep himself back any longer, it was time. With a slow, gentle motion he thrusts his hips up, entering Carl slowly and softly. Groans and moans escaped his lips as those tight walls wrapped around him, clenching, loosing, and bringing his dick sensations that were making his eyes roll back and his stomach tighten from pleasure. 

Once all the way in, Negan pressed his forehead to the back of Carl’s neck and head, burying his face in those gentle brown curls. He stayed still for a few seconds, to let Carl get used once more to the feeling of his dick inside him. He forced himself to not thrust in and out violently, instead he began moving slowly, getting faster with each passing second. His hand gripped the boy’s skinny leg, raising it so he could get a better angle and go deeper in him. 

Moans of ecstasy left his lips as he fucked the boy, his balls slamming against that tight ass, making a nasty wet sound that got Negan hornier.

when Carl felt that hot, solid cock begin to press into him his body tensed on reflex, his insides meeting the massive manhood with an addicting embrace of heat and slickness. it seemed he was still nice and prepped from their earlier, feverish activities and the Grimes' body eagerly welcomed all that the alluring man had to offer. 

Carl gave himself entirely to Negan all over again, even if they were both steaming with heat and the room hung with the sweet musk of sex the teen felt fresh and rejuvenated, that much yearned for freedom sweeping him away all over again. at this point Carls nails clawed into the sheets and his breathing became staggered as his senses were being sabotaged by pleasure. his every thought somehow ran back to Negan, his every word was the mans name and his body no longer served himself but rather acted on pleasing the savior fully, the pleasure he received in return was nothing short of astronomical, unable to be properly described by words.

Carl felt like he was flying as Negan pumped his hips steadily into him, climbing up to a swifter speed that made his body flex and his brain turn into slush. the sherrifs son made all sorts of shameless noises, ones that could put A list pornstars to shame. this boy was the closest thing anyone could get to a play boy bunny and the best thing about it was that it all came completely natural. it wasn't faked, it wasn't for show, the slutty behavior unfolded naturally and those sugary moans were earned. Negan was indeed a very lucky man, there were a few that would kill to be in his place. 

Carl tried not to throw his head back too much as Negan was cuddling into his opulent hair and he didn't want to bust his mans nose admist getting fucked like a cherrished toy. he was restless nonetheless, however. he was shifting and rolling his hips, unable to sit still as his veins were tingling with rapture but he held as still as he could, trying very hard to be a good boy for his daddy. 

Carl lifted his leg with Negans pull, feeling his stomach turn into a heated puddle as the leader started to buck into him a bit harder than before. this was beyond excellent. the doe of a boy devoured every filthy noise and grunt, the raw sin of the moment clearly exciting him too as his cock was steadily dripping with cum, ohh if only Rick could see his perfect little son now, taking the enemy's dick and loving every second of it.

Negan was so deep now, Carl couldn't even think about anything other than the man he loved and the boundless pleasure he blessed him with. he pressed himself back against Negan fully, small, frail body against that rugged, muscular one. of course Carl kept his sweet ass pressed to his lovers pelvis, a cock gushing moan absolutely pouring from his throat. he held still for a moment to make sure he had Negans attention. 

a shaky hand reached back to snag some of that raven hair for good measure and in a tone fitting of the most mystical seductress Carl made his little demand. it was short, sweet, and rather shocking. 

"harder, please daddy~ do what you want with me~ I'm yours, prove it, please i need this so bad~"

Coarse grunts and gasping muffled moans left Negan’s lips as he slammed into the boy. His stomach was twisting and tensing, feeling as if he would spill all over the boy’s insides any moment now. “Carl...” He whispers, lost completely in the moment. It felt as if Carl and him had melted into a puddle of love and emotion, and the amazing sensations that ran through their nerves were caused only by the other’s presence. 

The bed squeaked rhythmically under them, marking their fast and intense pace. A part of Negan was holding back still, afraid that he would hurt Carl or scare him away from sex if he went as hard as he could. It was hard to not think of him as if he was the most delicate and beautiful diamond on earth, because the mere idea of hurting him seemed to Negan like a nightmare. 

A hand gripped onto Negan’s hair, and he found he didn’t mind the feeling. He wouldn’t mind if Carl pulled on it either. Fuck, he wouldn’t mind if Carl punched him in the face. The boy displaying some sort of strength or authority like that would drive Negan crazy.

The larger man’s brown eyes opened and widened as he heard Carl’s lewd as fuck words. Wow, just, wow. He was so surprised that his motions stopped completely for a second, before his mind processed the request and decided to fulfill the fuck out of it. “Careful with what you ask for, baby boy” He hisses in Carl’s ear before turning him around so he would be lying on his stomach. He grabs his slim pale hips and raises them so he would be on his hips. Next he grabs his waist and pulls him up. “Grab onto the headboard, you’ll need it gorgeous” He whispers, before slamming into him with more strength than before. One hand gripped his hips intensely, digging nails and fingers into the soft flesh. The other hand reached to the front, grabbing his nipple and giving it a rough squeeze and twist. Negan reached forward with his mouth, biting at the back of the boy’s neck and the sides of it. As he did this, his thrusts remained, steady, hard, fast, and mostly, rough. When he felt Carl had picked up the pace, he let go of his hips, only to grip his hair and yank that pretty head back, arching his body.

Suddenly his other hand left Carl’s nipples alone, only to move back and then smack his ass again and again, each time with a grunt of lust. The wilder part of him had been unleashed with Carl’s permission, and it only sped up his race towards cumming, and hopefully Carl’s too.

when those low words rolled out of Negans throat and right into his ear Carls eye clenched shut harder than before, seeing explosions of color admist the darkness. his whole body was burning with need. he needed Negan to own him however he wanted, to brand him as a toy, to give him the ultimate initiation of being his and his alone. of course earlier was fantastic, but right now the boy needed hard, fast, and senseless, and he knew Negan needed it too.

Carl was willing to let that beast inside the savior devour him whole, he was willing to satisfy whatever lustful hunger Negan needed quenched, ready to fulfill whatever role he longed for. he could just feel the others muscles strain against him, it was agonizingly evident with just how much Negan was holding himself back and Carl knew he couldn't keep that beast restrained for long. he was morbidly curious and in a sick way he sort of wanted to be totally annihilated by Negans unfiltered lust. Negan had done so much for him, he was so thoughtful of his needs and now it was time the Alexandrian returned the favor, even if he was plunging in over his head, if anything it only made the whole experience that much more thrilling.

ignoring the anxious knot in his stomach Carl breathed out slowly and his fingers slid out of Negans hair and his deathly grip on the sheets eased away. he let Negan possition him on his stomach and he took the initiative to prop himself up on his knees, his thin hands clutching at the headboard as he was instructed. he licked his drying lips as he felt a rush of nervousness and bashfulness sweep through him but he tried to push aside any fearful or uncertain thought and just focus on his breathing....oh boy was he in for it.

Carl stared to the pillows below and held his head down,wavy, hazelnut rivers spilling over his shoulders. as he waited for what felt like forever the Grimes boy silently counted his breath to calm his nerves, clutching the headboard tighter to stiffen his trembles.

one...

two....

"FUCK-!!!"

Carl made a noise that wasn't quite a scream and not quite a whine. the beautiful sound erupted from him as his nails scraped the paint off of the headboard violently. the teens mouth fell open and he gasped out moans as he got dicked down like an animal and ohh god did Carl love this. he almost came right then and there as Negan hammered into him with enough velocity to make the headboard pound against the cold stone wall, sending an echoing series of 'THWACK's down the hall for every savior to hear. 

Negans fingers felt like steaks wedging into his hipbones and a numbing ache seeped into Carls senses, deluding with every other sensation he felt and ontop of his nipples being twisted and bruised and his insides being throttled around Carl couldn't tell where pleasure ended and torture began. it was perfect. 

"NEGAN---NEGAN--!" he almost sobbed, tears and sweat and cum dripping onto the bed below. the poor boys knees buckled in and his whole body quaked, squirming once his abused nipples were touched and oh god, when Negan bit his neck and ripped his head back and spanked him Carl broke in the best way possible. 

He was trying so hard to hold on, to not cum yet but Negan was using him in the most untamed ways imaginable and his poor body just couldn't keep itself together. he was a mess of euphoria, utterly drowning in sex and it was outstanding.

"daddy-- im..." he gulped down a sob and shied away, his bangs hanging down to hide his pretty, overwhelmed face "im so close..." he mumbled with a hint of embarrassment.

Negan huffed and groaned against the boy’s neck as he took him like a bitch. Letting his wilder side out on the inexperienced boy was intoxicating in the best way possible, and at the same time, so goddamn relieving. Carl had no clue what he had set free, no clue what this would mean for later sex. Negan was a kinky bastard, and oh the things he had thought of doing to sweet innocent little Carl. Right now, all his fantasies seemed plausible, and fuck if it didnt get him worked up. With the hand he pulled Carl’s head back even more so he could kiss his lips. He was sure his back must have been killing him by then, and his scalp too, but he tried to make up for it by angling his thrusts right into Carl’s sweet spot, and whispering into his ear. 

“You have no fucking clue of what you do to me, Carl. The shit you make me think, and feel” He hisses, finishing his sentence with a spank to his ass. “I’ll fuck you up if you let me. And I’m sure you will, fucking slut. I’ll ruin you. I’ll teach you pain and need like you’ve never fucking felt before. And trust me baby, you’ll fucking love it” He growls, getting fully immersed into the moment, into his ownership over the pretty blue eyed boy. He went silent afterwards, the pleasure too high for his mind to continue conjuring those dirty words. Negan allowed the groans and moans to come out instead, right next to the boy’s ear.

With his age, and how amazingly arousing the moment was, Negan was struggling to not cum right away. He wanted Carl to do it first, but at the same time he wanted to tease him and not give him his so much needed release when the time came. The moment arrived, and Carl whimpered that he was about to cum. Negan couldn’t stop the smirk that took over his face. His hand stopped spanking the boy finally, it had been enough already, he could see his pale asscheeks now red and sore. The hand instead grabbed the tip of his length and squeezed to stop him from cumming. “Nah-ah, not yet baby, not until daddy says so” He teases. “In fact- why don’t you beg for it?” He whispers seductively, licking Carl’s earlobe before nipping it.

needless to say Carl had bitten off far more than he could chew. Negan was making hot tears streak down his flushed cheek and sparks flashed behind his eyelid each time Negans hips violently smashed against his own with enough force to shove Carl forward with left over velocity behind the impact to cause the headboard smash against the wall time and time again. the poor boy just couldn't keep up but he found it to be nothing less than exhilarating. his mind and heart were all over the place, each one darting in opposite directions to dive into their own panic but admist all that chaos and violence was a very pleasured cherry boy who was getting bred into ruthlessly. he was loving it.

he was loving every second, every crule word, every defiling action, every punishing thrust or pull or strike. it was all so new and scary but Carl knew Negan wouldn't take things too far, he knew even on the thin tight rope he was teetering on he had a safety net to crash into for when he inevitably stumbled. even if this man was damn near fucking him like he hated him Carl still felt the love under each borderline violent act. 

when his hair was pulled back further Carl could swear that his neck was half an inch away from snapping and his spines vertebrae were about to crush one another but all his discomfort was soon forgotten with the humid kiss. Carl whinned into Negans mouth and kissed him hungrily, pleading without words for the man to keep going, to tackle him over the edge of unimaginable estacy and deludge him in a new world of pleasure through practical torture. once their lips parted Carl hung his head as low as he could, shying away from Negans eyes like the timid little princess he was but even with his attempt to hide his candy apple blush the sounds he made were the furthest thing from modest.

"MMMN..AHH-! NEGAN--!!!! UHN-! right there...shit~...shit!! daddy~!!!..." his voice broke and his words crumbled on sobs as the man absolutely abused his heavenly insides, jackhammering his sweet spot and effectively driving the sherrifs boy insane on bliss. and then Negan started laying out some heavy dirty talk.

the words were one thing, but that deep, intimidating growl in which they were spoken added several more layers of arousal to the demeaning /threats/ threats Carl secretly wanted to be carried out. he wanted Negan to ruin him, to make him his so that no other man could. he wanted Negan to show him so many things, he wanted--- suddenly pain ripped through him as he was spanked yet again and he swore he wouldnt be able to sit comfortably for weeks after this, feeling the tender skin on his perfect ass sting and burn after being struck countless times and all that could muster from Carls sore throat was a sound too pittiful to even be called a whimper. 

he endured every thrust, drunk on the animalistic grunts and groans that rumbled against his ear and made him quiver. when he was under Negan like this Carl could feel all of the saviors power, he was so small and frail under that man and he adored the power play between them and he was certain his sadist of a boyfreind did too. the perfect little toy began babbling out words, unable to hold in all the pleasure and desire that made him burst at the seams

Carl felt a stream of tears rush down his cheek as he was jerked back and forth with such intensity, desperate words spilling out. "please daddy~ do whatever you want, anything--!" he insisted, practically begging to be broken, although he soon began to beg for something else.

when his cocklet was grabbed Carls eye widened and he gasped in horror as Negan blocked his almost erupting orgasm. he reached a hand down in a flash and tried to wiggle around, attempting to push Negans hand away. "Negan-! please let me cum-! please-!!!" he was begging shamelessly, his bratty demeanor shooting right out the window. he was just in so much delicious pain and pleasure he just needed to let it out, he needed it to swarm over him and make him its slave. 

"please daddy-! I'll do anything just---!!" he gave up trying to move Negans hand away and instead held it tighter, starting to thrust into the ravishing mans touch.

A moment of doubt took over Negan’s mind. Was Carl really enjoying himself? Sure, he was moaning like a slut, writhing like it was his first time ever feeling pleasure and thrusting back against Negan, but maybe he was just overwhelmed, maybe he wanted this to stop. His doubts started to fade when Carl begged for him to do whatever he wanted to him. Either way, they would probably have plenty of times after sex to discuss what happened, how they felt, what they wanted their sexual relationship to feel like. He knew it would be good in the end, he knew they would work out well. 

“Bad boy- quit it” Negan hisses when Carl grips his hand, trying to let himself cum. Who knew it would be so easy to tease the boy into begging? Negan knew once they were done he would shower him in love, kisses and cuddles, but right now all he could think about was making the pretty little thing cry. His hips continued to move against Carl’s, his balls slamming against his already bruised ass, as if still spanking him with them. Negan was panting, sweating and closing his eyes. Although amazing, the moment was also exhausting. He knew he had to end it soon. 

He feels his grip on Carl’s length tighten and sees him begin thrusting against him. “Oh-baby” He smirks and opens his eyes, pleased with the boy’s pleading for orgasm. “Anything? Huh? Remember your words darling, i’ll hold you accountable for them later” Negan kisses Carl’s cheek, softening the grip on his neck for an instant, just enough for it to not hurt as much. “Now come on, do it, cum for me pretty boy” Negan orders in a soft, delicate whisper, before giving the boy’s cheek a kiss of care and love. Right then and there Negan allowed himself to burst.

“Ugh- ngh- fu-ck-,CARL!” was all it took for Negan to release inside that tight, pulsing hole. His world began spinning and his stomach twisted, turned and began eating at itself. He could feel his balls and lower stomach tensing as the cum shot out of his rod, filling Carl up with hot sticky white cum. Negan’s eyes slammed shut, and he saw stars around them. 

After the explosion of pleasure ended, Negan stopped the thrust of his hips. He pants, letting his body lean forward against the slim boy’s one. He was exhausted, and more pleased than he’d ever been. He wrapped his arms around Carl’s waist, and gave the top of his back a gentle kiss, then leaned his head against it, panting.

Carl couldn't give a single damn about what the consequences of his careless words would be later. he didn't care what he would have to do or when he had to do it, he didn't even ponder just what sort of favor Negan would have him conduct all because he was in the pits of desperation when he made his offer. all that mattered was right here right now. he needed to cum, he needed to be filled up and satisfied and that furious drive for fulfillment at that moment was the only thing on the girly boys mind. he'd put up with anything, obey any order so long as he got to experience his orgasm in the next few seconds. 

and he got his wish.

with Negans permission and little token of affection Carl came right away, his taut muscles wound up more and more and more until he snapped, his entire body quaking as mild contractions rolled through the pit of his stomach, creating a pleasurable experince on Negans end as well. the little killer absolutely caved in, his eye fluttering shut and rolling back as his cum splurted all over his thighs and the sheets, unleashing loads of cum onto their bed. who would've known that somone so petit could cum so much. 

Carl slid down the headboard and plopped onto the pillows, arms folded with his head resting face down against them as his orgasm continued to feast on his body and mind for several prolonged seconds. he moaned out Negans name deliriously under his breath, fucked completely senseless, unable to think about anything other than the thick cock burried inside of him and the man who it belonged to. 

just when his orgasm was rolling to a stop suddenly Carl felt the massive cock jolt and before he knew it his insides were being pumped with cum, burying it good and deep into his stomach. the teen came just a little more, back in the classic face down ass up possition as Negan finished with him. the poor kid was rattled, his conciousness nearly alluding him multiple times as his body slumped a bit under Negans weight, totally pliant and defenseless in the rapturous aftermath. 

"mmnh..." Carl made the soft noise as he gripped at the sheets, a subtle sign that he was still conscious. it would be a while before the youth had full control of his body and collected his mind but until then he would remain in a pit of helpless pleasure. right now the boy was still breathing hard, his lungs feeling as if they would fall out of his body they felt so heavy, his whole body completely numb with the added weight of Negan atop him.

Negan was a wreck physically. He was exhausted, breathless, but at the same time he felt as though he was floating on a cloud. They now laid on the bed, arms wrapped around the boy, who was just as much of a mess as Negan was, if not more. He rolls to the side to get his weight off of the boy, groaning a little as he now lays on his back. “Fuck- I’m tired, so tired” He breathes heavily, chest rising up and down. His half open mouth moved onto a smile, and he reaches an arm to wrap around Carl and pull him close. 

“How do you feel, darling? Good? Bad? Was it too much?” He asks, maybe a little insistently. But it was his main priority to know that Carl had a good time. If this had been any of his wives, he would probably be sliding on his clothes right now, asking if they were okay right before leaving the room with a quick “thank you” and a final kiss. But this time he cared, surprisingly, he wanted to hear carefully every single one of Carl’s thoughts about the mind-blowing rough sex they just had. 

Negan’s hand gently stroked Carl’s head, fingers tangling with pretty soft curls and moving them around, massaging the sore scalp from how much he’d pulled his hair. His other hand reaches back, rubbing his also sore ass gently. There was a special delicacy and fondness to his touch. He caressed Carl like he was the most expensive and priceless ceramics statue, and breaking an inch of it would cost him his life.

Carl felt a coldness race over his body once Negan moved off of him, stripping away the intense heat that generated between their bodies. that chill snapped the teens senses back enough for him to fall to the side and huddle against Negan to take back some of the warmth that was stolen away from him but much to his pleasure he was greeted with so much more than what he had lost. 

instantly Carl settled in Negans embrace, his lithe body tucking perfectly under that muscular arm and even though his brain was mush it couldn't be clearer where he was exactly meant to be. he felt so whole, so complete, Negan put together all his broken pieces and filled in what was missing. Carl hated to sound so mushy even in his deepest and most secluded thoughts but a little whisper fluttered around, saying that Negan was his soul mate. 

Carl was way too tired to fight even his faintest of thoughts, just glad that some were starting to stir around in his head again that weren't tainted by his dick drunk state. he just laid against Negans chest and listened to the low drum of his heart, letting his mind begin to reform from the shambles it was left in.

thankfully by the time Negans questions shot out Carl could actually process words correctly, but the struggle would be producing some himself. he took a few slow, manual breaths to cool his system and get it running simi normally before he spoke, his heart nuzzling itself at the care in his lovers tone. "yhea, I feel pretty great." he said, his voice groggy and raspy after all the screaming and gasping for air he was doing. "probably won't tomorrow morning though" a choppy breath puffed from his nose as a substitute for laughter, his grin threatening to spill out a few giggles but he mannaged to suck them back, messing with one of the zippers on the sleeve of Negans jacket that he still wore, shocked that it hadn't gotten ripped into shreads and soaked with cum during their bedsheet tustle. he loved wearing this thing.

when his hair was grazed into Carl flinched a little, his scalp being very tender after all the tugs it recived, everytime his locks were moved against the grain the roots ached but when he was being pet all the discomfot melted away. hypersensitive after two practical back to back fuckings it came as no surprise that the boy gasped when his soft ass was stroked, he tensed his shoulders a bit as the pink and red splotches were caressed but the gentle touch soon cured the burning sensation, at least for now.

Carls eye slid closed and he almost plummeted to asleep as delightful tingles radiated through his body from his hair being played with, Negan effortlessly exploiting his biggest weakness. Carl felt like a heavy bag of bones against his lover and even wrapped up in that pelt jacket he still needed more warmth. he pulled the sheets up over their bodies and gave Negan a snuggle, trying so hard to dig his claws into his conscious state even if he was loosing the battle horribly. a yawn escaped him and he shifted around untill he got into just the right possition that made his very bones feel engulfed entirely by comfort. "it was too much, but in a good way" his voice was almost inaudible, words fading torwards the end of his sentence. sleep was taking the kid quick.

Negan stared into the boy’s eye, seeing how sleepy he was. “Good to know” He mutters when Carl confirms he was okay. He wanted to ask more, to make sure everything was truly okay. Had he been too rough? Was he thrusting in the right direction? Had he pulled too hard at his hair? Left his butt too bruised? so many questions... but Carl looked too tired to be able to answer them. As Negan stared at his petite figure wrapped in that dark leather jacket he was reminded of just how lucky he was to have this fallen angel love him back. If someone had told him a couple of days ago that this would happen he would have laughed in their face then forgotten about it. But here he was now, with the tiny man he loved between his arms, after their second time fucking that night, tipsy and joyful like they hadnt been in so long. If this was a dream, Negan prayed to die in his sleep instead of waking up. 

Negan helps him pull up the sheets and snuggles their bodies together, the feeling of skin against skin was sweet like a chocolate covered marshmallow accompanied with the strawberries that were the amazing calm after sex. A small smile took over as he heard the boy whisper sleepily, finding it to be the cutest thing he had ever heard. “You can tell me all about it tomorrow, sweetheart” He whispers, reaching an arm back to turn off the lamp that kept the room dimly lit. It was just Carl and him in the dark now, and he had never felt safer than in that moment. “Sweet dreams, Carl” Negan pecks his lips, as if giving him permission to stop fighting his body and give in to the sleep.

Negan decided he too deserved some sleep, and needed it. His eyes struggled to remain open, but he didn’t need to fight them, it was time to sleep. He slides even closer to Carl, wrapping two thick strong arms around his bony figure. His head leans down, face resting on the crook of Carl’s neck, where he had front row seats to the delicious sweet scent that was unique to the kid. His brown, loving eyes closed with ease, and he gave in to sleep. In seconds, he was asleep.

Negans final words of the night were but a slurred mesh to the boys exhausted brain. the last thing he felt was the familiar lips and beard against his mouth and those built arms curling around his tiny body. he mutter whispered out something against his mans skin but it only came out as "I lmm yh...." before his tipsyness and after pleasure fatigue sucker punched him, rendering him out like a light.

Carl slept peacefully that night dispite all the horrible events that had unfolded that day. usually his mind would have replayed the terrible memories on repeat but worse. normally he would've dreamt about that creeps hands slithering all over his body, about getting raped and beaten, he would've dreamt about he and Negans argument but with Negan telling him he's disgusting and that he hates him before heading off to get it on with one of his wives, he would've dreamt about his own dad calling him a traitor and leaving him for dead and winding up all alone, wandering into the forest before curling up into a ball and dying. death was all too vivid in Carls dreams...but thankfully such unspeakable things stayed out of the young mans mind tonight, Negan serving as his personal teddy bear to chase away those god awful visions. all Carl saw that night was darkness, but he prefered it that way. it was certainly better than dreaming of being abandoned by everyone he loved and having monstrous things happen to him.

the next morning surely came as it always did and the sun peeked through some scattered clouds, filling the bedroom with a gentle, indirect light. Carl was tangled in Negans arms, swallowed up by the leather jacket that hung with the smell of alcohol, sex, crude smoke and now the sweet scent of Carl's cherry shampoo. the boys mind shook itself from sleep and soon that one sapphire eye lifted open, letting his current state and his memories of the previous night sink in. he felt like a brick was slugged against his head and he groaned softly, his whole body feeling stiff and sore and his slightly cramped up possition didn't help. Carls brain screamed as even the soft morning light set his eye on fire. he untangled himself from Negans arms gently and sat up slowly, his brain feeling like it was sludge that would pour out of his ears and nose if he tilted too far one way or the other. this couldn't be a hangover could it?? theres no way they could REALLY be this bad. he always thought adults were overexagerating to steer him away from booze but holy hell this was real. 

he held his buzzing head in his hands, his entire body feeling incredibly strained. Negan definitely played rough with him last night and he had the marks to prove it. even admist his misery he still smiled a little, peering over to the dashing leader who laid sound asleep by his side. Negan was his and he was Negans...today was a new day. he thought briefly about what that sicko yesterday had done and said and his smile quickly vanished and his gaze fell away from his lover shamefully but he told himself to just stay by Negans side every muinte of every day, then he would be untouchable.

just stay by his side no matter what, they wont be able to get you then...just stay with him. easy.

with his meek sandcastle of confidence poorly piled up Carl pushed his legs off the edge of the bed and he zipped up the jacket, pushing his hands out of the long sleeves so that he could actually do things. he drug the zipper for what felt like a mile upwards, hugging himself to enjoy the feeling of that warm, loose leather against his bare skin.

Negan’s last thought before falling asleep was glee, the glee of knowing that Carl loved him. 

That night he had the deepest sleep of his life. He was certain he’d dreamt something, but by now he couldn’t even remember what it was, he just knew it was pleasant, and it probably had something, or everything, to do with Carl, the owner of his heart. When he woke up, eyes still closed, the first thing he felt was the leather under his fingers since he continued to hold onto the kid. His head was pumping thanks to the alcohol, but it could be worse. Thanks to his well developed alcohol tolerance this was a bearable hangover. That’s when he wondered how Carl felt, given that this was his first experience with alcohol. He probably had aspirins on the drawer, that was sure to help. 

His tired body didn’t wanna move, so he just laid there with his eyes closed, half conscious. Next thing he knew Carl was away from his arms. A sound escaped the older man’s lips, almost a whine, as he reached his hands forward trying to catch him and pull him back into the safety of his embrace, but he didn’t find him. “Caaarl” Negan complains, finally finding his arm. He grabs the leather from the jacket and weakly pulls at it. “Where are you going? C’mere, lemme kiss you” A little bit of the drunkness remained there, more specifically, the romantic sappy part of his drunk state. Or maybe it was just his overflowing joy making him all the more affectionate.

A small unconscious part of Negan was worried, worried about his fights with Carl yesterday, about his weird attitude and his refusal to tell Negan what was wrong. He still hadn’t told him, and with every moment that Negan didn’t know the problem his paranoia ran wilder on the back of his mind, and the moment would come where this paranoia would burst right onto Carl. Negan didn’t want to yell at him again, didnt wanna hurt him once more. And thanks to that paranoia, he didn’t want the boy away from his sight, away from a spot where he could watch over him and take care of him.

Carl was pulled from his breif moment of indulgence and his attention returned to Negan who couldn't even be bothered to open his eyes. he was tickled at the man groaning like a toddler to get what he wanted, even tugging his sleeve as such and even if any sound made struck against his skull Carl couldn't dare refuse the request. his mischievous side wanted to try moving away and have Negan blindly reach for him untill he fell out of bed but he knew the heavy thud of the saviors body striking the floor would send a pick axe through his temple so he turned and leaned over, letting his baby blue eye drift closed before their lips met in a soft yet radiant kiss greeting Negan into the morning. the kid was unable to be bothered enough to attempt holding his flowing hair back, his lovely locks now falling upon and around Negans face. 

Carl held the tender kiss for but a moment before he retreated, their lips seperating with a 'tch'. he once again sat up, his spine feeling like it'd collapse if he had to hold that hunched over pose for a moment longer. "big baby" he remarked, feeling like just falling over and sleeping the day away, it'd be so relaxing, so safe...he didn't indulge in that temptation for long though, his head was throbbing far too much to allow him to get any shut eye so he was forced to take on the day, his only solace being that he had Negan by his side. 

Carl pushed himself up and his knees jerked under his weight, nearly sending the boy toppling to the ground but he caught himself, holding his body steady under his weight for a couple of moments before he sat back down again, trying to keep his mind off of unsavory topics and the inevitability of said topics being brought up. he hoped that Negan wouldn't mention their argument or the cause of his confusing and distant behavior but he knew he would be better off at wishing for the sky to be green. the least he could do was keep his boyfriend distracted and busy and the first thing was first.

he opened his mouth to ask about the whereabouts of some pain medication when suddenly he spotted a bottle of glorious advil sitting on the nightstand. that pale white and blue bottle looked like a godsend in that moment, radiating a beacon that didn't stab into the boys eye. he damn near dove over and fumbled with the cap, huddling over it as he could already hear Negan picking on him about his troubles with the child safety lock. thankfully the thin boy unscrewed the lid and dumped a couple of capsules into his palm, feeling a hint of guilt that he was using the apocalypse equivalent of platinum to get rid of a hangover when somone could need them for injuries. he shook off the nagging thought and sat the bottle down, grasping the pills in his palm as he looked back to Negan.

"can you have somone bring us some water?" he requested, suddenly feeling like he just got punched in the stomach as he recalled what happened yesterday when he wanted some water. his body became ridged and his mind became a hurricane but he dared not to say another word and stir Negans suspcions. maybe somone else would bring them water, maybe he wouldn't see that freak all day...he didn't know how well he'd hold up if he came face to face with that monster again, even if he was with Negan. he just sat on the edge of the matress, dread crashing upon him and once more beginning to soil his morning.

Negan groans for Carl to listen to his request and come back to him. He hears the rustle of leather against sheets as Carl comes close, and the next thing he feels are those soft cherry lips on his own, and curls of brown lovely hair on his face. Negan kisses back, wanting to draw it out forever but soon Carl pulled away. “Ngh-“ He complains again, wanting more kisses from his little lover. Finally he opens his eyes to see the boy stand up. “Shut up, you’re a little baby” He chuckles weakly, not having enough mental energy to think of a better comeback. His hands reach up and rub at his eyes, trying to soothe himself into being fully awake. Negan felt incredibly well rested, like he had just slept for 10 years straight. And now he was ready to take on the day with his little cute serial killer by his side. 

He sits up and sighs, stretching his limbs and body. “Treat yourself to some of that” He says once he notices Carl had found the advil by himself, even though it was a small thing, it reminded Negan how independent Carl was, instilling a sense of pride in his chest. Carl’s next request was pretty common, but when Negan looked at him Carl looked like he had just seen a fucking ghost. here we go again Negan thought, sure that this had to do with their fight from yesterday, and Carl’s overall weird attitude. Maybe this was his chance to find out, he just had to play dumb. 

“Sure thing” Negan nods casually, then reaches into his pants on the floor for his walkie. He presses the button and speaks into it. “Good morning everyone, somebody bring me a bottle of water to the kid’s room, soon” He says, wanting to make it clear to Carl that anyone could bring the water. It didn’t matter anyways, Negan was right here to protect his sweetheart from any and all dangers. He puts the walkie down, then looks at Carl. “It’ll be here soon, chances are we’ll get more than one bottle too”

Negan puts the walkie down on the bedside table and rolls on the bed, still naked, to get close to Carl. “How do you feel, baby boy? Still sore about last night?” He asks smirking as he sits up behind Carl and wraps his arms around him. This was the time to take it easy with his lover, to not push him, just keep him calm and feeling secure until they could fix this problem. It was a brand new day, lots of things could happen in a day.

Carl swallowed once Negan spoke into the walkie talkie, his throat feeling like a desert but even still he felt he'd rather thirst to death than have to see that bastard from yesterday again. anxiety twisted and rolled inside of his stomach knowing he just potentially gave the handsy man yet another invitation to violate him in some way. he told himself that Negan was here and would protect him and that nothing would happen but he just couldn't tear away the fear, not when it painted so many vivid pictures infront of him. 

what if that fucker did come in? what if he saw them naked and found out that Carl broke one of his rules? what if he somehow got him alone? did he already know? he had to after all their ruckus last night...why was he doing this? why was he breaking...? he didn't care at all about any of this last night, he felt so free and fearless and ready to give that sicko the finger but now his high was gone and he had to fake his confidence...why did he have to be so stupid? why did he have to be such a coward...? this isn't who he was...

when Negan hugged him back to chest Carls brain was struck with a thunderbolt and he flinched remembering how that guy had him from behind on the floor. he had to tell himself it was just Negan, the man he loved but his senses were freaking the fuck out from the similar contact, unable to differentiate who was who, all his body was telling him was that this was scary. he held still and tried to seem at ease and comfortable but Negan would've recived more affection and ease from a damn wooden plank. 

the lovely young man felt like his chest was getting stepped on and he made quick work of the conversation. "I'm fine, just a little tired" he gave a clipped and shallow response and shifted a little, refusing to lean back into Negan, still very much on the edge of his seat as he spoke. without going any deeper on the matter Carl pushed himself forward and onto his feet, expecting that predator to walk through the door at any moment. he leaned down and gathered his clothes, unzipping Negans jacket, feeling his heart ache as he slid it off and laid it neatly beside the burly man, telling himself to keep it together before he made Negan break up with him for real.

he wanted to take a nice, relaxing bath with Negan but there wasn't any time. he had to cover up. he gathered his clothes hastily although tried to play it off as casual, already having an excuse on hand in case he was asked about why he was dressing himself so soon. god he hated it. he wanted to spend the morning naked in Negans arms and reflect on last night and take it all in but all of that was ruined! he picked up his jeans and tried to hide his sulk, feeling heavier and heavier with every garment he collected off the ground, damn near dropping them once he heard the knock at the door, that sudden sound whacking the air from his lungs. 

he stared to the door, unable to move or do anything, he didn't even have the chance to put his jeans on! he stood, paralyzed, defeated as that door was knocked on again, with a painfully fimilar voice coming through 

"I got your water boss."

Carl wanted to throw himself out the window.

Negan did expect Carl to be tense, but not as much as he was right now. The kid had given a complete 180 degree turn, right in front of Negan’s eyes and with seemingly no care about the fact that Negan was there anymore. The answer he received to his question was as fake as the explanations that Carl had given him yesterday every single time he asked what was wrong. Take it easy, Negan, he told himself, knowing with his very short temper that he would soon yell the fuck out of Carl if he let his thoughts take control of his actions. 

As he watched Carl desperately search for his clothes he gave no comment, not wanting to risk even making Carl uncomfortable in the slightest. Inside, Negan wondered just how wrong this was, to stay silent and act like he didnt see his lover in fear. His other option, of course, was to pester Carl into giving him an answer until either of them exploded onto the other. Then they’d fight again. 

Negan looks over to the sound of someone at the doorway. “Carl, get your ass in here” Negan pulls him into the bed with him, then pulls the blanket on top of them both to cover up their nakedness. Negan wrapped an arm around the kid and pulled him close, as if to make him feel safe. “Come in” Negan says, and a very familiar face walked into the room. 

“Here, sir, your water” The man walks up to the table and gives Negan the bottle. Negan puts it down on the table, glancing at Carl to study his reaction to seeing the man. “Thank you” Negan says, giving the savior a fake smile as he tried to figure out what exactly was happening. 

“Let me know if you need anything else, boss” The savior offers, giving a subtle glance at Carl.


	8. Chapter 8

when Negan pulled him to the bed Carl dropped all of his clothes onto the floor, tempted to try to leap out of Negans arms and attempt to dress himself before he was seen but it was too late. he found himself against Negans chest in a blink of an eye. if there was anything in his stomach the poor kid just might've gotten sick right then and there, he had never been happier to have missed a meal because if he did up his guts his jig would be up in a second. this whole situation was a fucking mess, and now he was trapped.

he held his breath and stayed as still as a statue, wishing he could just shrink away into nothing and dissapear. his head rested on Negans chest, his hand over his heart. he didn't make a single move, as if the man wouldnt see him if he just laid there like a frozen corpse.

and then the doorknob rattled and turned and in stepped exactly who he didn't want to see. 

Carl never felt smaller than he did in that moment. again he told himself he was under Negans arm and that that fuck couldn't do anything even if he wanted to, he should feel smug and confident but everything in the boy told him that one way or another he would be apart from Negan for even a moment and now he had no way to defend his case. he couldn't lie, the evidence was plain as day, he couldn't even try saying they were both just shirtless because their pants, belts and undergarments were strewn carelessly on the floor too. Carl was fucked. 

he somehow kept himself from shaking, feeling like time had slown to a drag. he didn't dare look at the man but he could feel that glance impale him. he kept his gaze low, keeping a relatively indifferent expression although inside he was losing his mind. he was screwed. if Negan left his side for even a minute Carl was certain he would have hell to pay.

once the man left after what felt like an eternity Carl pressed himself against his lover and hugged him tightly, biting back his urge to burst into hopeless tears, his only grain of hope being to just stay with Negan and never leave his sight, ever. 

the boys head spun as he sat up shakily, reaching out to take a water bottle, his paranoid mind telling him it may be mixed with some kind of drug to make him pass out. everything felt so terrifying to Carl. he hated feeling this way! he hated feeling so small and weak and scared and helpless! he hated lying to his boyfreind! he wanted to scream but he hid all that chaos under the blandest face he could mannage, passing a bottle to Negan, fidgeting slightly.

"I just don't want anyone else seeing me naked..." he murmured, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth ither.

Jackpot, Negan thought the moment he saw Carl’s reaction to the saviors. He didnt tremble, or make a sound, or show any clear signs of fear. But Negan knew the boy better than that, he could see, in the fakely calm look on his eye that the boy was scared shitless. “See ya, Dave” Negan said as the man was leaving, knowing now was the time to get answers from Carl. He would later have a talk with Dave as well, to get to the root of the issue and rip out the problem completely, no matter what it took. He takes the bottle when Carl passes it his way.

“I get it” Negan lies as he twists the cap to open the bottle. He brings it to his lips and takes a good sip of it before handing it back to Carl. “Go ahead, take your advil” He says, then moves to the edge of the bed to stand up. Fully naked as he was he walks the room gathering his clothes from the floor. He slides on his boxers, jeans and belts, then his white t shirt. 

Negan didn’t even realize how cold he had gotten in seconds. Maybe he was still pissed at the kid over it, and even though he was trying to help his feelings showed blatantly through his attitude. “By the way... I wanted to talk to you about our fight yesterday” Negan says, sitting on the bed next to Carl. He looks down at the floor, thinking for a couple of silent seconds before speaking. “I said I wouldn’t ask more questions, and I don’t intend to. I don’t wanna fight again” He sighs, looking over at Carl. “I want you to feel safe. So- I was thinking I could ask a savior to guard the door to your room when I’m gone, to make sure no one bothers you and shit. I could ask Dave if that’s okay with you” He says, paying attention to see what kinda response his suggestion elicited from Carl. 

Of course, he would never actually leave Carl with Dave, given the fact that Carl seems to be scared shitless of him. And if he did do it, it would just be to find out what Dave was doing or had done to his boyfriend, he wouldn’t actually let anything happen.

Carl could feel a horrible tension weigh on him even though Dave was gone. now he had to deal with Negans bitterness and try his hardest to dodge questions articulately in such a way that he could wiggle from the uncomfortable subject whilist also keeping the lid pressed down on Negans impatience and rage, already clearly able to see it creeping to the surface. The signs were subtle but there was a cut to Negans voice, the way he said even insignificant things held a heaviness to them which kicked off a flurry of fear and anxiety in the teen. he felt so knotted up inside and he wanted to tell the turth, he wanted to tell Negan everything and have the problem dealt with but he knew it would only make things so much worse. if it wasn't Dave there would be others....and he didn't even want to think about how they'd punish him for busting their little ring leader.

when Negan hastily removed himself from bed and begun dressing Carl frowned and felt his heart fracture and guilt pull his stomach to the floor. he sat up and manuvered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, popping the pills into his mouth, feeling the capsules stick to his tounge uncomfortably and taint it with a bitter flavor. he twisted the cap of his own water bottle, a series of small snaps filling the room as he broke the seal. bringing the flimsey plastic to his lips to take a few gulps, he washed down the pills that still left his throat feeling sticky and dry. he downed about half of the bottle, having not relaized just how dehydrated he was until the cool liquid poured down his throat.

he had long forgotten about his headache thanks to the terror that consumed all of his attention and senses, and as if that wasn't enough Negan brought up their fight from yesterday, sending the teen spiraling into a storm of unpleasant emotions. he just wanted to run away from it all.

Carl kept his gaze low, staring to his mostly empty water bottle. his eye widened significantly once Negan brought up letting Dave of all people watch him but thankfully Negan was sitting to his right, his expression unreadable from that side thanks to the massive crator where his eye once was. he had to rip at his reigns to keep from yelling out a sharp 'NO!' In protest, or rejecting in any way. he felt slimy for being so deceptive but he didn't have a choice...

"thats fine." he lied, his voice cool and level. if Negan did carry out his suggestion Carl would just lock the door and board it up untill Negan got back. 

"I actually wanna do stuff today, though" he said, swift to take the avenue leading to another topic. he stood and sat down his water bottle, collecting his clothes with haste and pulling them all on, feeling dull aches and pains all through his body but he ignored them, knowing the medicne would do its job soon. he needed to get out and spend more time with Negan, stretch his legs and clear his mind and steer clear from Dave. the boy let his sweeping bang fall over his grotesque socket and he slid on his baggy flannel, not bothering to button it over his T shirt. "I don't wanna be stuck in a room all day all by myself again. it sucks."

Needless to say, Negan was disappointed with the boy’s response to his suggestion. He told himself to never make Carl pissed at him, given how fucking stubborn the kid was, having him be angry at him would probably be a goddamn nightmare. “Great, good, good to know” Negan said, his tone sounding as fucking fake and forced as it could ever sound. He hated it, hated the dishonesty and the impotence he felt. He didn’t even try to hide it, nor wanted to. 

The idea of a day with Carl sounded fun as shit, but Negan couldn’t find himself wanting to do it when their situation was like this, when Carl was so afraid that he couldn’t even tell him what the source of that fear was. “I bet it does” He says, staring off still as he taps his fingers rythmically on the bed. Maybe he should force himself to spend the day with Carl, do like last night and act as if nothing was happening, as if nothing was wrong. Was this what their relationship was gonna be like? Fighting and lies and cold silences? But then again, Negan was the only one being cold right now. A shard of guilt pierced through his heart, and he reminded himself that he loved Carl, and he still did, even if the boy was doing things he wasn’t all that happy with right now.

“You know what, darlin’? You’re motherfucking right. We should do stuff together today” Negan smiles, finally forcing himself to go loose and stop being a pissy bitch. He looks over at Carl, who just looked so cute with his t shirt and flannel shirt on top. Negan had always wanted to lean over and kiss his eye socket, but he wasn’t sure if it would hurt for Carl. He pushed those thoughts aside, instead reaching an arm over to wrap around Carl’s shoulders. His hand rubs up and down his arm, and he smiles gently at him. “What would you like to do sweetheart?” He asks.

Carl was relieved when Negan finally let up on his harsh attitude. he knew that the older man wasn't buying his bullshit but it seemed he had tired that savior out, getting him to surrender when his efforts would only lead him around and around in dizzying circles. it was far too early for games but Carl was glad he won this round, however temporary and even painful as his victory may be. he knew the subject would come up again and that he couldn't run away from it forever but he would advoid it for as long as he possibly could, he just had to savor the now and take everything one moment at a time and try his hardest not to dread over his impending future arguments and what would become of him if Negan left him alone. even if horrors and tribulations laid ahead the least he could do was make the most of Negan not being furious at him right now.

all his troubles were swept away as Negan finally dignified him with a look and even smiled his way. he knew that the raven haired man wasn't actually happy with him in the slightest but at least he mannaged to push through his anger and take the opportunity to mend their strife for now, even if old wounds would be ripped back open eventually. Carl tried to let it all go, he tried to tell himself that fear was getting the best of him and making his mind run amok and that he was worrying far more than he should. as dire as the problem was it had a very simple solution; he just needed to stay with Negan, but that would be quite difficult if he continued to drive him away with his continuous lies.

even if his stomach felt like it was getting knitted into a scarf Carl ebbed away a good chunk of his fear now that Negan had warmed back up to him a bit. his body loosened at the supportive touch and a bit of joy flickered within him before it bloomed beautifully and vibrantly, granting him with the bit of confidence that he needed to truly enjoy he and Negans relationship before he fucked it all up again. a little smile formed on the boys lips and he looked to the ground thoughtfully, unable to think of any 'fun' things to do in this warehouse, especially if Dave was lurking around. maybe they should spend time outside, Carl very much enjoyed the outdoors as dangerous as they were. it was quiet and even with the plauge of disaster that obliterated civilization and humanity the boy found a strange sense of comfort in the fact that nature remained unchanged and if nothing more flourished in this day and age. it was like the world was resetting itself.

he did very much like the idea of getting out with Negan. they could be completely alone and he wouldn't have to worry about eavesdropping ears or scornful and revenge seeking glares, they could get away from the source of their problems and just enjoy eachother. feeling that his decision was made Carls eye flickered back to look at Negan "Can we maybe go for a walk or something?" he requested softly "I wanna go into the woods or walk around outside, just, something." he responded, gently placing a hand over the one that rubbed his thin little stick of an arm.

Negan knew the warehouse was no theme park, and there was barely anything fun to do in it aside from fucking. And, well, they already did that a lot just the night before. He wondered how fun it would be to take Carl to the movies or the mall, to sit at a park together and eat ice cream. Maybe cuddle in front of a tv as the news or a show played for them. Negan longed for a normal life, children, a husband or wife to love and grow old next to. But with this world? With his current life? Negan knew he’d be dead in a few years, everyday he dug deeper into his own grave, and he knew he was close to six feet. And the worst was that he knew if he ever got a second chance at his dream life he would just fuck it up all over again, one way or another. 

“Go outside?” Negan raises a brow. Out of all things he expected the boy to say that was one he didn’t. Why would he want to go out onto the dangerous world when they could enjoy full safety in here? Oh, right. Negan remembered the whole problem, and that Carl would just love to be away from the sanctuary and from everything that had him so terrified. He tried to not let his anger come back out, so he focused on the idea of leaving with Carl. It sounded fun, to be honest. Just them out on the world doing what they pleased. 

“Sounds fun darling” Negan responds, a hand reaching up to stroke those brown soft strands of hair that he loved so much. “Maybe we can even visit a town? There’s one nearby. It could be fun to scavenge together” Negan suggested, and he snickers before speaking again. “Maybe we can find a sex shop, get some fun stuff” He smirks, suggestively, wondering how cute Carl would look in a sexy nurse outfit.

Through the laughs and lewd suggestions and thoughts, an idea sprung into Negan’s mind, born from his pushed back fears. What if Carl wanted to escape? Sure, he seemed happy here, but how the fuck could Negan be sure? Specially with this whole fear shit, what was to tell him that the boy wouldn’t run away suddenly? What would Negan even do if that happened? Chase him? And if he did get away... what would Negan’s next visit to Alexandria be like?

a wave of relief swept over Carl as Negan agreed to his suggestion of leaving the sanctuary for a little while. he let out a breath he didn't know he was withholding being pleasantly surprised by his lover going along with whatever he wanted even if the idea seemed a bit odd. Carl had seen the reluctance in Negans eyes and was certain he would suggest doing something else but thankfully he witheld his weariness and dismay and instead went with whatever would truly help Carl, such an act causing the late teens heart to flutter. Negan was so incredibly selfless for him and was being so patient...Carl felt he didn't deserve him, not for making things so complicated and withholding grave information from him...

he just needed to get away for a little bit...forget a little longer...maybe think of a solution to the problems that were crushing him under a suffocating weight...and if he couldn't, well, his only choice would be to run...he didn't want it to come to that...

"yhea, that sounds good, I haven't gotten to go on many runs..." he held Negans arm in his small, thin hands, guiding the mans touch to the side of his neck, letting his palm press his filly hair against his pale yet marred neck before he turned his head to kiss the calloused palm that had caressed him so lovingly. even if it was a small act it was full of appreciation and devotion. 

his tenderness was interrupted by Negan bringing up a sex shop, instantly those freckled cheeks burned a light pink and he gave a look to Negan, it was restrained yet staggered, his brow furrowed and his lips tugged into a confused frown even if he was intrigued deep down. suprised and flustered, he batted his eye and quickly adverted his gaze. he was a teenaged boy so of course he was burning with intrest over such a concept but he was also pretty shy. "there's-- there's actually stores like that?"

“No? Why? Your daddy too protective to let you out for a bit?” Negan asks, smiling jokingly. He rubs Carl’s neck softly, feeling the little hairs there stand up over the soft skin. His heart rumbled and danced with emotions as his hand was kissed oh so sweetly. He knew just how rough the skin there was, which made the fact that the perfect boy was kissing it with those cherry soft lips all the more sweet. A part of him found the gesture hot as well, making Carl worship him like that, but not just with his hand... sounded like a hell of a fun time.

When Carl questioned the existence of sex shops, it hit Negan that the boy had never ever heard of such a thing before. As a child he had probably never seen one, and if they ever stumbled upon one when scavenging he was sure daddy Rick wouldn’t let him even take a look at the place. “Oh, darling. Yeah, there are” Negan smirks, loving the idea of introducing the little growing adult to all the wonders of sex. “They sell sex toys, sexy outfits, condoms, lube... A few other things if you wanna get really kinky” He explains, praying that they would find one so he could show Carl the stuff, and maybe take a few things that he liked. “I’ve found a couple before. So there’s a little stash of stuff from them in my bedroom, if you ever wanna see them” He winks, loving the idea of putting to use his kind of abandoned sex toys with his brand new partner.

suprise, surprise, the sherrifs boy had no idea about x rated stores. this should be fun.

Carl was stunned at the conformation of such a place existing. wouldnt people be embarrased to go into those sorts of shops? much less be seen buying anything from there? if times were normal there wouldn't be a chance in hell that Carl would even think of setting foot in an adult toy store knowing that embarrassment would eat him alive in an instant. thankfully he wouldn't have to worry about being caught or judged in a place like that now, it'd just be him and Negan and if anything he figured the man would just be goofing off the whole time embarrassing both himself and his petit lover. maybe it could be fun afterall. 

the promise of seclusion and freedom was definitely inticing to Carl, until the other day he hadn't known much of anything about the wild world of sex outside of tidbits he had heard from others and the several nights he spent exploring his own body with nothing to work with but his hands and he was constantly finding that new doors were being opened to him reveling unending suprises and various new concepts he had never even dreamed about. he was completely clueless to what sex toys were or the vast variety that they came in or how to even use them, Negan sure had a lot to teach the boy - hopefully with physical demonstrations- boy was that one eyed kid in for a treat.

Carl let the new idea roll around in his head for a while, his mind trying very hard to draw up images of what sex toys might look like or do but his imagination on the topic was very limited. with burning curiosity and yearning hormones Carl swept aside his bashfulness and took on the opportunity, stepping back to pull on Negans hand gently. even if he was a bit excited now he kept his low, mundane tone. 

"well, lets go then." he insisted "don't show me what you already have, I wanna see for myself if we find a shop." he couldn't be happier that his pain meds had kicked in, much less had been available to him otherwise he would still be a bed barnacle, curled up in agony while a whole day wasted away but now him and Negan were going on a little adventure.

Negan had never been one to worry about what others thought of him, so he never had a problem with going to sex shops on broad daylight to satisfy a craving or two he possibly had at the time. Hell, he remembered he and Lucille would take trips there just for the fuck of it. They would walk around the shop and laugh at everything, but almost always they would take something with them to be used the next night. He missed those days... missed her laugh as they stared at a fist shaped black dildo and wondered what fucking type of person used that shit. It wasnt always that sweet though. There was a moment where trips to the sex shop stopped for a few months after a fight got way too heated, and one of them hit the other with one of their whips. Whoever it was didn’t matter, hell, Negan couldn’t even remember, because that was always the matter with them. Fights would get too bad and someone would hurt the other. Negan found himself almost tearing up all of a sudden, and he had to shake his head slightly to come back to the present, to Carl and their plans for a day out together. 

He looks over at Carl and smiles, glad to see him so excited for their little road trip. “Alright, dirty little boy” He chuckles, and stands up slowly. He just prayed the day would go well, and that Carl wouldn’t try any sneaky shit that would require Negan to take action against him. “Grab your shit, darling. We’re going for breakfast and then we’re leaving” Negan slides on the rest of his clothes. “I’ll be back in a second” He says, walking out Carl’s bedroom to go into his own. There, he brushed his teeth and sprayed on a little perfume, then grabbed Lucille and a few other weapons. He had thought nothing of leaving, but when he was going back he realized he had left Carl alone despite his huge fear. Had something happened in the few minutes he was gone? He stood outside the door for a few seconds, trying to hear anything from inside.

Carl had taken notice of the deep and solemn thoughts that swirled around in Negans mind even though he didnt say a word on it. the greif stricken look-however breif- sent a nail punching through the boys heart wondering what could have triggered the man to seem so upset, was it something he did or said? was he acting too slutty and putting Negan off? he chopped those thoughts off at the source and told himself not to let his anxiety run rampid today. today he was going to try to be as problem free as possible. he couldn't be moping around on their day out, he had already worried and frustrated Negan enough, he needed to keep his chin up and cast away any horrible thoughts that dug their claws into his skin much like how the walking corpses would. he needed to make Negan happy as long as he could before terrible things inevitably crashed upon them again. 

Carl crammed his anxious thoughts and his screaming fears far into the back of his mind, trying his best to burry them under the more upbeat ideas of what the day had in store for them. of course the task seemed easy enough....when Negan was around...

when the man towered over him Carl tilted his head up to make eye contact with the tall savior, enjoying feeling small against him and the little tease only made his heart cartwheel in his chest. he stepped back to let Negan have his space to finish getting dressed, soaking in the last seconds that his gorgeous body was exposed before he covered it up again, finishing the outfit off with his signature leather jacket. damn did he look good. as always.

Carl didn't think too much when Negan dismissed himself for a second until he actually left the room and as soon as that door shut the teens trepidating thoughts ambushed him, tearing into his mind like a pack of wolves.

Carl pulled himself together by the threads he dangled from, a little voice asking how the hell he could possibly have fun and relax when he'd have to deal with a rapist when they got back. the boy smothered out that nagging chatter and occupied himself with fixing his hair, simply running his fingers through it a few times to make it more tidy. his chesnut locks fell in an effortless and stunning way over his shoulders and down his back, his hair had gotten quite long these past months and dispite alot of teasing about it he didnt want to chop his locks off. Carl combed his fingers through his sweeping bang to brush it over his socket, not feeling too comfortable brandishing it out for everyone to see, he just didnt have the confidence and what happened yesterday really stamped out what little he had. stop thinking about it. stop thinking about it.

Next Carl picked up his pistol and his knife, strapping the holster for his gun to his thigh and tucking the large blade into his pocket. after he was all set to go he sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

even if it was just a few minutes it felt like forever. 

he quickly grew restless, feeling like a sitting duck. a wave of anxiety crashed over Carl and everything in him screamed for him to leave that room, to be by Negans side. he wasn't safe when he was alone, not even if he had weapons. Carls fingers gripped at his jeans and the bones in his hands strained under his skin, trying so damn hard to keep himself seated until suddenly he bolted across the room, flinging the door open and moving to continue running although he stopped himself in his tracks, having to grip the doorframe to keep himself from running into the brick wall that was Negans chest.

even if he was shaking a bit and his breathing was heavy Carl was quick to cover it up, taking Negans hand and turning to lead him down the hall before his terror could be detected. "took you long enough " he commented, attempting to mask his hasty burst with merely being excited to get on with the day

Negan watched Carl come out running towards him. His small chest was heaving, his eye was wide and he was sweating. Overall, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. This was just what Negan expected to happen, and here he was, getting dragged back by the uncomfortable terrified boy. “Sorry; got a bit distracted” He excuses, his tone carrying a tint of coldness and the anger that came with it. An anger that whispered “you’re doing this to yourself, Carl”, and “i’m getting tired of this shit”, surely not “i’m getting tired of you”, but it could come across that way.

Negan walked back to the room with Carl, entering the empty room. He crosses his arms once inside, Lucille still held in his hand. “You got everything you need, darling?” He asks. “You might wanna bring a backpack as well, to bring whatever we may find back home” He says, looking around the room as if checking for any signs of what Carl did while he was gone. Had he gone desperate? Had he sat in one spot out of fear until he gathered the courage to look for Negan? What if Negan hadnt been there? What would Carl have done? He had a million questions and no answers. 

“Let’s go, we’ll grab a car or bike from the garage and leave, just the two of us” Negan says, walking out the room with the boy and heading downstairs. It was hard to act cool and fun when Carl kept hiding something from him and it was biting so deeply into him. Is this how Lucille had felt everytime she caught Negan showing signs that he was cheating? Maybe this was karma for that... And suddenly a thought sprung into Negan’s mind. Was Carl fucking someone else? Willingly? Probably not, but the possibility was now on Negan’s mind, angering him further.

They arrived at the garage, looking out onto a group of cars and motorcycles. “Pick one, Carl. We can take any” He offers, remembering that Carl didn’t want to let Negan touch him when this problem began. Was it because of a loyalty to his other lover? Was that other lover here, or in Alexandria? Was Carl in love with him!?

being one who usually concealed his own emotions on a regular basis Carl could easily detect when Negan was doing it and uncover the scorn beneath his snippy explanation for why he had taken so long to return. the kid kicked himself for having fled from the room when he should have waited just a few more minutes and advoided stirring the conflict altogether. Negan must have thought he was crazy, stupid, and who knows what else...he didn't even want to think about what horrible conclusions the man was drawing up from his odd behavior or how he planned to handle it. Carl felt a pit hallow out in his stomach as his anxiety said that Negan would break up with him. the Alexandrian knew he was pissing his boyfriend off to no end and that it would only be a matter of time before his rage errupted once more. he had to keep himself together, no matter what. he couldn't bear the idea of Negan ending their relationship before it even really began, the thought alone drained whatever color was in the boys face, if Negan broke up with him then he wouldnt protect him, hed go back to those horrible women he called wives and leave him all alone...leave him for the wolves...

Carl was pulled from his distressing thoughts as his body was jerked back and he was pulled back into the room that still swirled with anxious energy. his gaze trailed along Lucille before it fixated back on the disappointed and slightly stern expression that painted his lovers features. he felt like he was getting stepped on under that gaze but he tried to ignore it, going into the closet where he grabbed a worn and empty back pack, slinging the grey sack over his shoulder. "yhea, I have everything" he patted his gun and checked to make sure his knife was still in his pocket, pulling his flannel and shirt back down to conceal them once more. 

just the two of us, Carl very much liked the sound of that. just him and Negan. no creeps or overprotective parents, just them. 

Carl followed Negan out of the room and down the stark corridors, not wanting to think about what he'd be feeling if his pain pills weren't working their magic. thankfully Carl didn't see that creep Dave but he still kept his head down not knowing who all he was in cahoots with. soon enough they arrived to the massive garage that had at least half of a car dealership worth of vehicles within it. where did he get all of these, and the fuel to keep them in use? Carl was ever amazed by the abundance Negan surrounded himself with, it was almost like magic.

Carl walked forward, scanning over the various vehicles, some more polished than others. he didn't choose a bike because of the noise and exposure to the elements so he kept his focus on Cars, passing by all sorts of modles of which he had never seen. he eventually stopped infront of a large black truck that sat high off of the ground and had plenty of storage, it seemed durable too. Carl always thought ahead in case of the worst happening. 

he turned and looked back to Negan, looking especially small infront of that beast of a vehicle. "this one." he said, walking around the side of it. almost feeling like hed need a stepping stool just to climb in.

Negan’s mind continued to raise questions and come up with ideas as to what it could be that was wrong with Carl. Who was it? Who could that son of a bitch be? Was it Daryl? That nasty piece of fucking shit was fucking his Carl? Was it someone else? A savior!? With how pissed he was, Negan’s mind couldn’t care for rational thoughts at all. He ignored the fact that Carl seemed excited to be with him at first, only focused on the fact that Carl hadn’t wanted him to touch him yesterday.

A sudden thought came to his mind. What if this whole thing was a plan Alexandrians had made to get his trust so Carl or fuck knows who else would be able to get to Negan when he was most vulnerable. Sleeping, or in another moment. Maybe that’s why Carl didn’t wanna be touched by him, but eventually he realized that it was necessary... and to think Negan was pestering him... 

It was all what ifs, no rational thought behind it, but it was enough to get Negan’s mind going and his fear and carefulness rising. He walked next to the boy, face stoic as he pretended nothing was wrong. Negan had always been paranoid, silently paranoid, but still. And although it was an annoying attribute at times, it had saved his life more often than not, so he couldn’t help but have faith in it at times. 

“Nice choice” Negan says, looking up at the truck. It truly was a good choice, lots of space, they could even camp inside it. “C’mon, let’s go. It’s already got supplies in, enough for a few days” Negan coldly opens the door and gets into the driver’s seat, not in the mood to spend much longer in the sanctuary. Him and Carl had stuff to talk about.

He waited for Carl to get in, not bothering to help him, before starting the truck and driving out the sanctuary. A savior pulled the gate open and he passed by. “I’ll be fucking honest and raw with you, Carl” Negan says, with his short temper he was having a hard time keeping his cool for the trip. “I’m getting pretty damn sick of this... and I can’t fucking help but come to conclusions on my own. Some of which may be right or wrong, and some that might change my view of you...” Negan rants, eyes fixed on the road. “I’m not gonna force you to tell me whatever the fuck it is you’re hiding... But I’m telling you that it would be better for both of us”

even if Negan hadn't said anything out the way to him Carl just knew the man was still harboring some ill thoughts torwards him and honestly the Alexandrian couldn't blame him...the hints were subtle, the bitterness laid under a thin blanket of indifference or passiveness in his tone, the way he walked was driven with irritation and overall Negan just radiated with ire. he was livid even if he tried to hide it and at this point Carl felt that any fool could tell how pissed he was, it was hardly subtle anymore.

dread filled Carl and made him heavy as entering the truck suddenly felt like a death sentence. any inkling of joy was squashed into nothing in that moment and after swallowing down his nerve he brought a leg up and stepped on the step rail before he reached up to grab at the inside door handle, using that as leverage to hoist himself up with great struggle. he grunted softly and clambered into the seat, soon shutting the door and settling down, setting his empty bag next to his legs on the floor. his mind was too scrambled in fear to think about how nice this truck was, something bad was coming, Carl's whole body flexed and his mind cowered.

and then the volcano errupted.

Negans words beat upon him like a hail of stones, feeling smothered by ashes of guilt and regret. his lovers anger burned him to the bone and he was almost afraid to put out the fire in fear of fueling it but he had to try to squander whatever horrible things Negan was thinking about him, things that would warp his image to the leader. Carl turned his head to look at Negan once they left the sanctuary, paying the greenery outside no mind as they drove. 

his brow furrowed and his eye was plauged in confusion and pain but he couldn't play dumb. he knew what he was doing but he tried to sweep it under the rug. but that doesn't clean up the mess, does it? Carl cut the shit and got right to it, not bothering to claim he wasn't doing anything. "what..." he swallowed and gripped at his baggy jeans that clad his thighs. "what are you thinking about me...?" he asked on a shaky voice, not sure if he wanted the answer

Negan expected Carl to make excuses, to swear he wasn’t hiding anything and blame it all on Negan’s paranoia. But maybe he had underestimated his little lover, because he replied a lot more maturely. Sure, it wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it also wasn’t the one he would fucking hate to hear. His hands were tense around the steering wheel as he heard the boy almost whisper in that weak shaky voice. It almost sounded like he was afraid of Negan finding out whatever it is he was hiding. Maybe his conclusions weren’t all that far fetched... 

“Why the fuck should I tell you?” Was his response, in a disturbingly calm and collected voice. His hands were nearly shaking, and it was obvious that he was trying hard not to yell at the boy. The reason for this rage was the idea that Carl was gonna betray him, or that he was with someone else. He hated cheating, hated the idea of getting cheated on as well, he had made that clear to his wives many times before. Would Carl have to receive the same warning? Was he just another wife? 

“Either I am right... which means you change plans as soon as you know I am... or I’m wrong and this whole fucking deal is only gonna get worse, and we’re both gonna be even more uncomfortable” Negan explains, upset that their dream trip was already getting tense. Maybe it was all a bad idea... being with Carl, letting him in to his vulnerable side... having left his wives for him, even. Because fuck, right now he could go for some rough sex, and he knew just which one to go to when he wanted rough sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Even if Negans tone was calm it was dangerous. the most frightning type of anger was one that was wrapped under a calm facade and monotone voice, that type of anger Carl knew all too well because of how often it burned in his core, said anger being the reason why so many were scared of him without him hardly speaking a word and honestly the kid hated being on the other end of this treatment. it was brutal and he felt like he had been pierced through the stomach by a metal rod. was Negan gonna break up with him? was he bored of him already? Carl knew this was all his fault...all because he had to be a scardy little bitch and not suck it up, all because he couldn't keep his pesky emotions under wraps when he needed to most.

he thought about telling Negan, the idea fleeted across his mind for a split second. no one else could possibly hear, no one else was around...he knew Negan would whip the car around at a lightning speed and kill the fucker responsible but it would only make things so much worse. he would be out of the pan and into the fire because of that sickos freinds wanting a bit of vengance. he took a breath and told himself his little token of assurance. 'nothing will happen if I just stay with him all the time' he felt sick for clinging to this relationship for protection but it was so much more than that as well. of course he loved Negan and he wanted to be with him no matter what, he loved that man so very deeply even if he couldn't say it but now he was making the other feel like he was only pushing him away

Carl felt so guilty. this whole thing was his fault. Negan had every right to be pissed at him...

He crammed down the lump in his throat which left it feeling sore afterwards but it meant he could speak again. he loosened his grip on one of his legs and he reluctantly reached over to the older man, almost looking as if he feared Negan would bite his hand off. he placed a tender touch upon a stiff arm, trying to give an earnest gaze through his pain. he was never good at comforting others, or putting his words together when it mattered.

"It wont get worse...I'll stop acting weird I promise..." he swore, softly gripping at the smooth leather under his touch "I...I love you...and I don't wanna do anything that'd hurt you...im sorry..." he let the words trickle off his lips, trying to stay strong even if he felt like breaking apart.

Negan felt the small hand touch his leather covered arm. He glances over, seeing the sorry look in Carl’s face, before turning back to the road. He couldn’t help but soften up a little, seeing cute innocent Carl look at him that way, like he was truly sorry about all of this. But the deep part of his mind that was convinced Carl was lying whispered to him that the boy was acting sorry, that he was just as guilty of whatever the fuck it was that was going on behind Negan’s back. 

He listens to those heartfelt words, feeling the hand grab the leather. Should he tell him what he suspected? If it were wrong... he would be ashamed of having been certain that Carl was cheating on him. But if he were right... it would be good to know now, when he could do something about it. “I... thought...” He begins speaking, not showing an acceptance nor a denial of Carl’s apology. He hadn’t made up his mind yet. “That... well... Fuck” He sighs. “Your dad hates me, your family hates me... why wouldn’t you hate me too? It just feels too fucking lucky... for both of us to happen to be into each other... And then I gave you access to my room... and to me when I’m sleeping, when I’m at my most fucking vulnerable” Negan rants. “People have tried it, you know? Saviors... women... they get into my bed and try to fucking kill me when I’m sleeping.. What’s to tell me you won’t try as well?” He shoots him a wary look.

“I also thought...” The second one.. it was more embarrassing than the first, but it also showed the vulnerability in Negan. The fear that Carl had someone better than him and would eventually lose interest in him and leave him alone. In the event that his first theory were true then this one was just embarrassing. Hell, the entire fucking fact that Negan was in love with this little 18 year old serial killer was embarrassing as fuck if the little serial killer decided to get to work on him. “...that... you might be cheating on me” He spits it out finally, eyes glued to the road as he made a turn, getting closer to their destination. He didn’t want to see himself right now, or the probably sad look on Carl’s face. “Maybe with Daryl or some other person, fuck if I know. But i just... I want you for me, only for me. And the thought of you in someone else’s arms just... pisses me the fuck off” His voice showed off his emotions like a proud peacock showed off his feathers.

Carl patiently waited for Negans response, almost leaning over in anticipation as the man started to cough up what these suspicions of his were. meanwhile the teens mind raced, trying to predict just what Negan was thinking before he said it and of course his ever flourishing anxiety jumped to the worst possible things, none of which were quite as absurd as the ones the savior tumbled out with great difficulty. it seemed Carl wasn't the only one who was stunted when it came to speaking his thoughts and feelings, and it was good to know both he and his boyfriend shared tidal waves of anxiety and paranoia. that made him feel a bit better at least, it definitely helped to understand where Negan was coming from, even if his distrust was hurtful and outlandish...although not entirely misplaced.

Carls expression twitched a little with a hint of shock as Negan laid out the theoretical claims but he tried to be understanding and patient, he owed that to Negan after how he had been behaving lately. instead of retreating his hand he squeezed Negans arm a bit more, having to reel back in his chaotic thoughts before he spoke, keeping his voice low and gentle even admist this outrage.

the long haired boy shook his head slowly, even if he was able to pinpoint what things caused Negans skepticism it still didn't make it any less crazy, dispite this he spoke kindly and with sentiment. "I don't hate you...you've just done what you've had to do...that doesn't make you a bad person...my dad's done some horrible shit too and even if he thinks he's the good guy he's not much diffrent from you...I just wish he'd see that...that they'd all see that...you're not a monster, you're a person...you've lost things and people just like everyone else...you just make the choices no one else can make, do the things no one else can do and they hate you for it. you don't let people walk all over you -like my dad does. I can understand why you killed Glenn and Abraham, why you are the way you are...Yhea I did want to kill you at some point but alot of that was because I was frustrated..." he ran the back of his fingers along Negans sleeve, not looking to the mans face as embarrassment gnawed at him. "yhea I was pissed about what you did but I also had alot of feelings for you I knew I wasnt supposed to...I just thought if i killed you they'd go away..." he knew that sounded psychotic, and it was. "but I don't feel that way anymore...I wanna be with you...I don't care what anyone else thinks...I forgive you for everything that you did and, well, maybe someday I can get them to forgive you too.." he thought about what that would be like, Alexandrians and saviors working together, he thought about how quickly they could rebuild things, how much happier everyone could be...how much happier he and Negan could be...they could have the white picket fence and the cozy little suburban life...

Carl honestly couldn't call Negan crazy for considering the possibility of him killing the man in his sleep, he called him out the night they met, pointed out the fact Carl was a little serial killer and he couldn't deny it. Carl almost wanted to smirk or chuckle but this was serious. his expression became more pitying and he slid his hand down to Negans wrist, fingers exploring the back of his hand and the knuckles that jutted out. "I know its hard to belive but I wouldnt do that. whats the fun if you don't scream?" he tried to throw in a little joke, cracking a weak smile that quickly fell. "have any of those women told you they love you? do you think me of all people would tell you that if I didn't mean it? if I really wanted you dead I would've pulled the trigger that day, or found another way, point being you'd be dead already. we both know that. " he knew that was a bit jagged but he meant well.

oh man was that last one a doozy. cheating?

Carl did feel his heart twist. Negan was technically right...unfortunately it seemed that some sick fuck was planning to fuck him behind the leaders back and Carl did very much feel like he was cheating. he felt dirty and slimy and he just wished this problem would go away, even if there was no way he could properly extinguish it. he pushed aside his guilt, feeling like he was lying as he gave his response. "and I'm not cheating on you...where would I find time for that? im lucky even one guy wants to be with me." he again tried to lighten the mood, unbuckling his seat belt before he maneuvered over the space between their seats, nearly on his hands and knees as one hand cupped Negans cheek, scruffing at that mostly salt and pepper beard as he kissed the mans jaw, his breath gently puffing against Negans skin as he spoke between wet little pecks. " Daryl doesn't even like me that way.... I don't think he'd want to date his best freinds son. besides, he doesn't look as good as you~" he teased, hoping the little joshes would hope to brighten Negans glum spirit once again.

even if he did recall a few times when Daryl looked at him longingly Carl shook it off, only wanting to soothe his lovers worries.

Negan felt his arm being squeezed, and he was tempted to look at Carl to find out if the grab was out of fear or worry. He couldn’t concentrate on the road while they spoke of this, so he found himself stopping the truck only to look over at Carl. He turns it off, not wanting to waste gas while they weren’t moving. He listened to Carl’s reply, finding his tone too honest and heartfelt to believe the boy hated him. Negan knew he wasn’t a good person, it wasn’t something he thought about much anymore. He didn’t bother worrying when he did bad anymore, he just tried to do more good than bad, but eventually you get to a point where you can’t tell the difference. When killing a man and enslaving his community means feeding people who need it, people you like, people you hate and people that hate you. It becomes hard to measure. 

A flow of guilt coursed Negan’s veins when the boy spoke of the two men of theirs that Negan killed. He didn’t regret it, fuck no, he never regretted killing someone, but when he remembered Carl’s tears he couldn’t deny that his heart cringed and sunk deeper into his chest. It hurt to know that he had emotionally harmed the person he loved.

Wow. Carl confessing that he wanted to kill Negan due to his feelings for him was something that Negan hadn’t expected. It was amusing, almost cute as well. A snicker escaped Negan’s lips, and his attitude softened at the mix of heartfelt words and gentle touches to his arm. “Fuck, Carl” He whispers by the end of Carl’s first speech. “You don’t have to forgive me. I killed your friends, it’s okay if you’re upset at me sometimes” It felt wrong to receive that forgiveness, what did it even mean? He hadn’t been forgiven before, so he had no fucking clue how to react. The idea of Carl being a mediator between Alexandria and the saviors was a good one, but Negan had no intention of changing his system, not yet at least. 

Carl continued speaking, and Negan was almost surprised by how much care the boy was putting into comforting him and clearing up the misunderstandings. That was his Carl, the mean little bastard that was actually just a cute one eyed teddy bear filled up with love. Negan felt a lot lighter already, shown by the small laugh that escaped his lips when Carl threw in the little joke. It was true, Carl wasn’t an idiot, if he had wanted to kill Negan he would’ve already tried it, and maybe he wouldn’t even be alive to question him about it. “Knew you were a little serial killer” He jokes. 

It really was stupid, to think Carl would have some sort of time to cheat on him when the last two days they had spent together 24/7, and in the truck when he was first driving Carl there he denied any romantic relationships, and even looked upset about it. A smile was now plastered on his face as Carl began kissing his jaw and holding his face, the hot breath against his skin felt nice and familiar. And the position the boy was in had Negan thinking about getting blown while driving. Maybe they could try it some other time. “Damn right he doesn’t” He responds with a chuckle.

Negan sighs, and cups his lover’s face back. “Listen, baby. I’m... sorry about this shit” He kisses him, and although his stomach was still twisted with anxiety the rational thinking helped ease those shitty thoughts. Sure, he was still upset that Carl wouldn’t tell him but... well... it was a step forward. “I know you aren’t doing any of those... It’s just fucking hard to be sure” He pecks his cheek. “We should focus on the fucking trip. We’re still twenty minutes from the nearest town” He says, rustling the young man’s hair. Sometimes Negan couldn’t believe just how pretty he was, and he knew he’d have to be careful. Even if Carl didn’t know it for some reason, he was gorgeous, and Negan knew many people would like a taste of him.

delight tickled Carl when Negan reciprocated his jokes and took them well even if they were mixed into some grim matters, Carl had learned morbid and inappropriate humor from the master after all and it was a nice change of pace to have the gloomy and angsty Carl Grimes actually try his hand at making jokes with somone who wasn't his dad or Michonne or Daryl. his smile returned soon enough but this time with some strength behind it, feeling good about having sucessfuly lightened Negans mood. it warmed that isolated little heart of the teens to know he could make Negan smile through the clouds of doubt and worry that made his mind and a miserable place. one could even say Carl was his sunshine, and Negan was his in return. 

when his face was cupped Carl pressed into the touch and he closed his eye tight as Negans lips melded with his own. he kissed back hard but slow, showing Negan with his lips alone just how deeply committed he was. even if their kiss was breif it gushed with raw love and understanding, wrapping Negan in a blanket of reassurance and loyalty. Carl wished they could kiss like this forever and remain in their own little world with just the two of them, completely shielded from the horrible world and people outside.

once their lips seprated Carls eye lifted open slowly, gradually pulling himself back into reality. a little puff left his nostrills, a notion of amusement at Negans words. "Its fine, I get it" his smile spread as he was kissed on his cheek and he quickly pecked Negans nose, his soft lips mushing against the one of many chiseled features that the man possessed. Carls grin was full blown as Negan tustled his flowing hair, leaving it with several stray peices falling in his face and with tufts sticking up at random angles.

ploping back in his seat Carls heart sung a happier melody now that he and Negan were on better terms. he combed his fingers through his hair, breaking through the tangles and sweeping his bangs out of his face, doing it in a way just like a girl would. this kid was dangerous even when he was doing mundane things. it wouldn't be suprising if Negans heart simply combusted from the sight alone.

after he fixed up his hair Carl looked back out to the road, seeming much more at ease now. "well, you are getting old, it's no wonder that you'd get side tracked" he jabbed, "but yhea, we should get going, I wanna see whats so great about this shop." the bashful thing was too shy to throw the 'sex' part in there. ohh was this trip gonna be an adventure. Negan was gonna have a ball showing his relatively innocent lover all the different flavors of sex.

Negan couldn’t deny that Carl had cheered the fuck out of him. He had little doubts now, but of course he maintained some, how could he not when his boyfriend still hid something from him? 

The kiss was short, sweet, tender and it carried so much emotion that it made Negan’s heart melt into a little puddle of love that he hoped would transmit to the boy through his kisses. He was almost tempted to push the boy down onto the seat and start the day with a good ol fucking. But... a bigger part of him wanted to save that for if they found a sex shop, if it did happen... something told him they would be back at the sanctuary late. Thankfully he had told Simon that he was leaving for the day. 

Negan smiles at the kiss to his nose, finding the gesture so adorable coming from that cute little face and those soft cherry lips that were always so so kissable. He was glad the boy could understand, glad he was so mature under his tiny skinny body and that delicate long hair that was now all messed up thanks to his touch. It was so fucking adorable to see him like this, Negan might just ask him to never brush his cute hair again. He really had no idea how this smart, clever, brave and dangerous fucking beauty was born out of Rick Grimes the goddamn pussy.

“Shut up, kid” Negan chuckles, putting the key in the ignition and turning the nice black truck back on. He fucking loved this truck, it looked cool as hell, felt really well when driving, and overall was really fucking useful, specially for alone trips like this. “What shop, Carl?” He teases, holding back a smirk after realizing how Carl refused to say the “dirty” word that came before the word “shop”. If the boy was getting flustered only by that word... Negan couldn’t wait to see his reactions to the things they would find at one of those shops.

Carls sapphire eye nearly rolled right out of his head as Negan presisted to tease him. he crossed his arms and looked out his window, those freckled cheeks tainting a few shades of pink as he was poked fun at for his avoidance of the S-E-X word. 

"you know that shop I mean" he spat out, returning to being a grumpy little ball but even when vexation made its home in his veins Carls pretty apperance and fluffy hair most certainly didn't help his intimidation factor, especially when he was all blushy and curled up into himself with his arms squeezing his body tight as if trying to restrain himself from pouncing on his lover and beating him up untll he was taken seriously. Although, the kid had a feeling he could beat his man black and blue and he'd probably still purr out a little 'aww~' at him. hell, he'd probably enjoy it. 

Carl knew there was no winning this game. he just reached over and shoved Negans arm lightly before he propped his elbow on the windowsill, holding his chin in his palm as he gazed with annoyance and flusteredness to the abundance of trees they were near, managing to see some movement in the bushes and the silhouette of a mangled corpse limping around in the shadows. good thing it was just one....all this sitting in one place was making him anxious though...

"c'mon, get going already " he insisted. "or am I gonna have to drive?" he sounded a bit serious as he looked over to Negan again. "might have to sit in your lap though, no way I can reach the pedals in this thing. as long as you can do what I tell you we should be good. it'd be a fun ride." he gave a little shrug, pretending that his words didnt have a thick sexual undertone and meaning to them.

“No, I don’t. I really don’t” Negan says with a cocky, jokey smirk as he watched his grumpy cutie of a lover wrap his arms around himself with that cute blush on his face. He stared at him with fondness, finding his reaction so incredibly cute that he might just wrap his arms around him and squeeze hard enough for the boy to squeal adorably. He loved teasing him, loved making him grumpy and annoyed. It was like playing with a kitty until it tried to attack you, and then letting it because it is just so cute. 

Negan snickers at the impatience Carl showed with their trip. The boy was clearly eager to get to their destination, and Negan knew just why. He would admit he was goddamn eager too, but he could wait just enough to annoy the boy some more. “Nope, I’m not gonna drive darlin’, not until you tell me what shop you were talking about” Negan orders with a snarky smirk as he looks into Carl’s baby blue eye. 

The idea of having Carl on his lap didn’t bother him one bit, just not while driving. “Oh baby... you sit on my lap and I won’t be driving, but I’ll be doing some shit alright” He gives him a wink, then moves his eyes down to his groin. “But... we gotta keep moving, so keep it in your pants, sweetheart, at least until we arrive” Negan says, gripping the steering wheel to finally resume driving them to the town.

Carl looked like he was just about to throw himself over to the drivers side and bite the ever living shit out of Negan for teasing him so much. he was just so crabby and this man was quickly driving him into impatience instead of the naughty shop and it was making the Grimes boy want to rip his hair out and slap that grin off Negans smug face. of course the teen was antsy to get to the sex shop even if he was immensely sheepish but his ever growing curiosity began to overrule his demure nature causing quite a stirr within him, one that would definitely only grow more chaotic once he actually stepped foot into the store and laid his eye on the exotic merchandise.

he didn't bother clarifying what shop. Negan knew damn well what he meant and he wasn't about to dignify the childish inquiry with an answer and waste even more precious time. he simply turned his gaze back to the road and threw Negans game right back in his face in regaurds to his own tease about 'driving' "dirty old man...I didn't mean it like that at all" he blatantly lied. "you're the one who needs to keep it in his pants. " he bit back his own sly grin, playing coy and innocent dispite his obvious innuendos. 

thankfully Negan began to drive once more without Carl having to embarrass himself further and after some time they found civilization, or rather what was left of it. all of the buildings were long abandoned and the town looked completely trashed. windows were broken and litter covered the streets with a few munching corpses lumbering around the place, all of which turned their attention to the large truck that passed by. Carl watched the mangled beings snarl and hobble slowly after them, their figures quickly becoming smaller and smaller as they rapidly put distance between themselves and the living dead but nonetheless they would have to be dealt with before they formed a crowd. Carl kept his eye out reading over broken and faded signs trying to see if he could spot their destination but nothing really stood out. he kept looking at every store they passed, finally speaking again. "so, is it around here or what?"

Negan knew Carl had been about to reach his limits, and he started to regret having begun driving. The idea of through teases driving the boy to his limit to see how he’d snap was tempting even if he might end with a black eye. Hell, maybe he could try and tease him once they made it to the shop, see if he used any of the things they found. 

“Sure you didn’t” Negan teases. It was clear as day that Carl had meant to sit on his lap in a less innocent way than he claimed. He was a horny goddamn teenager, and Negan couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling now that he has someone to have sex with, and someone who is about to show him all the different parts of sex. He chuckles at his comeback, calling him a dirty old man as he usually did. “Maybe I’m a dirty old man, but you’re a nasty little bastard Carl Grimes... getting off on old hairy men that are twice your size? I never fucking did that at your age” Negan was lying, he had always liked masculine men, specially in his teens, when he was only just realizing he liked men as much as women. 

It took a long while of driving until they arrived to an old abandoned town. Negan drove into it, searching for the parking lot of a mall where they could scavenge a little. “Impatient much?” He asks, smirking at the boy’s question. Fuck, maybe this was his chance to drive the boy into his limit. He finds the old mall and parks on the parking lot, close to the entrance. “C’mon” He says, then gets out the truck, walking around the front to help his tiny lover get off without falling on his ass or face, both as cute as the other. He closes the truck afterwards, then smirks at Carl. “Okay baby... why don’t you pick where we start?” He asks, gripping Lucille as he watches a walker come near.

Carl only groaned softly at Negans remark, not daring to say anything else knowing the man would only twist his words around and use it as ammunition to tease him even more. the kid was on the brink of his boiling point now, all it would take was one more petty taunt before his impatience would spill over and scorch Negan. thankfully for the older of the two they finally reached their destination which alone helped to tone down the teens impatience tremendously. he could finally be out and about and didnt need to feel cramped up or trapped anymore. 

he let Negan hoist him out of the truck, his small hands gripping at Negans shoulders to stabilize himself as the man took his waist and sat him onto the ground. once his boots planted onto the cement Carl put a bit of space between himself and the older man, looking over to the colossal mall that besides several broken windows and a vaccant parking lot still looked fairly inviting. he wondered if people had thought to raid malls for whatever expired scraps of mall food they could find, maybe some clothes too but above all else he was sure the sex shop wouldn't have been a main concern. his attention fixated back on Negan for a moment before he was drawn to a snarling noise, following Negans gaze to a walker.

the things skin had a putrid green tint and most of it was practicaly sliding off of its face, maggots oozed out of every pore and its jaw was unhindged, dry, disgusting sounds leaving its throat as it stumbled over, extending its writhered, filthy hands torwards the pair. noticing a bent pipe on the ground the teen walked over and picked it up, the metal feeling heavy and cold in his hand. he waited for the mangled corpse to get close enough before he swung, the pipe making a brutal noise as it made contact with the walkers skull, sending it collapsing to the ground after rust colored gunk sprayed everywhere after Carl cracked its head. the boy payed no mind to the stagnant blood that landed on his pale cheek, standing over the walker that still growled and snapped its maw at him. raising the pipe Carl brought it down over and over and over on the dead-alive things head, just like Negan.

grunts left Carl as he beat the walkers head in, blood and mushy brains making quite a mess on his jeans and on the cement and he didn't stop until the pipe was beating against the concrete. there was always something exhilarating about killing a walker, something Carl just couldn't describe.

after he was done Carl panted and stepped away from the now headless body, raising a sleeve of his flannel to smudge the blood off his cheek. as if he hadn't done anything at all he headed torwards the mall. he was far too casual to have just killed something, even if it was a walker. it seemed he learned alot from Negan.

he soon stepped inside of the two story mall, the sun shone bright in the vaccant area and a real mess was made of the place. tables and chairs were flipped over, trashcans were knocked down and litter was scattered everywhere, blood stained the tiled floors, a few bodies laid around, it definitely wasn't the family freindly place it used to be. 

Carl looked ahead to some stores, none of which were much intrest. just some clothing or jewelry or shoe shops, it was no wonder that the sex shop wasn't in sight as soon as one walked in. they'd have to look around more.

Carl crossed the cafeteria, going ahead of Negan as he searched for the lewd store. "so, what exactly am I looking for?" he asked his lover, his voice echoing through the empty mall.

Negan was meaning to kill the walker himself but to his surprise Carl leaned in to grab a pipe from the ground. “I got it baby-“ He begins saying before Carl swung the pipe at the walker and began bashing into his head. The smell was terrible, and the walker looked disgusting as fucking fuck, but the sight of Carl killing it so brutal and casually had Negan’s jaw dropping and his heart beating as if trying to escape his chest and jump onto Carl’s arms. The tiny serial killer had learned a lot, and Negan couldn’t deny how sexy he looked splattered with blood. Now he was eager to find that fucking sex shop. 

Negan’s eyes follow Carl as he wipes his face, and he begins following him into the mall, unable to even talk from how goddamn impressive that had been. He enters the mall with him, looking around at the shops. He hadn’t entered the place before, so he was just as blind as the kid on it, but he had heard from Simon once when he came to scavenge that there was one of those shops in here. “You tell me darling” Negan teases, arms crossed and acting indifferent or clueless just to annoy his little lover. “I told you, you pick where we go... so lead the fucking way handsome” He grins, waiting for Carl to begin walking them around. 

Negan glances over at the jewelry shop, wondering if he could find a certain thing... But that would have to wait a bit, at least until they found the store.

Carl looked over his shoulder to Negan, his gaze hinted with a glare at the man refusing to give him a proper answer. no name, no hints, no nothing. oh well, it was a sex shop, he'd know it when he saw it, but still. 

Carl continued to walk, the sunlight pouring in from the massive ceiling windows gently hilighted his petit figure and added life to the dreary scene, spotlighting the horrid mess and the dead that were strewn among it. "ohh I get it." Carl let a smirk crawl across his lips, turning to face Negan as he walked backwards "you want me to lead the way to protect you like I just did, I get it" he turned back around, passing by quite a few stores. there was a pleasant mirth to Carls voice, it was rare that he felt comfortable enough to laugh or joke or even smile or use a lighter tone but he was feeling much better out here with no one else but Negan, his smile outside of a select few in Alexandria was only for one other man. 

"maybe if you weren't such a jerk I'd let you hold my hand if you were scared~" he chimmed, gently tapping the end of the pipe against the tiles as he walked, a smile still on his lips, one that could be heard if it wasn't seen. 

clothing stores...clothing stores...shoe shop...ugh where was it?

Carl navigated around a stand in the middle of the large hall, one that was decorated with more jewelry, it was like the kid didnt even see all those treasures glittering in the sun, treasures that seemed to try to egg Negan into sneaking a few special things.

eventually Carl approached a dark little store, the main thing that caught his eye being a variety of lava lamps that sat inside of it. it was only then did he notice the other...goods... yup, this was it. he froze in his tracks as he stared inside, his cheeks tainting a soft cherry red

Negan walked by Carl’s side, watching his soft hair glisten under the sunlight. He had to step over corpses every few steps, and as he looked around he wondered just how did this many people die in there... and who killed them? Or how did they die? There was an obvious answer, they were bitten, and later scavengers took care of their dead bodies, probably some of these dead walkers were victims of simon and other saviors. He smiles as soon as the boy turns to him, waiting to hear whatever come back he had for Negan’s teasing. He couldn’t help but snicker, loving the cocky tone that Carl showed so proudly. “Oh absolutely. I’m too fucking scared to even kill a walker” He plays along, rolling his eyes visibly even though he was grinning with amusement. 

“Little asshole... I’ll see you clinging to me whenever we stumble onto another dead one” Negan chuckles, staring at the adorable little smile he showed and knowing he had to go into a jewelry store later. Negan finally spots the store on the corner of his eye, but he waited until Carl found it himself. His grin grows as his little lover blushes. “Is this the store you wanted to see, darling?” Negan asks, and wraps an arm around him. “Let’s go inside... take a good look... why don’t we?” He slowly leads Carl into the shop, looking around at the variety of things. He held his explanations back a little more, wanting to see Carl’s raw reactions.

Carl gently gripped Negans hand as that strong arm draped over his boney shoulders. he admittedly had a little case of cold feet but his curiosity drove him forward. he paused, took a breath and peered up to Negan, a bit of uncertainty in that baby blue eye. dropping the gunk covered pipe he had lugged around Carl stepped inside of the shop with Negan, a powerful scent of cologne hitting his senses as he entered it. and the sights had him absolutely stunned.

among skimpy outfits that were practically scraps of cloth and left absolutely nothing to the imagination there was also all sorts of odd toys, toys that had Carls mind spinning wondering just how they were used. there was everything in the book, gags of all kinds, dildos and an assortment of other lewd items that would definitely make for an exciting night. where to even start? 

the boy stood in one place and took a gander at the wall of explicit items, his jaw locked and his body as ridged as a metal beam. his eye instantly fixated on the dildos that came in all sorts of shapes and sizes, almost looking horrified at the sight of one that was a foot long. "how...what...? how can anyone..." he couldn't even form a sentance in his flustered and shaken state. what he meant was how the hell anyone could take something that massive.

Negan smiled as he looked at Carl’s reaction, watching his jaw drop and eyes wander around with wonder. It was just the reaction he expected of him, that confused yet amazed look in his eye. He watched him for a few more seconds, seeing his sight fixate on the foot long dildo. He chuckles, the sights around him bringing back memories of his younger, promiscuous days. “It’s doable... takes a lot of dedication, effort and a shit ton of lube though. Don’t ask how I know” Negan responds, giving the boy a smirk as he moves over to the dildoes, grabbing one casually and tossing it at the boy playfully. “Pretty sure you know what these are for” He says afterwards. 

Negan continues walking around, looking at the shelves of shit, and thinking of everything he could use on the one eyed beauty he had for a boyfriend. He moves behind the counter, grabbing one of the discrete black cloth bags that they had there. He leans on the counter and looks around, then back at the boy on the center. “Any questions you want to ask me before I begin packing shit? Hell- maybe you should do the packing” Negan suggests, ready to explain to the inexpert boy everything he didn’t understand before they considered taking it into their bedroom.  
1  
Carls expression only further scrunched with confusion as Negan added his two cents in about the spectical, his answer only raising even more questions that twisted in his brain. how the hell could anyone fit something like that inside of them?! that didnt seem possible at all no matter how much one practiced or how much lube they used-- and how did Negan know?? did he even want to ask? a quiet voice in the back of his mind urged him against it so he kept quiet and took in the other obscene sights until one of the fake dicks was tossed at him. he jerked a little bit but he caught the toy, his pale cheeks growing a darker shade of crimson as he held the medium sized box that had a nine inch dildo inside of it, which seemed much more doable...he still much preferred Negan over any of these playthings, even if he hadn't tried any of them out yet he knew they couldn't satisfy him like the savior could. 

Carl had so many questions. he didn't even know where to begin, most of which revolved around how certain things worked or what they were used for but he figured it would be more fun if Negan showed instead of told. he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing subtlety as he looked over the walls of explicit items, he couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed than he was curious but there was no pussying out now. he thought for a moment and tapped his fingers on the box he held in thought, trying his best not to sound too pathetic as he spoke. "um..." he pointed shyly at a bullet shapped vibrator "whats that like?" he murmured, looking back to the raven haired man who seemed perfectly at home in the sex shop.

Negan snickers watching Carl’s reaction to the sight of the box in his hand. Maybe they would take that, just to play a little. He waited for the boy’s question, able to tell he didn’t want explanations as much as he wanted demonstrations. Which gave him a brand new idea. “It’s fun” He responds, moving over to grab the vibrator from its shelf pulling it out the box to show it to Carl. He clicks the button and it begins to vibrate. “You can put it in a pussy, against a clit or against a dick, you turn it on and you just enjoy” Negan turns it back off and puts it back in the box, then tosses it into the bag he’d taken. He takes the dildo box from Carl’s hand and puts it into the bag as well. 

Negan looks at the shelf, grabbing a box and looking around it. It was a bondage set, which could be fun to try. “Remember when I tied you to the bed with my scarf?” He asks, showing Carl the box with leather straps and harnesses, a collar, blindfold, leather cuffs and rope. “This is pretty similar to that... just a little more restrictive, and fun” As he spoke, Negan’s hand suddenly reached back, grabbing Carl’s bubble butt and squeezing, as if reminding him silently that he was his owner. “When you pair it up with some of the other stuff in here...” Negan’s voice had taken a new tone as he whispered, deeper, gruffer, authoritarian. “...it turns out really fucking fun” He says, hand reaching up to gently stroke Carl’s face as he looked down into his eye.

“And-I’ll be honest Carl” Negan slowly smirks, hand moving to grab Carl’s hips, and he slowly pushes their groins forward so they would touch. “I would fucking love to try it out with you. If you agree, of course” Negan says, then places the bag in Carl’s hand. “Fill it up, darling. Put in everything you want, everything you’re curious about and everything that looks interesting... I’ll leave while you do it... give you a little privacy to think shit through, take as much as you want” Negan orders before leaning down to give his neck a slow sweet peck and a nip, he then leaves the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Carls eye widened when Negan came over and opened up the little toy, switching it to a very powerful setting right off the bat. the young man felt his face grow increasingly warmer as a loud buzz filled his ears, his breath hitching in anticipation as he imagined what it must feel like to have the vibrator against or inside of him. only able to hope that he would be able to find out soon Carl pulled himself out of his fantasies, trying not to get too distracted so soon even if the new thoughts that filled his head were absolutely spectacular. hell, the boy was tempted to slip off into the changing room right then and there and have Negan show him how to pleasure himself with the dirty items. too bad they didn't have a camera...

the teen attempted to mask his excitement as Negan bagged their items thus far but desire was absolutely billboarded on his features. Carl was swamped in so many new things and being a teenager who untill just last night was a virgin he was very eager to try out new things and explore the fresh concept fully. ohhh man. once he pushed past his hurdle of sheepishness Negan would certainly have his hands full. this kid would probably ask him at least three times a day to fuck him or show him how one of his new toys worked. that smug savior had really opened pandoras box now.

Carl looked down to the larger box Negan presented him with, feeling yet another wave of heat settle over his whole body. that certainly looked like alot of fun, he was definitely already getting some ideas, ideas that he wanted to try out right there and then but he knew it'd be far better to wait and so he did begrudgingly, pushing his growing fantasies to the back of his mind for now. 

when Negan brought up last night a chill licked up Carls spine recalling how deliciously helpless he felt and how amazing the older man looked over him, doing what he wanted to his helpless body. suddenly he felt that rough hand grope at his soft ass and his shoulders spiked up, gasping as he was felt up so suddenly and of course that baritone voice worked its own magic, sending vibrations right into the youths system that had everything inside of him quivering in seconds. it really wasn't fair at all how worked up Negan could get him with just a touch or look or growl. it was enough to make the boy want to collapse to his knees and start pulling on the mans belt.

Carl leaned into the touch to his cheek, nestling his face into the others hand like a kitten. he shook underneath every touch he was bestowed, feeling so small as his hips were grabbed and pulled flush against Negans, praying that his little hard on couldn't be noticed. the boy wrapped his free arm around Negans neck and pulled him close, so close that their noses brushed against eachother. ohh how he wanted his boyfriend to do unspeakable things to him right that moment, his gaze screamed- no, begged for it but he knew if he did ask he would only be told to be patient. it was Negans fault he was so impatient these days.

Carls lips parted as he let a soft moan drip out, his eye slipping shut as Negan planted a sensual kiss to his neck, pleasure taking him in a violent storm even if it was short lived and left him aching for more. the poor boy was in shambles as Negan pulled away and left him to his own devices- incredibly turned on nonetheless- he sighed and began to shuck countless items into the bag, eager to get home as soon as possible and try them out. he collected a plethora of toys and tools and even a few skimpy outfits and lacey undergarments, filling the bag completely. 

he tried to wait for Negan, he sat behind the counter wondering where the hell he went off to but he tried not to trouble himself with it for too long even if impatience gnawed on his bones. well, maybe while he was waiting he could have a little bit of fun...

Carl hesistated a moment before he took the bag, slipping into the changing room and locking the door.

Negan knew how to work his magic around the boy, so it was no surprise to see his cheeks turn a deep red and his groin area go stiff after Negan had whispered so seductively and touched him how he liked to be touched. He couldn’t wait to see what things the boy picked out, couldn’t wait to hear what that little dirty mind wanted to do with them as well. He would just have to wait and see...

As soon as Negan left the shop he rushed towards the jewelry store they had seen. He had to make good use of time, and be quick. He looks around making it to the ring section, and he looks around for the most subtle and good looking design he could find. Pretty enough for Carl to see it as a loving gesture but simple enough for it to go almost unnoticed to Carl’s family and friends. Once he had picked out one which seemed to be Carl’s size, he decided that maybe it was too early for them to wear matching rings, so he looked for a men’s necklace instead, something subtle and sweet for Carl to wear to remember Negan by when he had to go back home. Negan didn’t wanna take him back home... he wanted to stay with Carl, go out on trips and hang out and watch movies and laugh and fuck like rabbits in heat... He wanted to live with Carl. 

And to think he had only been with him for two days.... 

Negan hid the things he gathered in his jacket pockets, and then he went back to the store, hoping Carl was alright and hadn’t gotten bored or pissed. “I’m back darlin-“ Negan says before blinking a few times when he sees Carl wasn’t in the shop. “Carl?” He asks, suddenly worried.

Carl dug through the bag untill he withdrew the vibrator, setting the full bag down on the bench and taking a seat beside it. he knew Negan wouldn't leave him alone in this place for long so he had to be quick. he glanced at himself in the rectangular mirror across from where he sat, wondering if that rumor about a little room on the other side was true. probably not. oh well, even if it was it wasn't anything he had to worry about right now. he observed his petit body that seemed so much smaller thanks to the oversized clothes that draped over his figure, his body was the exact opposite of Negans, he was pale and girlish and tiny and didn't have a muscle on his body and he couldn't help but to wonder how they would contast when completely naked infront of the mirror, how Negans body would surround his own with him in the mans lap. he thought about those big, calloused hands running over every inch of his bare body and a heat tightened in the pit of his stomach. he slid his hands down and lifted up his baggy T shirt to expose his belt, watching his reflection as he opened it and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down his milky thighs as he leaned back against the wall. he supposed he didn't look so bad, dispite that horrible hole in his face, he had no idea how Negan could look at it and not be turned off or repulsed but he shoved those bad thoughts away not wanting them to sour this moment. 

he slid his hand up his flat belly, almost gasping as he touched himself so gingerly to hike up his shirt, biting the bottom of the garment to keep from making a mess on it as well as to aid in keeping him quiet. Carls toes curled in his boots and his breathing was heavy as he spread his legs and stared to the small outline of his needy erection through his boxers, cussing to himself over how pathetic he was behaving. Carl gently caressed his buldge and his breath caught in his throat, a moan pouring out from the raw delight that pulsed through him.

he watched himself in the mirror, his fingertips grazing and squeezing in all of the right places, causing his back to arch and his hips to roll softly. after a while his undergarments became rather constricting and uncomfortable so he pushed them down with his jeans. gripping his stiff cocklet Carl leaned his head back against the wall with a whimper, stroking himself at a moderate pace just enough to get himself worked up a bit more. once he was in the pit of arousal Carl picked up the vibrator and panted softly as he switched it on, a buzz riddling through his fingers as he held it. excitment gripped Carl as he quickly lowered it down between his legs, teasing his tip with it. the inital contact caused a surge of pleasure to bolt through him. it was intense and alarming and he didn't at all expect it to feel that good, causing him to yelp out in euphoria, quickly moving it away for a moment. he panted and bit down on his shirt a little harder, sliding one hand up his stomach and over his chest to brush his fingers over his nipple, if he was going to do this he had to be quick about it.

his little cry of pleasure made him miss Negans call for him but it certaintly gave away where he was. thinking he was still in the clear Carl turned up the vibrator and slowly ran it up and down his cock, almost feeling as if hed burst with estacy at any moment. he moaned fairly loudly, little whore like sounds drug from his throat as he pleasured himself like a well trained slut. "mmmh...mmm~ " he moaned and huffed, hardly able to contain himself.

Negan looked around the shop and then behind the counter, as if making sure that Carl wasn’t hiding to be a little shit. To his disappointment he wasn’t there, and in a second Negan’s mind went wild. Could someone else have arrived in those few seconds he left him alone and taken him away? Had he left? Escaped like Negan thought he would!? His array of thoughts was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the dressing rooms. Instantly, he knew what his baby was doing, and fuck, how he wanted to enter and kiss that bad little boy then take him as intended. But another, perhaps sicker part of him wanted to just watch, watch without Carl knowing, maybe jack off meanwhile. He remembered the rumor about hidden rooms behind mirrors, when Lucille would refuse to try on clothes at shops because of it, and he had always thought she was being silly. 

Negan opened the back door silently, entering carefully just in case there was a dead one, but luckily, there weren’t any. He moves down the storage room, finding another room behind a closed door. As he opened it, he realized Lucille’s fear had been much more real than he thought, as he stared at his lover through a glass that let him see every-fucking-thing that was going on behind it, and Carl didn’t seem to notice. A wide smirk grew on Negan’s face, and he sat down on the couch right in front of the large glass that let you see into every dressing room, but his eyes were only focused on Carl. A part of him was sickened that this shit existed, but right now it was just too convenient for him to be pissed about it.

Negan’s hand reached down mindlessly, undoing his belt and then his pants. His hand slides in after a tent had formed under his jeans, and next he was pulling out his dick, giving it a few lazy strokes as he stared at his experimenting lover. Negan loved to see how Carl himself touched his nipples, knowing just how sensitive those pretty pink nubs were. Suddenly he wondered how much Carl would enjoy wearing nipple clamps, maybe while his mouth was gagged open just so he would drool all over his chest... A grunt of arousal escaped Negan at the thought, and while one hand stroked his own length the other one gripped the couch hard. The sight was slowly driving him wild. Negan knew that night would be a busy one for the pair. 

It was surprising just how slutty Carl was, touching himself so lewdly and moaning like a whore as he ran that vibrator up and down his pretty cock. Negan wondered how his desperate moans would sound if Negan removed that vibrator just as he was about to cum. Wondered how much he would beg if Negan denied him from it for as long as he wanted. Yeah, he had forced him to withdraw his orgasm before, and he remembered how adorable his reaction had been... That was something they would have to experiment with. Without Negan even noticing the hand that was jacking himself off went faster, rubbing at his head, fingers brushing the sensitive veins, trying to mimic the way Carl would feel around him. 

Negan felt almost sick with himself right now, but he was enjoying himself far too much to care.

Carl was shaking tremendously as he teased himself with the vibrator, sliding it up and down his small cock and lower as indescribable sensations rushed through every vein in his body. the pretty young thing rolled his head to the side, his bangs falling messily over his socket. fuck was this amazing and unlike anything he ever felt before. his body jerked softly and his legs twitched and shifted, simply unable to keep still when raw estacy was buzzing through him and setting his senses on fire. the restless boys moans only became louder and more high pitched as he cranked the setting even higher causing his body to visably jolt. "Fuck-!!!" he muffled out, nearly melting right there on the bench. he didn't intend to be so loud but he couldn't contain himself. 

Carl was a honry mess, his mind running wild with all sorts of filthy scenarios involving himself and Negan. he imagined the older man pinning him down and forcing him to take every inch of his massive dick, pressing his hot cock deeper and deeper until he was stuffed completely all the while whispering in that smokey voice of his how good he was for the man, how much of a slut he was for him and him alone. fuck, what had Negan done to him? in just these past two days he had awoken so much inside of him, easily diving deep under his prudish exterior and ripping out his burried sexual desire and fuck was it alot. Negan just might've been making the sherrifs son a little sex addict. he was finally going to start being a real teenager.

soft, hot huffs left Carl, biting at his shirt a bit harder as he pressed the buzzing toy against certain spots on his dick, his free hand pinching a nipple and rolling the perky bud between his forefinger and and thumb, the noises he made while he did this were absolutely pornographic, holy hell was it hard to belive the stoic Carl Grimes was making such cock thirsty noises.

Carl swallowed and let his shirt fall from his pink lips, that bright blue eye slowly lifting open just enough to look through his thick lashes and to his reflection, all spread out and dripping with need. He was every dirty old mans dream and he couldn't help but to wonder what Negan would think if he saw him like this, oh if only he knew. 

Carl slouched back against the wall and he brought one of his legs up, pushing off his boot and letting it clunk to the floor so he could pull his leg completely out of one side of his jeans and boxers to allow for more freedom. perching one of his feet on the edge of the bench Carl watched his reflection curiously, having never seen himself at such an angle. He slid the tip of the vibrator in gentle circles along the tip of his cock which was leaking a suprising amount of cum. after the toy was well lubricated with his own cum Carl lowered it to his pretty pink entrance, his shoulders peaking and his spine arching as the heavenly vibrations shot through him. "Daddy~!!" he rasped out, continuing to rub and pinch his nipples as he slowly pushed the vibrator inside of him, gasping and almost crying from how outstanting this felt, able to feel every nerve inside of him tremble with bliss.

he pushed the toy deeper and deeper, it was nowhere as big or thick as Negan but it worked him in ways other than its size. "Negan...fuck ~" he murmured under his breath, making his little fantasies audible as he pumped the toy in and out of him with ever increasing speed. if things were diffrent there was no doubt that Carl could definitely have a careeer as a camboy or a playboy bunny. Negan was a very lucky man to have the apocalypse equivalent of a personal pornstar.

Negan’s face refused to switch from the smirk that had set on it as he watched the pretty boy moan and practically scream in pleasure thanks to the touch he was giving himself. Negan’s nails dug even deeper into the couch, as he resisted the urge to just grab the boy bend him over and fuck him like he hated him. He could see it in the boy’s face and hear in his moans that he was just as eager to get fucked as well. Maybe they would stay a little more after this.... 

Negan felt so proud, so proud of how much he had gotten out of the boy, all the freedom and sex drive and bravery. He was almost jealous of the way Carl was playing with his own nipple, he wanted to be the one doing that, to bite that pretty pink nub and twist it harshly, hear those soft moans right above him coming from the cherry lips that so often moaned his name nowadays. He wondered how cute and amazingly sexy Carl would look in a short wedding dress that highlighted his tiny figure, with white lace lingerie underneath for only Negan to see. When would it be appropriate to ask him to marry him?! Negan had no clue, and that came from a man who called all his girlfriends wives, but they didn’t mean anything, Carl did, so he was a different case altogether.

With every look he gave towards Carl Negan felt himself falling deeper in love. He was so fucking adorable and so incredibly hot that he had Negan’s cock dripping precum already. He did indeed look like a dream, a dirty, yet addicting dream.

Negan waited expectantly as he watched Carl slide off his pants and spread his legs, opening himself up even more. “Fuck- Carl” Negan grunts, watching the boy he loved fuck himself with the vibrator. His fist tightened around his cock and he pumped himself harder. Negan wasn’t intending to cum so quickly, but suddenly Carl moaned out the magic word that got Negan worked up, and that along with the sight of him inserting that vibrator into him made Negan’s cock shoot out cum in a second. “Carl!” He groaned out meanwhile. 

Negan was left doubled over and panting hard, almost embarrassed with how quickly he had released, compared to Carl who had been toying with himself for far longer and was still going strong. Maybe he really was getting old. Negan slid his dick back in his boxers, then fixed his pants closed again, wanting to keep watching anyways.

Carl could hardly belive how ineffable he felt in that moment. He was absolutely deludged in pleasure unlike anything he could have ever dreamt up. his body was a practical ragdoll on the bench, almost laid completely down at this point all so he could get the proper angle he needed to make himself see stars. just a little further...just a little deeper....

"uhn- uhnn-!" the promiscuous noises were forced out of Carl each time he rammed the vibrator deeper into himself, feeling the buzzing in his very core. the twink of a young man gave his nipple another squeeze and a burst of pleasure jostled through him almost instense enough to make him cum but he mannaged to hold back. for now.

his orgasm was rapidly approaching and he had to make it count, he had to make it as intense as possible so he got to thinking about his deepest, dirtiest fantasies about Negan. The boy thrusted the toy in himself over and over and over until he had the tip right against his sweet spot and once he had it burried inside in just the right possition ...oh god.

Carls entire body quaked as he removed his hand from the vibrator now that he had it rapidly beating right against that spot that made him melt from the inside out. In the midst of his pleasure seeking frenzy Carl decided to do everything he possibly could to himself. he just needed to be touched, to be fucked and there was only so much he could do with just his own hands and a toy so he got to work grabbing his short dick and stroking it wildly, his head thrown back and lovely eye clenched shut as his hand jerked up and down vigorously, the hand up his shirt pinching his nipples almost painfully, just like how he imagined Negan would if he was treating him like the naughty little slut he was. he was getting close now, so fucking close.

"Daddy~ Daddy~" his voice was a strained whine as his heart pounded in his head and a tension wound up in the bottom of his stomach. pleasure rushed through the young mans veins like a drug and before long he found himself unable to resist its effects, no matter how hard he tried to put off its take over of his system. 

Faster...faster, harder, his mind babbled as he invisoned so vividly Negan hovering over him, grabbing his throat and forcing him to hold still while he used him as a cock sleeve, burrying his dick good and deep before pounding into him, grabbing his thighs and hips...

"oh--!!"

Carl gasped and felt his body tense as his orgasm finally broke through him, tearing through his resistance and devouring his vulnerable state. his legs buckled and his hips bucked into his hand as his sweet cum squirted all over his flat belly, his insides convulsing with ultimate bliss. "Negan~!!!" he almost screamed out, continuing to quickly stroke himself until he crashed down from his high, letting the aftermath roll over him, leaving his body feeling heavy and light all at once. Quickly the harsh vibrations became painful as it overstimulated him and ontop of all that he came so hard his cock was left feeling sore. He made a pittiful little sound and pulled the toy out of his tight walls with some trouble before shutting it off and running a hand through his hair as he panted and looked at his reflection, his cheeks a bright red. he definitely looked like a fucked out whore with cum all over him and his clothes in shambles, his crazy hair and dazed expression setting it all off. With a little sigh he let his nerves settle before he sat up, grabbing a nearby T shirt to use to clean himself and the toy, placing it back in the bag before he put back on his pants and boxers properly, his whole body filled with satisfaction. He tucked his cocklet away and fixed up his messy hair, putting back on his usual calm face before he grabbed the bag and walked out of the dressing room trying to pretend that he didn't get up to anything obscene.

Negan didn’t even know when the last time he blinked had been, and he knew he wouldn’t be blinking again until this was done. He didn’t wanna miss a millisecond of it, not one twitch of Carl’s leg or one throb of his pretty cock would go unseen by Negan. Carl was being so dirty, Negan was deeply impressed. He watched Carl bury the toy into his ass in just the right way, making him pretty much explode with ecstasy. 

Negan stands up, stepping right in front of the glass to get a closer, good look at the boy as he furiously jacked off. He studied his face, trying to figure out just what was going through that dirty little mind of his. What sick fantasies he was having, related to Negan... Hell, maybe he could make Carl tell them to him later, and force him if he refused to. His smirk was as wide as can be, pearly whites showing as he watched his tiny lover cum all over himself in such a lewd way. Wow. Carl would make a shit ton of money as a pornstar. He was the hottest thing Negan had ever, ever, seen. Negan watched him dress up, suddenly getting an idea. The moment Carl was about to leave Negan knocks on the glass loud enough for him to hear but not hard enough to break it.

just when Carl was leaving the dressing room he heard a sound that almost made him leap out of his skin. his head snapped around, his hair whipping about as he stared wide eyed to the mirror at his own mortified expression. his jaw hung open slightly as the pink in his face vanished for a moment before it returned stronger than before at his realization. there was no mistaking it. that sound came from behind the mirror, he even saw the glass wobble a little as it was knocked upon. so the rumors were true.

He narrowed his eye and tried to hide his shock and embarrassment, sending a middle finger at the mirror although there was no true scorn or malice behind it, he was just being a little pouty brat after having his hand caught in the cookie jar. He marched out of the changing room, feeling as if he was steaming from sheepishness, he couldn't belive that the stories about the changing rooms were true, and that Negan had spied on him. Of course he didn't mind, it just gave him more reason to tease his lover about being a dirty old pervert but nonethless he was a blushy little thing after he had been seen being so shamelessly slutty and having assumed no one was around he didn't bother to filter anything he said or did. Ohhh he could just see Negans shit eating grin. He was in for it now.

While he waited for his boyfriend Carl sat on the counter of the cash register, setting his heavy bag on the floor. The look on the kids face was to die for. he looked so grumpy and shy and heavily embarrassed, making him the perfect prey for his savior's teases.

Negan couldn’t hold back the laugh that spilled from his lips at Carl’s mortified, shocked expression. “Little bastard!” He laughed some more as the middle finger was sent his way. He knew the boy wasn’t pissed, hell, he would bet he was aroused even. To think that Negan had been watching him all along must have him shaken inside, in a really good way, probably. Now he knew more on how to push Carl’s buttons and get the best out of him. The kinky little boy was so in for it. 

Negan began walking out of the room and back to the shop, once there finding Carl sitting on the counter. “Hey there darling” He coos, playing innocent as he comes up to Carl from behind wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. “Did you get done packing the stuff~?” He asks, looking down to see the bag was absolutely full and the shop looked emptier than when they arrived, almost one of each item had been taken. He smirks. 

“You’ll never fucking guess what happened” Negan says, grinning as he kisses his cheek. “I arrived here, and you were gone! Strange, aint it? So while I waited for you to return I got into the back room, just to check... and you can’t even imagine what I found” He rants between chuckles as he told Carl how he had found the way to watch him. He still couldn’t believe how incredibly sexy that had been. Fuck.

Carl sent Negan a little glare as he emerged from the back room, his gaze abashed yet stern, not buying Negans innocent act for a second. even if the man hadn't given himself away earlier that shit eating grin of his would have. It just screamed mischief and emanated a suspicious slyness. Carl wasn't playing games with his boyfriend. He watched the man walk behind him before he set his scornful gaze ahead, looking to the wall across from him as if it had done something absolutely unforgivable to him. He was caught red- or in this case white handed and he was as guilty as could be. he couldn't deny it or fib all he could do was pout.

He leaned back against Negan's strong body and crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to melt in his lovers arms even as much as he so desperately wanted to. it was only natural for him to long to be held after any sort of sex and a part of him yearned to kiss all over Negans face and thank him for bringing him here but his brattiness triumphed. he was going to be petty. he grumbled at the sweet kiss to his cheek and his body scrunched up in retaliation. "you really are a dirty old man" muttered the teen who wiggled in his lovers arms and huffed as his attempt to escape failed. he turned his head, nose to nose with the older man who he glared to with a mix of discontent and arousal. "haven't you heard of a little thing called privacy? I bet you watched me the whole time, didn't you? my dad used to lock creeps like you up." he snaked a hand up to tangle in Negans slicked back hair, tilting his head a little more so that his button nose overlapped with the mans broader one, their lips hardly an inch apart yet he cruelly denied the other a kiss, tantalizing him unbearably. that was a very dangerous game to play when he was still so sensitive and when Negan could easily just take anything he wanted from him.

“I already knew that... but I didn’t know you were such a fucking dirty little boy” Negan teases, throwing the boy’s comment back into his face as he holds him tight in his arms, refusing to let go. All he wanted right now was sweet cute Carl with him. Their noses touched adorably and Negan’s face was stained to the core with satisfaction and glee. His eyes were both loving and lustful as he looked into Carl’s. With Carl’s next comment he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

“Damn fucking right I watched it all” He nods, before the final comment made him laugh even harder. “Oh no. Are you gonna tell daddy Rick to lock me up?” Negan asks, feeling Carl’s hand on his hair. Instinctively he closed his eyes when Carl’s head moved, leaning in for a kiss but Carl refused to give it to him. He frowns playfully, knowing just what the teen wanted from him. His eyes open again, and one hand reaches up gently grabbing the boy’s throat. 

“Bullshit, baby, bullshit” Negan hisses, letting his rougher side shine through for a little. “You wanted privacy? Then you would have been quiet, maybe gone into a more private place like the employee’s bathroom back there” He points with his head to the bathroom in the back. Carl knew this, Negan knew this, but he knew the boy would never admit it. “Instead- you moaned daddy! Oh daddy!, again and again, knowing I was sure to arrive at any fucking moment” He said, faking his tone when he reminded him of how he moaned. Those were some of the sweetest moans he had heard before. His hand squeezed his throat gently. “I know the truth, Carl. You wanted me to find you, you wanted me to see how much of a fucking whore you are for me, how much you crave my dick” He whispers, then his serious expression twists into an evil smirk. He was pressing right into every button that he knew would get the boy worked up, and waiting to see his results. 

“Isn’t that right, baby?”

Negan was right. and Carl hated when he was right. he watched the mans expression go from mirthful to faux dissappintment to something dark and heavy as he aired him out like Sunday laundry. the boy was staggered by just how much Negan called him out on every little thing, from how he didn't go somewhere more private, to how he certaintly didn't keep quiet and the lewd things he exclaimed. hell, he was damn near calling for Negan to bust in and fuck him on the spot. suddenly any sort of superiority the boy had crumbled and he fell right back into his proper place as a shy and submissive doll, completely at the older mans mercy. and of course being the sick little freak he was deep down the mans lack of mercy only turned Carl on more, not that he'd ever admit it, unless he was forced to.

When his throat was grabbed Carl swallowed and his body became rather stiff as it filled with anticipation. he loved how much power Negan had over him and he loved the knowlage that the man could easily snap his neck without any effort but chose not to. Carl's challanging gaze faltered and he glanced away, able to feel those dark eyes peirce right through him and root up the truth of the matter at hand. there was no hiding. Negan had him all figured out down to a T. 

"sh-shut up.." he mumbled, reaching a hand up to grip at the mans wrist to 'try' to pluck the large hand from his throat when in reality he was praying Negan would only squeeze harder. "I dont sound anything like that either." he threw in the little retort although Negans replication was right on the money with how high pitched and down right pitiful he sounded when he was getting himself off, imagining the savior doing horrible things to his body. it was cute when Carl was still trying to act tough and scary even when he was nothing more than a needy little bitch. Negan had him under his thumb now. he had the ultimate bait to hang over Carls head, he had absolute power over the kid, power that would be so very easy to abuse, and by the looks of it the leader was already taking advantage of his situation.

Carl leaned forward and shifted around in those strong arms, even if he wanted to just merge into that strong body right behind him his spite wouldn't allow it. Negan had him in check mate no matter what move he made and ontop of that there was a great confliction in the young man as he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to give in or rebel. maybe he still needed a little breaking in. 

he sighed in defeat and let those arms coil around his little body, hanging his head low as he let the truth spill out, somewhat at least. he wouldn't let Negan know he was completely right. his ego was already big enough as is. " Maybe..." he whispered shamefully, feeling his arousal begin to stir once again as he was put in such a vulnerable state with absolutely nowhere to hide or run to.

Negan was pleased with how much effect his advances had achieved in so little time. He truly was an expert in handling the little serial killer. He could see that submissiveness set in Carl’s blue eye, and even though the boy told him to shut up and tried to pull the hand away he knew he was craving for this. It was adorable, even, to see him fighting back even though he was visibly cowering and becoming smaller and smaller by the second. His pearly white teeth shined when Carl admitted that he had wanted Negan to find him, not like he needed confirmation anyways. Negan had known from the second he heard those moans that Carl was calling for him. 

“You bad boy... don’t you know that lying is wrong?” Negan snickers, his free hand reaching up to stroke the teen’s face. His other hand meanwhile began squeezing even tighter. “You know what bad pretty boys like you get when they misbehave?” He asks, hand running down Carl’s slim chest and to his groin, where he grabs it harshly, taking advantage of the fact that he was probably oversensitive from the vibrator’s stimulation. Those things could really be intense. He leans in towards his ear, biting at the earlobe before whispering. “They get fucking punished by their daddy” 

Negan licks at the earlobe, knowing Carl was very sensitive there as well. The grip on his throat was still strong, yet he was careful to watch for signs, ready to let go when Carl was running out of breath, not yet however. “But, it’s your first time misbehaving... so maybe you don’t deserve for me to be so harsh” Part of Negan wondered if offering Carl a deal was just going to be counterproductive, judging with how much of a slut the boy was for Negan being mean to him. And he still shamed Negan for getting off on being punched...

“I have a deal for you baby boy. One time thing” Negan smirks, as if telling Carl beforehand that he was gonna have to humiliate himself. “You’re gonna tell me your dirtiest fucking fantasy, right here and now. I’m talking really dirty. Dirty enough for you to be fucking embarrassed of the fact that thinking about it gets you going” He orders, wanting to hear exactly what sexy shit Carl was thinking about back in that goddamn dressing room. “Or... we can leave this bag behind, and you won’t get sex in the next seven days as punishment. Choose quick, before you pass out” Negan says, knowing it had been a bit since Carl was last able to breathe. He stared into that pale blue eye, waiting for a response.

Negan knew the boy all too well, most people would be idiots and only take Carls resistance at face value and genuinely believe that he hated being treated like this and had a true scorn for Negan and loathed his teases and touches and wanted him to stop but that couldn't be further from the truth. Negan was a cunning man and Carl wouldn't have it any other way, he loved that even when he was being a total brat that the man only pushed him further and further until he broke and became an obedient little toy. it was no wonder why Carl wasn't attracted to much of anyone else, why Negan was the only one for him. Negan had so much power and his entire being just radiated with raw dominance, he was everything Carl secretly longed for, their relationship was wrong in so many ways but it was the most exciting and freeing thing the boy had ever experinced and with sex being a fresh component to their relationship it only made things all the more delectably scandalous and helped Carl to discover all sorts of new things about himself, things Rick would much rather have boxed up forever. 

when Negans fingers stroked his face Carl stopped all of his struggles almost as if a switch was flipped in him. he stared ahead of them, on the edge of suspense as his breath suddenly chopped in his throat from both the suprise from a hand gliding down his body and harshly gripping his cock as well as the grip tightening around his pale neck, making breathing a difficult task. Carl bearly eked out a whimper as nearly painful pins and needles flooded through his crotch from Negans rough grope to his dick which was already half hard. one of his own hands quickly shot down to grab the savior's wrist, his actions becoming genuinely desprate now but oh god he didnt want Negan to stop.

the lack of air made Carl feel a little light headed, not in a nauseating or scary way but in a way that made him feel small and helpless in the best ways imaginable. it was nothing more than a clear display of Negans dominance over him and of course the girly boy just ate that shit up. Carls lips parted as he breathed heavily, his sky blue eye drifting shut as he listened to that coarse voice growl right in his ear, the tone by itself making the young man feel the urge to bend over the counter and let Negan rail into him and take him fast and hard. Fuck did that voice make him shudder. 

The mention of punishment didn't scare Carl in the slightest. he was thrilled by the idea in fact. anything that resulted in Negan being rough with him instantly got his blood flowing south and every husky word that rumbled into his ear went straight to his lower stomach, churning his arosal to no end. when that hot, wet tounge swept over his earlobe Carls back curled and he shook like a bunny under a wolf just waiting to be eaten alive.

"nnhh~" he moaned easily. way too easily before he stilled himself again aside from his shakey breathing, listening attentively for what Negan had to say. he began to grind his hips against Negans hand, the hold that previously tried to remove the harsh touch now kept it planted there, simply begging for Negan to violate him further. when the proposal was offered Carl could feel his thoughts begin to float out of his mind, struggling to properly focus on what was being said through his lack of air and overload of pleasure. high on bliss he continued thrusting gently against Negans hand, his right mind only snatching back at the threat that was made. his eye shot open and he looked to Negan in absolute horror. no sex?? for a week??? AND getting rid of all the little gadgets that could bring him pleasure when Negan refused to?! that was an absolute nightmare! that was crule and unusual even for Negan. he was definitely playing dirty now. wonderful~

"No no no-!!" he rushed out the words frantically even if they were weak and shaking thanks to the mild strangulation he was receiving. "Im sorry, I'll-- I'll be good" he swore on ever fading breath. seeing as he was totally cornered and faced huge concenquences if he didn't cooperate. Carl didn't bother to beat around the bush and instead he got right to it.

"well...I...fuck..." he huffed, letting his head hang low once again, absolutely plauged in humiliation as he recalled what unspeakable things he fantasized about, wondering if he should even say them in fear of Negan being weirded out. oh hell, it was Negan what was he worried about? well, here goes.

"I was thinking..." the little bump in his throat dipped under Negans fingers before he mustered the strength to go on, the thought of seven days without Negans touch driving him to spill his guts without hesitance or smart assery.

"I was thinking about you fucking me infront of my dad, showing him that im yours" he laid the concept out there with damn near crippling shame, almost fearing Negan ripping away from him in disgust but hell, they had already talked about fucking on his dads bed. ignominy crushed the teen as he moved his hand from Negans wrist, covering his face and looking away as his cheeks burned. that's all he could say for now, unless he was persuaded to elaborate further.

As soon as Carl agreed to the deal Negan’s hold on his throat loosened just enough for him to take a deep breath and be able to speak. The last thing he wanted was Carl passing out when he was trying to play kinky. Negan wasn’t at any point worried about Carl’s kinks being too weird for him. He was the kinkiest motherfucker on earth, he had tried almost anything before, except one or two things that were just too goddamn gross for him to give in and try. And there was no way Carl could be into those very specific things, right? Thankfully for Negan, he wasn’t. 

He was ready to hear a kinky answer, something lewd and embarrassing but... goddamn. Carl had knocked it right out the park with his response. Negan laughed a little smirking wide. “Fuck... baby boy! You nasty little bastard!” He laughs some more. “Je-sus! That’s some kinky motherfucking shit right there” He says. “Personally, I would fucking love to fuck you in front of your daddy. I want him to know that he’s no longer your daddy... I am” He was aware of how sick it was, how disturbing even, but the idea was so enticing to him because of how fucking wrong it was. Just like him and Carl... 

“But I can’t exactly fuck you like that... when I don’t know just what you want me to do” Negan says, a devilish tone in his voice. He was gonna milk Carl’s fantasy for all it had now that he had opened up. He wanted to hear every detail, every sick lewd thought and everything that Carl hoped would happen. How would Rick be watching? Would he get involved somehow? How exactly did Carl want to be used and degraded in front of his father? Negan could feel the tent forming in his pants again as the questions flew through his mind. He pushes Carl down so he would be laying on the counter. Meanwhile, he moves to the bag to pull out a few things. “Start talking darling. If you don’t, we’re leaving this bag, and you may or may not have sex... who knows” He says, knowing Carl needed more of a push to continue talking.

After having gathered the few things he had been looking for, Negan stood next to the counter, looking down at Carl as if he was a brand new doll fresh out the box. “Stay still, okay handsome?” He begins undoing his shirt, slowly, taking his time to undo every single button before opening it up. Then his hands move down and grab at his zipper, zipping down his pants before pulling them down along with his underwear, leaving Carl adorably exposed and ready for anything that Negan wanted to do to him. Having found the teen’s newfound love for sex toys, specially vibrators, Negan knew he had to exploit that, which is why he grabbed a bottle of lube and a special dildo which he would show Carl later. 

As he listened to Carl he leaned down, pressing kisses over his chest and down his torso, letting him speak before the real fun would begin. He gives his hardened length a few chaste kisses accompanied with seductive gazes from those dark brown eyes. Afterwards he went back to towering over Carl, his signature ever present smirk standing proud and tall as always.

once the grip on his throat loosened Carl took a large gulp of air, his breaths quickly becoming craggy and quite desperate. the boy felt his lungs fill with air like deflated baloons and his senses all flooded back to him just for his embarasment to take its full, crippling affect on him. 

obloquy sucker punched Carl so hard that tears actually welled up in his eye, he had never been more embarrassed and what was even worse was that a part of him was elated by it. he couldn't stop shaking and he flinched a little at Negans booming, lofty tone, not too suprised that the embodiment of vulgar that was his boyfriend gorged on his dark fantasy.

he felt so bad saying it out loud. his dad had done so much for him and of course he loved him very much. his poor father was probably crying his eyes out all the time because he was so scared for his son and in a very major way Carl was betraying his father, literally sleeping with the enemy and getting off on the idea of his dads horrified face as he watched him get dominated by the man he hated most. what the hell was wrong with him? why did it turn him on so fucking much?

Carl grasped desperately to what shambles of his composure remained and hadn't fallen through the cracks. he tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal, that he didn't feel ashamed or bothered by his own twisted fantasies but he just looked so weak now, he was damn near crying to boot. the poor thing was just so overwhelmed and he knew Negan wasn't going to stop anytime soon. good.

the teen was constantly suprising himself with just how sick he really was. he was loving the degradation and he embraced the taboo lovingly, even if he seemed like he was being tortured by it. 

at Negans order a cute little noise of helplessness eeped from Carl but he knew he couldn't afford to hesitate. he slid his hand from his face and gripped the edge of the counter to anchor himself. "well, one I think about alot--" key word, alot. he really was dirty. "--is that we're in his room and I'm sitting on his bed and say 'hi daddy'.. then you come over...he'd be so confused and scared..." he swallowed thinking about his dad simply crumbling apart as he watched Negan stroll over to his son. that wide, teary eyed, pale face of terror his dad had was signature...he had never seen anything like it until Negan came along. maybe a part of him felt delight in having power over his dad for once, and what greater power was there than fear? wow. he really was twisted....

anyway...

Carl continued, "and then you'd come over and sit on the bed and put me in your lap and before he can do anything you have some of your guys tie him to a chair so he cant do anything but watch. and after touching me and taunting him you'd finally kiss me hard and rough and the whole time I'd watch his face..." he felt his cock twitch and his nails scraped the counter. "and you'd start taking off my clothes and touch me all over while he's petrified...you'd pull my hair to make sure I dont look away from him while you grind against me and make me moan..." his eye flickered up to Negan as he begun to undress him, murmuring out a quick little "yes sir" before going on, staring to the floor.

"and dad would try so hard to get away, he'd probably start crying when you'd move me on my hands and knees, making sure he'd get a full view of everything you're about to do to me..." he closed his eye tight as he was laid on the cold counter, shifting around a little antsily as Negan begun to strip him. the boys flannel hung off his beautiful shoulders and he spread his legs a bit, almost no diffrent from the toys in this shop. 

Carl moaned and rolled his hips up as Negan kissed his pretty chest, gripping his shoulders as he moved lower and lower. "well, I don't know...maybe you'd make me suck you off first, just completely skull fuck me while I just take it...while he just...daddy~" He melted when Negan started kissing his cock, sending jouissance through his whole body. he gazed down into those dark eyes and could swear he could faint right there. he lost his trail of thought, completely hypnotized by his boyfriend. he stared to him silently with that awe struck doe eye of his

Negan was glad that Carl had so easily complied with his kinky orders. Part of him expected him to refuse, mistaking Carl for the sensitive innocent boy he had seemed to be just a few days ago. He wondered what had happened to that boy, if he had been taken away and replaced with this dirty little teen that fantasized about getting fucked and used like a slut in front of his own father, who was forced to watch. It almost sounded like torture and Negan was sure it was a lot of people’s worst nightmare, but for his sweet Carl it was a goddamn dream. Negan wondered if it was actually possible. Well, he could totally get into Carl’s house and Rick’s room. He could have his men tie Rick down and force him to watch. But what he didn’t know... is if Carl would actually consent to it in the moment, or if seeing his poor tortured dad scream and cry in rage and shock would break the boy’s heart and he would suddenly yell at Negan to stop. 

Truth is, the idea was so fucking sick that even Negan felt wrong as he thought about it, and the repercussions it would come with. First off, Rick’s burning hatred for Negan would surely ignite into a fucking forest fire afterwards. It would probably damage the father and son relationship personally, with both associating the other’s face immediately with the uncomfortable, painful or for Carl arousing experience. Fuck, what if Rick got hard watching? Negan snickered at his own thought, knowing that would be absolutely mad and it would flip the fucking tables immediately. Meaning Negan and Carl wouldn’t be the sick bastards, someone else would be.

Negan didn’t intend on getting Carl off right now, this was meant to be punishment after all, and he knew just how much the boy craved for his touch and his cock in any of his tight virgin holes. But Negan felt like a fucking tease, so of course the boy wasn’t getting anything he wanted. Well, maybe a few things he wanted, just not how he wants them. As he kissed up and down the length he heard Carl stop. He stops the kisses and looks up at him. “Did I tell you to stop, baby boy?” He asks, smirking wide and menacingly. “Keep talking before I take the choice away from you” He threatens, leaving Carl to interpret just what he meant with that. He then went back to kissing the length. “Skull fucking you? Kinky boy~” He purrs lovingly, imagining the adorable look in Carl’s eye as he shoved his thick meaty girth into that wet warm unused throat, feeling it spasm around him as Carl struggled to continue breathing. 

Negan knew from everything he’d seen today that Carl was a lot fucking kinkier than he expected. He wondered just what more kinks he could find, while he popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Suddenly he was rubbing his lubed up fingers on the boy’s rosy puckered opening, being a fucking tease and staring at his face as if he was listening to every word attentively (he was). And as if he hadn’t even realized what his own hand was doing. He continued to listen to Carl as he pushed one finger into his opening, thrusting it in and out maddeningly slow and teasingly.

Carl gulped as Negan laid the threat onto him, feeling heavy under the pressure it brought. he scraped up his senses, trying so hard to ignore how much his little cock was throbbing, every twitch making it feel sorer than it already was. god forbid if Negan touched his nipples seeing that Carl had pinched and rolled the rosey buds untill they were left with a deep ache. at this rate the smallest brush could cause the youth quite a great deal of pain, even if pleasure was intwined within it. good thing Carl planned to be a good boy for now, knowing he wouldn't be able to bear it if his punishment was any worse. fuck, he couldn't even think about what it would feel like to have clamps on his nipples or to have a vibrator inside or against him or to be spanked in his hypersensitive state, he knew he was just one little screw up away from being toyed with beyond what he could tolerate and he knew without doubt it would be seconds before he'd squeal for mercy and try kicking his lover away. but obedient boys didnt have to worry about being handled so cruley, right?

Carl gazed up to that domineering grin, his baby blue eye misty with lust and timorous hesitance but he quickly broke the long pause before further discipline could be dished out. he opened his mouth to speak but that crooning voice praising him for his vice made his words topple right back down his throat. quickly getting his shit together Carl went on, gripping at the counters edge above his head to ground himself before he carried on. he was about to get much darker.

"well...it'd definitely be the most action he's even seen since all this started..." he remarked vaguely enough to leave the imagination running rampid on the more amoral aspect of his fantasies. perhaps Carl was sick of his dad acting like the saint he wasn't, just maybe he wanted to show the proud Rick Grimes that he was just as filthy as everyone else, maybe even more so. damn did this kid have some pent up animosity for daddy dearest, or maybe he just longed to see that darker side of his dad shine again. the one that borderline murdered and ripped peoples throats out with his teeth and who acted animalistic to protect him. that whimpering, quavering chihuahua of a man wasn't the Rick he knew or needed.

"so...I...I dont know..." shit was he blushing a new shade of red now. he looked away, letting his socket side provide a bleak coverup for his increasing abashment that was brimming in his gaze. he couldn't dare elaborate so he skipped ahead, his chest rising as he took a sharp breath once those wet fingers teased his hole. covering his face with his hands Carl tried to sturdy his weak tone. "b-but anyway...you'd put me on my hands and knees and fuck me harder than you've ever had, show off everything you've taught me...show him that im not the innocent angel he wants me to be...you'd make me scream about how good it feels and after a while you'd make me ride you facing him so he can watch me put everything into pleasing you...and so we could watch him..."

AHH-!" he cried out instantly as Negan forced his finger inside of him, fucking him smoothly with it. quickly the Grimes boy covered his mouth with his hands, effectively shutting himself up while he refused to make eye contact. he couldn't belive he was saying this...he couldn't even belive he was thinking this...

Negan could see in Carl’s eyes that he was glad his punishment today had been soft, and it only tempted Negan to want to amp it up to ten, to make shit so much worse for him, so much more torturous and stimulating in more that one way. Carl had no clue the train that was about to hit and run him over, which would reduce him to nothing but a stain on the road afterwards. Just as Negan intended to shrink him down into nothing but a young gorgeous sex toy for him to use and abuse all he wanted. Of course he loved Carl with all his heart and would never do anything to truly hurt him, but pretending to want to hurt him was just so fucking fun. 

Negan was about to be disappointed at Carl’s silence when he finally began speaking. “Pfff!” A laugh escapes him at Carl’s comment about his own dad. “Look at you, kid. Have you been keeping track on his sex life? Wow, and I thought I had daddy issues” He asks, teasingly, but knowing it just might be true. Rick wasn’t like Negan, he didn’t have his large number of partners and specially not in the apocalypse, or so he assumed. So it was easy for Carl to know all of them. There were probably just two or three, and he’d bet his ass that two of those were already dead. Suddenly Negan wondered if the Grimes father was even into men, maybe he could have him join their twisted little game somehow... Negan would be lying if he denied never having wondered what it would be like to fuck a father son duo, and it just happened that both of them were hot as fucking hell, specially the son.

Negan watched pleased as Carl began writhing in pleasure at the feeling of that finger in him. He watches him cover his mouth, and he knew from that moment on that the boy was done speaking. Maybe later he could pry some more info on that fantasy out of him, but he’d had enough for now, Carl had given him more than he thought he would receive. Not like he’d let Carl know that, however. “You naughty boy, did daddy tell you to shut the fuck up?” He asks, inserting another finger and making scissor motions inside the boy to open him up further. “Because I don’t fucking recall doing so, or telling you to stop looking at me...” He hisses, yanking the hands away from his face. “You clearly haven’t learned your position under me... I think I’ll need to really discipline you now.” His fingers arched inside Carl, hitting right on that little inner bulge that he knew would send pleasurable shocks through the kid. “Don’t say I didn’t fucking warn you” He says, and suddenly slaps the boy right in the face, hard enough for it to sting but not excessively. 

He leans down to his ear, hot breath touching his ear and brown hair as he whispered. “Your safeword is toothpaste... if anything hurts too much or you aren’t enjoying yourself or you just want me to stop for one reason or the other just say it, and I’ll quit it immediately” He explains, then kisses that pretty earlobe before grabbing the boy and shoving him to the ground after pulling the fingers out of him. “Undress fully, now.” He orders, voice booming and demanding as usual. His groin sported a noticeable hard on, only for Carl’s eye to enjoy.

Carl only wanted to roll on his side and curl up like an inhibited hedgehog as Negan dug in deeper to his deviant fantasy, getting to the meat behind the filthy daydreams. there was alot fueling Carl's secret desire, and Negan wasn't far off with his gibe about keeping track of everyone his dad had been with. whenever Rick had a new girlfriend Carl always behaved bitterly torwards them and made a point to stick to his dads side no matter what. of course the sherrif only thought it was because the boy wasn't ready for a new mother to step in so soon -which he wasn't- but in reality Carl was jealous. he didn't want some stranger taking his dad away from him, he didn't want him to smile fondly at anyone else, every doting and longing look was only for him, every lingering hug and gentle touch too. then came Jessie. his dad was desperate and lonley, he could tell. that and she was the mom of the boy he had a crush on at the time, ither way it was fucked. he remembered how angry and betrayed he felt, how he felt he wasn't good enough to keep Rick happy, how he felt replaced in both innocent and twisted ways. Negan was right, he had massive daddy issues. but he already lost the game to Michonne, he knew that all too well...

issues ontop of issues had piled on Carl Grimes, and many unresolved things or 'failures' only made them worlds worse. thankfully Negan provided a much needed outlet for his anger and repression. he could be free and let go of the tangled mess his dad had made of his heart and mind, even if he was tearing through his inner binds there were a few that still snagged him. he loved his dad and he would never stop loving him, he'd never want to really hurt the man but it was still so addicting to imagine. he just felt so mixed up...

Negans harsh tone broke the boy out of his whirlpool of thoughts, the only thing fleeting through his mind was that he was in deep shit. when a second long, thick finger pushed inside of him and the pair began to scissor him open Carl's lower back bowed and a shudder ran through him, unable to hold back a slutty noise as his tight walls damn near quivered under the unforgiving touch. fuck, did he want so much more.

when his hands were snatched away from concealing his face Carl could no longer hide his piteous expression. that one eye was filled with so many emotions and it looked like one brilliant sapphire laced with diamonds for tears, why did he look so irresistible when he cried? the sulking little thing reached up to grip at Negans leather sleeves, opening his mouth to speak only for another moan to jump from his lips as incredible pleasure gushed through his whole body once those fingers curled right against the little bundle deep inside of him. "NEGAN!" he nearly screamed, his breath thrown totally out of wack but nonetheless he mannaged to speak through his rattled state, nails digging into the leather that garbed his man. 

"I'm-- I'm sorry da---" the next thing he knew his mind was sent spinning like an out of control carousel and a loud THWACK had echoed through the room. Carl found his head cocked to the side and a stinging burn filled his cheek, unable to process what had happened for a few seconds but once it set in his cock dripped and a moan crawled from his lips. that was absolutely exhilarating, he could sort of understand Negans affinity for being punched now.

before Carl could request for Negan to do it again he felt the mans impressive body press against his own and that heavy whisper tickled his ear. while the savior was this close Carl spread his legs around him and held him tight, only giving an eager nod of understanding before Negan removed his fingers and kissed his ear just prior to throwing the kid to the floor.

Carl collided to the hard tiles but he didn't make a sound. he looked to Negan as he pushed himself to sit up, hair messy in his face as he sat back and got to work pulling his boots and socks off, letting his flannel slide off his arms and pool behind him. he then slid his shirt up miles of beautiful pale skin before he pulled it over his head and flipped his hair, tossing the garment aside. finally he removed his pants and boxers entirely, fixating on the prize right infront of his face. "what do you want me to do now, daddy?" he asked, choked up on anticipation.

Negan wondered just how far Carl’s daddy issues went, but judging by his burning passion for old men he would say it was pretty serious. The thought brought him back to his own teen years, when he just found out he was attracted to men and he would only be with older men. And when his fucking asshole of a father found out he got the beating of his life. Sometimes he wondered if that was the source for his beating kink. 

Negan could see the lovely fear in Carl’s baby blue eye. The tears that kept it glazed over made Negan want to see them stream down his face as he sobbed, maybe from frustration, or overstimulation, embarrassment, or just pure, pure pain. Either way he wanted to be the cause of the sensations. His wish was almost fulfilled when he slapped Carl, hearing him moan from a bit of pain but mostly arousal. What a good fucking boy he was. 

Negan’s arms crossed and leaned on the counter with a pose that screamed superiority as he looked down at the stripping boy. Before he knew it he was naked on the ground, looking oh so tiny and pathetic. “You want it don’t you?” He asks, ignoring his question as he grabbed Carl’s face from behind, fingers curling into his hair. Next he thrusts his jeans covered bulge against Carl’s face, rubbing the rough fabric against him humiliatingly. “I bet you’d love it if I pulled out my cock and shoved it into your mouth, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d let me fuck your throat as if you were nothing but a fucking sock with hand cream in it, and I was a horny teen” He chuckles, free hand stroking the side of his face. He finally pulls his hips back, letting Carl’s reddened face rest.

God he was going to be an asshole to the boy, deny him everything he wanted and instead he’d use him for his own twisted fantasies. Of course, he knew the boy shared most of those fantasies, and no matter how sick he was with him he trusted that Carl would enjoy it. “Get on all fours. Quick, slut” He says, and before Carl could even begin moving he slapped his face again, right where he’d hit the last time. Negan’s cock throbbed for attention under his pants, and although he planned to let Carl have no contact with it he sure as fuck was gonna get off as well. As he waited for Carl to do his bidding Negan began undoing his pants, only to then pull out his rock hard cock and his balls so they would be hanging out for Carl to watch and delight over.

Carls eye remained glued to the massive buldge straining against Negans jeans, the sight alone almost being enough to make the pretty teen drool. he swallowed, throat feeling dry as he was absolutely thirsting for the older mans dick and his cum. it was no wonder that Negan caught on right away and called him out in a heartbeat. Carl froze and his eye lifted up to Negans unsmiling face. he looked so scary, and of course that fear only stirred more arousal in Ricks son. those bubblegum pink lips parted to allow his heavy breath to leave him, his need overflowing as the older man spoke so uncharitably to him. Negan looked so cold and unyeilding, like he really would just use his lovely body as a toy and fill him with cum to his hearts content. the thought was arousing as hell but what was even better was knowing that Negan really did love him, even if he was being mean. the sexual aspect of their relationship was phenomenal but the geinuine love that they shared with eachother only made it all the sweeter. Carl would never do these things with or for somone he didn't love or trust, not by choice anyway...

when Negan grabbed his hair and brought his face to his crotch Carl closed his eye and huffed, sticking his tounge out to run against the grainy fabric of the mans jeans, giving the package a good, sloppy lick as his warm breath puffed against it. he hummed in agreement at Negans words and mouthed at his buldge, tempted to reach down and start stroking himself but he held back knowing it may only get him in bigger trouble. he leaned into the tender caress and pressed a kiss to the clothed dick just before Negan pulled away, his gaze burning with need, silently begging the man to let him have a taste but unfortunately for him he wouldn't have such luck anytime soon.

Carl listened to Negans order but didn't even have the time to think about following it before the savior slapped him across the face. the stinging in his already red cheek became searing, stirring back up the mild pain just when it was settling. that boy was seeing stars already. the slap made him yelp out a moan, feeling hot cum drip down his little cock from how fucking excited he had gotten. he kept his ice blue eye fixated on that amber set, somehow giving a more wanton look than before. finally tears spilled down his flushed cheeks, the cold drops burning the rogue print Negans palm left on his supple skin. those heavy tears dripped down Carls chin and a small sniffle left him but he got into possition like he was commanded, his knees and palms aching deeply as they sat against the tile. the boys breath was shakey and he tried to hold back his tears, something that became much easier to do once his beloved prize was unwrapped. that fussy look quickly lightened up and Carl crawled closer, inches away from Negans cock while his own dripped, sweet ivory liquid making a small puddle on the floor. "please, Negan?" he asked just like a spoiled princess would. without waiting for permission he leaned forward and kissed the hot tip, his plush lips feeling better than heaven on the mans dick.

Negan was surprised to feel Carl eagerly licking at his jeans as if it was his bare rod. Maybe he had underestimated how amazingly fucking eager the boy was for cock in his mouth. A part of him wanted to fulfill his wishes and use his throat as a cum dump but the more dominating side of him told him to not give his lover what he wanted. He stares down into that pretty blue puppy eye, finding it so adorable that his cock throbbed against the jeans, and he was sure Carl had felt it. 

“Fucking hell- kid” Negan growls, faking anger as he watched his little lover spill droplets of shiny cum on the floor. He couldn’t be any farther from angry, however, he was fucking ecstatic to know that Carl was getting off on being slapped. It was such a fucking power trip to hit that pretty boy’s face and watch him cry yet love it. Negan kept the cold look in his eyes and raised a brow at the boy when he begged and got closer. His mouth opened, about to say “don’t even think about it” before he felt those perfect warm lips on his cock and a rough grunt escaped him. Pleasure rushed through his entire body in seconds, and it took all his willpower not to thrust into the pretty boy’s mouth. As soon as he was back to his senses a frown came over his face.

“You- bitch” He hisses, grabbing Carl’s hair and yanking him away from his cock. “I didn’t wanna do this, Carl. I want you to know you fucking did this to yourself” Negan says, letting go of the boy roughly only to head towards the bag of things. A few seconds of him searching passes before he pulls out something he didn’t let Carl see. “Can’t have you being a spoiled fucking brat anymore... you think you can just take whatever the fuck you want without permission?” He asks, almost lecturing him as he crouches down in front of him getting face to face with the pretty boy. “I’ll have to rip that out of you, darling” He says, then grabs Carl’s jaw forcing it open. Suddenly he pushes in a ball gag and locks it closed behind his head. “I told you not to waste your privileges or else I would fucking take them away” He says, thinking of how fucking adorable Carl looked gagged with that big red ball that forced him to drool even if he tried not to and strained his jaw.

After having gagged his slut, Negan stands up straight again, staring down at him with pride. He reaches back to grab somethings he had left in the counter, and returns to Carl. “Sit up, show me that skinny pale chest o’ yours” Negan orders, then crouches down once Carl had done as he ordered. “Such pretty things....” He whispers, leaning forward and giving each nipple a gentle kiss, taking the time to lick one slowly with his warm tongue and instead biting the other and twisting it. “Bet they’re really sensitive aren’t they? I saw you fucking pinch them til they were red back there” Negan says, finally gifting his little bitch with a smirk, telltale sign that something was about to go very wrong for him. “Let’s test them, I just wanna make sure” He whispers, then moves his hand forward showing Carl the nipple clamps that connected through a short chain. Before he could even react he uses one on each nipple and then his finger softly wraps around the chain. “I wonder... how it’ll feel for you if I give this little chain a pull?” He asks, smirking like the fucking asshole he was being.

Carl thought for sure that his bold attempt would pay off, he expected Negan to cave and force him into giving his first blow job but that wasn't the case. that boy should've known better. he opened his mouth and was about to take the tip into his warm, moist cavern but Negan ripped him back almost hard enough to sprain his neck. Carl batted his eye at Negan as he snarled out the insult, hiding his smugness under faux innocence as his long eyelashes pushed out another set of tears and sent them rolling down his cheek. he was really in for it now, he had never heard Negan sound more menacing. the little brat could beg and cry all day but it wouldn't help him one bit now. he crossed the fucking line. 

during his reckless chase for pleasure and instant gratification Carl only plummeted himself deeper into his punishment, if he would've just been patient and waited like a good boy then maybe he could've gotten off easy with a little reward but that was out the window now. Carl remained still after Negan turned to dig through the bag, any sensable person would've scuttled away while they had a chance but Carl stayed put, even trying to peer over the mans shoulder to try to get a sneak peek of what was to come but he couldn't see anything over Negans broad shoulders. being the little minx he was Carl almost crawled over and gripped those shoulders, tempted to softly massage them and murmur in the leaders ear to try to wiggle his way out of his consequences but he had flown far too close to the sun already and he was in over his head enough as is. if he pushed Negan any further the man just might tie him to the bed with a toy in him for days, only removing it to take his own pleasure. that thought really got Carl going... he slowly crept a hand down his belly and tip toed his fingers down to his pelvis...and then...

Negan turned around.

Carls hand nearly blured as he moved it so quickly away from his hard on, trying to look innocent as can be as Negan returned with the mystery items. once the significantly older man knelt down infront of him the boy reached up to caress his cheek, lightly scratching at the bristly beard he adored so much. he seemed all too relaxed for someone about to be punished, having an wisenheimer air about him. it was obvious he was sure he'd still get what he wanted by the end of this. he was far too used to daddy Rick spoiling and pampering him even in the apocalypse. he was so used to getting him to bend and twist to his will until he was a damned pretzel but Negan was going to give him a much needed attitude adjustment. Negan wasn't at all the complaint toothless tiger Rick had become, Carl wasn't in control here.

when his jaw was grabbed a flash of excitment danced in Carls eye as he thought Negan was gonna yank him down and shove his dick into his mouth but that thrilling glint quickly morphed into panic the second the rubber ball was shoved between his teeth. Carl's jaw instantly felt sore as it was wedged open. he muffled behind it and pulled away, reaching back to try to find the clasp, drool trickling down his chin as his fingers dug through his tustled hair. when Negan knelt back down to him Carl ceased his struggles, hoping he wouldn't have to say toothpaste anytime soon, because he couldn't. oh well, daddy didn't raise a pansy. 

Carl, completely oblivious to what lewd horrors awaited sat up and presented his alabaster pale chest and his set of perfect pink nipples that were both sore and ideal for Negan to use in a method of torture. Carl seemed to relax a bit more as Negan hunched over to lick a cute bud, his hands holding the back of the mans head as he moaned behind his gag, the languid humm quickly becoming a pained yell as the man bit and twisted his other nipple, his nails digging into Negans scalp. damn did he make such a pathetic noise, it was like he was begging to be hurt more. 

Carl was crying more now as Negan abused his poor nipples, he trembled terribly as he gave his man a gaze that whimpered 'how dare you'. it was cute when he tried to act like he had any power when he was like this. that quickly crumbled when Negan showed him the little trinket. in a flash the pinchers were fastened around the nubs, the raw sensations nearly driving Carl to scream. he looked into his boyfriends sadistic eyes and shook his head quickly, reaching over to grab the mans wrist to try to prevent him from tugging even by half an inch.

Negan would think Carl was a much more modest boy judging by the fact that he had been raised in the apocalypse when there was no other choice but to live with a lack of everything. On the absolute fucking contrary, however, Carl was a goddamn spoiled brat. Acting innocent when he was actually just a mean little bastard and trying to get away from consequences through puppy eyes. Negan could barely believe this was the same boy who didn’t think of himself as attractive. It was like he knew it now, and took advantage of it. 

Negan was nearly infuriated when Carl stroked his cheek. It was such a fucking sweet gesture that it annoyed him to feel it happening when the boy was supposed to be scared shitless of him. He told himself that by the end of their session Carl would have learnt his lesson, and if not... well... maybe the session would continue later that night. 

He’d thought about it, and he hoped that if Carl had to say toothpaste he would be able to understand him through that gag. Either way, Negan was sure he would be able to tell when he was going too far, or he at least hoped so. 

When Carl’s hands grabbed his head Negan remembered they were free, and he worried that Carl might suddenly get a few funny ideas of trying to remove his gag or the clamps. His thoughts were eased when the clamps finally came on and Carl only scratched at his scalp. “Ugh! Carl-“ He hisses, enjoying the slight pain however. It was easy to forget about your own pleasure when you where so focused on torturing your partner into pleasure.

Negan smirks at Carl when he whimpers so weakly. He sounded like such a helpless little thing and it only made Negan want to break him more and more. Despite Carl’s attempt to stop him he gives the chain a harsh pull that made the reddish nubs stretch painfully. Negan laughed, pulling and loosing the chain playfully to torture the boy with pure pain for a bit. When he finally thought Carl had had enough nipple torture he stopped, but the peace only lasted a second. 

Suddenly he grabbed Carl by his hair, and stood up, throwing him onto the counter bent over so his ass would be sticking out and his slim legs would hang from the edge of it. A strong hand pinned down Carl’s back as the other rubbed his pale asscheeks. “You’re a spoiled brat, Carl Grimes... You think you can fight your daddy like that? Try to pull my fucking hands away from you? What the fuck do you think you are!?” He growls, pulling his hand back before slamming it forward to spank the boy roughly, just once, to give him a taste of how painful Negan’s spanking was. He was pleased to see a red handprint on the boy’s asscheeks. “Here’s a lesson, Carl. If I want to torture your cute little nipples with a fucking chain, you let me, I don’t give a shit how goddamn much it hurts, that’s the whole fucking point of it... Your purpose is to entertain me” In seconds Negan had pulled out a set of handcuffs, only to cuff Carl’s wrists behind his back, just above that cute butt that looked so so spankable. “Until you learn that lesson... I have to take your hand using privileges away”

Negan was almost done introducing Carl to the torture he was gonna use on him, just two more things missing. He reaches into the bag, aiming to make this the last time for the session. As his one hand pulls out the things his other hand shoved two fingers inside Carl, continuing the process he had started a bit ago, when he began fingering the boy. “I keep thinking... how easy would it fucking be to just shove my cock into this tight, warm hole and fuck it until you’re screaming in pleasure and cumming all over yourself? You have no fucking clue how much I would love that...” His tone had switched from mean and demanding to sweet and seductive, wanting to guilt trip Carl a little. “But instead... you chose to be a bad boy, hell, a fucking spoiled brat. And now I can’t fuck you and cum all over your tight walls like I wanted to, because I have to take the goddamn time to punish you and teach you your lesson. Do you understand what you’re doing, Carl? You’re ruining this for us both” He hisses, shoving in a third finger halfway through the speech. 

Negan continued fingering, not even realizing his hand had slid up the boy’s back and to his throat, where it began squeezing. Negan could feel that tight hole go looser and looser by the second, until he felt it was just the right amount of loose. His fingers pulled out, and he stared at them faking disgust even though they were just clean enough. “Fucking hell Carl. You left me all dirty....” He unbuckled the ball gag, pulling it out only to immediately replace it with his lube covered fingers. “Be a darling and suck those clean”

much to Carl's dismay Negan yanked the chain, sending chaotic levins of both torment and pleasure -though mostly torment- through his veins. it was almost as if the poor thing was being electrocuted by the way he thrashed around and screamed bloody murder behind his gag while squeezing Negans arm in a vise like grip that only grew tighter and tighter the longer his nipples were yanked at. 

as he clenched his eye tight another set of tears were squeezed out and the small teen attempted to say something behind his gag, although it certainly wasn't toothpaste. each time Negan loosened the chain Carl's body slacked a bit but the second it was tugged his whole body was drawn up with tension, he was like Negans very own push puppet. 

the poor little thing looked like he would collapse after Negan released his chain for a final time, he bit down on his gag to keep from making a sound and opened his eye, trying to search Negans expression for any sign of pitty, trying to see if he was done....far from it.

"MMMNF-!!" he exclaimed as he was ripped up by his long hair and shoved over the counter top, feeling a tenderness set into his scalp after his disheveled locks were released. Carl felt so worn out and used already, how the hell was he going to take what was next? the answer would come easy to anyone else; like a slut. 

Carl braced himself on his hands, laying flat against the countertop, trying not to pay any mind to how the clamps dug into his nipples and ribs in this possition seeing that he had much bigger matters on his plate. he spread his legs out like a stripper during a show. once the hand pressed to his back Carl couldn't help but to be reminded of the night they met, how when morning came Negan called him over and took off his belt and fastened it around his arm, asking if it hurt before he was shoved down to the gravel. Carl would never admit to how often he got off to that memory. ohh how petrified his dad looked when he thought Negan was gonna touch his boy. it was almost funny.

Carl flinched feeling that rough hand rub at the baby soft skin of his ass. his toes curled and his shoulders hiked up with Negans words, knowing what was about to come. he rested his forhead against the counter and braced himself as Negans tone climbed until the climax of his rant hit in more ways than one. the sound Negans hand made on impact with the boys ass just sounded painful, surely that spank carried through the whole mall. Carl arched as agony spiked through him, his body tremoring as the strike left a lasting mark on his perfect ass, one that would definitely be tender for days.

the kid almost sobbed at the brutal treatment but not once did he think about saying toothpaste. he melted under those shaming words which if said by anyone else would result in the livewire kicking their teeth in. only Negan was allowed to degrade him this way and this new level to their relationship was absolutely exhilarating. he was having a great time even if he was crying and throbbing with pain all over. 

suddenly a pair of cold rings clasped around Carls wrists, fastening them behind his back. the boy curled his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. Carl rested his cheek on the counter, trying not to drool all over the place as he looked over his shoulder to the brute behind him, giving his wrists a little pull just to make sure they'd hold. good. suddenly a pair of fingers shoved back into him and Carl's almost limp body came to life all over again. he began to moan like a dick starved whore, almost cumming on the spot from Negans heated words as he worked him open at his own pace. god, did he want Negan to dick him down and fill him up so good. if his hands weren't bound he may've just slid one down to tend to his weeping cocklet that was so sore and in much need of release.

he hoped he wasn't truly ruining this for Negan, a little needle of insecurity punctuated the boys heart as Negan added a third finger, getting him loose and slick. he was driving this kid insane. 

when the mans hand curled around his throat Carl perked his hips, his pulse beating strong against Negans clutching fingers. soon his ball gag was removed and Carl panted, about to take this opportunity to speak only for Negan to shut him up by shoving his fingers into his mouth. the short boy didn't hesitate to get to work. he sucked and licked slowly, running his tounge between Negans fingers before curling it around them, tasing himself and the lube. he moaned filthfuly and pulled away to kiss the mans knuckles sweetly, submissively. "I'm sorry daddy, I'll be good" he promised, giving Negans thumb a little nibble before licking his palm, pressing his hips back against Negan trying to convince him to use ither of his pretty holes

Although he had told Carl that he was ruining this, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Negan fucking loved his brattiness, loved having a spoiled little princess to break and punish into being a good slut for him. And fuck, he could see it working with Carl. Everytime the boy cried or whimpered or screamed Negan paid close attention to his sounds. One, because he sounded fucking delightful when he cried from pain, and two, just in case he was trying to say the safeword. So far it hadn’t happened, which made him more than glad to know the boy was enjoying himself. 

His hand remained on Carl’s throat, but he loosened the hold to make sure to let him breathe. “Good boy... such a good boy” Negan smirks down as he watches him so eagerly lick and suck at his dirty fingers. The kisses on his knuckles felt sweet and loving, a perfect demonstration of submissiveness from the bratty boy. “I sure hope so baby boy” He says, before frowning as those hips rubbed against him. “Aw, that pretty ass just can’t wait to have something in it huh?” He asks, chuckling softly before suddenly he shoved in large plug into the tight needy hole. He knew Carl wanted his hard big warm dick but of course he wouldn’t give him what he wanted. 

“Feels good?” Negan asks, patting the plug to make sure it was all the way in. He knew it was big enough for the boy to be unable to ignore it but just small enough to not tear his almost virgin hole brutally. “It sure looks good... the base spreads your asscheeks so fucking nicely” Carl looked like a dream right now, cuffed, plugged, his rosy nipples clamped and small cock hanging hard between his legs. Poor fucking boy had no clue what he had gotten into.

Negan licked the red ball gag, tasting Carl’s mouth in it before leaving it aside, wanting to leave Carl’s mouth open for use. He walks around the counter so he would be in front of Carl now, his cock standing tall right in front of that face. “Don’t you dare repeat what you did back there” He warns before Carl could even think of taking the cock into his mouth. “If you do I’ll put your adorable tiny dick into a cage and you won’t be able to touch it again” He hisses. It wasn’t a completely empty threat, maybe he would do that to the kid some time, own him in more ways than one. 

Negan’s hand reached down, lazily stroking his hardness right in front of Carl’s face. “I want your mouth fucking shut unless you’re about to speak... no touching either, just watch” Negan played with his dick right in front of Carl’s face. He knew just how desperate he was to suck him off, so instead he was gonna cum all over his face and deny him a lick from even one single drop of his cum. A grunt left Negan’s lips as he squeezed himself softly, hand sliding up and down and his fingers playing with the veins and the tip of his length. He bit his lip, using the look on Carl’s face to fuel his arousal, soon making small shiny droplets of precum leak from the tip, helping him lube his own hands. “How does it feel baby? To be nothing but a pretty cum dump? I might as well be cumming in a glitter covered bucket right now” He chuckles, aiming to tip of his length right at Carl’s mouth to tease him, but careful to not let him get a single lick or suck from it.

Negan’s breaths got heavier, his touch going quicker and harder as he got closer and closer to climax. He didn’t have to fantasize as he usually did when he jacked off, he had one of his dirtiest fantasies right in front of him right now. Carl motherfucking Grimes, the tiny cute serial killer tied down and naked, bruised in all the right places and filled up, looking like a perfect little whore. He groans at a new thought which was pretty much a reality right now. Carl pleading Negan to fuck him like the slut he was, opening up his own asscheeks for him as his pretty pink cock leaked cum down onto the bed. He imagined the boy moaning out as he rode him, both facing the boy’s dad who would probably be crying through the hard on in his pants. Who wouldn’t get hard watching the absolute beauty that was Carl Grimes acting like a cockslut? Before Negan could even realize he was panting, head thrown back in pleasure as groans left his lips. He looked down one more time to make sure Carl’s mouth was close before giving himself a couple more pulls. The warmth in his gut rose and rose and suddenly reached it’s peak. A harder grunt of relief escaped his lips as he spilled cum all over the Carl’s gorgeous little face.

Carl gulped down some much needed air as Negans grip softened on his wind pipe. he was feeling lightheaded in all of the best possible ways from both his cut off of oxygen and his spiraling need for Negans dick to get burried inside of him. he needed the man to take him so fucking bad and if he didn't he'd definitely throw a little fit and become extremely frustrated but unfortunately for him he had two strikes already, he didn't even want to think what laid in store if he got three.

Carl dissolved under Negans praise, feeling his stomach warm up as he was called a good boy in that incredibly baritone voice that never failed to make a chill lick up his spine. well, he gave Negan his word, he had to behave now, he had to stay the mans good boy even if that was very hard to do when he was drowning in a dangerous concoction of need and temptation. he closed his eye and tried to control himself, telling himself time and time again not to move unless he was ordered, and not to throw a temper tantrum when he was denied getting what he wanted. his only hope would be if he redeemed himself and made up for his unruly behavior before that maybe, just maybe there would be some kind of reward for him and if not, well, he'd just have to deal with it and not be so troublesome next time. right now his only focus was being a good boy and pleasing Negan, even if the man refused to let the boy touch him.

when Negan took note of how Carl pressed his pert ass against his cock the boy became flooded with excitement. was Negan actually going to fuck him?! had his change in behavior and patience paid off?? did he get Negan to cave?? hmph, that was easy.

that thought didn't sit in Carls mind for even a fraction of a second before eveything was flipped on its head. he felt something shove into him and he let out an initial cry of rapture to have something cramed inside of him but the triumphant noise quickly crumbled into a whimper upon realizing it wasn't Negan. he clawed into his own palms and quivered, disappointment crashing over him as Negan pulled such a cruel tease. he bit back a gasp as the plug was patted, feeling it softly jerk around inside. "it's not as good as you.." he mumbled. it wasn't thick enough, it sure as hell wasn't long enough. it was just an unbearable joke, nothing more. Negan was basically giving him scraps at this point, just enough to keep him from starving but not enough to satisfy him fully. he just wanted more. he needed more. 

Carl could feel Negans predatory eyes on him, devouring his body in his tethered state. he looked like every mans ultimate fantasy in that moment. it was a crime to think that the savior didn't plan to use Carl when he was like this, if it was any other man from the sanctuary they would've been all over the kid like a pack of wolves on a deer. oh was Carl glad to be far away from them right now.

Negan then stood infront of him and Carl's eye fixated on the massive cock that was hardly an inch away from his face. he swallowed and glanced up to his powerful lover, his lips tugging into a saddened frown at his order and the threat that hung over it. even if he wasn't completely sure what a cock cage was it sounded painful and he didn't want to find out how it was used. with great restraint Carl bit his lip and watched Negan get to work stroking himself, wishing he could think of something to say just as an excuse to open his mouth and potentially catch some cum on his tounge but his mind drew a blank, his every thought revolving around the show infront of him.

Carl watched Negans every movement in awe, worshiping the filthy sight infront of him. he hardly blinked as he enjoyed each and every second, every twitch and stroke and every guttural noise his boyfriend made. he'd be the happiest boy on earth if Negan would just let him an inch closer, have just one lick, one tiny taste...he was quick to answer the degrading question with a hint of pride in his voice. "its great, daddy" he responded softly, blushing just like a princess now as he never took his eyes off of the mans colossal manhood.

the show carried on for quite a while more, the memory engraving deep into Carls mind as he noted each detail of that stunning dick, even if Negans was only the third one he had seen he was certain there wasn't a better cock than his. it was perfect in every way and Carl just wanted to cover it in kisses and show Negan how much he loved it. he somehow didn't move a centimeter other than rutting gently against the counter, desprate to get any stimulation on his nearly bursting cocklet but his worries were all wisked away once he realized Negan was about to cum.

he watched his cock shake, watched his hand stoke faster and faster as he threw his head back, every muscle flexed and a series of grunts tumbled out of Negan before he finally came. Carl bit his own tounge and closed his eye as he felt hot, gooey ropes of cum cover his face. it shot in his bangs and across his nose and painted his lips, quite alot had mannaged to get into Carls socket too. once the streams had stopped Carl panted and opened his eye, feeling the cum melt down his pale skin. he could just bearly taste the saltiness tingling on his lips but he dared not to sneak his tounge out. cum oozed out of Carls gnarly socket as he looked up to the man breathlessly, anxiously awaiting what was next, if anything. he hoped it was something.

“Aw, Carl~” Negan purrs as he claims the plug wasn’t as good as his real meaty cock. Of fucking course it wasn’t, nothing was better than true, moving, sentient, blood filled dick. No vibrator could compare to the feeling of a very good dick up your ass, and Carl had learned that already. 

Negan gasps and pants in relief and exhaustion. He has just cum all over his lover’s face and he felt as if he was floating on a cloud in heaven. His dark brown eyes moved down to get a look at the boy’s cum splattered face. He was a mess, cum hanging from his bangs and eyebrows and dripping from his skin down to his chin, passing over his lips. “Go ahead, lick your lips, but nothing else” Negan orders, knowing his baby deserved a little reward from how well he behaved to Negan jacking off into his face. 

It was time for the main attraction. 

Negan gives Carl one more soft slap on his perfect asscheeks, making sure the plug was well put in before starting. He pushes his limp dick back in his pants. “We’re not done with your punishment, Carl Grimes” He says, taking out the final two things from the bag. His hand gently massages Carl’s shoulders and neck, before wrapping the leather collar around his throat, the one with a chain leash with a leather end which Negan grabbed onto. “Stand up, slut” He orders, grabbing his petite body and setting him down on his feet. Negan kneels in front of him, to get face to face with his pretty leaking cock. “I’m pretty sure our little friend down here is eager to cum” He teases, before leaning forward pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of his stiff length. “Poor little cock... I think it’s crying” He chuckles, watching a few drops of shiny precum drip from the tip onto the ground. Suddenly he places a cock ring on it, to restrict the boy from cumming even if he ached for it.

“Here’s what’s going to happen, baby boy” Negan stands back up, leaving the sweet attitude behind and going back to the cold and mean master persona. “I’m going to continue gathering supplies. And you’re coming along to keep me entertained. Just as you are, with that plug up your pretty butt and those clamps crushing your nipples until they’re flat” He explains, smirking. “Be a good fucking boy for me. If you cum without permission, or you let that plug fall out of your ass you’re gonna get spanked” He threatens, grabbing the end of the leash. “I’m taking the ball gag. Don’t make me have to use it” He warns, having put it in his pocket earlier. Suddenly he began walking out of the shop, pulling Carl along. It really was a simple punishment, but he knew how hard it would be to be forced to walk and to be ignored when you’re horny as hell and in a bit of pain. 

Negan began walking through shops, dragging his little kinky slut along but ignoring him completely.

the words bearly had time to leave Negans mouth before Carl jumped at the opportunity, the tip of his pink tounge jutted out to gently swipe over his tempting lips. the piquant flavor of Negans warm cum was nothing short of addicting to the young boy and the fact he was only allowed to taste just a few drops was excruciatingly cruel, especially concidering the great amount that bedaubed the rest of his face. of course Carl was sure to collect every bit from his sugary lips, his tounge swiping across them over and over in a delicious display until the tart flavor vanished completely, much to the young man's dismay. 

he didn't have too much time to dwell on the meager amount of cum he was allowed as a spike of suprise jolted through him with the sudden spank, a little squeak piping from the Alexandrian. it seemed Negan wasn't through with him just yet, and what came confirmed this little game of torment and degradation was far from over. what else could Negan possibly do to him? thrilling thoughts raced through the pretty boys head as he held still and waited.

when he felt those large, work worn hands clasp around his shoulders and neck Carl tensed just a bit but that tension quickly dissolved as they began to knead his strung up muscles helping him to relax and let his gaurd down. suddenly the teen felt a strap of leather fasten around his neck and before he could even realize what had happened he was snatched to his feet. his stance was shy and he looked like he would collapse at any second with his rosey knees buckled in a little, bambi legs trembling. suddenly Negan knelt down infront of him and Carls breath caught in his throat, was he going to relieve him? the boys cock throbbed at the memory of how good Negans mouth felt around it, how his beard scruffed his thighs...when Negan kissed the tip the helpless boy nearly came on the spot but his lover clearly had other plans. he looked away from the little jeers the other made, the savior was lucky his hands were cuffed because if they weren't he'd pull his boyfriends hair and try to shove his cocklet into his mouth. he usually wasn't this agressive but damn it, he really needed to fucking cum and all Negan was doing was toying with him until he felt like crying again. he bit his tounge, caught in between mumbling bitterly or begging for his daddy to just let him cum. suddenly a ring was pushed onto his cock and Carl keened and struggled against his binds, feeling nearly all circulation get cut off to his dick. he shifted around to try to adjust but it was no use, it felt like his cock was getting strangled leaving him absolutely no chance to cum. who the hell thought of making this damn thing??

when Negan stood Carl huffed softly in frustration and helplessness, feeling especially small and vulnerable now. when Negan told him what he was about to do he looked up to the man in shock, a billion thoughts slashing through his mind all at once. "what?? Negan-!!!

poor kid didn't even get half a sentance out before he was being tugged along to the entrance of the shop. he was so stunned that he didn't even know what to say first, hundreds of words tried to jump out all at the same time but only ended up clogging in his throat, the only things leaving Carl being stammers and 'wait-!' he planted his heels against the tiles and leaned back occasionally, pulling against the leash like a disorderly puppy but he only ended up getting snatched along anyway finding walking to be a hell of a chore when he was like this. 

He looked around antsily, pulling for his wrists to no advail. "what if somone sees us?" finally his words emerged in a soft but panicked voice. "what if we run into a herd? I dont wanna die like this, Negan. fuck, quit yanking the chain so much. if I fall I'm gonna fall right on my face." he followed the man into every store, giving a fitful death glare to the older man who seemed to be taking his dear sweet time doing jack shit. "Negan." he said sharply, tugging against his leash again. "are you listening to me?" a clever little scheme lit up in his mind and his tone shifted from demanding to sweet, clearly trying to coax Negan into giving him what he wanted.

"can you at least take off the cuffs?" he requested with a voice as lovely as freshly fallen, fluffy snow. "I've been good, right?" he then looked over to a few flannels that were hanging up, he could use some new ones, even if they were all oversized just like the rest of his clothes. "and can I get a flannel to cover up just a little? I really don't want anyone else possibly seeing me like this. do you, Daddy~?" he teased, stepping closer to Negan to kiss his shoulder

Negan ignored Carl’s stuttered complaints, smirking wide since he knew the boy must be riddled as hell right now. Negan would get nothing out of this little punishment, just the amusement of watching Carl try to walk when his body was under so much strain. He only tugs the leash harder when the boy tried to pull back, he wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to actually make a difference however. He loved the little sounds that left him, the grunts and the words he used to ask Negan to have mercy or stop this sick game. 

He refused to respond to Carl’s questions, leaving his mind to stew in its own fear. Negan had thought about it, and he was certain by now they were alone in the mall, since he had walked a large portion of it already, just by himself. If not, he always had a gun in his pants. “Language” He scolds at Carl’s cussing, ignoring the rest of his comments however. Negan entered a clothing store, gathering some for himself, Carl, and others to just give away or trade. He wanted Carl to realize by himself that he wasn’t gonna get what he wanted by being a little brat and demanding it.

His tone abruptly switched, and Negan couldn’t help but grin thinking of how much of a smart little shit his boyfriend was. Soon he felt a kiss on his shoulder, and he finally turned to the boy, to give him an answer finally. “I want to see you like this. So no, I’m not covering you up” He says, finger curling around the chain that adorned the boy’s chest like he was a sexy slave Leia. “As for the cuffs...” He tugs at the chain, wanting to make sure his baby was kept entertained. “I have no reason to believe that you won’t undo the chains... or take off the ring, pull the plug out or undo the collar...” He gives a couple more hard pulls to the chains and thus his nipples. “You just have to learn to take it... and maybe if you’re good enough I’ll let you cum by the time we’re done. But if you displease your daddy any more...” Negan threatens, tangling the chain around his finger as he continues to tug. “I might just use that cock cage I saw laying around at the shop... And I don’t think you want to find out what that is, now do you? So be a darling and behave” Negan leans in to kiss his cheek. “And quit your goddamn nagging before I shove this ball gag back in”

Carl sighed as Negan denied his request. he was so sure he would be able to get some leeway but he was shit out of luck not only did his attempt fail but repercussions soon followed, horrible, torturous repercussions that only spiked the discomfort of his punishment. the second Negans finger coiled the dainty chain Carl knew he was fucked, his shoulders hiked up but he tried to hold eye contact with the much taller man, his gaze rather daring and challanging for someone who couldn't do a damn thing to help himself, much less stop Negan from doing as he pleased. 

of course that stuborn little pout fell apart as soon as that chain was yanked, tugging at his nipples sharply. Carl's face was adorably lamblike as he muffled a whine and turned his head away, his cheeks flushing up in record time. his breath shook and he stepped closer to try to make the pull less severe and for a moment he laxed the chain granting himself a moments relief before Negan began to yank again making the poor boy yelp and squirm yet he didn't even think about lurching back in fear of his pink nubs simply getting ripped off. Carl couldn't even defend himself he was squeaking and groaning so much, he couldn't snap back at the savior or desprately swear he wouldn't remove anything else, all he could do was tremble, his knees almost giving out under all the stress his body endured.

"fuck-!" he moved as close as he could to Negan seeking the chains tugging to get lessened but of course his lover only wrapped the chain around his finger as if reeling in a rowdy calf. Carl bit his lip and kept his gaze low, accepting his submission once again. he couldn't risk disobeying again...

"N-no" he quickly pleaded at the mention of the cock cage. "I'll stop" he swore, the quick peck he recived to his cheek helping to ballance all the agony that soaked through his tender nerves. he stood on his tippy toes and kissed the corner of Negans mouth, struggling to reach the mans face at his petit stature, especially without the little boost from the heels of his hikers. "alright, I'll shut up" he murmured, giving Negans arm a small nestle. he was feeling a bit cold and he was seeking protection and cover in his fully exposed condition. "how many more stores are there..? last question, I promise.."

Negan was pleased to watch Carl act like a poor little helpless thing as he tortured those pretty pink nipples. The sounds he was making made Negan want to bend him over and slam into his butt fucking it as he spanks him. It was intoxicating, to be in charge of someone who was absolutely helpless, specially someone so cute and sexy. “There we go... that’s the look I wanted. Good boy” Negan leans in and kisses Carl’s cum splattered cheek. His face still held drying cum stains which only made him look all the more slutty and being forced to parade around all the more humiliating even though they were alone. He was happy to see the boy take his place as an obedient submissive again. What a good boy he was. 

“That’s what I thought” Negan pets his head, rustling and messing up that soft long hair. Suddenly Carl leaned up and kissed him, and Negan could feel his heart melt as the boy even in his humiliating kinky state wanted to show his affection to the older man. Negan’s arm wraps around the boy, holding him close with fondness and love. It was important to remind your submissive that you truly love them. 

“Just a couple more, baby. Then you’ll get your reward” Negan whispers into his ear, kissing the earlobe before letting go of Carl. He continues to walk the store and put away the things he intended to keep in his backpack. Just like that time passed as Negan scavenged the next two stores, finally arriving to the one he intended to make the last one, another clothing store, but of course he didn’t tell Carl that would be it. He drags him towards a mirror with the leash, and once there grabs his jaw from behind, making him stare at himself. “Tell me what you see, baby” He orders.

Carl closed his eye tight as his hair was tustled about leaving it in a disorderly and extra fluffed state that he didn't even have a chance to fix before Negan pulled him to his athletic body for a breif yet loving hug. the young boy instantly relaxed, feeling so safe and loved against that leather jacket, he just wanted to spend his entire life under the man's embrace. when Negan held him it was the only time the young Grimes felt truly safe and accepted. 

he enjoyed the moment of warmth and loving contact all he could knowing in a matter of seconds it would be stripped away for quite some time. he nuzzled against Negan, telling himself that later he'd very much be in need of more cuddles where he could actually hug his lover back. even though he felt sticky and sore and cold and was in a state of endless discomfort knowing he pleased Negan made it all worthwhile, and this hug ensured that he felt loved all the way through his punishment.

Carl shuddered when Negan whispered huskily into his ear before kissing it, the hot and heavy tease being enough to make his cock pulse painfully under the ring that squeezed it. he tried to get his mind off of the promise of his reward and instead blew at his bang, flipping his hair sharply to throw it out of his face before he continued to follow Negan without any more rebellious pulls or pouts. 

the young man kept quiet as Negan foraged for more clothes, keeping his eye out for any walkers or people which he thankfully saw no sign of. he stayed close to the much taller savior and watched him collect clothes, acting completely casual as if he wasn't toting around his own little sex slave. 

A bit of time passed and Carl didn't speak a single word of complaint. they went to a few more stores and the pretty boy remained on his best behavior although he almost felt certain that his neglected cocklet would fall off. when they entered another clothing store Carl thought nothing of it, completely oblivious to the man's schemes until he was brought right infront of a large mirror. 

Carl sucked in a sharp breath as Negan transitioned behind him and gripped his jaw, making sure that he took in the full, pathetic sight of himself. a heat crashed over Carl even though he wasn't wearing a scrap of clothes. he looked to the hickeys and bruises and bite marks that decorated his body and the little kinky trinkets that adorn it. he looked just like one of those girls in the magazine from the other night. 

Carl set his sight to the main attraction, his cum covered face. his eye flickered away bashfully and he swallowed before speaking timidly "a-a slut" he mumbled

Negan stared over Carl at the lewd figure he now was. All those clamps and toys and the base of the plug that was kind of visible through his squeezed shut legs. “A slut.... that’s right” Negan’s hand rubbed over his flat stomach, caressing him lovingly before moving up his sides and to his shoulder and neck. He massages the tense muscles, wanting Carl to know that from now on he could relax. “Y’know what I see? I see a pretty little kinky slut that’s eager for cock in every single one of his holes” He chuckles, hand moving further down to finally reach the pathetic little cock that was devoid of any and all stimulation. “A slut... that has to earn his reward one final time” With a clicking sound Negan removes the cock ring, letting the blood flow back to the meaty small length. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, darling” Negan grabs the chain leash, tying it to a clothes rack that Negan had just taken the clothes out of, in enough distance for Carl to look himself in the mirror but not enough for him to move away. “Just one final test, then daddy’s gonna fuck your fucking brains out until you cum all over yourself” The tent had once again formed in Negan’s pants, there was something so arousing about taking your slut with you everywhere but neglecting them fully. Plus, Carl cuddling him earlier while dressed only in kinky gear was a mixture of both sweet and hot, a reminder that Carl was really just a little sweetheart he had to take care of, love and cherish.


End file.
